Handle (me) with care
by Aoshika October
Summary: Después de vencer a Pitch, Jack sabe que necesita prepararse para el futuro que le espera como Guardián. Bunny trata de ayudarlo, pero la aparición de sentimientos poderosos e inadecuados entre ambos hará que tengan que tomar decisiones demasiado difíciles. Uno no debería tener que elegir entre el deber y el amor. JackRabbit, BunnyxJack Capítulo 16. FINAL
1. Los poderes de Jack

_¡Hola! Pues hace ya como tres semanas que terminé mi otro fic JackRabbit "Silver Embrace" y ya estaba ansiosa por empezar a publicar este. Ahora me apegaré más a la historia de los Guardianes como tales (o al menos lo intentaré) por lo que este fic está ubicado inmediatamente después de que vencen a Pitch y Jack se convierte oficialmente en Guardián. _

_Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, habrá mucho drama y cosas cursis, como me gusta :D_

_También tendremos a algunos invitados especiales comenzando por la Madre Naturaleza (Mother Nature) y quizás otros espíritus y criaturas mitológicas. _

_Por el momento no hay advertencias que incluir. En el futuro tal vez, you know *guiño*._

_En fin, ojalá les guste la idea en el primer y sencillo capítulo._

_¡A leer!_

**Handle (me) with Care**

**Capítulo 1: Los poderes de Jack**

Jack se adelantó a toda velocidad para entrar a la habitación antes que sus compañeros. Una vez dentro comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire y a dejar suave y blanca nieve caer por todo el lugar, conteniéndose de gritar porque no quería dejarse mucho en evidencia. Se encontraba en éxtasis. Habían vencido a Pitch, habían restaurado la seguridad de los niños del mundo, habían recuperado a Sandy y ahora él, Jack Frost, era un Guardián, y tenía un grupo de pequeños que de hecho creían en él y podían verlo.

No era un grupo tan grande como los creyentes que tenían sus amigos por todo el mundo, pero ya era algo. Era muy diferente a pasar trescientos años solo, teniendo relaciones más bien distantes con otros espíritus y siendo totalmente invisible para los humanos.

Siguió dando vueltas y piruetas por aquí y por allá y finalmente se dejó caer en un extenso sillón, relajando un poco su anterior excitación para dar paso a una satisfacción calmada. Movió su cayado en una amplia curva, que hizo que la nieve a su alrededor desapareciera, procurando no dejar nada de humedad para cuando llegaran sus amigos.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó entonces North, parado en la puerta, y al verlo Jack comprendió que probablemente lo había visto todo. Sobre su hombro aparecieron los rostros de los otros tres guardianes, encantados de haberlo sorprendido en semejante situación.

-¿Celebrando?- preguntó haciendo un gesto deliciosamente inocente.

-Claro, ¿por tu cuenta?…- dijo entonces North con una sonrisa y todos entraron en el lugar.

Los yetis se habían adelantado un poco y habían acomodado una de las salas que había en Santoff Clausen de manera que quedara cálida y cómoda para cuando todos llegaran. La chimenea ardía y un árbol de navidad estaba permanentemente rigiendo la estancia desde un rincón.

Cada quien se acomodó en un lugar como si lo tuvieran previamente asignado. North tomó el asiento más grande, un hermoso sillón de caoba finamente tallada con asientos de terciopelo rojo. Bunny tenía un sillón de mimbre casi tan grande como el de North, pero con una forma más bien de nido, y cubierto de pieles exóticas. Tooth y Sandy descansaban en el sillón alargado sobre el que Jack había descansado antes, que era metálico y adornado con piedras preciosas y cristales, pero cubierto con cojines y mantas de apariencia por demás cálida.

Jack finalmente fue provisto con un sillón tipo _puff_ de color azul, suave y ligero como una nube, que lo dejó encantado desde que se recostó en él y se cubrió con las deliciosas frazadas que sólo se podían encontrar en un lugar como la casa del mismísimo Nicolas St. North. El sillón se adaptó a la discreta forma de su cuerpo y Jack se relajó tanto que creyó por un momento que se quedaría dormido.

Sí, al final todo había salido aún mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Los yetis y los duendes les llevaron bebidas tibias y los guardianes comenzaron a conversar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Jack aprovechó la oportunidad para explicar todo lo que había pasado con Pitch y también lo que había visto cuando había recuperado sus memorias, aunque en realidad, solo había recuperado una parte pequeña de éstas.

El relato sobre el pasado recién descubierto de Jack puso bastante tristes a los demás. La única que tenía una idea bastante clara de que Jack había sido un mortal y de que lo más probable era que hubiera muerto, era Tooth, porque ella guardaba sus dientes y por ende sus memorias. Los demás tuvieron que absorber la idea de que antes de ser el espíritu de invierno que era ahora, Jack había sido un niño humano, luego un jovencito, y que había muerto de una manera demasiado desafortunada. Sandy sabía lo que era morir y no era nada agradable. North, Bunny y Tooth no tenían idea, pero esto sólo los hacía sentir peor con relación a Jack y lo abandonado que lo habían tenido durante aquellos –ahora que podían reflexionar en ello- larguísimos trescientos años.

Phill se apareció de pronto en la estancia, presentándole a North una bandeja con cinco copas y una botella de vino.

-Ah, perfecto- sonrió el gigantesco hombre tomando la botella y acercándose de uno por uno a sus amigos para llenar sus copas-, es momento de hacer un brindis.

Llenó la copa de Bunny, luego la de Sandy, la de Tooth y finalmente la de Jack, guiñándole un ojo como diciéndole que solo por una vez.

-Bien-, levantó la copa-, quiero brindar…por nuestra victoria sobre Pitch Black. Por los niños en el mundo que han recuperado su fe en nosotros…y por Jack Frost. Nuestro nuevo compañero Guardián.

Al oír su nombre, Jack se puso un poco azul- era su manera de sonrojarse- pero aun así levantó su copa como todos los demás lo hicieron.

-Salud- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, y antes de beber, Jack agregó-, gracias, North.

North sonrió.

-Hey Jack, ¿no eres muy joven para el alcohol?- preguntó Bunny de pronto con tono de mofa, posando sus labios apenas en la copa.

-¿Y tú no eres muy viejo, canguro?- contraatacó él. En otros tiempos esto hubiera sido el origen de una pelea de insultos o cuando menos de una larga competencia alcohólica, dadas las circunstancias, pero no pasó ni una cosa ni la otra. Bunny casi parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de Jack, y de hecho levantó su copa como si brindara con él otra vez, Jack correspondió y ambos bebieron su vino al mismo tiempo, hasta la última gota.

.

.

.

Continuaron conversando por un par de horas, hasta pasado el mediodía. Las copas parecían haber subido lo suficiente en las cabezas de todos, de modo que North, hasta donde su mente nublada le alcanzaba, le pidió a los Yetis que los llevaran a cada uno a una habitación y ellos así lo hicieron. Jack se negaba a abandonar su puff pero Phill finalmente consiguió persuadirlo y llevarlo a una habitación con la promesa de que sería igual de cómoda que el puff.

Pasaron un descanso de lo más agradable después de haber pasado toda la noche despiertos combatiendo a Pitch y sus pesadillas.

North fue el primero en despertar, pero de pronto estaba inquieto al recordar la actitud de Jack unas horas antes. Una vez que se encontró a sí mismo tranquilo y descansado después de tanta agitación, lo golpeó como un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Cuando Tooth y Bunny aparecieron para la cena, decidió compartir su inquietud con ellos y con Sandy, que fue el último en llegar.

-No entiendo qué te preocupa tanto, estaba muy bien- observó Bunny, sin prestarle demasiada importancia-, todo salió incluso mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Sí, pero él esperará que todo esté así siempre y que sea igual de ahora en adelante. Él cree que siempre será así de fácil y todos nosotros sabemos que no es así. Jack…Jack cree que ahora que los niños pueden verlo y que es un Guardián va a ser completamente feliz, y no me gusta la idea de que se haga falsas esperanzas por eso.

Era extraño ver a North tan preocupado por algo. Casi siempre, cuando un problema se presentaba, requería de un buen tiempo y de que fuera algo muy serio para que actuara de la manera tan grave en que lo hacía en ese instante. Y eso ciertamente preocupaba a sus amigos también.

-Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres- contestó Tooth después de pensarlo un momento-. Y tienes razón. Jack está muy optimista con todo esto y… no tiene por qué ser nada malo, pero puede que sea poco…

-…realista- completó Bunny al ver que Tooth no daba con la palabra por sí misma. Ella asintió. Sandy también lo hizo, indicando que él también comprendía la situación-. Entonces aquí la pregunta es si deberíamos tratar de hacer que entienda de qué se trata o simplemente esperar a que lo aprenda por las malas.

North negó con la cabeza, un tanto escandalizado por la idea de Bunny.

-¡Por supuesto que hay que advertirle a qué se enfrenta!- gritó, molesto- imagínate dejarlo que vea por sí mismo y que quede traumado por el resto de la eternidad…

Justo en ese momento se quedó en silencio, porque Jack entraba por la puerta tallándose los ojos, aún adormecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, pues había escuchado lo que decía North- ¿quién va a quedar traumado por tanto tiempo?

El asunto parecía divertido para él. Sus amigos tenían caras dignas de una fotografía al verlo entrar y preguntar por algo que al parecer era grave. Para Jack nada era tan grave, mucho menos después del rotundo éxito que habían tenido la noche anterior. Tenía aún ganas de hacer piruetas en el aire, gritar, hacer caer una enorme tormenta de nieve, pero ninguno de los presentes parecía tan emocionado como él. Bueno, tal vez Sandy, pero los demás…

-Díganme, ¿qué pasa?- insistió al notar que nadie decía una palabra.

Sandy comenzó a hacer figuras con su arena mágica, y sonrió tímidamente.

-Ah…están hablando de mí…- aquello sonaba más a afirmación que pregunta, pero de todas maneras todos asintieron-, lo siento, creo que no entiendo.

-Bien, Jack…

A North lo salvó la campana, pues en ese momento Phill y el resto de los yetis habían terminado de acomodar la mesa y los llamaban para la cena.

Dejaron el asunto así por el momento y North recuperó su actitud festiva durante el tiempo en que comían y tomaban chocolate caliente, pero cuando terminaron y solo estaban haciendo plática de sobremesa, Jack decidió regresar el asunto anterior a consideración. North se dispuso a contestar pero no estaba seguro.

-Mira Jack…nosotros estábamos hablando de…

Al ver que North se interrumpía Jack lo miró y lo urgió a continuar.

-¿Sí?

-Es que tú probablemente…quizás no has pensado que…

Sandy soltó un soplido de frustración y Tooth le dio un codazo a North, diciéndole entre dientes que fuera al grano, a lo que North se desesperó definitivamente.

-¡Perdón, no puedo hacer mucho! ¡Soy bueno animando gente, no desanimándola!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó entonces Jack, casi tan desesperado como North mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de evitar que alguien volteara la cara cuando los veía.

Finalmente Bunny se dio una palmada en la frente y terminó poniéndose de pie también.

-Vamos Jack, yo te explico-, dijo, levantándose de su silla. Jack lanzó una mirada sobre los demás y siguió a Bunny afuera de la habitación. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del enorme Santoff Clausen. Finalmente Bunny se decidió a hablar.

-Jack…te sientes muy feliz por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

-Sí- repuso bastante molesto, aquello parecía repetitivo a su parecer, y dada la situación se estaba poniendo bastante tenso y a la defensiva-, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Bunny respiró profundamente sin contestar. North tenía razón, el asunto era mucho más complicado al enfrentarlo de esa forma.

-Mira, primero vamos a hablar un poco de tus… poderes.

-¿Qué tienen?

-Has hecho grandes cosas con ellos- se apresuró a aclarar-. Has hecho cosas buenas, diviertes a los niños… pero de vez en cuando haces verdaderos desastres.

-La Pascua del '68- sonrió Jack, con tono de cansancio pero con mejor humor -, nunca me perdonarás por eso.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo mientras salía a un balcón. Odiaba el frío, pero por suerte al menos en ese momento no había viento ni tormentas de nieve ni nada por el estilo.

Se sentó en una pequeña banca que había allí viendo hacia afuera y Jack hizo lo mismo en la banca que estaba a un lado. La noche era agradable y tranquila.

-No, por lo menos no pronto. Pero fuera de eso has hecho cosas buenas…

Jack asintió, esperando a que continuara.

-Supongo.

-Pero…has tenido que hacer…cosas que a veces pueden parecer malas, ¿No? pero ha sido por el bien de otras personas.

Jack lo miró de reojo, con cara de no entender.

-¿Cómo qué?

Bunny se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente su cabeza creyó dar con un buen ejemplo.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas Stalingrado en el '42?

Jack levantó las cejas, sorprendido, pero finalmente asintió.

-Oh…sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

-Ese fue un gran trabajo. Algo crudo, pero se hizo lo que fue necesario.

Jack se quedó en silencio. Bunny esperó a que contestara pero finalmente se decidió y tocó ligeramente su hombro, como pidiéndole que dijera algo.

-Yo…-Jack no estaba seguro de que lo que iba a decirle a Bunny fuera algo bueno o malo-, no estuve allí, Bunny.

-¿En serio? Un invierno de esa magnitud sin tus poderes…

Jack miró al suelo, como si estuviera apenado de admitir lo ocurrido. Temía sonar demasiado débil.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Hay muchos espíritus de invierno y Mother Nature nunca quiso que me metiera en esos asuntos. Yo me había hecho cargo del invierno ruso antes pero ese año no. Ella usó los poderes de espíritus menores y magnificó el invierno con los suyos- sonrió-, realmente odiaba a los nazis, y a los rusos y….bueno, quería darle un empujoncito a la guerra.

Bunny asintió, pero entre todo aquello, una frase se quedó colgando en su cabeza.

-¿_Esos asuntos_? ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca has…?

-Que yo sepa nadie ha muerto por culpa mía- repuso Jack rápidamente, adivinando lo que Bunny iba a preguntarle-, o al menos no intencionalmente. Generalmente me encargo de ir acercando el invierno y hacer…tormentas y cosas que mantengan a la naturaleza suficientemente equilibrada. Cuando alguien muere, usualmente no es por culpa mía sino por…digamos, las circunstancias. Tampoco he hecho un invierno intencionalmente crudo para eliminar a alguien, _ella_ sí lo ha hecho.

-Ya veo. Tampoco tenía idea de que conocieras a Nature.

Jack se encogió de hombros, como no prestándole importancia.

-En realidad no mucho. De vez en cuando me cuidaba cuando recién me convertí en espíritu, pero siempre de lejos. Digamos que…la conozco del mismo modo en que siempre los conocí a ustedes. Es algo fría y distante, nunca me mostró cariño o algo así.

Fue entonces que Bunny se dio cuenta de cómo ellos, los afamados, prestigiosos y poderosos Cuatro Grandes habían descuidado a alguien que habían tenido entre ellos por tanto tiempo. Jack los estaba comparando con el trato que le había dado Mother Nature, quien no era cruel, pero sí una mujer poderosa y de respeto con quien no había que meterse y a quien no le gustaba encariñarse con nada que no fueran animales y plantas. Se sintió culpable, y de pronto le dio la impresión de que quizás Jack era aún más joven e ingenuo de lo que ellos habían pensado antes.

Bunny trató de no pensar en eso, pues ni Jack pareció darle demasiada importancia. Aunque quizás sólo estaba tratando de parecer fuerte.

-Bien, entonces tendrás que comenzar a involucrarte en "esos" asuntos aunque a ella no le guste, ¿comprendes? Como Guardián tienes que seguir cumpliendo con tus responsabilidades pero también tienes que comenzar a trabajar activamente para proteger a los niños. Y en muchas ocasiones tendrás que hacer- se rascó la cabeza, inseguro-…lo que no pudiste hacer en Stalingrado.

Jack asintió, un poco perturbado de repente por la idea, pero habiendo entendido perfectamente.

-De hecho supuse algo así- admitió, ahora sí volteando a ver a Bunny-. Ustedes se toman esto muy en serio. Tenía razón cuando dije que ustedes eran trabajo y tiempo.

Bunny asintió sin agregar nada. Realmente no tenía una idea demasiado clara de a dónde iba a llevar todo lo que estaban hablando, pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

-Y una cosa más. Siempre tienes que tener presente que el miedo que Pitch buscaba inducir en los niños no es la única amenaza que hay sobre ellos. El hambre, las enfermedades, e incluso otras personas… y no siempre va a estar en nuestras manos y no siempre podremos salvarlos, pero cuando sientas que es tu deber, simplemente tienes que hacerlo.

Jack se sentía cada vez un poco más alarmado por las palabras de Bunny. Bunny se había quedado en silencio, contemplando la distancia, así que Jack creyó comprender algo, quizás solo un poco, al que ahora consideraba su amigo.

-¿Tú has tenido que enfrentar algo así, Bunny?

Bunny de pronto volteó a verlo, como si acabara de salir de una especie de sueño, y asintió.

-Muchas veces. Desde mucho antes de que tú existieras, incluso como ser humano. Una vez por ejemplo, hice que un sujeto se matara en un bosque. Era comerciante de esclavos y tenía muchos niños secuestrados y escondidos en ese lugar. Lo hice salir y perderse entre los árboles y finalmente se enredó en hiedra venenosa. Se inflamó tanto que terminó por asfixiarse.

Jack se quedó en silencio.

-Yo pasaba por ahí. Generalmente no es el tipo de cosas con las que interferimos pero no pude dejarlo pasar así de sencillo.

-Ya veo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que tienes que estar preparado para todo lo que venga Jack. Y nos parece…la razón por la que te estoy diciendo todo esto es que nos parece que aún no lo estás.

Jack de pronto pareció completamente derrotado. Hacía apenas un rato se había despertado con muchos ánimos…y ahora esto. Sus amigos dudaban de su capacidad. ¿Sus amigos? En realidad Jack apenas los conocía. ¿Desde cuándo podía si quiera confiar en Bunny? Estaba bien que hubieran pasado por algo tan fuerte todos juntos, pero la verdad era que no había nada por lo que pudiera decir que estaba ahora tan unido a ellos. Era un Guardián. Eso no quería decir que tuviera que ser amigo de los otros.

-Si no te molesta debo irme ya- se puso de pie de pronto-, ya entendí el escándalo que estaban haciendo.

-Jack, no es mi intención que te molestes por esto.

-No te preocupes. Te veo después.

Tal como hubiera esperado, Jack desapareció en seguida por la puerta y un rato después dejó definitivamente el Polo Norte.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas pocas semanas en que los Guardianes siguieron reuniéndose como habitualmente lo hacían cuando aún no se les adicionaba Jack. Él también asistía al Polo Norte de buen ánimo, aunque lo notaban algo distante y pensativo, y solía ser el primero en retirarse. Bunny les había contado cómo había salido la plática y estaban convencidos de que Jack estaba molesto, pero no sabían qué hacer para remediarlo.

Después de unos días más, Jack se apareció bastante tarde, ya habían empezado a cenar y daban por hecho que no iría.

De hecho se veía más relajado, más tranquilo que últimamente. No mencionó nada durante la cena, pero aprovechó que estaba al lado de Bunny para hablar con él al terminar de comer sin que los otros escucharan.

-Bunny, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste aquella vez.

-Sí…- Bunny tuvo un buen presentimiento así que le prestó toda su atención a Jack mientras los otros conversaban sin escucharlos.

-Llegué a la conclusión de que tienes razón, necesito estar preparado. Así que creo que es necesario que me ayudes a aprender a controlar mis poderes.

Bunny lanzó una mirada sobre el resto de sus amigos que estaban enfrascados en un relato de North sobre un invento que estaba haciendo en su taller antes de volver a voltear a ver a Jack.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a esa conclusión con todo lo que te dije.

-¡Tú dices que necesito estar listo!-replicó, levantando un poco la voz- Viste lo que pasó cuando peleamos con Pitch. Pude haber hecho más pero mis poderes se dispararon sin que pudiera controlarlos. ¿Qué tal si necesito proteger a un niño y no puedo hacerlo porque todo lo que sé hacer con mis poderes es…?

-No, no me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió- es que nosotros estábamos hablando desde un punto de vista más…emocional…

-¡¿Emocional yo?! Tú eres el que casi llora porque se arruinó la dichosa Pascua.

-¡Tampoco me refiero a eso, Frostbite!- subió aún más la voz-. Me refiero a que aún eres muy sensible para enfrentar algunas cosas y tus ideas no son realistas.

-Soy un espíritu de invierno, ¿qué tan realista crees que puedo ser?

Habían levantado tanto la voz que ahora los otros los miraban sin hablar. Solo que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Eso no tiene relación alguna con lo de tus poderes.

-¡Claro que sí, por eso quiero que me enseñes a controlarlos!

Aunque Bunny no terminaba de entender la relación, Jack estaba tan convencido y terco en el asunto que terminó por seguirle la corriente.

-Ok, ok, pero en todo caso ¿por qué yo? Ni siquiera conozco bien tus poderes, ni son del mismo tipo que los míos…

-Mira, lo estuve pensando mucho, y cualquiera de ellos- señaló a sus amigos, que ahora los miraban- será muy suave conmigo si le pido ayuda. Pero tú no.

Bunny tenía que admitir que en eso tenía la razón.

-No parece mala idea- sonrió North-, a menos que te parezca demasiado difícil, Bunny. Quizás ya estás algo oxidado para recordar algo de tu propio entrenamiento.

-No me insultes North- sonrió Bunny, completamente consciente de que North trataba de lastimar su orgullo-, tú también eres viejo, y no cualquier tipo de viejo, un _humano viejo_. Apuesto a que te romperías la espalda tratando de seguir mí ritmo.

-Mmm… hablas mucho, viejo amigo, pero no veo que hayas aceptado la petición de Jack. Quizás eres tú quien no puede seguir _su_ ritmo.

Bunny ladeó una sonrisa antes de suspirar y voltear a ver a Jack. Se quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que no pudo más contra los enormes y hermosos ojos azules que lo miraron llenos de esperanza.

-Muy bien. Si es lo que quieres te daré entrenamiento. Pero tendrás que obedecerme y portarte muy bien, Frostbite.

El rostro de Jack se iluminó.

-De acuerdo.

-No ponerte terco ni arrepentirte.

-Bien.

-No hacer destrozos en mi casa, en Santoff Clausen, en el Palacio de Tooth o en el de Sandy.

-Bien.

-Y lo primero que haremos será deshacernos de ese cayado tuyo que solamente estorba.

-Bie… ¿qué?-Jack instintivamente tomó su cayado, que estaba recargado en su silla, y lo sujetó firmemente con ambas manos-¿por qué? Sin él mis poderes…

-Serían mucho más fuertes y confiables. Te escondes detrás de esa cosa, no la necesitas realmente.

Jack miró su cayado pero se rehusó a mirar a los demás. Finalmente asintió sin levantar la cabeza ni un poco. Cualquiera podía decir que eso significaba que realmente planeaba comprometerse con el entrenamiento que deseaba recibir de Bunny.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Mañana en la mañana, si quieres. Iremos a mi casa, es mejor entrenar allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya verás…

.

.

.

Después del desayuno y de recibir los deseos de buena suerte de los demás, Bunny golpeó el piso dos veces con su pie y se abrió un agujero a cuyo interior empujó a Jack sin ninguna consideración. La noche anterior habían escuchado durante el resto de la velada las apuestas de sus compañeros. North apostaba a que Bunny perdería la calma y daría a Jack por caso perdido dentro de los primeros diez días. Tooth opinaba que era Jack quien terminaría dejando la madriguera de Bunny después de congelarle las orejas al piso. Sandy había ido más lejos imaginando que todo aquello terminaría en una pelea larga y épica entre los dos. Ellos decían que todo era broma pero sus sonrisas hacían que Bunny dudara de ello.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Jack estaba algo enojado por la forma en que lo había hecho entrar al túnel, pero no quería pelearse con Bunny cuando apenas iban a comenzar con aquello. Prometía ser toda una aventura.

.

.

.

-Bien, dame el cayado.

Jack no entendía qué había de malo con su cayado. Creía recordar (porque aún no recuperaba por completo sus memorias) que lo había hecho con su padre cuando tuvo que empezar a hacerse cargo de los rebaños de la familia y de algunas gentes del pueblo donde vivían, y realmente desde ese entonces (tendría unos 10 o 12 años) no se había despegado de él. El hecho de que fuera mágico lo había hecho durar esos tres siglos sin problema alguno. No deseaba entregarlo, era la fuente de su poder.

-Primero explícame por qué crees que tengo que dejarlo.

-Jack, antes de comenzar quiero que dejes de tomarte las cosas tan personales entre tú y yo. No es que yo _crea_ que tienes que dejarlo, sino que es un _hecho_ que debes hacerlo.

-Mi poder está aquí.

-Eso no es verdad- repuso Bunny, al parecer comenzaba a molestarse- tus poderes no pueden provenir de él. Sólo te ayuda a manejarlos.

-Pero…

-Si no aprendes a usar tus poderes por ti mismo vas a quedar tan indefenso como cuando Pitch lo rompió.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Baby Tooth le dijo a Tooth, Tooth nos dijo a nosotros. Eres más débil de lo que consideré en ese entonces.

Jack parecía desconcertado. Apretó sus manos en torno a la madera, cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de entregárselo a Bunny. Éste abrió un nuevo túnel en el suelo y lo lanzó dentro.

-Lo tendrás de vuelta cuando terminemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Jack asintió-. Bien. Ahora quédate de pie. Los pies bien firmes en el suelo, nada de puntas ni de cuclillas, eres un Guardián, no un hada ni un elfo salvaje.

-¡Oye!

-Pies firmes. Bien. Ahora mantente en posición. Lo primero que debes aprender es que tener una buena postura y equilibrio es la clave para dominar tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente. Ahora no dejes que te tire.

Dicho esto comenzó a darle empujones en los hombros, y luego también por la espalda. Suaves al principio, y cada vez un poco más fuertes. Jack al principio se mantuvo firme pero conforme pasaron los empujones era más difícil mantenerse en pie hasta que finalmente un golpe especialmente fuerte en la espalda lo tiró al piso.

Se levantó rápidamente pues no quería que Bunny pensara que era débil, pero cuando se puso firme en el suelo otra vez a él no le costó casi nada de trabajo volverlo a tirar y la situación se estaba tornando bastante desesperante para Jack.

-¡Hey, basta!- gritó cuando ya lo había tirado como por décima vez- ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudará en algo?

-No sé si has notado Frostbite pero cada vez tengo que usar un poco más de fuerza para tirarte. Es un buen avance, en mi opinión.

Jack volvió a ponerse de pie y no dijo nada, pero internamente se sentía mejor. Pasaron un buen rato haciendo ejercicios físicos, correr, saltar, hacer sentadillas entre otras cosas, y aunque Jack consideraba que tenía buena condición tenía que admitir que realmente le era muy difícil mover su cuerpo sin ayuda de su cayado. En realidad cuando lo tenía en sus manos –que era el 99.99% del tiempo-se sentía ligero como el aire. Sin él, en cambio, se sentía pesado como un pedazo de plomo.

Después de más de una hora de ejercicios, Bunny le indicó que se quedara de pie como le había dicho antes y que cerrara los ojos, y Jack obedeció. De pronto sintió que sus pies eran tragados hasta los tobillos por un agujero, dejándolo firmemente sujeto al suelo. Le sorprendió mucho, e iba a preguntarle a Bunny porqué pero él no le permitió ni siquiera abrir la boca.

-Bien Jack, te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas y quiero que me contestes lo mejor que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿De acuerdo?

Jack frunció el ceño y se removió por última vez antes de contestar.

-Está bien.

Bunny comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, y Jack tenía la sensación de que podía sentirlo con toda claridad. Era muy distintivo, la pesadez de sus pasos, su respiración equilibrada y la presencia magnética de su cuerpo hacían que fuera relativamente fácil para él saber en dónde estaba Bunny en ese momento y qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dime quién eres.

-Jack Frost- pronunció Jack, molesto por la petición que en seguida calificó de pretenciosa. ¿Qué quería hacer Bunny, un viaje espiritual o algo así?

-¿Sólo eso?

Jack levantó los hombros un tanto molesto. Pero si lo pensaba bien, en alguna ocasión había pasado por algo similar, con North.

-No sé…soy….-movió sus brazos, como si señalarse a sí mismo con insistencia fuera suficiente para responder la pregunta-, soy un espíritu de invierno. Soy un Guardián.

-Tengo entendido que eres un espíritu, pero tienes una forma corpórea, física. ¿De qué estás hecho?

Jack se removió y comprobó con molestia que no podía mover sus pies ni un poco. Más que tierra lo que los aprisionaba parecía cemento.

-¿De carne y hueso…?

-Debe haber algo más.

Jack apretó los puños.

-¡No sé! Hay…nieve en mí, bastante, supongo…y magia, algo de magia también…

Escuchó a Bunny dar unos pasos más. Ahora estaba a sus espaldas y se estaba tardando a propósito, o al menos así lo creyó Jack.

-¿Cuál es tu centro?

Al menos esa respuesta la sabía.

-Mi centro es la diversión.

-¿Ah, sí? Bien, ¿Y qué me dices de tus poderes?

Jack frunció el ceño y deseó tener en su mano su cayado.

-Hago hielo.

-Insisto, ¿_sólo_ eso?

-Puedo hacer tormentas de nieve- repuso, levantando un poco la voz-. Puedo hacer figuras de hielo, puedo flotar, puedo volar.

-No parece gran cosa. Y no puedes hacer nada de eso sin tu precioso cayado, ¿o me equivoco?

Jack ahora no contestó nada porque eso era verdad, solo que no dejó de fruncir el ceño mientras un coraje indescriptible hacia Bunny comenzaba a aflorar en su interior, mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado, y aumentaba con la sensación de que no podía defenderse porque no podía moverse de dónde estaba.

-Tenías una hermana.

-Sí.

-¿Eras un buen hermano?

Jack no entendió a qué se debía esa pregunta, pero decidió que tenía que contestarla. Reagrupó todos los recuerdos que conservaba de su hermana y trató de ponerles orden antes de contestar.

-Sí, fui un buen hermano.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo moriste?

-Salvándole la vida a mí hermana.

Bunny guardó silencio un momento, pero continuó casi en seguida.

-Espera, déjame ver si entendí, otra vez. Según sé tu hermana estaba en peligro de muerte porque la llevaste a patinar a un lago con una capa de hielo que de ningún modo la hubiera aguantado, ¿me equivoco?

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Jack abrió sus ojos de golpe ante el enojo que sentía contra Bunny ahora, pero Bunny movió su mano delante de él.

-No te dije que abrieras los ojos. Además, ¿qué clase de hermano pone la vida de su hermanita en peligro de ese modo?

-¡No fue a propósito, no me fijé bien!

-Se suponía que la cuidaras.

-Lo hacía.

-¿Siempre hacían cosas así? Corrían, y se subían a los árboles….me imagino que alguna vez se rompió algún hueso por tu culpa.

-¡No es así!

-Y correteabas por todas partes, la asustabas, la empujabas, ¿Has pensado que tal vez estuviera enferma del corazón o algo? Pudiste matarla en cualquier instante…

-Jamás haría algo así…

-Realmente no te importaba en lo absoluto.

-Yo la amaba.

-¿Y por eso la sacaste de la casa y la pusiste en peligro de muerte?

-¡Morí por ella!

-¿Y has pensado en cómo se sintió cuando moriste?

-...escucha Bunny, si esto tiene que ver algo con alguna de las Pascuas que arruiné tienes que saber que…

\- Eso no importa ahora- lo interrumpió sin remordimiento alguno, aunque Jack lucía ya desesperado y aunque sus pies y sus piernas lucharan por moverse de donde estaba sin lograrlo,- ¿Pensaste en tu madre o en tu padre? ¿Qué sintieron cuando te perdieron? ¿Y qué hubieran dicho si hubiera muerto ella?

-¡Yo no lo hubiera permitido de ningún modo!

-…tener un hijo tan idiota, irresponsable, cabeza dura, terco, estúpido….

-¡Hice lo mejor que pude!

-¿Lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue matarte a ti mismo como un verdadero idiota?

-¡Todo lo hice por ella!

-¡Lo hiciste por estúpido!

-¡Yo la quería mucho!

-¡Nada en tu vida te importó, nada más que tu propia diversión, ni siquiera el bienestar de tu única hermana!

-¡Eso no es verdad…!

-Ni siquiera recuerdas cuál era su nombre.

La respiración de Jack y los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un momento.

-¡Cállate canguro estúpido! 

Jack definitivamente no pudo más y se lanzó contra Bunny, tratando de taclearlo, pero de pronto se sintió tan débil que lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de empujarlo y comenzar a darle golpes en el pecho y en los hombros. Bunny lo sujetó con firmeza de las muñecas y no dijo nada más.

Jack se removió como un torbellino, le gritó, lo insultó y casi comienza a llorar ahí mismo, probablemente pudo contenerse porque su orgullo fue más fuerte. Pero aquello le había dolido.

Desde que había recuperado al menos una parte de sus recuerdos con respecto a su vida, a su hermana y el resto de su familia, Jack en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en ninguna de las cosas que le había dicho Bunny, y de hecho si lo veía de ese modo, tenía razón, había tenido algo de irresponsable y estúpido la manera en que se había puesto en peligro y había provocado su propia muerte. ¡Pero era un niño! ¿Qué derecho tenía Bunny de cuestionar de ese modo el amor que él sentía por su hermana y por sus padres?

…y lo peor es que era verdad, Jack no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de ellos.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir gritando y golpeando a Bunny, éste, impasible, le soltó las muñecas y lo dejó desplomarse en el suelo. Sabía que lo había sometido a una presión muy fuerte de una manera desconsiderada, sin embargo, se sentía bastante orgulloso del resultado. Jack por su parte, apenas en ese instante se dio cuenta del todo de que sus pies habían sido liberados. Bunny básicamente le había permitido explotar de ese modo, pero Jack no entendía por qué lo había hecho.

Bunny se hincó a su lado y le indicó que volteara al lugar a donde había estado parado, a un par de pasos de donde estaban ahora.

Jack así lo hizo y le sorprendió lo que vio. Ahí, alrededor de donde habían estado enterrados sus pies, había una fina capa de nieve. Aunque no muy grande, había salido directamente de él, y no había tenido que usar su cayado para lograrlo.

-Pe…pero…

-Tus poderes están dentro de ti, no dentro del cayado- le recordó su compañero entonces-. Supuse que si encontraba una forma de desatar tus sentimientos se desatarían tus poderes también, como aquella vez que enfrentaste a Pitch. Desafortunadamente, la mejor forma que tengo de hacerte sentir algo es haciéndote enojar.

Casi de manera involuntaria, Jack sonrió. Nunca hubiera pensado que Bunny podía ser mínimamente gracioso o agradable por deseo propio.

-Me imagino que estás cansado, ¿quieres comer algo?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que debería irme de una vez. Tengo cosas qué hacer, ya sabes, es invierno en el hemisferio sur.

Bunny asintió. Le pidió que lo esperara un momento y se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

Cuando regresó, le entregó a Jack su cayado. Jack lo tomó y de pronto, quizás porque se sentía aún fortalecido por el ejercicio reciente, lo sintió más liviano que nunca, más liviano aún que cuando le ayudaba a volar.

Se despidió de Bunny de una manera más bien distraída y le pidió al viento que lo llevara.

Antes de que se elevara suficiente para alejarse de ahí Bunny lo tomó del brazo y lo bajó de regreso al piso. Jack lo miró con un gesto interrogante porque Bunny parecía estar teniendo problemas para decir algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Finalmente Bunny sonrió. Parecía de pronto mucho más tranquilo y confiado.

-Sólo quería agradecerte…-levantó los hombros-, creo que no lo hice. Por haber hecho que Jamie y el resto de los niños volvieran a creer en nosotros. Si no lo hubieras hecho...quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Gracias Jack. Sé que harás un gran trabajo.

Jack sonrió y agradeció sus palabras. Luego agregó:

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién diría que de pronto me haría amigo del gran Conejo de Pascua, eh? Parece que ya me tomaste algo de cariño, Bun-bun.

-¡No me hagas enojar ahora, Snowflake!- contestó Bunny entonces, tomándolo del cuello y revolviéndole el cabello con algo de brusquedad, pero con la suavidad necesaria para que Jack se echara a reír de buena gana.

Cuando quería, Bunny podía ser un sujeto muy agradable.

-¿Cuándo seguimos con esto?

-Vuelve apenas tengas tiempo libre. No queremos que pierdas el ritmo. Y de ser posible, trata de hacer cosas sin el cayado.

Aunque la idea no le gustaba demasiado a Jack, asintió y le agradeció una vez más, se dispuso de nuevo a retirarse y Bunny no volvió a detenerlo.

Una corriente de aire lo alzó y lo llevó lejos en poco tiempo.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que este primer capítulo esté bien, aunque realmente no parezca la cosa más interesante del mundo. Ojalá que no quede demasiado cliché._

_En fin, trataré de escribir pronto el siguiente. De hecho no quiero tardar demasiado porque la historia parece evolucionar de una forma un tanto lenta. Por ahora lo que me interesa es acercar a Jack y a Bunny, jajaja._

_Bien, gracias por leer._

_Besos y abrazos!_

_Aoshika October_


	2. El enojo de Mother Nature

_Hola! Aquí está el Segundo capítulo. Planeaba subirlo mucho antes pero no me dio tiempo ni de terminarlo ni de checarlo ni nada._

_Ah! Espero que haya quedado bien. Por el momento no se ve el romance, pero estoy tratando de hacer que esto evolucione :)_

_En fin. Pasen a leer y espero que les guste._

_No hay advertencias por el momento._

_Disc. Ni RotG ni The Guardians of Childhood me pertenecen, yo solo escribo fics sin fines de lucro._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 2: El enojo de Mother Nature**

Jack despertó viendo el techo de una habitación confortable y cálida. Muy diferente al lugar en que estaba antes de perder el conocimiento. Se enderezó lentamente en la cama y poco a poco se dio cuenta, por los colores, por el aroma, por la calidez, que se encontraba ahora en Santoff Clausen.

A un lado de su cama estaba Tooth, sentada poco naturalmente, leyendo un enorme y pesado libro. Al percibir su movimiento, levantó la mirada del libro y se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba despierto.

-¡Jack! ¡Oh por todos los cielos, gracias a MiM*!

Jack no pudo decir nada mientras Tooth se lanzaba sobre él con los brazos abiertos, para tomarlo entre ellos con mucha fuerza. Pasó un buen rato así, y mientras estaba en el cálido abrazo de su compañera pudo recordar lo ocurrido. Entonces pasó todo por su cabeza otra vez, y unas increíbles ganas de llorar lo revolucionaron desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Tooth lo soltó y se alejó de él apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo y sujetarle la mejilla suavemente con una mano.

-Oh Jack, querido, realmente lo lamento. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, estoy segura…

-Pero…Tooth, ellos….

-Shhh….- Tooth le tomó la mano y la acarició con suavidad- lo importante es que estás bien y a salvo.

Jack lo recordaba todo ahora.

Había estado yendo a entrenar con Bunny casi todos los días una vez que pudo empujar lo suficiente el invierno hacia el hemisferio sur para que las estaciones hicieran lo suyo por sí mismas. Durante esos días había podido aprender mejor a controlar su cuerpo y a hacer cosas sencillas sin la ayuda de su cayado para controlar sus poderes; podía sacar pequeñas cantidades de nieve de su cuerpo, moverse de manera mucho más ligera y flotar al menos por algunos segundos. Aunque al principio estaba por demás reacio a dejar de lado su herramienta, ahora que veía aunque fuera en una escala pequeña los resultados de su trabajo, podía decir que se encontraba bastante satisfecho y animado.

Bunny le había advertido que lo tomara con calma, Jack no le hizo caso y ahora podía ver las consecuencias. Sólo trataba de ayudar.

En una zona montañosa había una tormenta de nieve bastante fuerte, y una carretera había quedado bloqueada debido al hielo que estaba cayendo. ¿Cómo iba a saber Jack que aquello era demasiado para él?

Tratar de mover la nieve que bloqueaba el camino sin la ayuda de su cayado fue probablemente su primer error. Dejar que se formara un tsunami de nieve fue el segundo. Tratar de arreglarlo con su cayado y ahora hecho un manojo de nervios fue el tercero.

Hizo que la carretera se congelara casi por completo en una distancia de unos 50 o cien metros, así que los autos que venían detrás patinaron sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Al tratar de remediarlo hizo un torbellino con la nieve que provocó que los autos que ya se encontraban allí quedaran medio enterrados.

Podía escuchar a la gente gritar de miedo y pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacer mucho y cada cosa que se le ocurría solo parecía empeorar la situación. Hubo choques y autos que se salieron del camino y todo lo que él podía hacer era dejar que la nieve siguiera cayendo.

La desesperación y la frustración que sentía llegaron a su tope cuando escuchó los gritos de los niños. Había varios niños atrapados en los autos y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mover la nieve. Varios autos venían desde lejos y no se habían percatado de lo que sucedía más adelante. Jack hizo todo lo que podía para detenerlos pero no lo consiguió y fueron a estamparse a toda velocidad contra la montaña de metal y hielo que cada vez era más silenciosa y que se perdía confusamente entre la nieve que no dejaba de caer sobre el lugar.

Podía jurar que uno de esos niños lo había visto a través de la ventana del auto de sus padres. Un par de enormes ojos cafés y dulces que podían verlo y creían en él pero que no lo veían con admiración y cariño como los otros niños, sino con miedo. Su desesperación creció a límites insoportables y junto con ella la tormenta que caía se hizo cada vez más intensa. Por más que se movía, por más que trataba de remediar las cosas todo parecía peor hasta que finalmente se derrumbó. La tormenta se hizo mucho más poderosa, y se atrapó a dentro de ella, tanto, que ni él mismo podía soportar el frío y la nieve que caía.

No supo realmente en qué punto de aquella área fue que perdió por completo el control de todo, pero estuvo suficientemente consciente para escuchar las patrullas, ambulancias y a los bomberos entrar en la zona. Al parecer fue un trabajo difícil y la tormenta no se calmaba en absoluto, al contrario. Y junto con ella, Jack sentía sus poderes cada vez más drenados, cada vez más disminuidos. La tormenta, pudo comprender, la había provocado él. Con su estupidez, con su inexperiencia y con el escaso manejo que tenía sobre sus poderes y sus emociones.

Jack miró a Tooth y procesó la pregunta en su cabeza antes de formularla.

-Tooth, ¿Cómo…?

Tooth comprendió lo que quería saber sin que siquiera mencionara una palabra.

-North vio una anomalía en su globo terráqueo. No hubiera aparecido una tormenta de nieve si no tuviera que ver contigo así que nos llamó y nos preguntó si alguno de nosotros te había hablado o te había visto recientemente.

Jack se sujetó la cabeza con una mano mientras los recuerdos seguían fluyendo por su cerebro.

-En realidad planeaba ir a casa de Bunny después. Habíamos quedado en seguir entrenando y… pensé que no me iba a tardar, que sería fácil…

-Eso fue lo que nos dijo él. De hecho estaba algo preocupado porque te tardaste mucho en aparecer y luego recibió el llamado de North. Cuando concluimos en que algo había salido realmente mal fue que decidimos ir a buscarte. Entre Bunny y North te sacaron de allí mientras Sandy y yo hacíamos lo que podíamos por ayudar a la gente…

-Tooth, ¿alguien salió herido?

Tooth lo miró sin decir nada por varios segundos. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de alejar un pensamiento y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-No te preocupes. Los únicos que salieron mal parados fueron North y Bunny, que se metieron prácticamente en el corazón de la tormenta para sacarte.

En este punto, Jack intentó levantarse de la cama y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, y de que sus piernas por sí solas no lo podían sostener. Tooth lo sujetó de los brazos y lo ayudó.

-Vamos a que comas algo. Debes estar hambriento.

-Espera, necesito saber cómo están los demás.

Tooth negó con la cabeza enérgicamente e insistió en llevarlo al comedor.

-Ellos están bien. Bueno, ya sabes cómo Bunny odia el frío pero ya se está recuperando.

Jack suspiró. De hecho aún no se sentía listo de encarar a Bunny y admitir que no había podido controlar sus poderes, y peor aún, que había provocado una situación tan difícil y que había puesto en peligro a tantas personas.

Además Tooth tenía razón, estaba hambriento, sentía como si fuera a desaparecer si no llenaba su estómago pronto. De modo que, en parte para comer algo y en parte para evitar la plática con Bunny, Jack acompañó a Tooth al comedor, donde ya los yetis habían sido prevenidos de su posiblemente pronto despertar y habían preparado una buena comida. Sandy ya se había adelantado y disfrutaba de un banquete digno de un rey. Saludó a Jack con su acostumbrada vitalidad y le ofreció algo de su plato, pero Jack negó con una mano, tomó su propio plato y comenzó a servirse de lo que había en la mesa. A pesar de que sí tenía hambre, no pudo comer mucho debido a la inquietud que sentía. Tooth y Phill se aparecieron un rato después, cada uno con una bandeja con comida y bebida.

-Al parecer Bunny y North ya despertaron- anunció Tooth- vamos a llevarles de almorzar. ¿Quieres que les diga algo de tu parte, Jack?

Jack se puso de pie casi de un salto y se acercó a Phill.

-Dame eso. Yo le llevaré la comida a Bunny, necesito hablar con él.

-Jack…

-Perdona, Tooth, pero me siento algo inquieto…y….y tengo que hacerme responsable, ¿De acuerdo?

Tooth asintió y rodó los ojos, no quedándole otro remedio. Jack estaba un poco más animado que antes, aunque como él mismo acababa de decir, era fácil percibir que se encontraba inquieto por la manera en que hablaba y se movía. Decidió dejarlo en paz y llevar a North su comida también. Había algunas cosas que quería hablar con él y con Sandy antes de poderlas hablar también con Jack.

.

.

.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras y Jack por un momento pensó que quizás se había equivocado de puerta. Pero no, encima de la cama podía verse la silueta alargada y definida de Bunny, quien yacía boca arriba, presumiblemente dormido. Jack no quiso perturbarlo, así que estuvo a punto de salir de ahí, pero de pronto Bunny volteó a verlo y le indicó en voz baja que podía acercarse.

Jack así lo hizo.

-Te traje la comida.

Bunny sonrió y se sentó recargando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y se la acomodó en el regazo para comenzar a comer. Fue entonces que Jack pudo ver una herida bastante grande que tenía en el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Bunny miró su herida y alzó los hombros.

-El hielo, ya sabes. No me llevo bien con las tormentas de nieve.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Bunny comía. Jack sólo lo observó por los minutos que para él se sintieron como una gran eternidad hasta que finalmente Bunny terminó de comer. Antes de que Jack se decidiera a hablar, Bunny lo hizo.

-Seguramente vienes a disculparte.

-Ah…

-Está bien. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado.

Jack negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró a sí mismo sentado apenas en la orilla de la silla, inclinado hacia adelante debido la ansiedad que le provocaba estar en ese estado de preocupación y que él estuviera tan tranquilo.

-¡No, no a cualquiera! ¡No te hubiera pasado a ti! ¡No le hubiera pasado a North ni a Sandy ni a Tooth! ¡Y se supone que era esto lo que debía evitar!

-Jack, cálmate…

-Pero, Bunny….- se recargó en la silla otra vez, con la cabeza entre las manos- me siento….me siento totalmente derrotado.

Bunny negó con la cabeza y estiró su brazo para tocar el hombro de Jack. Éste apenas levantó la mirada un poco hacia él, y en cierto modo, se sintió mejor al ver que su compañero lo miraba sin enojo ni rencor.

-Apenas estás aprendiendo a dominarlos. Es perfectamente normal que pierdas el control un par de veces, a mí me pasó cuando era un niño, y te garantizo que a los demás también. Sólo debes tener paciencia.

-… ¿Tú crees?

Bunny asintió, y finalmente Jack pudo sonreír y respirar tranquilo.

-Sólo tienes que seguir entrenando, practicar y no dejar que esto te quite la confianza, ¿de acuerdo?- Jack asintió-, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Esa tarde se sentaron a conversar los cinco Guardianes juntos en la sala de estar de Santoff Clausen. No había demasiadas novedades qué contar y la verdad era que nadie quería tocar el tema de lo ocurrido con Jack, así que en realidad sólo estaban haciendo algo de convivencia antes de irse a dormir y partir cada quien a lo suyo al día siguiente, ya pasado el susto.

Jack parecía ya haberse olvidado del incidente, ya que le habían asegurado que al final no todo había salido mal, y se había convertido en el alma de la fiesta, como siempre parecía serlo cuando todo estaba bien. Contaba historias y chistes y hacía bromas y hacía que los demás se sintieran felices porque él se sentía feliz.

Todo hubiera quedado así de no ser porque de pronto se empezó a sentir gran agitación en el resto del palacio. Ellos guardaron silencio porque se escuchaban las voces de los yetis y de los duendes pero nadie llegó para avisar de lo que estuviera pasando. Simplemente llegó un momento en que los ruidos y la agitación se detuvieron y de pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par con la fuerza de un tornado.

-¿Dónde está Jack Frost?

.

.

.

Mother Nature era una mujer hermosa. Era algo más alta que Tooth. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, largo hasta más debajo de la cintura. Su piel era morena y acaramelada y sus ojos oscuros, profundos y brillantes hacían imposible definir su verdadero color. Tenía un aura brillante a su alrededor y siempre vestía colores vivos, naturales. En contraste con su belleza jovial y gentil, en su rostro había una constante expresión de severidad que la hacía parecer permanentemente enojada, y tenía la enervante cualidad de parecer siempre superior a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella, así fuera un ser más grande, corpulento o poderoso.

Miró a su alrededor otra vez hasta que localizó con la vista su objetivo. Los demás no sabían qué decir. Ella caminó hacia él con resolución y poco le importó que North se pusiera de pie y tratara de interponerse. Jack se puso de pie también, torpemente, nervioso por la mirada que al posarse sobre él pareció más dura que nunca.

-Jack Frost. Necesito que me expliques qué estupidez fue la de ayer.

Jack se quedó callado.

-Te estoy esperando.

-No lo presiones, Nature- pidió North de la manera más razonable que pudo, y sólo se ganó una mirada de reojo casi tan dura como la que había puesto sobre Jack-, quiero decir, Jack ya la pasó suficientemente mal…

-Pues no pareció suficiente, cuando llegué las risas se escuchaban hasta la entrada. Bien Jack, habla.

Jack carraspeó como para aclararse la garganta y miró de reojo a los demás. Tooth se veía preocupada, Sandy se veía algo nervioso y Bunny lucía muy enojado. North era quizás el único que había encontrado la manera de que su rostro pareciera neutral.

-Yo…creí que podría manejarlo, pero se me salió de las manos. Realmente lo…lo lamento.

Jack no podía creer lo patético que había sonado eso, incluso más que las veces que lo había ensayado dentro de su mente cuando creyó que tendría que decírselo a Bunny. Esta situación sin embargo, resultaba mil veces peor.

-¿Y crees que con eso puedes resolverlo todo? Tus disculpas no sirven de nada- su voz, baja, lenta, hacían que sus palabras parecieran aún más letales que si le estuviera gritando- una cosa es que de vez en cuando hagas caer nieve para divertir a los niños y otra cosa muy diferente es que causaras el desastre que provocaste ayer.

Jack se desesperó y aunque había tratado de mantener la compostura, se sintió como un niño pequeño regañado injustamente, sin poderse defender.

-¡Sólo quería ayudar!

-¿Y creíste que podías hacerlo sólo, y sin tu cayado?

-Estaba…no estaba seguro, yo…

-¿No estabas _seguro_?

-Mo, déjalo tranquilo, ya fue suficiente….

-Es que ya me tienen _harta_, Toothiana- replicó ella de golpe, dándose la vuelta para ver a Tooth- no es la primera vez que ustedes, _Guardianes_, se meten en asuntos que no les conciernen. Y este niño. Humano tenía que ser. Siempre creen que pueden controlarlo todo y mejorar cosas que _no necesitan mejorarse_-, Jack parecía hacerse pequeño con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, ya que lo hacía con tranquilidad, pero con un desprecio que resultaba terrible para él de soportar, con una precisión y una firmeza increíbles-. Un ser tan egoísta e irresponsable sólo provoca problemas a donde va.

El silencio pesado duró menos de lo que ella hubiera querido.

-Escucha, bruja- fue ahora Bunny quien se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos-, Jack sigue en entrenamiento. Sabes que aún no maneja sus poderes a la perfección así que déjalo tranquilo.

-No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo, Bunnymund. Tengo razones de sobra para estar molesta por lo ocurrido. Jack se metió en un lugar donde no debería haber estado, sus acciones irresponsables afectan el equilibrio de la naturaleza cada dos por tres.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi intención!

-Tus buenas intenciones han causado ya demasiados desastres que he pasado por alto, Jack, porque normalmente no llegabas tan lejos pero esto fue el colmo…

Antes de que Jack pudiera contestar Bunny se interpuso entre él y Mother Nature.

-¡Tú no eres quien pueda hablar al respecto! ¡Lo dejaste a la deriva toda su vida como espíritu!

Ella no perdió la calma.

-Tú también lo hiciste, Bunnymund.

-Bueno, al menos estoy haciendo algo al respecto ahora. Tú sólo te vanaglorias de lo que otros espíritus hacen bajo tu mando.

-¡No me faltes al respeto!- exigió ella entonces pero Bunny no se dejó intimidar por su reacción, ni por su mirada furiosa.

-Puedo destruirte si me da la gana, y lo sabes.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio los dos, pero la electricidad que expulsaban sus miradas se podía sentir a cualquier distancia.

-E…escucha, Madre…- aventuró Jack, tratando de alejar a Bunny para evitar un enfrentamiento mayor-, si hay…si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a remediar lo que hice lo haré, no importa lo que sea.

Mother Nature ahora puso toda su atención sobre Jack Frost. Bunny y los demás de pronto parecieron más preocupados de lo que hubiera sido posible esperar. Tooth trató de acercarse pero Mother Nature no permitió que interviniera. Tooth estaba en total pánico. Jack no entendió por qué hasta que Nature habló de nuevo.

-¿No estás consciente de lo grave que fue la situación, Jack?-aunque aquello fue una pregunta, no sonaba a que la tuviera que contestar. Ella simplemente continuó hablando- lo que tú puedas hacer no servirá de nada para regresar las vidas que se perdieron y… el equilibrio de…

No tuvo remedio más que detenerse cuando vio la expresión desencajada que de pronto adoptó el rostro de Jack. Entonces volteó a ver a Bunnymund, y luego a los demás.

-¿No se lo habían dicho?

Sandy negó y bajó la cabeza.

-Se lo íbamos…se lo íbamos a decir- repuso North, pasándose las manos por la cara con expresión de derrota.

-¿Alguien murió?

La voz de Jack sonaba aguda, temblorosa. Tooth se precipitó hacia él y trató de confortarlo con un abrazo pero no sirvió de nada. Él ni siquiera se dio por enterado del abrazo. Sólo se quedó dónde estaba.

La expresión de Mo se suavizó un poco.

-Bien, al menos ahora lo sabes. Por la cara que has puesto…supongo que ha sido suficiente escarmiento.

-Y tú ya has hecho suficiente aquí, bruja- le dijo entonces Bunnyund, reponiéndose de golpe después del pequeño shock que la situación pareció provocar en todos-, vete si no quieres que me olvide de que eres una dama, ¿de acuerdo?

Mother Nature le dirigió otra de sus miradas pero no consiguió que fuera tan fulminante como ella quería.

-Había escuchado que los Pookas eran sobreprotectores y posesivos. Pero esto es demasiado- de pronto alzó las cejas como si comprendiera algo, mirando a Bunny profundamente a los ojos y luego moviendo la vista hacia la herida que tenía en el brazo-. No me lo hubiera imaginado de ti Bunnymund. Espero que no estés pensando en hacer algo al respecto.

Bunny no contestó nada y ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se fue.

North la alcanzó fuera de la habitación. Mother Nature se había sentado en una banca que había por ahí, como si estuviera exhausta. North se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, pero ella se levantó enérgicamente y salió de ahí. North sabía que no había sido su intención, pero no era como si eso fuera a cambiar algo a final de cuentas.

.

.

.

Jack se quedó por largo rato en un aparente estado de ausencia, y finalmente North consiguió hacer que lo siguiera para guiarlo a la habitación donde pasaría la noche. Habían intentado hacerlo hablar, pero no habían conseguido nada.

Bunny estaba furioso con Mother Nature y Tooth, aunque no estaba tan molesta, experimentaba un resentimiento que le sorprendía de sí misma. Sandy trataba por todos los medios que se le ocurrían confortar a Jack, pero no estaba seguro de que hacerlo dormir fuera buena idea en un caso como aquél.

Cuando Jack al fin se decidió a permitir que North lo acompañara a su habitación, éste se quedó a su lado mientras Jack se refugiaba entre las sábanas, y se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto aunque sabía que el frío en realidad no le hacía daño.

Antes de que se fuera, Jack lo llamó.

-North…

North se detuvo de golpe antes de llegar a la puerta, y volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

North torció el gesto ligeramente antes de sentarse a lado de la cama y suspirar. Tenía las manos sobre las rodillas y en general daba la impresión de que necesitaba hacer acopio de mucha energía para hablar con él con respecto a lo que había pasado.

-Sabíamos que te costaría. Pensábamos decírtelo en algún momento, sólo no ahora. No queríamos poner sobre ti más carga de la que ya hay… algo como esto es muy fuerte…y tú eres muy joven.

-Tengo más de trescientos años.

-Bien, déjame replantearlo. Eres joven comparado con nosotros. Y como sea, nunca se es suficientemente viejo o maduro para aceptar que se han perdido vidas por culpa tuya.

Jack se estrujó el rostro con ambas manos ante la mirada preocupada de North.

-Jack, sólo haznos saber si necesitas algo, si quieres que hagamos algo por ti.

Jack no contestó nada.

-Siempre podrás pasar el tiempo que quieras aquí en Santoff Claussen. Y siempre que necesites ayuda, estaremos para ti.

Si era así, ¿dónde habían estado los trescientos años anteriores? Aun pensando en esto, Jack no tuvo otra opción que asentir, sonriendo tristemente.

-Gracias, North. Por ahora no sé qué podré hacer para sentirme mejor. Pero…gracias, de todos modos. Trataré de dormir.

-De acuerdo.- North se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Casi al mismo tiempo que él salía, Bunny entró, aunque sin acercarse demasiado a Jack ya que no lo quería abrumar.

-Jack…escucha. Sé que no querrás entrenar mañana…- se rascó la nuca sintiéndose algo estúpido, ya que eso era demasiado obvio-, ni…pronto, así que no tienes que ir a mi casa si no quieres hacerlo. Pero cuando quieras, cuando estés listo, o si quieres conversar, puedes aparecerte por ahí, no tengo ningún problema.

Jack se quedó mirándolo por un momento y finalmente asintió.

Bunny sonrió.

-Sólo una cosa, Bunny.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme algo así nunca. Creí que éramos amigos.

-Jack…- Bunny se acercó a la cama y se sentó donde un par de minutos antes había estado North- Nosotros sólo queríamos protegerte….

-¿Te parece que soy débil?- lo interrumpió, y su gesto era tan triste que lo dejó sin palabras. La voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo? ¿No crees en mí?

Bunny se puso de pie y se acercó más a él. Apoyó una mano en su brazo, como pidiéndole que lo mirara, y negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-Yo creo que eres fuerte, Jack. Pero también quiero protegerte…todos- rectificó, sacudiendo la cabeza-, todos queríamos protegerte. Lamento si no salió como lo planeamos.

Jack no estaba satisfecho ni con la respuesta de North ni con la de Bunny. Pero no porque no les creyera, sino más bien porque no se le salía de la cabeza la idea de que en realidad ellos no creían en él aún. No lo creían fuerte para enfrentar las situaciones a las que se enfrentaban y esto era muy poco alentador para él. Se pasó los dedos por la cabeza, enredándolos con su cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Jack?

-Vete, Bunny, por favor. Tengo que dormir.

Bunny suspiró y asintió.

-Que descanses, Frostbite. ¿Te veo pronto?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No sé. Déjame en paz, no lo sé.

A Bunny le sorprendió esta respuesta, pero supuso que tenía razón, debía dejarlo en paz y así lo hizo. Cuando salió de la habitación, North y Sandy estaban afuera.

North le hizo una seña a Sandy con la cabeza y él le lanzó a Jack un poco de su arena por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Jack se quedó dormido en seguida, y Sandy procuró que sus sueños fueran tranquilos, y lo más vacíos que fuera posible.

.

.

.

North miró a Bunny mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos al día siguiente antes de que éste regresara a su casa para continuar con sus labores.

-Mo dijo algo ayer sobre lo sobreprotectores que son los de tu especie. No entendí a qué se refería con eso de que "hicieras algo al respecto". ¿Me dices de qué se trata?

Bunny alzó los hombros.

-Supongo que cree que exageré con lo de Jack. Pero no pude evitarlo, ustedes también se molestaron, ¿no?

North asintió. De todas formas, no sintió que Bunny le hubiera dicho toda la verdad.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Jack se volviera a aparecer en la madriguera de Bunny. Lo hizo cuando él estaba ocupado cuidando sus jardines. Faltaba realmente poco para que salieran los primeros huevos que tendría que decorar y almacenar para la siguiente Pascua, y se podía notar que estaba más que ansioso.

Bunny se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack en seguida, pero no le prestó mucha atención, sino que esperó a que fuera él mismo quien se acercara y Jack así lo hizo.

-Bunny…

-Ah, hola Frostbite. Días sin saber de ti, ¿cómo va todo?

Bunny había dicho esto con cierta indiferencia, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de la planta que estaba revisando en ese momento. Estaba perfecta, aun así, usó un poco de su magia para darle un poco más de energía.

-Emmm….todo bien, pasé estos días descansando en Santoff Claussen. Tardé más de lo que creí en recuperar mis fuerzas.

-Ya veo.

El aire distraído de Bunny en ese momento consiguió enervar a Jack, que no vio más remedio que volver a acercarse a él.

-Quiero segur con mi entrenamiento. Me dijiste que cuando estuviera listo podría venir y aquí estoy.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Bunny se puso de pie y le indicó que lo siguiera. Aun así, Jack tenía la sensación de que había algo raro, algo iba mal con su amigo. ¿Estaría molesto con él?

Se sentaron en el pasto y Jack esperó en silencio a que Bunny le explicara lo que harían a continuación. Jack trató de ponerse lo más cómodo que pudiera, y de parecer seguro y con una postura firme como Bunny esperaba siempre de él, y esperó.

-Mira Jack, lo estuve pensando y me parece que tenemos que volver al principio, pero ahora _realmente_ el principio. Deberíamos intentar que hagas cosas más sencillas, más básicas, que domines los detalles antes de intentar hacer cosas más grandes. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Jack miró hacia el pasto sobre el que estaba sentado un momento antes de mirarlo a él.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien, hagamos una prueba. Quiero que hagas algo con tu cayado y luego lo manipules con tus manos. Pero en lugar de que hagas algo grande como lo habías intentado antes, trata de hacer algo pequeño, sencillo.

Jack sonrió.

-Eso ya lo he hecho antes. Así fue como logré que Jamie volviera a creer en ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Jack tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar aquello, lo cual hizo que la expresión de Bunny también poco a poco fuera feliz. Observó la piedra que estaba tras de sí y la tocó con su cayado. Éste esparció un rastro de nieve sobre la roca que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un conejo. Cuando la forma estuvo lista, Jack acercó sus manos a ella e hizo un movimiento como si estuviera jalando al pequeño conejo para sacarlo de la roca. El conejo salió y se quedó un segundo entre las manos de Jack antes de comenzar a saltar y a moverse, flotando alrededor de ellos. Bunny lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro y finalmente el conejo se desvaneció en el aire, dejando caer la nieve de la que estaba formado sobre ellos.

Bunny soltó una carcajada, satisfecho con la demostración.

-Supera eso, canguro.

Bunny levantó una ceja y mantuvo una expresión altiva mientras buscaba algo en el suelo. Extendió su mano sobre un pequeño brote que en seguida comenzó a crecer y crecer. El brote se extendió y se enredó, se trenzó e incluso formó nudos y le salieron hojas y pequeñas flores, hasta convertirse en un pequeño muñeco, con la forma de un muchacho, muy parecido a Jack. El muñeco comenzó a flotar y a moverse como antes lo había hecho el conejo, pero de un modo muy parecido a como se movía Jack, con seguridad y con cierta presunción, con fluidez. Jack sonrió cuando el muñeco se paró sobre su cabeza y finalmente provocó una pequeña explosión, haciendo que los tallos enredados, las hojas verdes y brillantes, así como las flores, salieran volando sobre ambos.

La planta principal regresó al suelo y a su tamaño original, pero las flores se quedaron tanto en el cabello de Jack como en el pelaje de Bunny. Ambos se echaron a reír mientras intentaban quitárselas, pero eran pequeñas y esto hacía que fuera un trabajo complicado.

Una vez que todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad, Jack dejó de reír poco a poco, sintiéndose decaído de pronto. Bunny lo miró, como preguntándole qué le pasaba, y Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Jack…

-Aún no puedo creerlo, Bunny.

Bunny se acercó a él.

Antes de que pudiera tocar su hombro como tenía planeado, por su mente pasó lo que había sucedido cuando aquella tormenta apareció. No podía encontrar a Jack por ningún lado y esto lo preocupó. Luego recibir un llamado por parte de North no mejoró las cosas y finalmente tuvieron que ir a buscar a Jack a aquella tormenta.

Fue muy extraña la sensación que lo inundó por dentro al ver a Jack en medio de un tornado de nieve, flotando sin dirección y al parecer inconsciente, mientras los autos y las personas y básicamente todo lo que había a su alrededor se congelaba por completo. Fue extraña, lo dicho, pero no lo suficiente para impedir que se dispusiera a llegar hacia él y buscar el modo de ayudarlo con todas las fuerzas de las que podía hacer uso en ese instante.

En ese momento, podía jurarlo, no había pensado en esas personas y ni siquiera en los niños. Su mente estaba inundada de Jack.

Nadie se lo había dicho a Jack entonces, y probablemente lo mejor era que nadie se lo dijera por el momento aunque era algo que se daba por sentado, en casos como aquél los niños eran prioridad. Bunny no tendría que haber descuidado su tarea por protegerlo ni North tendría que haber salido tras él para tratar de ayudarle.

Aquella había sido una falta algo grave y por suerte MiM era un sujeto bastante comprensivo, pero no era para abusar de su confianza.

-Cuando dije que a todos nos había pasado alguna vez, lo dije en serio- al fin se decidió a poner la mano en su hombro pretendiendo confortarlo.- No solo controlando nuestros poderes sino también… hemos terminado haciéndole daño a inocentes por accidente. No puedes señalar un culpable cuando lo que se hizo se hizo con la intención de ayudar.

-Oíste lo que dijo Mo. Mis buenas intenciones ya han causado muchos problemas. Y ahora…

-Y ahora no es tiempo de que te lamentes por eso- lo interrumpió, con una expresión amable y decidida-. Tienes toda una vida delante de ti como Guardián, y más importante aún, no estás sólo.

Jack sonrió al pensar en esto, ya que efectivamente, no estaba solo. Pero aún con todas las cosas buenas que habían pasado a su favor, seguía habiendo todos esos errores, todos esos problemas, la mayoría provocaos por sí mismo y lo que él consideró una falta realmente grave; el hecho de que se hubieran perdido vidas por su culpa. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y volvió a posar su vista en el suelo.

-No estoy seguro de que esté listo para esto. Y estoy algo…asustado. No sé. No quiero salir, no quiero intentarlo de nuevo, siento…siento que lo voy a arruinar todo. Perdóname.

¿Por qué le pedía perdón?

-¿Asustado?

Jack asintió.

-No quiero salir. No quiero provocar otro desastre, no quiero lastimar a nadie más.

Bunny comprendió el problema que tenían entre manos ahora. Comprendió porqué Jack había pasado más de una semana encerrado en Santoff Clausen. La idea no lo ponía feliz, pero sabía que Jack era un chiquillo con sentimientos inquietos, y que sería relativamente fácil hacerlo recuperar los ánimos si lo intentaba con paciencia y cuidado. Se quedó pensando un momento antes de sonreírle.

-Jack, ¿quieres que vaya contigo y te ayude con tus labores? No sé, un par de veces si quieres. O hasta que te sientas seguro.

De pronto, y sin que Bunny entendiera porqué, el rostro de Jack se iluminó por completo.

-¡Sí, sería genial!...espera…-se calmó un poco, y lo miró con duda-, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿No tienes ningún problema?

-No te preocupes. Sólo dime a qué hora te veo y dónde.

Jack no parecía creer por completo en lo que Bunny decía, pero al no ver un rastro de duda ni de arrepentimiento de su parte, no pudo ocultar su emoción.

-¿Mañana a las ocho en casa de Jamie? Hace varios días que no lo veo. ¿Está bien?

Bunny sonrió.

-Está bien, Jack.

Por toda contestación, Jack se lanzó hacia él y prácticamente lo tacleó, clavándolo en el piso, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- repitió una y otra vez mientras Bunny trataba de calmarse y de calmarlo a él, hasta que Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a correr -¡Te veo mañana entonces! ¡No te vayas a arrepentir, canguro estúpido!

Y Bunny se hubiera ofendido de no ser porque a cualquiera le hubiera resultado imposible estar enojado con alguien con una sonrisa como aquella.

Observó a Jack tomar vuelo y elevarse por el aire hasta perderse en la lejanía. Se tuvo que preguntar si realmente estaban preparados (ambos) para un trato como aquél.

Continuará…

Según yo, no tardaré mucho en escribir el próximo capítulo pero tengo que construirlo bien para que no parezca que todo esto es demasiado apresurado.

Nah, tengo sueño :T empezaré mañana mismo a escribir el tercer cap.

Planeo que esto avance relativamente rápido así que probablemente el yaoi empiece más pronto de lo que podría esperarse –w-

Bien, no olviden dejar reviews :'D la retroalimentación por el trabajo se agradece.

Besos!

Aoshika October

*MiM: Man in the Moon


	3. La inocencia de Jack

_Aquí está el capítulo 3. Sin mayores advertencias. Un poco de lime, pero algo mínimo. Ya verán porqué._

_Disc. RotG ni the Guardians me pertenecen. Solo soy una ficker que se divierte un poco._

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 3: La inocencia de Jack**

Bunny llegó a casa de Jamie varios minutos después de las ocho. Los encontró a él y a Jack jugando en el patio con algo de nieve, lo cual se veía raro considerando que ya estaba algo avanzada la primavera. Al verlo asomarse por encima de la cerca, Jamie se quedó parado con la boca abierta, por lo que Bunny se decidió a entrar y acercarse a él.

-Vamos amigo, no me mires así. Ya me habías visto antes.

Jamie sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Disculpa, es que no recodaba que fueras tan grande.

Bunny se miró las manos, luego los brazos y las piernas, como buscando algún cambio o anomalía en su cuerpo.

-¿Me ves grande? – luego sonrió y volteó a ver a Jack, quien se había quedado de pie sin decir nada-, será que te acostumbraste a pasar el rato con Frostbite, que es tan pequeño y delgaducho.

-¡Hey!- reaccionó Jack de pronto, como si lo hubieran sacado de golpe de una profunda meditación- ¿Yo soy delgaducho o tú eres un conejo mutante supercrecido? Me parece más lógica la segunda opción.

Bunny sonrió.

-Bueno, quizás soy mutante, pero mira estos músculos- replicó, forzando un poco su brazo para que se marcaran-, ya quisieras ser un mutante como yo, Frostbite.

Jack no dijo nada más porque en ese momento la hermanita de Jamie salió y vio a Bunny, y en seguida saltó hacia él, encantada de verlo otra vez. Bunny la cargó y comenzó a platicar con ella mientras Jack y Jamie los observaban.

Al cabo de un rato, Bunny se sentó en una esquina observando a los otros jugar. Le hizo sentir bien que Jack estuviera tan feliz, comparado con todo lo que había ocurrido en días anteriores. Se preguntó si en realidad se sentía mejor o sería que los niños simplemente lo animaban un rato. Jack no estaba del todo bien y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta porque, ¿qué ser en uso de todas sus facultades puede vivir tranquilo habiendo pasado por algo como lo que le había pasado a Jack?

Supuso que requeriría tiempo para sanar esa herida. Como en cualquier cosa.

En su momento a él le había costado, y mucho.

Al cabo de un rato, la madre de Jamie los llamó a él y a Sophie para que fueran a dormir.

-Limpiaré la nieve, no te preocupes- le aseguró Jack al pequeño, y éste tomó a su hermana de la mano y se despidieron tanto de Jack como de Bunny.

-¿Vendrán a jugar pronto?

-Claro que sí- sonrió Jack-, aunque no sé qué tan pronto, estoy en entrenamiento.

La voz de la mamá de Jamie se volvió a escuchar y el niño no pudo seguirle preguntando a Jack las cosas que quería. Se despidió rápidamente y él y Sophie entraron en la casa.

Jack volteo a ver a Bunny.

-Te tardaste en llegar. ¿Y qué fue eso de presumir tus músculos, canguro creído?

-Pensé que era un "conejo mutante"- replicó Bunny sin molestarse, y Jack le sonrió. Tomó su cayado e hizo amago de quitar la nieve con él, pero Bunny estiró el brazo y se lo quitó de un jalón.

-¡Oye!

-Sin esta cosa, Jackie. Vamos, no puede ser que no puedas hacer algo tan sencillo sin él.

Jack miró a Bunny y suspiró. No era la primera vez que le quitaba el cayado así y sabía que no se lo iba a devolver a menos que lo intentara.

Miró la nieve que estaba en el piso y trató de concentrarse en removerla.

Puso su mano encima del montículo más grande y todos sus pensamientos se concentraron y se dirigieron hacia desaparecerla toda.

Sin embargo, por más que se concentraba, no funcionaba. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de su mano que le hizo pensar que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero lo único que consiguió fue aparecer más nieve. Bunny pudo comprender entonces cómo fue que se creó aquella horrible tormenta. Jack bajó el brazo, y luego suspiró.

-Dame el cayado.

Bunny se hubiera negado en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero con esto, Jack parecía decaído y derrotado. Le entregó el cayado, no dijo nada, y permitió que Jack lo hiciera así, del modo en que no le causaba ningún problema, ni inseguridad, ni ponía en peligro a nadie.

Terminó el trabajo en segundos y no le costó ningún esfuerzo, y en cuanto concluyó comenzó a alejarse de ahí, flotando. Bunny siguió el mismo camino que él, solo que caminando. De todas formas Jack no se elevó demasiado, apenas algunos centímetros por encima de la cabeza de Bunny. Ambos iban en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jack le anunció a Bunny la ruta que tomaría a vuelo a continuación. Serían muchos kilómetros al sur, y quizás era más fácil para Bunny recorrerlos por túnel. Bunny accedió y quedaron en verse en un par de horas más cuando llegaran a su destino.

.

.

.

El trabajo que Jack tenía que hacer era relativamente sencillo; pintar las hojas de los árboles, alejar el verano y traer el invierno. No era difícil ni requería mucha magia y esto le daba a Bunny la idea de que Jack se estaba evadiendo.

Aun así lo ayudó.

Mientras pasaban de árbol en árbol, y de planta en planta cumpliendo su cometido, a Bunny le pasó algo _aparentemente sin importancia_ por la cabeza, y de pronto comenzó a reír haciendo que Jack se detuviera y bajara flotando a donde estaba él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó, volteando hacia todos lados, imaginándose que Bunny había visto algo gracioso que no deseaba perderse.

-Nada Frostbite, nada- repuso, sin dejar de usar su magia sobre una de las plantas-. Estaba pensando que a final de cuentas tu trabajo es totalmente opuesto al mío.

Jack lo miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, yo me encargo de hacer funcionar gran parte de la primavera. Ya sabes, vida, esperanza. Pero tú…-continuó sin pensar mucho-, terminas el ciclo. Con el invierno la mayoría de las plantas mueren y…

Jack lo interrumpió de manera abrupta, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que detuviera lo que hacía y volteara a verlo.

-Espera, ¿estás comparando el frío con la muerte?

-Bueno…

-No, no trates de cambiarlo- se paró firmemente frente a él y continuó hablando- ¿crees que soy destructivo?

-Eso no es lo que quise decir, sólo dije que…

-¡Dijiste que hago lo contrario que tú! Si seguimos por ese camino, tú traes vida y esperanza y yo traigo muerte, ¿no es eso lo que quisiste decir?

-Jack…espera…

-Soy muy diferente a ti, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó, y ahora parecía más que furioso- ¡Si tan solo tú…! ¡Argh!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a largos y veloces pasos, con Bunny tras él tratando de justificarse.

-Jack, no quise decir eso… ¿Podrías…? ¡Jack!- lo alcanzó a sujetar del codo, pero Jack no detuvo su camino. Agitó su brazo para que lo dejara libre y en lugar de seguir caminando comenzó a flotar, alejándose de ahí.

-¡Y para tu información, yo no mato a las plantas!- agregó, volteando hacia él- ¡Las hago dormir, que es distinto!- y con esto continuó su camino, con Bunny siguiéndolo unos metros más, hasta que se cansó, no físicamente sino en ánimos. En realidad, no estaba para soportar berrinches ese día.

-¡Has lo que te dé la gana!

Jack se detuvo en el aire y se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Bunny daba dos golpes en el suelo con su pie y se desaparecía por un túnel. Sin saber que lo movía a hacer eso, flotó de vuelta a donde había estado su compañero, y se preguntó por qué, por qué demonios esperaba que Bunny fuera detrás de él luego de que le hablara de ese modo.

Jack comprendía que Bunny no tenía ninguna necesidad de perseguirlo ni de disculparse con él.

No sabía por qué esperaba que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

-Ese mocoso idiota- murmuraba Bunny mientras mezclaba el chocolate en un recipiente-, está muy equivocado si cree que debo estar soportándolo…

Llevaba ya un par de horas rumiando la misma idea. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jack no lo hacía enojar así. Creía que ya se estaban haciendo amigos pero Jack seguía constantemente a la defensiva y él no tenía paciencia alguna para aguantar cuando se ponía en ese plan de ofenderse por cualquier cosa y armar un drama de cualquier situación.

Bunny incluso podía considerar que estaba bien, en cierto modo él tenía un poco de culpa por la manera en que planteaba las cosas que le decía.

Tristemente, seguro le había recordado a Jack el incidente con la tormenta de nieve que había formado antes, y el hecho de que hubieran muerto personas por su culpa…

Pero bueno, en todo caso no era su culpa que Jack no lo hubiera podido superar aún. Ya bastante hacía tratando de ayudarla a controlar sus poderes, ¿no? Jack debía estar agradecido incluso de que Manny no lo hubiera quitado de su lugar como Guardián.

-Caprichoso, testarudo, estúpido- seguía pronunciando en voz baja y realmente no entendía por qué el chocolate le parecía tan amargo cuando lo probaba así que probablemente tenía algo que ver con su actual estado de ánimo.

Se dio por vencido con ello. Apagó el fuego y cubrió el recipiente para que no le cayera nada al espeso chocolate mientras lo dejaba reposar. Quizás después se sentiría más tranquilo y podría percibir mejor el sabor de sus deliciosas preparaciones.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de las horas Jack había comprendido que enojarse con Bunny del modo en que lo había hecho había sido una estupidez. No lo había dejado explicarse ni rectificar lo que había dicho, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera. Más bien, y dicho de una forma bastante cínica, Jack casi deseaba que Bunny le _rogara_.

¿Qué manera de pensar era esa? Había que ser estúpido.

Ahora estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol. Era de noche y veía las olas de arena mágica de Sandy recorrer el cielo, buscando a los niños para hacerlos dormir. Pasaron tan cerca de él, que Jack estiró su mano y pudo tocar una, causando que salpicara un poco y que la arena adoptara una forma…

Una forma redondeada que comenzó a saltar por ahí. La arena tomó la forma de un conejo.

Jack lo miró atentamente por unos segundos antes de dejar caer su cabeza bruscamente contra el árbol en que estaba trepado. Se dio intencionalmente un par de golpes más, como para noquearse a sí mismo, y finalmente se dio por vencido.

-Estúpido conejo mutante- suspiró por última vez entre dientes, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días Bunny se encontraba más atareado con el proceso de planeación de la Pascua. Le molestaba bastante todo el alboroto que se hacía por la Navidad y cómo el crédito siempre se lo llevaba North aunque en comparación con los Yetis el viejo no hacía gran cosa. Diseñar juguetes y máquinas de todo tipo era su especialidad, pero para North era más bien un juego y una vez que terminaba, el trabajo pesado se lo llevaban los demás, no él.

En cambio Bunny trabajaba la mayor parte del año haciendo de todo. Los primeros meses afinaba y practicaba una y otra vez sus mejores recetas de chocolate. Luego, cuidaba las plantas de las que salían los pequeños huevos, y se aseguraba de que la pintura estuviera lista. A veces (por no decir que siempre) se ponía a pintar a mano porque el tiempo nunca le alcanzaba realmente.

Estaba en la época del año en que los primeros huevos estarían listos así que él se afanaba cuidando de las plantas y observando cada detalle en su desarrollo. El aroma dulce en el aire y el clima perfecto y cálido de su hogar era por mucho lo que él necesitaba para estar tranquilo.

-Hey Bunny.

La voz de Jack llegó acompañada de una ligera corriente de aire fresco que alcanzó a Bunny apenas un momento. Ni siquiera quiso voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué quieres Jack?

Jack dudó un segundo.

-No continuamos el entrenamiento. Me siento un poco más tranquilo que la última vez, no sé si puedas…

-No, no puedo- lo interrumpió Bunny firmemente, casi con brusquedad.

Jack dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Bunny no dejó su labor.

Pasaron los minutos y Jack permaneció de pie donde estaba. Al cabo de un rato se sentó sin dejar de mirar a Bunny, y cada vez que Bunny se movía para hacer otra cosa, Jack lo seguía y se sentaba cerca de donde estaba él sin dejar de mirarlo. Al cabo de un rato no pudo evitar dejar salir lo que había pensado desde el primer minuto en que estaba ahí con él.

-Eres un aburrido.

Bunny no dejó que esto pudiera con sus nervios.

-No, soy disciplinado.

-Eres aburrido. Apuesto lo que quieras a que hay una forma de hacer esto sin auto-momificarte en el proceso.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo así?

-Tu problema, supongo.

Bunny respiró profundamente mientras observaba con detenimiento uno de sus ríos de pintura, que para su gusto aún no alcanzaba la consistencia adecuada. Aún tenía un porcentaje demasiado elevado de agua, pero comparado con otros años se estaba desarrollando bien, supuso.

-¿Y qué demonios haces aquí si te aburres tanto?- preguntó al fin, luego de calcular mentalmente si la pintura estaría lista al menos al parejo del chocolate y los huevos. Le parecía que sí, aunque forzadamente.

-Oh, ya que no quieres seguir entrenando conmigo optaré por aprender mirándote- repuso Jack, fingiendo que no había puesto atención (o más bien, que le era indiferente) el trato que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Bunny rio entre dientes y se puso de pie, caminando para alejarse nuevamente, pero al sentir que Jack lo seguía, se detuvo.

-Jack, lárgate- le ordenó con firmeza. Jack no le hizo caso y volvió a seguirlo.

-No quiero. No puedes darme órdenes.

-Estamos en _mí_ casa- contestó entonces Bunny, sin alterarse ni levantar la voz- Puedo admitir o echar a quien me dé la gana. Y quiero que te retires.

Jack suspiró.

Aun así, siguió ahí, a pesar de lo que Bunny le había dicho.

Pasaron las horas y Bunny se quedó en silencio haciendo sus cosas como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de las múltiples quejas por parte de Jack de lo aburrido que era, y que podrían estar haciendo algo más divertido en lugar de eso, o que seguramente había una forma mucho más movida de hacer las cosas y Bunny solo estaba fastidiando a propósito, en fin. Las únicas dos veces que Bunny dijo algo fue cuando realmente se hartaba y le decía a Jack que si tanto se aburría bien podía irse. Esto hacía que Jack se quedara callado por algunos minutos más, pero no demasiado tiempo.

Jack no necesitó hacer ningún otro comentario en lo que iba de la tarde, de hecho, llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio cuando Bunny se puso de pie, caminó hacia él, lo sujetó firmemente de los brazos y lo levantó de un solo y sorpresivo movimiento. Acto seguido, abrió un túnel en el suelo y soltó a Jack para que cayera a través de él.

Jack gritó, pero pudo salir flotando del túnel antes de ser enviado a quién sabe dónde por culpa de Bunny. Esto tomó desprevenido al conejo de Pascua, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Jack se fue sobre el con mucha fuerza, tirándolo al suelo y provocando con esto que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza con una roca.

Bunny se quejó, un poco aturdido por lo repentino del impacto. Jack estaba sentado sobre su estómago y le sujetaba los brazos contra el piso.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, canguro estúpido?- le reclamó, realmente molesto, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Bunny se dio la vuelta y se quedó encima de él.

-¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Frostbite!

Jack hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y, presumiblemente porque seguía algo mareado por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, Bnny fue fácilmente volteado de nuevo sobre su espalda con Jack sentado sobre él sujetándole las manos y todo el cuerpo contra el suelo. Antes de que Bunny pudiera levantarlo otra vez, Jack comenzó a soplar hielo sobre las orejas de Bunny, congelándolas en el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- preguntó Bunny, alarmado al sentir uno de los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo dormirse con el frío.

-¿No querías que mejorara con mis poderes? – preguntó Jack en tono burlón, y casi al mismo tiempo, sus manos comenzaron a congelar también los brazos de Bunny y su torso, impidiéndole la movilidad.

-¡La idea no era que los usaras contra mí! ¡Ahora suéltame y déjame ir!

-¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches!- Jack apuntó con una mano hacia los tobillos de Bunny y también los cubrió de hielo. Bunny temblaba. Cómo odiaba el maldito frío.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Dime qué demonios quieres de mí ahora!

Jack pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. Bunny se sintió extremadamente confundido, sobre todo por la forma en que los ojos de Jack comenzaron a moverse, primero mirándolo a los ojos, luego mirando más abajo, como observando sus labios, aunque Bunny quería pensar que no era así, tal vez estaba pensando en algo, sí, eso debía de ser, Jack estaba pensando en un modo de contestarle para burlarse de él, o para hacerlo quedar mal, sí, tenía que ser eso. Jack incluso movía su cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera meditando en algo mientras lo observaba.

Bunny se quedó paralizado cuando Jack se inclinó sobre él, cerrando los ojos. Aunque hubiera podido moverse de donde estaba no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho porque por sí misma la visión de Jack acercándose así a él resultaba alarmante. Y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue, efectivamente, un beso.

Un beso superficial. Sólo los labios juntándose suavemente y ya. Nada estrepitoso ni apasionado, tierno tal vez, pero hasta ahí. Y aunque así fue, fue más que suficiente para que cuando Jack se separara de él, Bunny comenzara a jadear con fuerza, entre emocionado y asustado, sin comprender lo que estaba sintiendo. De pronto el peso del cuerpo de Jack sobre él pareció muy real, de pronto el hecho de que estuviera sentado en su estómago lo hizo pensar en que esa posición era todo menos inocente y que podría haber pasado cualquier otra cosa si no hubiera estado atrapado contra el piso.

Jack permaneció con los ojos cerrados un par de segundos más pero la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría cuando miró el rostro desencajado de Bunny, observándolo ahora con una mezcla homogénea de confusión y ansiedad. Soltó un pequeño grito y se levantó de donde estaba. Buscó su cayado con la vista, lo tomó y comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa.

En cuanto Bunny lo observó elevarse para irse de ahí, fue que reaccionó y comenzó a gritarle:

-¡Jack! ¡Jack, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que explicarme qué demonios fue esto!-Jack se alejaba cada vez más y hacía oídos sordos al reclamo de Bunny- ¡Al menos descongélame, mocoso estúpido!

Cuando finalmente desapareció en la distancia, Bunny se hizo a la idea de que tendría que salir de esta solo. Forzó los brazos y las piernas hasta que pudo romper el hielo y liberarse, pero tuvo que ser mucho más delicado con sus orejas. Estaban algo lastimadas por culpa del frío y esto lo enfureció. Tenía que encontrar a Jack.

.

.

.

Bunny jamás había recorrido el mundo con tanta velocidad, probablemente ni en el mejor día de Pascua que podía recordar. Buscó a Jack en todos los rincones en donde se le ocurrió que podría encontrarlo pero no lo consiguió. Cansado y con sus emociones llevadas a tope, se dijo a sí mismo que la única respuesta posible a sus preguntas era que Jack sencillamente se estaba ocultando de él y que si no quería ser encontrado, no se iba a mostrar, y punto.

.

.

.

Jack sabía que Bunny lo buscaba así que desde ese día, y por varios días más, no dejó de moverse. Tenía que pensar en algo realmente creativo que decir como excusa cuando finalmente decidiera enfrentarse a él, aunque no se le ocurría nada bueno, en realidad. Aquello había sido un impulso, una reacción meramente instintiva surgida de un deseo extraño que de repente había surgido en su interior. Un deseo inexplicable, indescriptible e irresistible por besar a Bunny.

Sus labios eran delgados y su boca tenía una forma diferente a la de él, así que fue una sensación más extraña de lo que Jack hubiera podido imaginar, y además fue un beso tan superficial que incluso le hacía pensar que quizás no tenía la importancia que le estaban dando, pero en todo caso, ¿por qué Bunny lo buscaría de ese modo? ¿Por qué necesitaría hablar con él con tanta urgencia?

Se dio por vencido. Después de casi una semana de no dormir por estar yendo de un lugar a otro huyendo de Bunny, Jack se decidió y pidió asilo en Santoff Clausen bajo el pretexto de estar cansado por llevar el invierno al sur. North lo recibió con entusiasmo y como se estaba volviendo su costumbre, lo cuidó y lo consintió como a un niño pequeño, como a su propio hijo.

Desde que se convirtió en Guardián, Jack solía pasarlo muy bien en Santoff Clausen. Le gustaba recorrer el lugar y ver a los yetis afanándose con los juguetes, robar deliciosa comida de la cocina y dormir en una cómoda cama llena de cojines y colchas calientitas. Era un buen lugar para pasar perezosamente varios días de descanso porque North era sobreprotector y paternal. Jack también disfrutaba ir a su taller y observar los diseños que hacía, y hacerle preguntas. Bunny no era el único de quien podría aprender. North podía ser excéntrico y distraído a veces, pero era una enorme reserva de sabiduría que resultaba fascinante.

Estaba haciendo una tarde tranquila y Jack observaba a North apretar los últimos tornillos de la carcasa de un vehículo montable. Jack lo admiró fascinado y comenzó a saltar en su silla.

-¡Déjame subirme! ¡Se ve genial!

-¡Nye!- Gritó North, tomando el juguete y alejándolo de Jack- es para menores de diez años, ¿y tú cuántos tienes? trescientos y algo, me parece.

-¡No es justo!

North lanzó una carcajada pero lo que fuera que iba a reclamar Jack a continuación se interrumpió porque a espaldas de North apareció el último ser que Jack deseaba ver en ese momento, saltando por la ventana.

-¡Jack! ¡Ahora sí te encontré!

Jack le arrebató a North el vehículo de las manos y se subió en él, impulsándose con una ventisca de nieve que dejó salir a sus espaldas mientras Bunny lo perseguía a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus desarrolladas extremidades, pero con la ligereza de Jack, el ingenio creativo de North y lo intrincado de la arquitectura de Santoff Clausen que a estas alturas Jack conocía mucho mejor que él, no le era posible acercarse tanto como hubiera querido.

Jack continuó a toda velocidad, y aunque el vehículo no estaba diseñado para eso se tiró escaleras abajo, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos tanto de North como de Bunny ordenándole que se detuviera.

Jack no hizo caso y se deslizó a través del piso inferior, esquivando a los yetis, derribando pilas de juguetes y casi llevándose por delante a varios pequeños duendes de no ser porque su destreza para manejar el vehículo era envidiable. A estas alturas se estaba divirtiendo tanto que ya hasta había olvidado porqué estaba huyendo de Bunny en primer lugar, así que volteó a verificar cuánta ventaja le llevaba. A sus espaldas no pudo verlo ni a él ni a North y esto lo confundió tanto que por un momento perdió el control del pequeño vehículo, y antes de que pudiera retomar el camino correcto sintió un fuerte impacto.

-¡Ya te tengo!- exclamó Bunny montado en la parte delantera del pequeño auto, pero en ese momento entraron en una habitación muy pequeña, Jack gritó, y Bunny volteó solo para ver la pared que finalmente detuvo la travesía con un golpe que los mandó volando por los aires.

El pequeño vehículo quedó hecho añicos, pero Bunny se las arregló para quedar encima de Jack, sin permitirle moverse, aprisionándolo contra el piso como él ya lo había hecho antes. Se acercó para hablarle de la manera más intimidante que podía, que le quedara claro que no podía burlarse de él, pero al estar sus rostros a tan solo un par de centímetros uno del otro, a Jack se le hizo muy fácil elevar su cabeza y plantar otro beso sorpresivo en los labios de Bunny.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron un agujero en el estómago sin que el otro lo supiera, Bunny porque Jack se había atrevido de nuevo, y Jack porque Bunny no se lo había impedido.

-Jack…- Bunny se vio interrumpido cuando Jack lo besó otra vez, y en esta ocasión la unión entre sus labios se prolongó al menos un par de segundos más de los que ambos esperaban. Jack se separó y rápidamente repitió la operación dos o tres veces más, cada vez más duradera y cada vez sintiéndose más cómodo en los brazos de Bunny. Los besos seguían siendo superficiales y cortos, pero era una sensación de lo más placentera y Jack no entendía por qué…

Sus manos estaban en el pecho de Bunny y deseaban subir a su cuello, pero se separaron a tiempo cuando los pesados pasos de North anunciaron su inequívoca presencia. Se encontraba histérico.

-¡Jack! ¡¿Qué no te dije que ese juguete no era para ti!? ¡Y tú Bunny, creí que eras más sensato como para ponerte a perseguirlo por el taller!

Bunny volteó a ver a Jack, sorprendido de lo furioso que se veía North, y Jack le suplicó con una mirada que no le fuera a decir nada de lo ocurrido. Bunny comprendió sin problemas, y comenzó a moverse para quitarse de encima de Jack.

-Lo siento North…Jack me jugó una broma muy pesada hace unos días, me congeló las orejas en el piso y he estado buscándolo como loco desde entonces para saldar cuentas. Lo siento, no estaba pensando bien.

-Eso explica por qué lleva días metido aquí cuando en el hemisferio sur es pleno invierno- razonó North, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de Jack se había escapado por una ventana porque una fuerte corriente de aire helado llevó algunos copos de nieve al interior del palacio.

-Demonios- murmuró Bunny, pero antes de que pudiera salir de nuevo a su búsqueda, North lo jaló de una oreja y lo miró con severidad- ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa, Nick!?

-Tú no te vas hasta que recojas todo el desastre que tu pequeña carrera contra Jack ocasionó, ¿me oyes?

Bunny suspiró. Miró otra vez la ventana abierta antes de que Phill la cerrara y le ofreciera con gesto divertido una escoba y un recogedor. Bunny le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, pero de todas formas no le quedó opción más que obedecer a North.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Bunny pudo volver a casa a descansar. Dentro de su guarida había un complejo de túneles que se conectaban entre habitaciones bajo la tierra. Su habitación estaba un poco por encima así que tenía ventanas y una puerta que daban al exterior, desde donde podía vigilar sus plantas y los huevos sin problemas. Se metió entonces en su habitación y se acercó a su cama a modo de nido y se dejó caer boca arriba, mirando el techo. Sus pensamientos seguían confusos y revueltos a causa de Jack, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo de tal forma que podía pensar en él sin que le importara demasiado lo ocurrido. Sus ojos se cerraban y se volvían a abrir en un intento por quedarse despierto un poco más, y en una de esas intermitencias algo azul y brillante bloqueó su mirada, y un peso que le pareció familiar se posó sobre su pecho.

-Mmm…¡¿Jack?!- Jack le dio un beso más, y otro y otro más, hasta que Bunny lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a detenerse- ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

Jack no contestó, y de nuevo se inclinó para besarle pero Bunny no lo permitió. Jack frunció el ceño y apartó las manos de Bunny de sus hombros y se permitió a sí mismo a continuar con las caricias entre sus labios que a él le parecían tan inocentes.

-¡Jack!

-Bunny….tus labios…- Jack se incorporó de nuevo y lo observó con atención- Tu boca es extraña.

De nuevo se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, Bunny cada vez se resistía menos, y comenzaba a disfrutar bastante la manera en que Jack parecía explorar la forma de sus labios, como buscando la mejor manera de besarlo y que fuera profundamente, aunque sin conseguirlo. Finalmente, Jack se separó una vez más.

-Saca tu lengua.

Bunny se quedó frío.

-Por favor.

Sin saber por qué le estaba haciendo caso, Bunny dejó salir su lengua, sólo un par de centímetros. Jack se humedeció los labios y se inclinó para tomarla entre ellos, y permitiendo que su propia lengua también se tocara con la de Bunny. Finalmente encontró la manera de hacer que el beso se profundizara y sus labios se unieron también. Bunny no pudo soportarlo más.

Tomó a Jack de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que fuera ahora él quien estaba debajo suyo. No se dejaron ir. No se separaron ni cuando hizo falta el aire, y cuando no pudo más, Jack tuvo que aprender a respirar mientras estaban así porque era claro que Bunny no iba a soltarlo y él también se negaba a soltar a Bunny. De pronto su mente se sentía nublada, imaginándose cosas que hasta ese momento jamás en sus más de trescientos años de vida le habían pasado por la mente, y tenía la sensación de que algo caliente e insoportable se estaba acumulando en su estómago, algo que apenas podía aguantar. No le importó –o quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta- cuando Bunny le quitó la sudadera y el pantalón y lo dejó en ropa interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cerebro no respondía, como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su voluntad y le impidiera reaccionar.

La manera en que Bunny se movía contra él era intensa, extraña, como nunca había experimentado en la vida, y no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias cuando los besos en sus labios dejaron de tener su origen en la inocencia y la curiosidad y comenzaron a ser de nuevo guiados por ese deseo incontenible de besar y ser besado por Bunny.

Mientras tanto Bunny no podía contener más lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Hacia siglos, quizás milenios de que no tenía una pareja y había contenido sus deseos y necesidades a base de entrenamiento, concentración, meditación. Nunca nadie había despertado en él un deseo tan grande como el que de pronto estaba sintiendo por Jack, y aún entonces se preguntaba si no era el resultado de la necesidad acumulada en tanto tiempo de abstinencia. De cualquier forma, su lado más racional no era el que estaba en control en ese instante, sino el lado más salvaje y primitivo de su ser, el lado que aún era casi completamente animal, el lado que estaba nublado con el deseo de hacer a Jack suyo y de no descansar hasta que lo fuera, sin errores, sin duda alguna.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello. La ropa era un estorbo así que la quitó del camino con rapidez. Ante sí quedó el cuerpo delicado y etéreo que deseaba más que nada, y no dudó en continuar con su camino, dejando besos y mordidas que en su recorrido provocaban manchas rojas y que hacían que Jack gimiera en voz baja. El muchacho ni siquiera comprendía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando.

En la habitación sólo podían escucharse los ruidos que hacían sus cuerpos al moverse y el aire al salir y entrar dificultosamente de las fosas nasales de Jack, así como sus suaves sollozos, confundidos y perdidos en la habitación y en la cama que ahora le parecía inmensa, así como el cuerpo de Bunny sobre el de él.

Los pezones de Jack estaban duros y erectos. Bunny los pellizcó y los mordió con suavidad. Jack pataleaba, imposibilitado de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo por causa de Bunny. Él le volvió a besar los labios y acarició su erección por encima de la ropa interior. Rompió el beso para humedecer con la saliva de Jack uno de sus dedos y entre la neblina que había en su mente Jack no comprendió porqué lo hacía, pero aun así hizo lo que Bunny parecía desear y permitió que continuara besándolo después. Mientras tanto, Bunny introdujo su mano en su ropa interior y acarició un momento su erección. Sintió a Jack temblar y estremecerse, y besarlo con mayor fuerza. Luego comenzó a tantear en busca de su entrada, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su trasero suave y posesivamente…

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Jack lo empujó y retrocedió, arrinconándose en la cama, como si recién se estuviera dando cuenta de la situación. Tomó una manta y se cubrió, y se percató de las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de suceder porque estaba viendo que Bunny se encontraba en un estado que provocaba que sus sospechas fueran inequívocas.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que su miembro, que usualmente estaba oculto, había salido de su protección y ahora era más que visible. Jack estaba terriblemente avergonzado y él no se sentía mucho mejor. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

-Bueno….yo…

-¡Por el amor de…! ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta!? ¡Estuvimos a punto de…! ¡Tú, y yo….y…! ¡Aaagh!- entonces se dejó caer pesadamente contra una almohada, y a Bunny le dio la impresión de que estaba llorando, lo cual solo consiguió preocuparlo aún más. Se acercó y puso una mano en su espalda, pero Jack reaccionó como un gato enfadado y lo miró con furia- ¡No me toques!

Bunny se molestó.

-Jack, escúchame, no pasó nada grave, no te sientas mal….

-¡¿Qué no pasó nada grave?! ¡Déjame informarte, canguro retrasado, que aquí pasaron varias cosas!- luego comenzó a numerar con sus dedos-. Uno: casi pierdo la virginidad. Dos: con otro hombre. Tres: con otro hombre que ni siquiera es de mi propia especie. Cuatro: ¡yo iba a ser el maldito _uke_*! ¿Se me olvidó mencionar algo? Oh, espera- agregó con sarcasmo, apuntándolo acusadoramente con su dedo índice-. ¡Contigo! ¡Todo eso iba a pasar _contigo_!

-¡¿De qué demonios te quejas?!- reclamó Bunny, alzando la voz- ¡No te escuché quejándote, sólo te escuchaba gemir!

-¡Cállate!

-¡No, no me callo! ¡A ti se te hizo muy fácil ese jueguito de besarme y luego salir volando y dejarme así! ¿No? ¡Ahora tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias!

-¡Tú eres mayor que yo, debiste darte cuenta desde un principio de que estábamos….!- la sola idea hacía imposible que Jack pronunciara las palabras que enunciaran lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Bunny, y esto solo consiguió enfurecerlo más.

Conteniendo sus ganas de seguirle gritando a Jack, Bunny tomó una manta y comenzó a caminar afuera de la habitación.

-¡Espera, a dónde vas, no hemos terminado de hablar!

-No estábamos hablando, tú estabas gritando y yo estoy conteniéndome para no darte una paliza por idiota, ¡así que déjame hacer lo que me dé mi _maldita gana_ mientras estemos en mi _maldita casa!_

Y con esto salió dando un portazo.

.

.

.

Bnny encontró un buen lugar en qué descansar, recargándose contra una roca, recostado en el pasto. Se cubrió con la manta, pues aún en su madriguera las noches eran frías, y aunque su pelaje lo protegía ya se había habituado hacía mucho tiempo a las comodidades de su habitación. Rara era la vez que dormía a la intemperie.

Aun así se sentía cómodo. Se recargó contra la piedra, pero no pudo dormir.

En cierto modo, Jack tenía razón. Él tendría que haber sabido cuándo detenerse, no tendría por qué haber asustado a Jack así. Debió haber sido mucho más cuidadoso con él, en comparación suyo Jack era muy joven y no tenía experiencia alguna, al menos hasta donde Bunny sabía. Su deber como amigo e incluso como interés amoroso de cualquier tipo, era cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

En esto estaba pensado cuando unas ramas crujieron cerca de él.

-Bunny.

Bunny no volteó. Sintió su presencia delicada y volátil aproximándose, pero pretendió que no le importaba.

-Bunny…Bunny, por favor escúchame.

Bunny siguió sin voltear. Jack se acercó más y finalmente se atrevió a sentarse a su lado.

-Lamento mucho si…si algo de lo que dije te ofendió. Sólo… estaba algo asustado.

Al escuchar a Jack hablar así, algo dentro del pecho de Bunny se hizo pesado.

Cierta calidez. Se movió un poco y lo miró de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. Jack se había vuelto a vestir. Había dejado su cayado en la habitación.

-Tengo miedo- abrazó sus piernas y luego recargó la frente en sus rodillas. Bunny se incorporó y se acercó a él. Cuando sintió la mano cálida en su hombro, Jack levantó la mirada y lo observó.

-No te preocupes, Jack. Tenías razón en algo. A mí me correspondía tomar responsabilidad de ti, no debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos y…que te lastimara. Lo lamento.

Jack no dejó de mirar a Bunny. Soltó sus rodillas y elevó sus manos para tomar entre ellas su rostro y se acercó para besarlo una vez más, pero Bunny lo tomó de las muñecas y lo detuvo.

-No Jackie, esto no está bien.

-Pero…Bunny…

-Ve a dormir. Hablaremos mejor mañana.

Jack se quedó en silencio, pero aceptó que Bunny lo rechazara. Entendía por qué.

-Al menos, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-pidió- No quiero estar sólo allá adentro.

Bunny asintió.

Jack se recostó en silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos y Bunny creyó que se había quedado dormido, pero de repente se movió, haciendo que Bunny lo mirara de reojo. Luego, habló.

-Bunny…tú me gustas. Pero no sé qué es lo que siento realmente por ti.

Bunny volteó ahora completamente a verlo, y para entonces Jack se había quedado ya profundamente dormido.

Bunny tomó la manta que había traído para sí mismo y lo cubrió con ella. No lo abrazó, ni siquiera lo tocó, pero enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo protectoramente, guiado por el instinto que le decía que ese pequeño ser ahora era demasiado importante para él como para dejarlo desprotegido. En cierta forma, Bunny lo amaba, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el tipo de amor que Jack necesitaba, o que él mismo necesitaba sentir por alguien.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, Jack no estaba ahí, pero a sus espaldas podía escuchar el tintineo de su risa, y sentir el frío que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró unos pasos más allá. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

Jack estaba jugando con un pequeño huevo color lavanda que se movía alegremente.

-Apuesto a que es el primero de la temporada- dijo, volteando a ver a Bunny- me despertó porque comenzó a saltar muy cerca de mí.

Bunny observó a su alrededor. Olió el aire y asintió.

-Ya comienza la temporada en que comienzan a salir los primeros. Comienza el trabajo duro.

El huevo comenzó a alejarse y lo vieron caer en el lago. Se pintó de color azul pero como la pintura no estaba lista, la capa se veía muy diluida y no lo cubría bien.

-No te preocupes, yo te arreglo después- dijo Bunny en voz alta, y el huevo se alejó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Jack decidió romperlo.

-Bunny…

-¿Sí, Jackie?

-¿Continuaremos con esto?

Bunny se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Esto? Te refieres a…. ¿te refieres a esto raro que ha pasado entre nosotros? ¿_Esto_?

-Sí, a eso me refiero.

Bunny suspiró.

-No lo sé, Jack. No si tú no quieres. Aunque…yo…en realidad no tengo idea.

Jack sonrió para sí mismo.

-Entonces… ¿me das unos días para pensarlo?

-¿Unos días?

-Sí. Sólo quiero…pensar. Trataría de no verte, porque entonces estaría confundido. Pero…

-Ya, entiendo. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.

-¿Te parecen dos semanas?

-Bien.

Jack sonrió y se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a elevarse en el aire para retirarse de ahí.

-¡Hey, espera!- gritó Bunny- ¿Dónde nos veremos cuando pasen las dos semanas?

Jack volteó desde donde estaba y sonrió.

-¡No sé, tu siempre me encuentras!

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo. Iba a darse la vuelta para comenzar con sus labores del día, pero una brisa helada lo congeló donde estaba parado. Jack lo tomó de la cara, lo besó, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose a toda velocidad.

-¡Frostbite, vuelve aquí!- gritó Bunny entonces, amenazante. Sus orejas estaban cubiertas de hielo, igual que sus pies y su cola. Jack se alejó, riendo alegremente.

.

.

.

Sandy hacía sus últimas labores nocturnas cuando algo en el aire llamó su atención. Se alarmó un poco porque no era la primera vez, llevaba días con la sensación de que algo estaba cambiando y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto (o al menos, intentarlo). Tanteó el aire con una mano y creyó sentir una mínima variación en el clima. Hasta olía extraño.

Pensó que quizás tenía que contarle sus sospechas a alguien y en seguida se le ocurrió hablar con Tooth. Ella también trabajaba noche por medio como él, algo debía haber notado.

Emprendió el camino hacia su palacio mientras meditaba en todo esto y vagamente se preguntó si a Mother Nature se le ocurriría echarle la culpa de esto también a ellos.

_Continuará…_

_No sé por qué, me divirtió la idea de imaginarme a Jack dándole besos de la nada a Bunny, y Bunny todo asustado sin hacer nada por defenderse ,jejeje._

_La idea de que ese encuentro fuera tan…poco satisfactorio al final es precisamente la idea, se supone que no se siente bien porque ninguno de los dos está seguro. Así que en teoría, era la idea del cap en general, que fuera así, simple._

_En fin, gracias por leer y espero que me dejen sus comentarios n.n_

_¡besos!_

_Aoshika_

_*Creo que sabemos perfectamente lo que es un uke. La pregunta es, ¿alguien sabe un equivalente apropiado en español? Gracias._


	4. Las dudas de Bunny

_Estoy algo cansada. Creo que por los horarios en que voy a la escuela he descuidado un poco mi alimentación. Debería tener más cuidado, supongo._

_En fin, sin grandes advertencias hoy. Pues….está algo cursi, pero me gustó. Tenía ganas de escribir algo así para variar. Mis malas experiencias amorosas solo se acumulan, cada vez más._

_En fin, no los mareo con mis rollos. Los invito a leer :)_

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo cuatro: Las dudas de Bunny**

Tooth escuchó atentamente el relato de Sandy sobre lo que había sentido mientras sobrevolaba la Tierra, y tuvo que confirmar que en efecto, ella había sentido cosas similares recientemente. Quería pensar que nada de eso era culpa de ellos, pero igualmente le preocupaba.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para seguir monitoreando los cambios entre los dos y si era necesario buscar a Mo para preguntarle su opinión. Eso si ella no comenzaba a buscarlos a ellos primero.

La ayuda de cualquiera de los demás también podría ser de gran utilidad, aunque Bunny se la pasaba recluido en la madriguera casi todo el año, North en su taller y Jack tendía a permanecer moviéndose de un lado a otro sin prestar realmente atención a su entorno a menos que algo lo llamara poderosamente.

Sandy le insistió a Tooth y salieron a dar una vuelta juntos. No notaron más cambios de los que ya había antes.

-Quizás Bunny tenga una idea mejor- comentó Tooth mientras se dirigían de nuevo a su Palacio- después de todo, esta es su estación.

Sandy se encogió de hombros y finalmente asintió. En realidad, ninguno de los dos había visto a Bunny en un par de semanas. Supusieron que debido a la época del año quizás ya estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la siguiente Pascua. Además, según tenían entendido, debía seguir ayudando a Jack con lo de sus poderes.

.

.

.

Jack suspiró, un poco avergonzado, al ver su imagen reflejada en el lago en Burgess. Volteó a los lados asegurándose de estar solo, y cuando lo hizo, se quitó su _hoodie_ y tocó los lugares donde su piel había quedado con pequeñas marcas rojas. Descubrió que la idea de lo que había estado a punto de suceder lo atemorizaba y lo llenaba de emoción a partes iguales, pero llevaba al menos una semana pensando en todo lo que había pasado (pensando en él mismo, pensando en Bunny) y no conseguía tomar ninguna decisión coherente o que lo satisficiera del todo.

Jack nunca se había enfrentado a algo así. Más bien, nunca había experimentado tener sentimientos como aquellos. Quizás alguna vez, cuando era niño (humano) se había enamorado de alguna niña, pero nunca llegó a la edad donde pudiera tener algún tipo de intimidad, ni siquiera un beso inocente.

Y de pronto todos estos sentimientos se agolpaban dentro de él, arrinconándolo y asfixiándolo. Pero de una manera que nunca pensó que fuera capaz de disfrutar.

Porque por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Jack pensó que tenía la oportunidad de tener de nuevo, completamente, la más grande sensación de _vida_ que podía experimentar después de haber muerto, o al menos eso creía.

No estaba seguro de que Bunny sintiera lo mismo por él, pero quería creer que si había tenido esas reacciones mientras estaban juntos (que hubiera aceptado sus besos, que lo tocara de ese modo, que incluso lo dejara permanecer a su lado después de situaciones tan incómodas), era porque había algo ahí, algo que no era amistad sencillamente y que ninguno de los dos había sabido controlar hasta que casi se les salía de las manos.

Jack quería creer que Bunny sentía algo por él, pero no estaba seguro. Necesitaba consejo.

.

.

.

Bunny simplemente no encontraba la manera de concentrarse. Habían pasado algunos días y prácticamente contaba los minutos para que se cumplieran las dos semanas que Jack le había pedido. Quería verlo y quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, fuera lo que fuera.

Sin embargo se detuvo un momento a pensar. Aún si se cumplían esas dos semanas, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿qué le iba a decir a Jack, o qué esperaba que Jack le dijera?

Si iban a comenzar una relación, en un sentido más formal de la palabra…sería tan raro. Sería extraño, casi antinatural.

¿Él y Jack? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se había metido en eso?

Pero ya que estaba allí, supuso que no era momento de echarse para atrás. Ahora todo estaba en lo que Jack tuviera que decirle, aunque al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que contestar ya fuera que Jack le pidiera terminar con esto antes de que evolucionara, o que le pidiera seguir. No, no tenía idea de qué contestarle.

Y quería (tenía que) enfrentarlo solo, después de todo, era asunto sólo de ellos dos. Sólo que necesitaba algo de guía, una segunda opinión.

Decidió que podía dejar la madriguera por un rato.

.

.

.

Jack cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tenía que manejar la situación, no iba a ser nada del otro mundo. Sólo iba a pedirle consejo a una amiga, era todo lo que iba a hacer.

Como era de esperarse, las pequeñas haditas se arremolinaron a su alrededor con solo verlo. Jack reía mientras lo rodeaban y lo miraban pero el asunto se puso bastante incómodo. Algunas pequeñas incluso se desmayaron, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Tooth apareció y comenzó a pedirles que se calmaran y se retiraran.

-Abran paso, señoritas, ¿dónde está su educación? a los invitados no se les acosa- las riñó con severidad pero aún con cierta dulzura, y ellas se alejaron poco a poco de Jack- discúlpalas, les gustas mucho.

-Sí, me doy cuenta- admitió Jack con nerviosismo.

-Así que… ¿qué se te ofrece, querido?

Jack observó a algunas de las haditas que seguían revoloteando por ahí. Lugo se volvió a dirigir a Tooth.

-Necesito decirte algo….podríamos… ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar privado?

Las haditas comenzaron a reír traviesamente, lo que no le gustó a Jack, pero al final Tooth asintió.

-Vamos, acompáñame.

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cámara que hacía las veces de "salón del trono" de Tooth. Ella se sentó en una silla bellamente adornada y le indicó a Jack que podía sentarse donde mejor le pareciera. Jack observó a su alrededor y eligió un pequeño sillón, próximo al de Tooth.

-Hace mucho que no tengo visitas- le comentó ella entonces, mientras servía el té que le llevaban algunas de las haditas- siempre estoy tan ocupada que mi único contacto con el exterior son las veces que me veo con ustedes. Pero en fin, ¿a qué debo tu visita, Jack? Me mencionaste que querías hablar de algo, me parece.

Le extendió entonces una taza de té que Jack aceptó dándole las gracias en voz baja.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar- confirmó- pero temo que es un asunto algo…incómodo.

Tooth levantó una ceja mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, mirando a Jack por encima de la taza como si lo interrogara con los ojos. Jack trató de esquivar su mirada y comenzó a beber de su taza también.

-¿Qué podría ser tan incómodo?- preguntó ahora Tooth, sonriente. Un tono azul profundo tiñó las mejillas de Jack. Comenzó a tartamudear.

-Es…tiene que ver con…creo que me…creo que me enamoré de alguien…

Tooth bajó su taza y la dejó en una mesita que había a lado de ella. Por un momento no supo a dónde mirar. Luego fijó sus ojos en el suelo y juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Sí, el asunto era _algo_ incómodo.

-Y…-carraspeó- ¿puedo saber de quién se trata...?

-Esa es la parte complicada.

Tooth sonrió para sí misma, compadeciéndose de Jack. Era tan joven y probablemente nunca en su vida había tenido que pasar por algo como aquello. Por cínico y listo que pudiera ser la mayor parte del tiempo, era de lo más natural que ahora se sintiera así. Tooth decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de aligerarle la carga, ser amable con él… y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-No veo porqué tendría que ser complicado- comentó, ahora con una sonrisa que pretendía transmitirle seguridad. Jack no ignoró el gesto, pero no consiguió tranquilizarlo lo suficiente.

-Es que…no sé, no se puede. Es… es alguien mayor que yo.

-Oh…bueno, si estamos hablando de alguien en nuestro mundo Jack, la gran mayoría de quienes conoces son mayores que tú. En todo caso… no creo que sea problema porque te quedan varios siglos por delante, créeme.

Jack soltó un suspiro.

-Eso no es todo. Es que es demasiado diferente a mí. Nuestros poderes son distintos. Siempre se rige por reglas y plazos, siempre tiene que trabajar y se lo toma muy en serio…es….es increíble.

Esto último hizo que Jack sonriera con sus propias palabras. Sin querer, Tooth también sonrió, sin saber por qué comenzaba a experimentar una sensación de felicidad y calidez expandirse por todo su pecho. ¿Acaso Jack hablaba de…?

-No creo que eso sea un verdadero problema- comentó entonces, acercándose inconscientemente a donde estaba Jack. Él la miró a los ojos.

-Sí pero…sería tan extraño todo lo demás… después de todo, también es Guardián. Tenemos que trabajar juntos y eso me aterra a veces.

-Pero, ¿qué podría salir mal?- preguntó Tooth, mucho más animada que antes y tomando las manos de Jack- ¿No los haría trabajar mejor, y con más ánimos? ¿No los haría más felices estar juntos?

Jack miró al suelo y apretó suavemente las manos de Tooth entre las suyas.

-Eso me gusta pensar. Pero es que él… él parece tener dudas todo el tiempo.

-¿¡Él?!- Tooth soltó las manos de Jack de golpe y se puso de pie tan abruptamente que Jack se echó para atrás en su silla por instinto- ¿E…estamos hablando de un "él"?

-Este… ¿sí?…- Jack no entendía la repentina turbación de Tooth- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡¿Quién es?!- preguntó ella de golpe, sin contestar la anterior pregunta de Jack- ¡No me digas que…!

Tooth se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró a Jack con los ojos muy abiertos, porque cualquiera de las tres opciones que tenía en la cabeza era terrible.

Jack no pudo evitar que su rostro adoptara un gesto con el ceño fruncido, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba confundido o porque la reacción de Tooth lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-¿De quién creíste que estaba hablando?

Tooth sacudió la cabeza, casi desesperadamente.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Exijo que me digas quién es, ahora mismo!

Jack se puso de pie, enfrentándola.

-¡No puedes exigirme así! ¿Quién te crees?

Cuando Jack dijo esto, Tooth se quedó callada y respiró profundamente, una, dos, hasta tres veces, hasta que se convenció a sí misma de que podía regular su propia voz y no sonar tan afectada como antes.

-Lo lamento- repuso después de unos instantes-, no debí reaccionar así, lo reconozco, pero tienes que admitir que es una situación muy fuerte. Lo último que esperaba era que tú fueras…

-Es Bunny- afirmó Jack retadoramente, mirando a Tooth a los ojos. Ella sintió que nunca lo había visto así, parecía decidido y firme. Y esto la hizo sentir extrañamente mal.

Tooth se dejó caer de regreso en su silla, y aunque le costó trabajo, decidió que el daño ya estaba hecho, y lo que fuera a decirle a Jack ahora tenía que estar regido por sus buenos deseos hacia él, y no por sus sentimientos, cuales quiera que éstos fueran.

¿Pero qué tan fiel podía serle a esta idea?

-Jack, está mal y lo sabes.

Jack también se sentó en donde estaba antes y miró al suelo. Esa era la reacción que menos esperaba que su amiga le diera. Casi prefería que explotara como hacía un rato.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento, ¿sabes?, no es como si yo lo hubiera elegido, simplemente pasó.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Tooth, y ahora parecía que su enojo se había transformado en una tristeza desesperada que no tenía ningún alivio. Jack no entendió por qué.

-¿Yo qué sé?...simplemente nos fuimos acercando y….y Bunny siempre fue tan severo conmigo que hacernos amigos de pronto fue fantástico. Cuando entreno con él siento que nuestros poderes se conectan de algún modo aunque sean tan diferentes, y me da tanto miedo decepcionarlo…- negó con la cabeza, y luego miró a Tooth- y un día simplemente me di cuenta de que me importaba todo sobre él, como trabaja, cómo entrena, lo que pueda pensar de mí. Y luego quise saber… lo que se sentiría besarlo, y simplemente pasó y yo…

-¡¿Besaste a Bunny?! ¡Ustedes se besaron!

Jack se rascó la cabeza. Tenía que dejarlo hasta allí o Tooth explotaría si le contaba todo lo demás.

-Sí…pero fue cosa mía. Yo fui quien lo besó. Y Bunny….Bunny al principio se resistió pero después parecía que sí le gustaba, y yo quiero creer que es así pero….pero no sé. Por eso vine a hablar contigo.

Tooth se repuso de la impresión –o al menos lo intentó- y se quedó un momento pensando. Todo aquello era demasiado para procesar, ¿Jack enamorado de Bunny? Y no solo era el hecho de que estuviera enamorado, sino que ya habían avanzado más de lo que ella hubiera podido esperar. Todo era tan repentino, tan extraño… ¿cómo había ocurrido algo así?

Se frotó ambas sienes con las puntas de los dedos y miró a Jack.

-Está _mal_\- recalcó-, no puede haber algo así entre ustedes, no se puede.

-Pero antes, cuando mencioné las diferencias, y que ambos éramos Guardianes, tú dijiste que no tenía por qué ser tan malo…

-¡Sí, pero eso fue antes de que me dijeras que estabas hablando de Bunny!- Tooth notó la confusión en los ojos de Jack, así que decidió que tenía que llevar esa conversación por otro rumbo-. Jack, te voy a ser sincera, no creo que sea buena idea que abrigues esperanzas con él. Bunny es… bueno, no creo que Bunny esté hecho para una relación así.

Jack sintió una ligera pero dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Aun así, miró a Tooth y la interrogó tanto con sus palabras como con su expresión.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bien, los de su especie son…o bueno, _fueron_ una sociedad bastante tradicionalista. Y tenían significados muy profundos cuando se trataba del amor y de las parejas. Cuando se comprometían con alguien era para siempre, y tenía que ser alguien con quien compartieran muchas cosas, alguien que los complementara. No sé si Bunny llegó a tener una pareja cuando su gente aún existía, y no sé si actualmente puede aún elegir a alguien pero te estoy siendo completamente franca, Jack. No creo que esté interesado en tener una relación, y si la tendrá….no creo que tú seas su primera opción.

Tooth cerró los ojos al escucharse a sí misma decir estas palabras, pero se convenció de que la piedra estaba lanzada, así que esperó la reacción de Jack. Él solo se quedó quieto y en silencio, como procesando lo que Tooth le acababa de decir.

Finalmente habló.

-¿Por eso es que tiene tantas dudas? Quiere decir que él no quiere…no quiere tener algo conmigo porque sabe que no duraría, él no me elegiría para siempre. Y si cede… ¿sólo sería por un rato, no? Casi como un juego.

Tooth sintió el pesar en su voz, pero no desistió de la idea que se había formado antes.

-Exactamente. Y aún si él sintiera algo por ti…. ¿cómo estás seguro de lo que tú sientes? ¿Qué tal si no lo amas suficiente para estar con él…para ser su compañero por la eternidad? Entonces serías tú quien estaría jugando con él-, afirmó, y esperó a lo siguiente que Jack tuviera que decir. En lugar de decir nada, Jack se puso de pie y se despidió.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-A donde pueda estar solo. Necesito pensar.

No dejó que las haditas lo guiaran y tampoco le dijo nada más a Tooth. Ni siquiera sonrió por cortesía cuando las haditas quisieron despedirse de él. Baby Tooth lo siguió, pero él la rechazó y le pidió que se quedara con Toothiana.

Cuando se quedó sola, ella se sentó de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos, a punto de llorar pero sin hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- se preguntó una y otra vez, y trató de racionalizar que lo había hecho por el bien de Jack, pero aunque trató de justificarse y pensar que estaba bien, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, y no consiguió convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario.

.

.

.

Bunny miró las puertas de Santoff Clausen por un largo rato antes de decidirse a entrar, pero finalmente, cuando pudo convencerse de que no podía retrasarlo más, lo hizo. En cuanto vio a uno de los yetis le preguntó dónde estaba North. El yeti le señaló con el dedo la dirección que debía tomar y Bunny siguió buscando. Encontró a North finalmente, mostrándole a otro grupo de yetis y a unos pocos duendes el diseño de un juguete nuevo y cómo fabricarlo. Bunny esperó a que terminara de hablarles y sólo se hizo notar cuando North estuvo desocupado.

-¡Oh, Bunny, qué sorpresa!- le dijo con una sonrisa y lo tomó de un brazo- justo iba a comer algo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No. Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo. Necesito que hablemos de algo.

North se detuvo en medio de la estancia y puso los brazos en jarras sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, hablemos entonces. Pero que sea rápido, realmente me ha dado hambre – y acto seguido dejó salir una estrepitosa carcajada, pero Bunny no estaba de ánimos para reír con él (y aunque lo estuviera, no lo hubiera hecho).

-Esto es serio, amigo. Preferiría que fuera en privado.

La sola mención de esta palabra fue suficiente para que todos los yetis y duendes presentes en un radio de veinte metros voltearan a verlos. Bunny frunció el ceño y al menos mentalmente se dio una palmada en la frente.

-North, no quiero yetis ni duendes alrededor. Necesito que hablemos en privado-, repitió, molesto.

-Está bien, está bien. Subamos a mi taller.

Bunny siguió a North mientras los demás parecían olvidarlo todo y enfocarse en otros asuntos. Bunny sabía que estaban fingiendo.

Una vez que entraron al taller, North se empeñó en mostrarle todos los nuevos juguetes que estaba haciendo y cómo funcionaban pero Bunny realmente no podía concentrarse en ello ni siquiera para tratar de ser amable con su amigo.

-¡Ya, North, escúchame!

North se quedó algo sorprendido de que Bunny lo interrumpiera con semejante brusquedad. Simplemente no se lo esperaba.

-Está bien…toma asiento.

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Bunny no dudó. Había pensado perfectamente en lo que tenía que decirle a North. Sabía que se podía meter en problemas si le contaba toda la verdad y después de todo, no era que a él le incumbiera el asunto de todas formas. Sólo quería algo de guía, una segunda opinión, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, por lo tanto la información que dejaría salir sería perfectamente dosificada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Jack.

-Ah, supongo que siguió causándote problemas, ¿No? Quizás sería buena opción que le dieras un escarmiento, oblígalo a que te ayude con la Pascua o algo por el estilo.

Bunny negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-_Nah, mate*_. De hecho…al contrario. Se ha portado bien y creo-dudó un poco-, creo que le he tomado bastante cariño.

-Pues mejor aún- sonrió North-. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Precisamente eso.

North seguía sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente Bunny, y por la mirada que le dio, éste no tuvo problemas en saber que tenía que ser más específico.

-Creo…creo que hay algo entre yo y Jack, y no sé cómo manejarlo.

North no le dio la importancia que Bunny hubiera esperado, pues solo se removió en su asiento y se rascó la barbilla como pensándolo profundamente.

-Bueno, supongo que es natural que haya surgido algo, después de todo últimamente han pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Creo que está bien, tu amistad le dará más seguridad, estará feliz.

Bunny sacudió la cabeza. North no había entendido lo que había querido decir, y él se sentía cada vez más nervioso y ansioso, y no sabía cómo poner el asunto sin que su amigo perdiera la cabeza. Después de todo, para él Jack era como un hijo.

-Tampoco me refiero a eso, North. Quiero decir… hay muchos sentimientos involucrados que no sé…

-¿Siguen peleándose por cualquier cosa?

-No, es que…

-Entonces fue porque congeló tus orejas al piso…

-¡No, Nick, pon atención maldita sea!

-¡Es que no entiendo a qué quieres lle…!

-¡Nos besamos! ¿Oíste bien? ¡Jack y yo nos besamos!

El rostro de North adoptó una expresión casi indescriptible. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par igual que su boca. Bunny tomó mucho aire y se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero la reacción posterior de su compañero no se la esperaba.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste!?- gritó North, blandiendo una espada y lanzando una tajada al aire que Bunny apenas pudo esquivar lanzándose hacia atrás en una maniobra de supervivencia que nunca pensó que tendría que usar a causa de North.

-¡North, cálmate!

-¡No me voy a calmar!- gritaba mientras seguía tratando de cortarlo en dos. Bunny usaba sus largas extremidades para montarse en los muebles de la habitación, huyendo de él, pero el ataque se estaba volviendo tan caótico que por un momento temió verdaderamente por su vida- ¡Tú eres mayor! ¡Eres de otra especie! ¡Y se supone que eres demasiado inteligente para esto!

-¡North, escúchame!

-¡Te voy a matar, bastardo!

Bunny se hartó. Esquivó una nueva tajada y consiguió tomar a North de los brazos, y luego le hizo una llave con la que logró inmovilizarlo, boca abajo, contra el piso. Luego hizo algo de presión y con esto North tuvo que soltar la espada. Bunny la pateó para quitarla de su alcance, y esperó a que su respiración se normalizara un poco.

-¡No puedo creer que fueras tan insensato, Bunnymund-, continuaba North, consciente de que había sido vencido, pero igual de furioso que antes -¡Suéltame para que te dé tu merecido!

\- No te pienso soltar hasta que te calmes y me escuches. Y no hables como si hubiera matado a alguien, Jack está bien y no le hice nada.

North resopló, reacio a escucharlo, pero finalmente, con el paso de algunos segundos, quizás un par de minutos, se calmó suficiente para que lo soltara.

North se puso de pie con bastante dificultad, adolorido de la espalda y los brazos.

-Eres un salvaje.

-Fue necesario. Ahora escúchame. No fue mi intención, ¿sabes? simplemente pasó. Y fue inevitable.

-No me salgas con eso ahora, pudiste haberlo evitado.

-El punto es que…North, por favor, te lo pido como amigo, escúchame. Estoy confundido. Creo que…creo que realmente estoy sintiendo algo por Jack. Y él también siente algo por mí…

North gruñó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, completamente estresado por las cosas que Bunny le estaba confiando.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Bunny?

-¡Ayúdame a saber si es lo correcto!

-¡Sabes que te diré que no!

-¡Pero no hables como si fueras su maldito padre! Habla objetivamente.

North hizo un nuevo y supremo esfuerzo por calmarse y pensar objetivamente antes de dar una respuesta. Estuvo por un buen rato meditándolo y Bunny esperó con paciencia. Finalmente, North lo miró.

-Creo que el punto no es si es correcto o no, Bunny. El punto es que no creo que Jack esté listo para algo así, ni tú tampoco.

Bunny no dejó de ver a su compañero, pero sus palabras eran justo lo que él más había temido.

-Jack pasó demasiado tiempo sólo. Ahora que nos tiene a nosotros y a los niños era de esperarse que se encariñara mucho, y rápidamente. Y ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo contigo, y me imagino que sus interacciones son bastante movidas debido al entrenamiento, es hasta cierto punto natural que sienta algún tipo de atracción por ti. Pero eso no lo convierte en amor.

Bunny asintió.

-Y en cuanto a ti….has pasado siglos sin tener a alguien a tu lado, y siempre te ha sido muy difícil dejar a alguien entrar en tu vida del modo en que lo hiciste con Jack. Supongo que ahora que lo has encontrado te fue fácil comenzar a sentir algo por él. Pero no creo que sea amor.

-¿Entonces tú crees que Jack y yo…?

-Creo que lo más apropiado sería que Jack encontrara algún espíritu joven que tenga algo en común con él, y que le genere un tipo de atracción más sano que lo que sea que tenga contigo. Será cuestión de tiempo, y de que decida acercarse a otros de su especie, ¿No crees? Y en cuanto a ti… mejor pregúntatelo a ti mismo. ¿De qué te serviría una relación así con Jack?

Bunny sabía que las palabras de North estaban más guiadas por su instinto de protección que por que realmente creyera algo así, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que Bunny se quedara pensando en ello. Lo que decía tenía bastante más sentido de lo que él quería admitir.

Salió de Santoff Clausen sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de North, al que sólo le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que ya se iba.

En lugar de irse de una vez a la madriguera, Bunny estuvo caminando entre la nieve, entre los árboles, sólo pensando y tratando al mismo tiempo de no pensar. Todo lo que había allí le recordaba a Jack, la noche, la nieve, los árboles, el frío. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en él de ese modo? ¿Desde cuándo lo que fuera a pasar entre ellos le parecía tan importante? Unos días atrás estaba dispuesto a hacerse su amigo y entrenarlo, y ahora estaba pensando en cómo sería el futuro con él, y también en cómo sería sin él. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un acantilado. Se sentó en el borde y miró a lo lejos, los bancos de nieve, el mar con el agua helada, la luna sonriente reflejándose en el hielo. Le pareció ver a Man in the Moon ahí, pero sabía que era algo imposible verlo desde donde estaba sentado. Además, casi la única forma de comunicación que tenían con él estaba en Santoff Claussen. No quería volver ahí.

Pero por un momento pensó que si necesitaba respuestas Manny era quien podía dárselas. Pero ese maldito sólo se aparecía cuando le convenía, ¿y se dignaba a reportarse con alguna regularidad? Tampoco. Siempre era en el momento más inesperado y con mensajes en clave que después eran un dolor de cabeza para descifrar.

Y a veces se quedaba sin contestar y podía dejar a alguien a la deriva por trescientos años, como había hecho con Jack.

En este punto, Bunny miró al cielo otra vez, a la Luna. Otra vez pensó que Manny estaba allí, en alguna parte. Y de pronto, sintió una gran furia. De pronto le gritó a Manny con la fuerza con la que deseaba haberle gritado a North unos minutos antes.

-¿Te divierte todo esto, eh? ¡¿Para qué demonios mandaste a Jack aquí?! ¿Sólo fue por lo de Pitch? ¡Admítelo, con un demonio, sabías que algo más iba a pasar…!- Se puso de pie. Se sentía idiota hablando sólo, pero esto no lo detuvo-, ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme Guardián? ¡Si algo de esto no te gusta, por favor di algo!

Pero tal como le había pasado a Jack muchas veces antes, Bunny no recibió respuesta. No había modo de saber con qué ojos veía Manny todo ese enredo, si le gustaba la idea, si le disgustaba tanto como a North.

Bien, no iba a averiguarlo de todas formas. Aún tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero Bunny sabía, o por lo menos presentía, que dentro de su mente ya había una respuesta.

.

.

.

Jack pasó otros varios días vagando por ahí. Una vez instalado el invierno en el sur no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y era su momento de divertirse un poco si le placía. Pero Jack no estaba en condiciones para divertirse; faltaba sólo un día para volver a verse con Bunny y estaba ansioso por hablar con él, no podía aguantar más. Aunque en realidad, pasados esos días y con la intervención de Tooth, Jack aún no tenía en mente lo que iba a decirle a Bunny. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que no quería lastimarlo, y tampoco quería ser lastimado.

Quizás la mejor opción era dejarlo todo por la paz y continuar con su vida. Pero esa no era la opción que Jack deseaba.

Jack levantó la vista. Sandy recorría el cielo, manejando la arena que llevaría sueños a los niños, y Jack decidió que un poco de eso le vendría bien. No había dormido apropiadamente por lo menos los últimos cinco días.

No iba a hacerle venir hasta el, pero cuando Sandy lo vio se acercó por su cuenta al árbol en que estaba posado y lo saludó efusivamente, cosa que Jack agradeció. En cierto modo lo hacía feliz. Sandy era un gran amigo.

Al pequeño no le fue difícil darse cuenta de que Jack lo estaba pasando mal, y no dudó en preguntarle de qué se trataba.

Jack dudó bastante, pero supo que podía confiar en él. Quizás hasta le ayudaría a aclarar en su mente lo que Tooth solo había conseguido revolver más.

-Bien, te contaré. ¿Prometes no decirle a North? Tooth ya lo sabe, pero me aterra como pueda reaccionar él.

Sandy asintió y lo miró fijamente, como prestándole toda su atención. Jack se relajó. Sabía que cumpliría.

-Bien. Te lo diré sin rodeos porque hablarlo con Tooth me dejó exhausto, ¿ok?- Sandy volvió a asentir-. Estoy enamorado de Bunny. Lo besé y quiero tener algo con él pero no estoy seguro de que él quiera. ¿Alguna duda?

A pesar de la sorpresa que esto le provocó, Sandy negó en seguida, y de pronto, contrario a lo ocurrido con Tooth, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y levantó sus pulgares en señal de aprobación. Jack estaba impresionado.

-Espera, ¿tú no crees que esté mal?- Sandy negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces…?

Sandy le mostró a Jack dos figuras de arena, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Una era claramente la silueta de Jack, y la otra, la de Bunny. Sandy las acercó y mezcló la arena de ambas para hacer un corazón, y volvió a levantar los pulgares y a sonreír.

Esto hizo sonreír a Jack, y se sintió tan bien, que por un momento sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Alguien más creía en ese amor, y eso era maravilloso para él.

Sandy le hizo unas pocas señas, y luego un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Preguntas porqué reaccioné así? Bueno, es que no he tenido un buen pronóstico desde ningún punto de vista, ¿sabes?

Sandy lo señaló con el dedo. Luego se señaló el corazón y otro signo de interrogación apareció. Jack comenzó a tratar de descifrar lo que quería decir.

-¿Yo? Corazón…tu corazón… ¿Mi corazón? – Sandy negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y finalmente hizo un gesto de "más o menos" con la mano. Jack lo pensó un poco más- ¿Cómo me siento?

Finalmente, Sandy asintió.

-Pues algo confundido…y triste. Pero no dejo de pensar que si estoy con Bunny estaré feliz. Que si cuando termine esto puedo quedarme con Bunny seremos felices. Es todo lo que puedo pensar. Y… ¿Y qué importa lo que Tooth opine, no? Es mi corazón, yo sé cómo me siento, ella no puede negar que esto sea amor. Es amor- miró al suelo, y sonrió-, al menos de mi parte, lo es.

Sandy sonrió al escuchar esto, y lo volvió a señalar. Luego hizo una mímica como si estuviera durmiendo, y apareció figuras de conejos sobre su cabeza.

-Sueño con él todo el tiempo- confirmó Jack con una sonrisa.

Sandy apareció un par de orejas en su cabeza, volvió a hacer mímica de dormir pero en lugar de conejos, apareció figuras parecidas a la silueta de Jack que había hecho antes. Jack abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Bunny también sueña conmigo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sandy levantó una ceja en un gesto de enojo, y Jack sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-¡Lo lamento! Es que no te imaginas cómo me sentía hace un rato, Sandy. ¿Tú crees que funcione?

Sandy asintió, y Jack pudo respirar profundamente de nuevo, y sentirse feliz.

Sandy lo ayudó a dormir, y procuró que no soñara nada o por lo menos que sus sueños fueran buenos. Él quería mantenerse positivo respecto a esa posible unión, pero aun así, una nube de duda se posó sobre su cabeza. Esperó que lo que le había dicho a Jack no fuera a resultar contraproducente en un futuro próximo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bunny encontró a Jack poco después del anochecer en el lago, en Burgess. Estaba sentado en una orilla, mirando el agua. Caminó hacia él y tosió para hacer notoria su presencia.

Cuando Jack lo escuchó, volteó con una sonrisa, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie Bunny comenzó a hablar.

-Jack, antes de que digas cualquier cosa, te pido que me escuches.

Jack volvió a voltear hacia el lago, y se quedó sentado donde estaba. Algo en su interior le dijo que lo que iba a decir Bunny no sería lo que él estuvo esperando esas dos semanas. A Bunny no le importó que le diera la espalda, pues lo hacía mucho más fácil.

-Tengo que pedirte que me perdones por lo que pasó esa noche. Se nos salió de las manos, y yo debí ser prudente, debí detenerme cuando las cosas llegaron tan lejos. Es más, debí detenerte desde la primera vez que me besaste porque esto no puede seguir de ningún modo, ¿de acuerdo?, tú y yo somos diferentes y de nosotros dependen muchas cosas que no podemos descuidar por un capricho, tuyo, mío o de quien haya sido- suspiró-. No voy a negar que siento algo especial por ti y sé que también sientes algo por mí, pero no creo que sea algo verdadero, ni tan fuerte como para poner en riesgo todo lo que está en riesgo.

Jack cerró los ojos y pensó que podría visualizar su corazón rompiéndose en la oscuridad. Sin embargo fue tal el dolor en ese instante, que ni siquiera pudo encontrarlo dentro de su pecho.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar lo que hice, dímelo y lo haré. No quiero quedar en deuda contigo, y tampoco quiero que guardes algún sentimiento negativo contra mí. Sobre todas las cosas, eres mi amigo, Jack.

Jack tardó en voltear, y cuando lo hizo, sorprendió a Bunny. Sus ojos brillaban de un modo que no supo descifrar, no con viveza ni travesura, sino con cierta gentileza que nunca había visto en él, y su sonrisa….dios, era la sonrisa más llena de paz que Bunny hubiera visto en toda su vida. El reflejo de la luna, su piel brillante, su presencia etérea. Jack era tan perfecto que Bunny apenas lo podía creer. Apenas podía creer que se fuera a privar a sí mismo de tenerlo en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Bunny asintió – sigamos entrenando. Ya perdimos varios días, ¿no te parece?

Bunny no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-Pero Jack….

-Sólo no lo hagas incómodo, canguro- levantó los hombros- hagamos como que nunca pasó. Quién sabe, algún día podríamos llegar a reírnos de esto.

Estaba tan calmado que Bunny se sintió estúpido. Quizás Jack había decidido desde mucho antes no continuar con lo que había entre ellos, y sólo él se lo había tomado tan en serio que había ensayado el discurso miles de veces mientras salía a buscarlo.

Por un lado, la idea de que hubiera sido tan sencillo lo tranquilizó. Por otro lado, que no significara nada para Jack lo enfureció.

-¿Qué quieres entrenar ahora?- preguntó entre dientes. No se sentía nada bien en ese momento.

-Me estuve preguntando hace unos días si podías enseñarme algo de artes marciales. Tu técnica es impresionante, debo decir, aunque nunca serás tan rápido como yo.

Muy a su pesar, Bunny sonrió. Ese era el Jack que él conocía, pero igual se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido.

-Bien. Te mostraré un par de técnicas para golpear y para defenderte, ¿de acuerdo? Luego las usarás conmigo, me atacarás y luego te defenderás.

Jack asintió.

La noche pasó mientras Bunny le enseñaba cómo pararse correctamente, cómo respirar. La posición de sus piernas y sus brazos, la importancia de que cada movimiento fuera fluido y de que observara el entorno antes de moverse. Pronto descubrieron que el fuerte de Jack era el movimiento fluido y su principal carencia, una fortaleza que nunca sería tan impresionante como la de Bunny. A pesar de que era una sesión bastante fructífera, podía sentirse la tensión y la incomodidad en el ambiente.

Bunny lo hubiera pasado bien si no tuviera en la cabeza la idea de que Jack sólo había jugado con él y lo había dejado en vilo por esas dos malditas semanas en que surgieron tantos sentimientos de duda y de enojo dentro de él.

Estaba enamorado de Jack, maldita sea. ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Le dio la oportunidad de atacarlo y le mostró cómo defenderse. Sus golpes no le hacían prácticamente ningún daño, pero eso hasta cierto punto tenía lógica. Luego llegó su turno.

Sus ataques comenzaron suaves y Jack no tuvo problema en defenderse. Pero conforme transcurrieron los segundos, fue aumentando su intensidad sin darse cuenta, y aunque siempre calculaba suficientemente bien para no golpearlo, sus patadas y golpes pasaban a milímetros de su cabeza o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder hasta que tropezó y cayó al piso de espaldas.

Bunny se fue sobre él como un animal salvaje sobre su presa, y por un segundo, pareció que de verdad iba a matarlo.

Jack estaba aterrorizado. Sentía su sangre fluir, y su cuerpo tenso, como listo para atacar o huir. Bunny respiraba con fuerza encima de él pero no sabía si se estaba tranquilizando o si sólo estaba preparándose para darle el último golpe.

Contra cualquier suposición que pudiera hacer Jack, en cuanto pudo calmarse Bunny pegó su frente a la de él y cerró los ojos.

-Jack…dios, Jack, esto está tan mal.

Jack podía sentir su respiración caliente y su cuerpo encima del de él. Se atrevió a tomarlo de los brazos, y los acarició suavemente como si estuviera tratando de calmar a una bestia salvaje.

Bunny escondió el rostro en el cuello de Jack y esto lo hizo estremecerse.

-Bunny…- lo llamó, su voz estaba quebrada, rasposa, perdida y lastimada dentro de su garganta, no sabía si por el miedo o por la emoción, pero sí sabía que el efecto sobre Bunny iba a ser irremediable-. Bunny por favor….

Bunny levantó la cabeza y volvió a tocar sus frentes, pero ahora lo miró a los ojos.

-Jack…

-Bésame, Bunny.

-No, Jack. Esto está mal. Está muy mal.

-No me importa- Jack negó con la cabeza- no importa, nunca me ha importado y no tiene porqué importarte a ti tampoco.

-Jack…- Bunny comenzó a acariciar su rostro contra el rostro de Jack, dejando pequeños besos en su frente, en sus párpados y sus mejillas. Jack comenzó a gemir en voz baja, eran movimientos tan inocentes, tan faltos de cualquier tipo de malicia y aun así Jack sentía una revolución dentro de su cuerpo que apenas podía comprender.

-Bunny- volvió a pedir mientras los besos se concentraban en sus mejillas y en su barbilla-, por favor…por favor…

Finalmente, Bunny tomó el labio inferior de Jack entre los suyos y comenzó a succionarlo con suavidad. Jack sintió su estómago encogerse de la emoción, y de la angustia que le provocaba la espera. Bunny tomó su rostro delicadamente y continuó con su labio superior, para luego hacer que abriera sus labios y adentrarse en ellos, con una pasión tierna y dulce que no sabía que era capaz de emplear y que Jack no tenía idea de que pudiera existir.

¿Cómo un beso podía dejarlo tan exhausto? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo asustaba? ¿Por qué se había obligado a aprender a respirar mientras lo besaba, sólo para no tener que separarse?

Y cuando lo hicieron, Jack se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Bunny siguió frotándose contra su cuello, besó su sien izquierda y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jack miró al cielo, hacia la luna, y trató de contener sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudiera mientras hablaba.

-Bunny, no me importa lo que vayan a decir los demás. Yo te quiero, pase lo que pase. Pero si te importa más seguir pensando que esto está mal…si de verdad crees que no debemos seguir, tienes que irte ahora. Por favor. No puedo soportar más.

Bunny se quedó quieto, y por un momento, Jack sintió más ganas de llorar que nunca. Pero entonces él levantó la cabeza de nuevo y lo miró. Esta vez Jack no le tuvo que pedir nada. Esta vez Bunny fue quien se atrevió, por su propia cuenta.

Se inclinó sobre Jack de nuevo y lo besó. Lo besó aún con más hambre que antes, con la misma inocencia, pero con una fuerza más grande todavía, con un mayor deseo sobre él. Jack le abrazó el cuello, Bunny lo tomó de la cintura.

Tenía tantas dudas, tenía miedo de lastimarlo, tenía miedo de salir lastimado también.

Pero los labios de Jack habían tenido un efecto sobre el que no podía explicar de ningún modo. De pronto no le importó más lo que fuera a decir North ni nadie. De pronto ya no se sintió un Guardián. Simplemente, sintió que necesitaba a Jack más que nada en el universo. No podía perderlo, no lo iba a perder. Tenía que ser suyo, completamente suyo y de nadie más.

Sintió que podía quedarse ahí y besarlo, simplemente besarlo de ese modo durante horas.

Cuando sus labios no pudieron más, y los de Jack tampoco, lo tomo en brazos y se refugió con él junto a las raíces de un enorme árbol. Su mente estaba nublada, se sentía como si estuviera ebrio o drogado. Jack tampoco daba muestras de demasiada lucidez. Se acurrucaron uno con el otro y durmieron ahí lo que quedaba de la noche. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

_Continuará…_

_No planeo que Tooth sea la "mala" de la historia, ni North tampoco. Simplemente me parece que serían sus reacciones con el asunto, después de todo, al final de la película pareciera que hay algo entre Tooth y Jack, ¿para que de pronto salga con que tiene algo con Bunny? Cualquier mujer reaccionaría mal XD. Y en cuanto a North, pues siempre se muestra protector con Jack y en competencia con Bunny. De acuerdo, tal vez la reacción de North fue exagerada pero me gustó cómo quedó así, ¿qué puedo decir?_

_Además, en mi fic anterior fueron muy comprensivos con la relación de Jack y Bunny. Esta vez, como se ha podido ver, es completamente distinto._

_Y Sandy, tan lindo como siempre. Es natural, no me lo imagino dándoles la contra._

_Más adelante volverá a salir Mother Nature y quizás otros espíritus y entidades sobrenaturales. Ella tampoco es la mala de la historia, pero tendrá sus momentos._

_En fin, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y por poner en favoritos y follows la historia._

_Muchos besos!_

_Aoshika_

_*Me encanta el slang australiano. El "nah, mate", no sé por qué, me pone loca. Debe ser mi obsesión con Hugh Jackman. No podía pasar un capítulo más sin hacer que Bunny lo usara, al menos una vez. Jajajaja…necesito ayuda ._._

_Paloma-san, muchas gracias por la aclaración. He visto que tú y algunos otros usuarios me dejan reviews con cierta regularidad pero no he podido contestar sus mensajes como se debe, espero que no les ofenda mi falta de comunicación :) trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda. Saludos._


	5. Las palabras de North

_Quinto capítulo arriba! Planeaba tenerlo listo hace dos días pero tuve una excursión, trabajo y un examen de mi clase deportiva. Estoy cansada pero estoy satisfecha, pues al parecer he mejorado bastante mi condición física en relación con el inicio del semestre._

_EN FIN! espero que les guste este capítulo. Tiene un poco de smut así que ojo._

_Disc: ustedes saben que ninguno de los personajes de RoTG ni The Guardians of Childhood me pertenecen y yo solo escribo este fic producto de mis sueños fangirlescos._

_Los invito a leer :D_

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 5: Las palabras de North**

Bunny despertó un poco después del amanecer, muy probablemente porque sintió unas suaves caricias en su pecho que lo hicieron sentir extremadamente bien. Todavía medio dormido, se inclinó y besó el cabello fresco y suave de Jack. Él detuvo sus caricias y suspiró mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su pecho, abrazándose a él con bastante fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack?

La voz de Bunny aún sonaba lenta y adormilada, incluso a sus propios oídos. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, sólo que…pensaba que no estarías cuando despertara. Y aquí estás.

Bunny soltó una suave risa y se acercó a él de nuevo, pero ahora besando su frente. Jack volvió a acariciar su pecho y esta vez enredó sus dedos en el pelaje cálido que lo había hecho dormir tan bien toda la noche. Bunny lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios, y Jack se dejó besar con deliciosa sumisión.

Hacía unos días los labios de Bunny le parecían extraños y difíciles. Ahora le parecía que encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, y amaba la sensación de bienestar y de unión que le daban cada vez que se besaban. Su primer beso, y todos sus besos después de aquél, fueron prácticamente todos con Bunny, y hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensarlo. No hacía falta más para saber que aquella era toda la experiencia que necesitaba en cuanto a besar. No deseaba los besos de nadie más.

Cuando finalmente terminaron ese prolongado beso de buenos días, Bunny le acarició el rostro, pero ahora su expresión era de lo más seria. Suspiró mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el de él y juntaba sus frentes. A Jack le gustaba este gesto de parte suya, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Bunny, ¿Qué ocurre?

Bunny mostró entonces una sonrisa bastante triste, y negó con la cabeza. Jack se sintió aterrorizado.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró entonces a contestar- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Bueno…es que parece que sigues dudando- replicó Jack mientras desviaba sus ojos de los de él. Bunny lo abrazó, haciendo que pegara la cabeza contra su pecho. Jack lo abrazó también y restregó su rostro contra él. Bunny le acarició la espalda, tratando de confortarlo.

-Tranquilo, Jack. No pienso dejarte, menos después de lo que pasó ayer. Pero hay algunas cosas que creo que debemos dejar claras ahora, antes de que ocurra otra cosa, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió y entonces Bunny lo liberó un poco del abrazo para tomarlo de la barbilla y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ven, sentémonos junto al lago.

El sol brillaba con una fuerza gentil en esa mañana, pero al mismo tiempo Jack notó que había una frescura bastante inusual en el ambiente. Eso podía considerarse como algo común, pero Jack sentía que era inusual por algún motivo, no estaba del todo bien.

No le prestó tanta atención. En ese momento le importaba más lo que Bunny tuviera que decirle, así que caminó a su lado y se sentaron juntos en la orilla del lago. Sorpresivamente para Bunny, Jack tomó su mano y no la soltó mientras lo miraba con ansiedad. Jack tenía miedo, y esto conmovía tanto a Bunny que tuvo que resistirse a ahogarlo a besos una vez más. Solo atinó a sujetarle la mano también y darle un suave apretón, como diciéndole que no iba a soltarlo, que no iba a irse a ninguna parte ni a dejarlo solo.

-Bien Jack, no te preocupes y escúchame, ¿Lo harás?- Jack asintió-. Verás, ayer estaba muy inquieto, y estaba convencido de que estar juntos _no_ es una buena opción ni para ti ni para mí-, no se le pasó por alto la expresión de tristeza que mostró Jack entonces, así que se apresuró a continuar-, pero debo admitir… que tú me haces olvidar todas esas cosas. Creo que podemos al menos intentarlo, ¿te parece bien? Podemos tratar de hacer que esto funcione, al menos por un tiempo.

Jack asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, con visible agitación.

-Sí, sí Bunny, nada me haría más feliz ahora.

-Bien- Bunny sonrió y miró su mano entrelazada con la de Jack- otra cosa es que creo que no deberíamos decirles a los demás, al menos por el momento, y tendremos que pensar muy bien cómo decírselos en caso que sea necesario que lo sepan. ¿Comprendes? –Bunny suspiró-. A North…no creo que le guste la idea.

Jack asintió.

-Ni a Tooth- agregó rodando los ojos mientras recordaba la plática que había tenido con ella-, con Sandy no creo que haya problema.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo.

-Nah, es muy relajado para que algo así lo moleste. Creo que hasta estará contento por nosotros.

_Nosotros_. Esta sola palabra hizo que Jack se quedara por un par de segundos sin saber en qué pensar. Ya no era un _tú y yo_, ahora había un _nosotros _que lo llenaba de esperanza. Sentía una necesidad extrema por lanzarse sobre Bunny y besarlo como nunca antes, pero no quería molestarlo o hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Bien, una cosa más-, en este punto la voz de Bunny comenzó a sonar dudosa, hasta con un ligero a tener que buscar una forma de…convivir entre nosotros sin descuidar nuestros deberes. Dentro de un par de meses se va a acumular el trabajo para mí, y no siempre podré estar contigo como me gustaría, y no quiero que sientas que es porque no deseo estar a tu lado. Al contrario.

Se había puesto nervioso, porque de pronto se percató de que, aunque prácticamente iba a estar con Jack en "periodo de prueba", se estaba comprometiendo realmente con él y con la "relación", y pensó en esto hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por cómo iba a hacer para balancear su trabajo y estar con Jack.

Jack se aproximó más a él. Amaba su calor. Lo amaba. Y le parecía muy tierna la manera en que se había quedado mirando hacia el lago, como si estuviera muy apenado de decirle esas cosas mientras lo miraba a él. Jamás pensó que alguna vez vería a Bunny así.

-Hay… ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras decirme tú? ¿Tienes alguna condición para _esto_, Jack?

Jack asintió luego de un par de segundos de pensarlo.

-Sólo dos cosas. Primero…quiero que me prometas que si esto no funciona no dejaremos de ser amigos- miró a Bunny a los ojos y se acercó aún más a él, mirándolo de un modo suplicante-, no quiero alejarme de ti. No quiero quedarme solo.

Bunny le acarició la cara y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Nunca te dejaré solo, lo prometo.

-Y… y algo más-, tomó la mano con que Bunny sujetaba su rostro y la acarició. Ahora estaban tomados de ambas manos-, no creo estar listo para…para el sexo. Aquella vez me asusté mucho y…y no sé si pueda disfrutarlo. Lo haría por ti pero no sé…

-Tranquilo, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres o de lo que no estés seguro. No necesitamos eso.

Bunny se acercó al rostro de Jack y compartieron otro beso largo y pausado. Luego se miraron por unos segundos en silencio y finalmente Bunny suspiró.

-No quisiera irme ahora. Pero tengo mucho qué hacer.

Jack asintió.

-Yo también.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veo después.

Bunny se puso de pie y abrió un túnel en el suelo para ir a casa. Antes de desaparecer a través de él, sonrió y volteó a ver a Jack.

-¡Oye Frostbite!, no creas que por esto vamos a dejar tu entrenamiento. Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

-¿Ah, sí canguro? ¡Cuando quieras!

-Ve esta noche a mi casa. Veremos qué tienes, Frostbite.

Finalmente Bunny desapareció de la vista de Jack. Jack se echó sobre su espalda mirando hacia el cielo. Sentía que era un sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

Mientras trabajaba, Bunny no podía concentrarse como él hubiera querido. Tenía mucho que hacer y aun así se encontraba extrañamente nervioso por lo que había pasado con Jack, preguntándose cómo iban a avanzar las cosas con él.

Aún tenía problemas. Aún no estaba seguro de que lo que estaban haciendo estuviera bien y ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar realmente enamorado de Jack. El sentimiento extraño que experimentaba parecía hacerse mucho más grande cuando estaba cerca de él pero no estaba convencido de que fuera amor.

No quería estarse engañando a sí mismo ni mucho menos terminar lastimando a Jack por sus dudas y por su indecisión. Quizás solamente probar lo que sería estar juntos no sería tan dañino. Quizás podía darse a sí mismo la posibilidad de experimentar algo así por una vez. Aunque no durara, y aunque no pasara de una buena experiencia.

Se sintió triste de pensar en esto, pero finalmente decidió que si era necesario terminar, tendrían que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Mientras tanto, se sorprendió a sí mismo ansioso porque llegara la noche, para que Jack viniera a él. Y cualquier cosa que pasara entonces, sabía que la iba a disfrutar. Porque iba a estar con él.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack llegó a la madriguera, Bunny estaba sentado en el suelo terminando de revisar unas plantas, así que no se percató de su llegada. Jack se acercó por su espalda con los pasos más ligeros que podía dar, o sea que aún para las desarrolladas orejas de su _novio_ hubiera sido imposible detectarlo. Prácticamente flotó sobre el pasto y se lanzó sobre Bunny, abrazando su cuello y pegándose a su espalda.

-¡Jack!- Bunny trató de voltear hacia él, pero las piernas de Jack se habían enredado en su cintura y no lo dejaba moverse mucho. Reía tan dulcemente que Bunny no tuvo corazón para romper el momento así que le siguió el juego e hizo como que trataba de alcanzarlo, mientras Jack se escabullía hacia un lado o hacia otro.

No fue hasta que se acercó a su rostro y trató de besarlo que Bunny lo sujetó finalmente e hizo que lo soltara, sin permitirle acercarse más. Jack se quejó en voz baja, y Bunny le sonrió.

-Lo siento Jack, nada de esto hasta que tengamos algo de entrenamiento hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es justo.

-Claro que lo es-, le sonrió Bunny y Jack hizo un adorable puchero. Bunny se puso de pie, levantando a Jack con él-, vamos. ¿Te parece si seguimos enseñándote algo de artes marciales? Si logras vencerme hoy haré lo que tú quieras.

Jack sonrió y levantó una ceja.

-¿Es eso una apuesta, canguro?

-Si lo quieres ver así, lo es, Frostbite.

Jack siguió a Bunny a un área bastante despejada, donde iban a entrenar. Decidieron seguir del mismo modo que la vez anterior; Bunny le enseñaba poco a poco los movimientos que iban a usar con el fin de tener una pequeña pelea al final de la sesión. En esta ocasión le enseñó específicamente movimientos para defenderse e inmovilizar a su contrincante, como llaves y desvío de golpes.

Jack podía hacer algunos de los movimientos para desviar los golpes y las patadas, pero las llaves no eran sencillas porque Bunny lo sobrepasaba tanto en masa corporal como en fuerza, aun cuando sabía que él se estaba conteniendo.

Bunny tenía que admitir que Jack había aprendido bastante bien, aunque sólo entrenaran por un par de horas. Durante su pequeño enfrentamiento, comprobó que no solo era capaz de utilizar lo que él acababa de enseñarle, sino que también podía aplicar lo que ya había aprendido en su lección anterior.

Verlo moverse era deliciosamente artístico. Su cuerpo delgado tenía una fluidez asombrosa y al mismo tiempo se las arreglaba para emplear su fuerza cuando era necesario. Su piel y cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía entonces endurecerse, tensarse. El resultado era una mezcla de delicadeza y fortaleza, un contraste extremista y precioso. Resultaba embriagante, sobre todo a los ojos de alguien como Bunny.

Finalmente, Jack no pudo hacer mucho en contra de su compañero. Bunny era mucho más fuerte, no costándole nada de trabajo vencerlo una vez que decidió que ya era bastante de fingir que Jack podía con él de algún modo. De modo que detuvo uno de sus golpes, sujetó su brazo con firmeza y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que se pegara contra el suelo, imposibilitado de moverse.

Jack se quejó, y Bunny le sonrió casi dulcemente, aunque Jack sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa había un dejo de burla porque no era capaz de vencerlo. Aprovechando la proximidad, Jack trató de besarlo una vez más, pero Bunny se retiró rápidamente, quitándose de encima de él y alejándose un par de pasos.

-Oh no, Jack. No me ganaste así que lo siento mucho.

-Aww- Jack se sentó y lo miró haciendo ojos de cachorrito- ¿No me merezco al menos un premio de consolación?

Bunny entonces se deslizó hacia él otra vez, en una actitud de acecho que asustó un poco a Jack, pero que también lo hizo sentir una extraña emoción, como la anticipación de _algo_, aunque no sabía el qué.

-¡Ah, vaya! ¿Quieres que te consuele, pequeño?- preguntó entonces Bunny, cuando se encontraba apenas a un par de centímetros de su cara. Sujetó con ambas manos su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente por varios segundos que para Jack se sintieron eternos. Cuando se separaron, él sonrió, y Bunny se perdió en esa sonrisa pura y en esos ojos cristalinos y brillantes.

A pesar de que lo intentó, Bunny no fue capaz de contenerse. Necesitaba al menos eso. Necesitaba poder continuar besándolo como la noche anterior, una y otra vez, hasta que ambos se quedaran exhaustos y sin aliento y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo entonces. Jack no podía hacer más que abrazarse a él y abrir sus labios permitiéndole la entrada, cerrar sus ojos y centrarse, absorberse, dejar por completo su consciencia en esos besos que lo tenían aturdido.

.

.

.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse uno del otro, Bunny rodó para acostarse sobre su espalda, dejándole a Jack suficiente espacio para respirar. Jack se sentía extraño, como perdido, como si su mente hubiera dejado su cuerpo y estuviera tardándose mucho en regresar.

Bunny lo abrazó sin presionarlo demasiado. No dijeron nada, tal como la noche anterior. Sólo compartieron por un rato un silencio lleno de tranquilidad; los brazos de Bunny alrededor de Jack, las manos de Jack enredadas en el pelaje de Bunny. Finalmente, Jack rompió el silencio.

-Ya debo irme. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Está bien.

-¿Puedo venir mañana?

Bunny sonrió.

-Ven cuando quieras.

Jack sonrió también y le dio a Bunny un último beso antes de alejarse de ahí volando, como siempre lo hacía.

Bunny se quedó pensando. Se había sentido extremadamente bien y aun así, no terminaba de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y esto solo lo preocupaba más y más. Si no había otra opción, tendría que terminar con Jack pronto. No quería lastimarlo pero había cosas que simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser.

¿Por qué a él le estaba doliendo tanto entonces? Eso no lo comprendía.

.

.

.

Imposibilitada de ver a los ojos a Jack o a Bunny después de lo ocurrido unos días atrás, Tooth no vio otra opción que hablar primero con North acerca de los extraños cambios que ella y Sandy habían estado notando en el ambiente desde hacía unos días. Tanto ella como Sandy se presenciaron en Santoff Claussen y explicaron la situación.

-Bueno, yo no le veo lo grave a esto que me cuentan- expresó North una vez que terminaron de explicarle-, en todo caso, ¿por qué no hablaron con Jack, o con Bunny? Ellos deben entender mucho mejor lo que sea que esté pasando, ¿No es así?

Tooth trató de no parecer tan avergonzada como estaba en realidad. No podía explicar lo que estaba pasando porque no sabía si North o Sandy sabían algo, así que se dedicó a armar rápidamente alguna excusa que la sacara del atolladero.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Bunny siempre está ocupado, Jack anda por ahí perdido, divirtiéndose, y Sandy y yo queríamos descifrar esto antes de que Mo decida venir y reclamarnos como si tuviéramos la culpa de algo.

-¿Si no tenemos la culpa de nada entonces por qué preocuparnos?-preguntó North aparentando buen humor, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado de que Jack y Bunny estuvieran juntos en ese momento, considerando que eran los únicos guardianes faltantes en aquella pequeña reunión. Pero no sabía si Tooth y Sandy sabían algo, así que estaba consciente de que no podía decir nada al respecto.

-Estoy hablando en serio, North- reclamó Tooth, bastante molesta por la actitud aparentemente despreocupada de su compañero- si podemos hacer algo, deberíamos hacerlo.

North decidió que Tooth tenía razón, así que activó la señal para que tanto Jack como Bunny supieran que tenían que reunirse con ellos también.

.

.

.

Bunny fue el primero en llegar, apenas diez minutos después, y en cierto modo, alivió a North ver que venía solo. Un rato después llegó Jack, se notaba agitado.

-Perdonen, es que fui a visitar a Jamie y a los demás niños y estuvimos jugando un poco- se excusó mientras se limpiaba la nieve que le había quedado en la cabeza- ¿de qué me perdí?

-Tenemos algo de que hablar con ustedes- explicó North, y la expresión de Bunny fue invaluable. Aunque en el fondo disfrutaba asustar un poco a su amigo, North se apresuró a aclarar la situación-, Sandy y Tooth han estado sintiendo un cambio extraño en el clima y queríamos saber si ustedes también lo han sentido. Nos gustaría saber si conocen la causa y si el asunto nos concierne o si debemos dejárselo a Nature.

Jack en seguida recordó lo que había percibido un par de días antes.

-Sí, sé de lo que hablan. He estado sintiendo un frío bastante inusual en el hemisferio norte, como si el invierno no se hubiera ido del todo. A veces pasa algo así, pero tengo la sensación de que este frío en específico no es normal.

-Y quién mejor que tú para afirmar algo así, Jack- sonrió North, tratando de ocultar que la situación lo estaba preocupando. Luego volteó a ver al otro recién llegado, a quien aunque al verlo en un inicio le había causado cierta molestia, ahora podía hablarle con más amabilidad- ¿qué me dices de ti, Bunny?

Bunny se quedó pensando un momento, y por más que escarbó en su memoria descubrió que en realidad no recordaba haber sentido nada parecido a lo que contaban sus compañeros, después de todo, no había salido mucho de su hogar en las últimas semanas.

-Tal vez te sirva de algo ir a dar una vuelta en lo que está lista la cena, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó North en tono despreocupado cuando notó que se tardaba mucho en contestar.

-¡Yo iré contigo!

Todas las miradas se posaron entonces con Jack, que era quien había pronunciado estas palabras con visible emoción. Bunny cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de prepararse para lo que fuera a decir North, pero al notar que no había reacción, trató de relajarse y hablar con naturalidad.

-No Jack, será mejor que te quedes aquí. Lo haré más rápido si voy solo-, afirmó, y no se le pasó por alto la evidente decepción que mostraba su compañero, pero trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor para todos. Por otro lado, North parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, y en cambio Tooth lo fulminaba con la mirada sin que Bunny supiera porqué. Solo Sandy parecía divertido con la escena.

Finalmente dejó el Polo Norte y comenzó a moverse a través del continente a toda velocidad. Concentró todos sus sentidos en captar esos cambios de los que tan ansiosamente hablaban todos y no tuvo ningún problema, pues casi en seguida percibió en la parte norte un frío que tal como había sido descrito por Jack, se sentía incorrecto y poco común, no debía estar allí.

Se detuvo un momento en su veloz carrera y se trasladó con rapidez al sur.

Ahí se encontró con el caso contrario, tenía que estar haciendo frío pero se sentía algo de calor, calor inusual.

Dio una vuelta rápida a otros lugares del mundo y decidió que era más que suficiente para saber que en efecto algo iba mal, aunque no creyó que fuera algo grave.

.

.

.

Jack iba de arriba abajo en el taller ansiosamente. Todos sabían que estaba desesperado porque volviera Bunny pero Tooth y North trataban de convencerse a sí mismos que no era así.

A Jack no se le había pasado por alto las caras que hicieron ambos cuando él había querido ir con Bunny, ni el hecho de que, después de que su querido canguro se hubiera retirado, ambos quisieran hablar con él de "algo muy importante", claro que cada quien por su cuenta. Jack los había evadido a ambos argumentando que estaba un poco hambriento por la llamada precipitada por parte de North así que se escabulló a la cocina y robó algunos bocadillos antes de la cena.

Ahora que andaba como caballo desbocado por toda la fábrica de juguetes y demás lugares dentro de Santoff Claussen, ninguno de ellos podía mantener su atención por más de un par de segundos, solo que no sabían que él se estaba portando así a propósito pues tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que le iban a decir.

Aún no sabían que tenía algo con Bunny, y prefería decírselos cuando él estuviera a su lado, no así. Porque estaba seguro de que si cualquiera de sus dos amigos se atrevía a decirle que estaba mal que se acercara tanto a él, no tendría otra opción que gritarles en la cara que Bunny era su novio -¡Sí, es mi novio!-, que lo amaba y que no iban a hacer que lo dejara por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

Para cuando Bunny regresó al Polo Norte, los Yetis ya habían servido la cena, así que se acercó al comedor, tomó asiento a lado de Sandy y esperó que le llevaran su plato.

Jack tenía las mejillas infladas, evidentemente molesto por algo aunque Bunny no sabía el qué.

Lo que sucedía era que Jack quería dejar un asiento libre a lado suyo para que Bunny se sentara allí cuando llegara, pero bajo el argumento de que probablemente Bunny llegaría hasta más tarde tanto North como Tooth se sentaron a ambos lados de él. A pesar de que Sandy estaba de su lado, en este caso no fue de tanta utilidad porque había decidido que el asunto le hacía demasiada gracia como para intervenir, a menos claro que sucediera algo realmente grave.

La cena hubiera pasado bajo mucha tensión de no ser porque Bunny tenía que decir lo que había notado en su pequeña excursión. Al confirmar lo dicho por sus compañeros, llegó una discusión bastante acalorada de lo que hacer a continuación.

Al final no llegaron demasiado lejos. Él y Jack podían intentar hacer algunas cosas, pero a pesar de que Tooth y Sandy no estaban muy de acuerdo, terminaron decidiendo que también había que avisarle a Mother Nature para que estuviera prevenida; esto fue idea de Bunny.

Jack no opinó mucho, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar este tipo de decisiones ni a participar en una discusión como aquella. Sin embargo, no perdió detalle de Bunny mientras él y North dirigían la mayor parte de la conversación. Era increíble su manera de actuar y de moverse mientras hablaba. A veces se veía mucho más grande e imponente que North solo por su manera de expresarse. Cuando lo veía así Jack se sentía aún más pequeño de lo que en realidad era en comparación con él. Su corazón latía más fuerte cuando pensaba en eso. Cuánto lo amaba.

Cuando terminó la cena cada quien se fue a su habitación a pasar la noche, ya que era notorio que Bunny estaba algo cansado y que Tooth no estaba de humor para conversar. North mandó a uno de los yetis a enviar un mensaje a Mother Nature para hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, probablemente por la mañana.

.

.

.

Bunny se acostó en su cama, lamentando no haber podido darle las buenas noches a Jack como se debía gracias a North y su empeño en "protegerlo" de él. Bunny rio para sus adentros. Si North supiera que él podría tomar Jack en el momento que le diera la gana le daría un infarto.

Pensando en esto, se fue quedando dormido tranquilamente.

Aún se encontraba en un punto medio entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse, y aunque esto lo puso en guardia otra vez fingió que estaba dormido. Los pasos eran tan tenues que nadie más los hubiera escuchado, pero él los percibió gracias a sus desarrolladas orejas y al silencio que reinaba en el lugar, así que no le sorprendió sentir un peso ajeno en su cama y un pequeño cuerpo frío deslizándose entre sus brazos.

Sintió los brazos de Jack cerrándose alrededor de su pecho y llegar hasta su espalda. El rostro se frotó contra su cuello y las piernas se aferraron a su cintura.

Bunny suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que no podía resistirse a él. Lo abrazó de vuelta y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Hoy olía a menta.

-Jack… por favor, ve a dormir a tu cuarto.

-Tú no quieres que me vaya realmente- contestó él con una enorme sonrisa. Su alegría podía percibirse a través de su voz.

-No, pero es necesario. Si alguien te ve aquí…

-¿Quién va a verme? Además aseguré la puerta.

Bunny soltó una risa ligeramente burlona. Jack era adorable cuando se ponía terco con algo que quería.

-North tiene llave de todas las puertas, Jackie. Si se le ocurre que estás aquí no dudará en buscarte.

Jack comenzó a reír suavemente y Bunny entendió que a él realmente no le importaba mucho si los encontraba North o no. Lo tomó del cuello con un brazo y le revolvió el cabello mientras Jack se quejaba y se reía al mismo tiempo.

-No te puedes quedar aquí, Jack- insistió Bunny después de un momento- vete a dormir.

-Al menos déjame quedarme un rato- pidió con un suave suspiro-, no sé, hay que platicar un poco.

-¿De qué quieres platicar?

-De lo que sea- Jack comenzó a frotarse contra su pecho, y Bunny supo que no iba poder contenerse mucho, así que se incorporó de golpe, llevando a Jack consigo, y se estiró perezosamente.

-Bien, pero no en mi cama. Ven, salgamos al balcón.

Jack se quejó audiblemente, pero esto sólo hizo sonreír a su compañero mientras ambos caminaban al balcón. Bunny abrió las puertas dobles y salieron, aunque Jack no parecía estar muy conforme con el arreglo. A pesar de esto, en cuanto tuvo vista del cielo nocturno su expresión cambió. La noche era hermosa y las estrellas también. El aire estaba fresco, como siempre, pero no tan frío para incomodar a Bunny quien se concentró, en cambio, en observar a Jack mientras él estaba inmerso en la hermosa visión del cielo.

-Siempre me ha gustado cómo se ve el cielo aquí, en esta parte del mundo. Pareciera que estamos en un planeta diferente.

-Tienes razón- concedió Bunny, mirando al cielo también, de pie a su lado- aunque a decir verdad nunca le he prestado atención. Siempre me preocupa demasiado el frío como para poner atención al cielo cuando vengo aquí.

Jack suspiró, pensando que esas palabras eran perfectamente aplicables al modo en que él se portaba hacia la relación que tenían. Bunny debió percatarse de su inquietud, pero aun así no dijo nada y Jack pensó que era mejor así.

-North y Tooth me contaron que eres de otro lugar de la galaxia- soltó de pronto, como si fuera la cosa más natural-. ¿Cómo es?

Bunny se sintió un poco perturbado por la forma tan ligera en que Jack se lo estaba tomando. Él no sabía si realmente podía compartir algo tan importante con él, pero pensó que al menos un poco no tenía por qué hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Era agradable. Se parecía a los bosques y a las selvas que hay aquí. Aunque no sé cómo sea ahora, hace siglos, literalmente hablando, Jackie, que no estoy ahí.

-¿No volviste nunca, después de que lo dejaste?

-No. A veces me dan ganas de hacerlo, pero siempre pienso en que a final de cuentas tengo mucho que hacer aquí. Tengo responsabilidades, como Guardián y como protector de la naturaleza. Igual que tú, Jack.

Jack se quedó pensativo, mirando al cielo. Daba la impresión, por sus ojos llenos de ensoñación, que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a flotar, quedándose profundamente dormido. Cuando eso pasara, Bunny estaba listo para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a algún lugar donde estuviera cómodo, como por ejemplo, una nube.

Bunny cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que necesitaba quitarse los pensamientos cursis de la cabeza.

-Bunny.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jack?

-¿Crees que puedas llevarme algún día?

Bunny se quedó callado tratando de evaluar si Jack había empezado a hablar medio dormido, o si estaba hablando en serio.

-Jack….-iba a decirle que _no_. Iba a decirle que no quería volver allá nunca, iba a decirle que tenía mucho que pensar antes de decidir algo así y que aún si lo pensara su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma…-, claro que sí. Algún día.

Simplemente no pudo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Al escuchar esto, Jack se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Bunny con todas sus ganas. Bunny sonrió sin saber por qué le había dado esas esperanzas a Jack, y sin embargo su felicidad era contagiosa, y lo maravillaba por completo saberse causante de ella.

Bunny estaba cada vez más cómodo con el abrazo de Jack, pero de pronto tuvo que soltarlo porque se escuchó como alguien movía y giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Se separaron a una distancia prudente y observaron sin mucha sorpresa cómo detrás de la puerta aparecía North.

-¿Jack?- preguntó mientras atravesaba la habitación hasta donde estaban ellos- ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que te habías ido a dormir hace media hora.

Jack se encogió de hombros sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

-No podía dormir, así que vine a conversar con Bunny un rato- contestó, relajado. Luego bostezó-, pero creo que ya tengo bastante sueño.

-Bien, porque necesito hablar con Bunny en privado- dijo North, enfatizando la palabra "privado".

-Ok, ok. Me iré antes de que me pongas en la lista de niños malos otra vez. ¡Buenas noches!

Jack se alejó de ellos y cerró tras de sí las puertas de vidrio. North no dijo una palabra más hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo, asumiendo con esto que Jack había dejado la estancia.

Entonces miró a Bunny fijamente, como advertencia. Bunny suspiró, más bien resignado a la actitud de su amigo.

-Bien, North, dímelo ahora. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bunny, no me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que no te acercaras a Jack- lo reprendió-, no es difícil notar que cada vez está más cercano a ti y no parece que quieras hacer algo para evitarlo.

Bunny resopló con fastidio.

-Ah, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decirle que me deje en paz?

-Sí, si no hay otra opción.

_No lo voy a hacer._

_-_Pues no tengo por qué hacer algo así, North. La compañía de Jack no me desagrada y no veo motivos para alejarlo.

-Jack no tiene idea de lo enfermiza que es esta relación. Si siguen con esto lo vas a lastimar.

_Eres un idiota, North._

-No voy a lastimar a Jack, ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que queremos y te aseguro que sabemos cuáles son los límites.

-¡No parece que lo tengan claro! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Ya te lo dijo él mismo. No podía dormir así que vino a conversar, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Tú lo sabes. Esto no es _real_. Tú no estás enamorado de Jack y Jack simplemente no puede estar enamorado de ti.

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas, North. ¿Y si así fuera qué? ¿Por qué demonios te estás metiendo?

North estaba cada vez más molesto de que Bunny insistiera en retarlo, y Bunny se preguntara cuáles eran los alcances de la furia que North tenía entonces hacia él. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría el pretexto que le hacía falta para saltar sobre él y molerlo a golpes.

-Esto está mal de principio a fin, Bunny. Todo está mal, es una relación completamente anti natural….es…es enfermizo, es asqueroso pensar que ustedes…

-¡Cuida tus palabras, North!- explotó Bunny finalmente. No podía entender que su amigo se estuviera expresando con esas palabras acerca de la relación que tenía con Jack.

-Pues no puedo explicarlo de otro modo, así que lo siento, Bunny- se defendió North-, más vale que acaben con esto ahora mismo. Tienes que jurarme que nunca le pondrás una mano encima a Jack.

-¿O si no qué harás, North?- preguntó Bunny mucho más tranquilo, consciente de que él se había dado cuenta de lo grave de sus palabras.

-No habrá consecuencias de mi parte, Bunny, porque sé que tú mismo podrías lastimarte en el proceso. Pero si llegaras a lastimar a Jack…te mataría, ¿comprendes?

Bunny asintió. North le deseó buenas noches secamente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Bunny se encontró solo, se recostó en su cama y miró hacia el techo, pensativo. Luego de un momento suspiró y alzó la voz.

-Jack, sé que estás aquí, te escucho cuando te mueves- le llamó, y Jack salió de debajo de la cama. Luego trepó en ella y se abrió paso entre los brazos de Bunny, pero ahora, a diferencia de cuando lo había hecho hacía varios minutos, Bunny no sintió que estuviera animado ni feliz.

-¿Estás bien?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame quedarme aquí contigo.

Bunny se rindió.

-De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que irte en la madrugada si no quieres tener algún problema.

Jack comenzó a temblar. Bunny se sintió demasiado culpable, pues esas palabras eran casi como echarlo.

-Está bien, ¿sabes lo que haremos? vamos a tu habitación. Yo regresaré aquí antes de que los demás despierten, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió-, creo que eres demasiado joven para hacer el paseo de la vergüenza*.

Muy a su pesar, Jack comenzó a reír a la par que él. Se pusieron de pie y miraron al pasillo con atención antes de caminar en silencio y lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la habitación de Jack. Una vez allí, Jack se recostó en la cama, y Bunny se acomodó a sus espaldas rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Anda, Jack, duerme.

Jack seguía inquieto, y Bunny podía percibirlo en su respiración, en los pequeños movimientos que hacía como para sentirse más cómodo, en el palpitar de su corazón que podía sentir y escuchar contra su propio cuerpo. Lo estrechó más fuerte aún contra él, y aun cuando Jack intentó aparentar que estaba dormido, Bunny no le creyó.

-Jack, has suspirado al menos veinte veces en los diez minutos que hemos estado aquí- le habló de pronto-,¿qué ocurre?

Jack se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a él, y lo observó con insistencia. Finalmente, decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

-Escuché lo que dijo North. No tenía idea de que pensara así. Pensé que sólo actuaba como un padre sobreprotector pero en realidad la idea de que tú y yo estemos juntos…

-No lo repitas, ya fue bastante oírlo de él- le pidió con gravedad, y Jack dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado. Bunny le sujetó el rostro con una mano y trató de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-, Jack, tú no estás así sólo por eso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta, Bunny-, lo miró a los ojos- ¿por qué no le dijiste lo nuestro de una vez? Yo lo hubiera hecho. Si ellos me hubieran dicho lo que North te dijo a ti no hubiera dudado en decirles que estamos juntos y tú…

De pronto, Jack sintió que algo lo golpeaba. Era algo en lo que nunca había pensado, y sin embargo había estado todo el tiempo allí sin que se detuviera a meditarlo hasta que simplemente no pudo ignorarlo más.

-Bunny, ¿Qué somos?

Bunny se quedó sin habla, pues nunca se esperó que Jack fuera a hacerle esta pregunta, ni que él se sentiría tan responsable por darle una respuesta. Jack esperó, pero pasaban los segundos y Bunny no formulaba nada. Las ansias crecían dentro de él, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desbordarse y a despedazarlo. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Dímelo, Bunny. ¿Qué somos?

-Jack…

-¡Por favor! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste estar conmigo? ¿Qué se supone que somos?- en su mente, Jack se había dicho a sí mismo que Bunny era su novio, pero ahora esto estaba en duda. Bunny no parecía tener una idea clara de qué contestar, y esto lo molestaba más. Trató de deshacerse de los brazos que lo _apresaban_, pero Bunny no lo soltaba, estaba tan aterrorizado que solo parecía abrazarlo más fuerte-, no sientes nada por mí, ¿es eso?

-No digas eso…

-Es que no me lo quieres explicar- sollozó Jack, explotando al fin. Las palabras de North lo habían sacado un poco del sueño en que creía estar desde que Bunny aceptó tener algo con él, y ahora la aparente negativa de Bunny a darle un nombre a la relación sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque para él era como si simplemente no tuvieran nada.

-Jack, Jack por favor cálmate- Bunny lo besó suavemente en los labios, esperando que eso aliviara aunque fuera un poco el dolor que aparentemente estaba sintiendo, pero no funcionó. Jack aceptó los besos pero más porque se sentía débil que por otra cosa-, Jack, escúchame, ¿crees que si no te quisiera estaría aquí contigo?-, comenzó a besarle el cuello y los oídos, y Jack gimió-, te necesito, Jack, no sabes cuánto te necesito.

Jack poco a poco se volvió más cooperativo, y aceptó de mejor grado sus apremios, sus besos y sus caricias.

Mientras lo besaba, Bunny acarició todo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y besó su cuello y parte de su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos, Jack lo jalaba hacia sí, jugaba con sus labios y sujetaba sus orejas, acariciándolas y haciéndolo sentir como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

-¿A…amantes…?- preguntó Jack dentro de una de sus orejas, para luego lamer con suavidad por toda su orilla y llevarse la punta a la boca, succionándola con delicadeza y pasión, sabiendo luego de bastante observarlo que sus orejas eran su zona más delicada y sensible. Estaba agitado por la manera en que Bunny le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su erección por encima de la tela de sus pantalones así que quería devolverle el favor así-, ¿somos amantes, Bunny?

-Sí Jack…- le mordió el cuello, los hombros y el pecho por encima de la ropa, le bajó cuidadosamente los pantalones y luego la ropa interior. Mientras Jack no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, Bunny comenzó a masajear su miembro, y este primer contacto de su piel con la de él después de aquella fatídica primera ocasión fue totalmente distinto. Se sacudió de emoción. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a cómo después de eso Bunny se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral descontroladamente.

Bunny no se permitió a sí mismo tener ninguna restricción; quería hacer sentir bien a Jack y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó succionando su miembro lentamente, por periodos largos, para luego sacárselo de la boca y lamerlo con suavidad. Levantaba la vista, para observar cómo él estaba cada vez más azul, su rostro cada vez más tenso y sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados como si quisiera sujetarse de las orillas de la cama sin poder hacerlo. Gemía en voz realmente baja, producto quizás de la vergüenza, y Bunny creía que esto era encantador. Con el paso de los minutos fue haciendo sus succiones más veloces y continuas, concentrándose en que cada centímetro de la piel de Jack fuera atendido por su boca. Sintió que el muchacho le sujetaba la cabeza y extrañamente esta acción lo excitó de pronto, imprimiendo aún más de fuerza en su trabajo. Jack le pedía más entre suaves sollozos y pronunciaba su nombre con una voz que estimulaba sus oídos más que cualquier otra cosa, y esto sólo hacía que pusiera todavía más empeño en complacerlo.

Finalmente, luego de lo que pareció una larga y deliciosa agonía, Jack se tapó la boca ahogando un grito que los habría delatado y eyaculó dentro de la boca de Bunny en un orgasmo tan intenso que por un momento no comprendió cómo era posible que pudiera sentir.

Jack cerró los ojos, agitado y avergonzado tratando de evadir la mirada de Bunny. Él, después de beber el semen de Jack, se acercó a su rostro y lo acarició.

-¿Estás bien?

Jack asintió sin abrir los ojos y estiró sus manos, buscando sus pantalones para ponérselos de nuevo. Bunny le ayudó a acomodárselos mientras besaba su cuello con adoración, haciéndolo estremecerse. Cuando estuvo vestido de nuevo lo abrazó. Jack le abrazó el cuello y comenzaron a besarse profundamente antes de que Bunny decidiera que era suficiente y tratara de convencerlo de dormir, pero Jack quería seguir pegado a él.

-Tranquilo, Jack. Debes dormir ahora, no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?- le besó la frente y luego los párpados, y Jack poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, arrullado por el intenso orgasmo que había sentido (el primero de toda su vida), por los besos, por la calidez y finalmente por la sensación de protección que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Bunny se quedó dormido también, preguntándose qué había hecho, si había estado bien hacerlo y si realmente necesitaba tanto a Jack como le había dicho. Sólo estaba seguro de que dormir a su lado otra vez se sentía muy bien y que no quería dejar esa sensación por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Bunny se despertó a buena hora y trató de deslizarse fuera de la cama para no despertar a Jack pero no pudo evitar que él se diera cuenta. Se quejó en voz baja, aún bastante adormilado, así que Bunny se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Duerme Frostbite. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y se hizo bolita agarrado a una sábana.

Bunny salió de la habitación, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo su mirada se topó con la de Tooth, que lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Bunny? ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Jack?

Bunny trató de inventar una buena excusa, pero la mirada extrañamente agria de Tooth lo hacía temer por su integridad. Finalmente, carraspeó un poco y sonrió.

-Anoche fue a conversar conmigo un rato porque no podía dormir- mintió, siguiendo la historia que Jack había inventado la noche anterior para North-, me levanté temprano así que vine a ver si al final había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Y me parece que sí así es que iré a la cocina por un poco de café, ¿tú quieres?

Agregó esto último emprendiendo su camino hacia la cocina. Tooth negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándolo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista por completo se asomó a la habitación de Jack. Él estaba profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa, abrazado a unas sábanas. No había otra cosa ahí que delatara _algo_ más, pero Tooth tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno al respecto.

.

.

.

Jack se despertó con mucha energía y buen ánimo. Bunny no salía de su cabeza y lo hacía feliz la perspectiva de verlo en el desayuno.

Imaginaba que después de lo ocurrido durante la noche lo lógico habría sido que Bunny ya le hubiera dicho a North de lo que había entre ellos, así que antes de entrar al comedor se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que tenía que decir y cómo tenía que actuar.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, sin embargo, no parecía haber sucedido nada importante; sus compañeros guardianes conversaban con tranquilidad, North incluso parecía contento con Bunny a diferencia de la noche anterior y nadie le dijo ni le preguntó nada. Caminó y se sentó en el asiento disponible junto a Bunny, quién se limitó a decirle los buenos días mientras los yetis le servían el desayuno.

-Jack, Mo mandó un mensaje anoche. No podrá vernos hoy así que nos avisará después para acordar una reunión en algún horario más oportuno- informó Tooth con aparente buen ánimo-, así que podemos retirarnos cuando sea necesario.

-Oh, gracias por decírmelo, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer-, le sonrió Jack, pero decidió concentrarse en su desayuno en lugar de pensar en la plática que al parecer ella quería establecer con él mientras Bunny, North y Sandy discutían de otras cosas en las que no quería pensar.

.

.

.

Jack fue el primero en irse, pero su actitud llamó la atención de los demás; se notaba bastante decaído y su despedida fue más bien seca.

-¿Le hiciste algo?- preguntó North apenas Jack se había marchado, enfrentando a Bunny-, mira que estaba dispuesto a no seguir molesto por lo de ayer pero si te atreviste te puedo jurar que…

-¿Lo de ayer?- siguió Tooth, poniéndose en guardia en seguida- ¿qué sucedió ayer?

-¡Ya te lo dije, Jack no podía dormir así que fue a conversar conmigo!, ¡y no, yo no le hice nada así que déjennos en paz de una vez!

Bunny también se retiró. Estaba bastante molesto, pero también estaba preocupado por Jack, aunque creyó que sería mejor darle un poco de espacio e irse por su cuenta a descansar un poco. Además, no tenía una idea muy clara de dónde podía haberse ido.

.

.

.

Por la noche le pareció que ya había esperado demasiado. No había habido señales de Jack en todo el día y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, preguntándose dónde podría estar y en qué podría estar pensando. ¿Estaría incómodo por lo que habían hecho? ¿Seguiría molesto por lo de North? ¿Tooth le habría dicho algo también?

Muchas preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

Se encaminó al primer lugar en que pensó que lo podría encontrar; el lago de Burgess.

Y no se equivocó.

Jack estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, mirando el agua en actitud pensativa. Le sorprendió verlo así, tan ensimismado. Primero pensó que quizás necesitaba dejarlo solo, pero algo dentro de él que fue más fuerte le dijo que tenía que acercarse, hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él y escucharlo. Jack debía tener mucho moviéndose dentro de su cabeza para actuar de ese modo, tanto en el desayuno como en ese momento específico.

Se acercó en silencio, como él siempre lo hacía, y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Jack se sobresaltó, pero cuando volteó una sonrisa asomó por su rostro. Se borró casi tan rápido como apareció y bajó la mirada otra vez hacia el agua.

-Bunny, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bunny se sentó a su lado y también miró el lago, preguntándose en qué tanto pensaría Jack cuando veía ese lugar sabiendo que fue allí donde murió.

-Vine a buscarte. Actuaste muy raro en la mañana.

Jack soltó una risa irónica que llamó su atención más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Así que te diste cuenta.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Bunny, pero trató de reponerse a la impresión de la réplica que casi sonaba cruel, y asintió.

-Claro que me di cuenta. Habría que ser de piedra para no darse cuenta, Jack.

-Entonces apuesto a que hay mucho de piedra en ti porque nunca te das cuenta de nada.

-Jack…

-¿Sabes qué…?-lo interrumpió con tranquilidad, sin alzar la voz-…esperaba que me siguieras desde el momento en que salí de Santoff Claussen. Llevo todo el día aquí. Ya iba a rendirme.

-Jack, espera un segundo.

-No. Esta es la primera vez que me buscas por tu cuenta y aun así no se sintió bien. Y no entiendo por qué. A estas alturas no sé si quiero entender realmente.

Bunny suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack no planeaba alejarse de él, se acercó y lo abrazó con suavidad. Jack se recargó contra su pecho.

Tenía ganas de decirle que se fuera y que lo dejara allí, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, de verdad quería tenerlo cerca y no quería renunciar a él.

-Dame una sola oportunidad para demostrarte que significas mucho para mí- le pidió entonces Bunny, hablando bajito contra su oído, y Jack suspiró.

-No quiero…-lo abrazó-….pero tengo que hacerlo. Yo te quiero Bunny, de verdad. No es como lo que dijo North, yo puedo enamorarme de ti, lo que siento por ti es real.

-Jack, tranquilo. Perdóname, ¿sí?, no debería descuidarte así, y no volveré a hacerlo.

Jack dudó mucho, pero sabía, conociendo a Bunny, que no iba a sacarle nada más. A veces le era tan fácil mostrarse fuerte, y enojado, pero su parte suave y dulce simplemente parecía que se escondía, casi todo el tiempo, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Lo único que lo hizo considerarlo fue su expresión derrotada. Le acarició una mejilla y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Jack se abandonó a su abrazo sin más. Bunny buscó con la vista el árbol donde habían dormido aquella primera noche, y tomando a Jack en sus brazos del mismo modo, lo llevó consigo y se acomodó entre las raíces, abrazándolo cerca.

Poco a poco consiguieron vencer a la incomodidad, y mientras Jack acariciaba su pecho y él le daba besos suaves en el cabello y el rostro, conversaron de muchas cosas antes de quedarse dormidos, y poco a poco Jack parecía estar más feliz. Su voz se mantenía baja, sospechaba Bunny que debido a la intimidad que estaban compartiendo, pero era fácil encontrar en ella algunas notas de felicidad que no tenía antes. Cuando Jack finalmente se quedó dormido Bunny se dio cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara ahora tenía una responsabilidad demasiado grande con él.

Tenía que hacerlo feliz, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo. Por el momento se acordó de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y una emoción muy extraña surgió en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir cálido, completo. Él y Jack eran amantes.

_Continuará…._

_Bunny ya está un poco más convencido pero no parece que del todo. North y Tooth cada vez están más fastidiosos XD y Mother Nature pronto tendrá su turno para echar leña al fuego (junto con alguien más)._

_Mientras tanto, pobre Jack, tratando de convencer a Bunny de dejarse ir un poco. Creo que me pasaré de mala con él esta vez (como si la vez pasada lo hubiera tratado muy bien, juju)_

_Bien, no más spoilers y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, saber que les agrada este fic es mi principal motivo para seguir escribiendo._

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika October_


	6. La confesión de Bunny y Jack

_No tengo nada interesante que decir salvo que no he hecho demasiado el día de hoy. Bueno. Los invito a leer :)_

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 6: La confesión de Bunny y Jack.**

A pesar de que su cabeza aún daba vueltas por los sucesos recientes, Bunny tenía una cosa muy clara en la mente: su relación con Jack era más que oficial (al menos entre ellos dos) y a estas alturas no se podía echar para atrás, sobre todo porque _no quería_ hacerlo. Al diablo North o Toothiana, o quien quiera que pensara que todo ese asunto estaba mal, era cosa suya y de Jack y no tenían ningún derecho a entrometerse, con más razón si lo único que conseguían hacer era hacer a su Snowflake llorar y preocuparse.

Despertar con él en sus brazos amenazaba con convertirse en una costumbre maravillosa de la que no quería deshacerse pronto (quizás nunca) y que le daba cierta extraña calidez a su corazón. Que él fuera lo primero que viera al despertar…

Y era una vista maravillosa, su piel inmaculada, su cabello de nieve, su frescura al tacto, sus pestañas suaves y en general la sensación de pureza que manaba de todo su ser le daba a Bunny la sensación de que no podía mover un solo músculo con tal de no afectar la perfección de la vista que tenía ante él.

Jack abrió sus ojos lentamente, como adaptándose poco a poco a la realidad, y en cuanto recordó dónde estaba y con quien estaba, una sonrisa brillante se apoderó de sus preciosos labios.

-Buenos días, Snowflake.

Jack suspiró suavemente mientras se sujetaba mejor a su cuerpo y hundía el rostro en el pelaje cálido que lo acunaba.

-Buenos días, Bunny.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Jack asintió.

-Mejor que nunca.

Bunny soltó una risita y luego se quejó. Su espalda estaba algo torcida y dormir entre raíces no le había ayudado mucho. Si estuviera él solo sin duda habría encontrado un mejor modo de acomodarse pero teniendo a Jack entre sus brazos había pensado primero en su comodidad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, un poco preocupado. Bunny asintió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Pero la próxima vez hay que dormir en un sitio más cómodo, ¿sabes? Ya no estoy para estas cosas.

A continuación, la sonrisa de Jack tintineó como cascabeles, haciendo que Bunny se sintiera como en un sueño. Se quedaron un buen rato allí, sólo conversando en voz baja y mirándose, sonriéndose y sujetando sus manos. Por suerte no pasó ningún niño que pudiera verlos; no estaban seguros de cómo una relación como la suya podría repercutir en un niño como Jamie, por ejemplo.

Cerca del mediodía tuvieron que dejarse ir, Bunny tenía algunas cosas que hacer pero prometieron verse por la noche, otra vez en el lago.

.

.

.

El hecho de que Jack fuera ahora su pareja no hizo que Bunny hiciera ni un poco más suave el entrenamiento. Jack sabía perfectamente que esto era algo que podía esperar de él, pero aun así inconscientemente quizás, esperaba al menos un poco más de consideración de su parte. Por otro lado, para ambos resultaba sorprendentemente excitante poder practicar, usar todas sus fuerzas uno contra el otro, permitir que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto una y otra vez, sentir el calor del otro (en caso de Bunny, sentir el frío glacial de Jack)…era simplemente una experiencia revitalizante para ambos tener esas peleas imaginarias, aunque las razones no las tenían suficientemente claras a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho.

Como siempre, Jack terminó vencido debajo del cuerpo de Bunny, pero aun así, recibió unos cuantos suaves besos que hicieron que la derrota valiera la pena. Mucho más tarde ambos veían el cielo nocturno, recostados en el pasto y en silencio, muy cerca uno del otro.

Bunny pensó que en cualquier momento Jack se quedaría dormido, pero eso no ocurrió. En vez de eso, Jack había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando y volviendo a pensar, rumiando las ideas que tenía en la mente hasta que salieron de sus labios en una oración corta, pero determinada.

-No quiero que sea un secreto.

Bunny no estaba muy atento, así que las palabras que había pronunciado el pequeño habían pasado cerca de sus orejas como una brisa suave que no alcanzó a procesar del todo.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?

Jack se acostó de lado, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria que rara vez veía en él. No era una seriedad ocasionada por la tristeza o por el enojo, como hubiera sido un poco más habitual; era seriedad provocada por una decisión que pocas veces le había visto mostrar.

-No quiero que lo nuestro sea un secreto. Quiero que lo sepan North y Tooth, y realmente no me importa si lo aprueban o no. Lo que quiero es _no_ sentir que estamos haciendo algo que deba guardarse en secreto por estar mal. Quiero que se den cuenta de que lo hacemos frente a sus narices porque _sabemos que está bien_.

Bunny sonrió imaginándose que Jack debía haber estado pensando mucho en eso como para formularlo de una manera tan madura. Rara vez uno veía a Jack así de serio, y para Bunny era agradable saber que su pequeño Snowflake era así de fuerte, así de inteligente y así de maduro aunque no lo demostraba muy seguido.

Contento de pensar en esto, acercó una de sus manos a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, con gran suavidad.

-Yo tampoco quiero seguir así, Frostbite- sonrió-. Y ya que supongo que estamos arriesgando todo aquí, creo que podemos decírselos.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron como estrellas mientras sujetaba el brazo de su conejo mutante.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. La próxima vez que los veamos en Santoff Claussen hablaremos con ellos.

Si Jack hubiera estado de pie hubiera saltado y habría terminado volando por los aires debido a la felicidad. Lo único que hizo entonces fue abrazar a Bunny con mucha fuerza, imaginándose lo bueno que sería cuando pudiera sentir que de verdad tenían una relación oficial y estable. De pronto, Jack sentía que necesitaba esa seguridad. No porque desconfiara de Bunny claro, sino más bien porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sólo, dependiendo exclusivamente de sí mismo y teniendo relaciones lejanas y esporádicas que nunca llegaban ni siquiera a la amistad. Quizás hacía mal en aferrarse a Bunny, pero era la primera vez en más de trescientos años que Jack se sentía completo y feliz.

.

.

.

Debieron pasar unas dos semanas, en las cuales Jack y Bunny continuaron conviviendo alegremente. Seguían con las intensas sesiones de entrenamiento que terminaban en un par de horas de besos y plática tranquila. Durante el día se reunían ocasionalmente para ayudarse en las labores del otro, paseaban cuando tenían algún rato libre y se mostraban uno al otro cosas pequeñas que cualquiera hubiera pensado que no tenían importancia, pero que para ellos significaban un gran avance en su relación. Jack le mostraba a Bunny el lugar donde solía estar la casa de sus padres, que era casi el lugar exacto donde ahora estaba la casa de Jamie. Bunny le mostraba el primer lugar donde había estado al llegar a la tierra. Jack le mostraba su ciudad favorita para visitar (después de Burgess, claro) y Bunny le mostraba sus lugares favoritos para esconder huevos durante la Pascua.

Pero sobre todo, hablaban acerca de lo que le dirían a sus compañeros en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad que estaban esperando. Decidieron que sería Bunny quien hablara, ya que resultaba mucho más intimidante para ellos de lo que sería Jack. A Jack podrían tratar de reprimirlo, mientras que se suponía que a él lo respetarían más. Jack estaría a su lado todo el tiempo mostrando su apoyo y acuerdo en la situación.

Casi todas las noches, Bunny repasaba las palabras que les diría en voz baja, mientras estaban recostados mirando las estrellas. Jack lo corregía de vez en cuando, cambiando sus palabras por las que creía que sonarían mejor, claro que la mayoría de las veces sus palabras no concordaban con la manera de hablar de Bunny. Casi en todas las ocasiones terminaron riendo de buen humor.

-…Ok, ok, veamos de nuevo. "North, Jack y yo estamos en una relación".

-Nos queremos mucho- completó Jack, ya medio dormido.

-Sí, y no queremos seguir ocultándolo. Somos amantes…

Jack bostezó.

-Novios.

-Creí que habías dicho que amantes.

-Suena más bonito. Además,- se dio la vuelta, como acomodándose- si les decimos que somos amantes, asumirán que ya tuvimos sexo. North te matará si piensa eso.

-Jhá, ¿crees que dejaré que ese panzón fuera de forma me mate?

-No, pero realmente no quiero correr el riesgo. Si cualquiera de los dos sale lastimado no dormiré en un mes.

Bunny comenzó a reír.

-Bien, como digas- suspiró, con la risa extinguiéndose, debido al sueño, a una alegre mueca en su rostro, y luego siguió-"…y North, somos muy felices así".

-"Y no dejaremos que te interpongas".

-Lo mismo va para Tooth, supongo.

Jack abrió los ojos y miró las estrellas, quedándose en silencio. Luego se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado mirando hacia el frente. Bunny lo imitó y lo miró con atención tratando de descifrar qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza, le tomó un hombro y sonrió, aunque preocupadamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Jackie?

-Tooth- contestó Jack-, no sé qué pasa con ella. Creo que la lastimé, pero no sé cómo.

Bunny suspiró, pensando que Jack tenía que ser bastante inocente si nunca se dio cuenta de que Tooth sentía algo por él. No sabía si tenía que ser él quien se lo debía decir, pero tampoco tenía claro si quedarse callado sería la mejor opción.

-Pues quizás…quizás ella sentía algo por ti, ¿quién sabe? creo que tiene todas las características de una mujer dolida.

Jack sonrió.

-Quizás le gustabas tú. Eres muy atractivo a pesar de ser un conejo, ¿sabías eso?

Bunny soltó una carcajada cansada. Ya era bastante tarde y tenía planeado despertar temprano, pero no parecía que eso fuera a suceder.

-No estarías conmigo si no fuera así, supongo.

Estiró su brazo hacia Jack y le acarició el pelo. Él se había quedado mirando al cielo otra vez. Se volvieron a recostar en el pasto, y fue como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo: era hora de dormir.

Hasta hacia un tiempo, Bunny no se había dado por enterado de algo que para él parecía demasiado obvio ahora. Jack estaba más que acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie. En casi cualquier parte, aunque su preciado lago parecía ser su lugar favorito para ello. No habían pasado todas las noches juntos, pero cada vez era más común que cayeran dormidos juntos, a veces abrazándose, a veces Jack sobre la espalda de Bunny, a veces simplemente uno a lado del otro. A veces en la madriguera, a veces aquí, en el lago.

Esta fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que fue él en hacer el primer movimiento para acercarse a Jack, abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y esperar a dormir. Jack soltó una risa suave y lo abrazó, y se recargó en él como si de una almohada gigante se tratara y se quedó dormido en realmente poco tiempo.

Bunny también lo hizo.

.

.

.

No tuvieron que esperar más que un par de días más para que North los convocara de nuevo a Santoff Claussen y los nervios hicieron que Jack sintiera un deseo endemoniado de no ir. Sin embargo, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento, no podía echarse para atrás ahora que tenían la oportunidad enfrente.

Como casi siempre ocurría, fue el último en llegar a la junta, y aunque en general el ánimo estaba calmado había cierta tensión notoria en el ambiente.

Él y Bunny intercambiaban miradas de acuerdo, como viendo qué momento era más oportuno para hablar. Mientras tanto, ninguno participaba demasiado de la plática que llevaban North y Tooth, que estaban visiblemente menos tensos que en la ocasión anterior. Sabían que su relación era un secreto a voces entre los demás guardianes, pero ahora era el momento en que se iba a convertir, más que en un secreto a voces, en un grito de verdad.

En la comida North les explicó a todos que al día siguiente recibirían la visita de Mother Nature con motivo de aquella discrepancia que habían notado en las estaciones. Era mejor que todos estuvieran presentes para poder hablar con ella desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, pero al terminar, antes de que los demás se pusieran de pie, Bunny levantó la voz.

-Esperen un segundo, Jack y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

Jack se había sentado estratégicamente a lado de Bunny desde el inicio de la cena, cosa que ni Tooth ni North se habían molestado en impedir por un descuido que nunca se iban a perdonar. Sandy veía la escena con creciente interés y con una pícara sonrisa, pues era probablemente el único de los presentes que _de verdad_ –sin miedo, sin preocupación alguna- quería ver en qué desembocaba todo ese asunto.

Bunny tomó la mano de Jack por debajo de la mesa.

-North, Tooth. Sabemos que ustedes son los que tienen un gran problema con esto, así que me dirigiré a ustedes directamente- miró a Sandy con un gesto de agradecimiento y le sonrió- Sandy ha sido comprensivo desde el principio, con él no hay problema.

North frunció el ceño, pero estaba muy preocupado para pensar por demasiado tiempo en ese detalle. Tooth contuvo el aire y compuso la expresión más digna que tenía en su repertorio.

Bunny pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Jack y en todas las decisiones que habían tomado juntos. Se preguntó vagamente en cuál había sido el momento exacto en que se había comprometido tan profundamente con esa relación, pero realmente era como si ya no tuviera ninguna importancia. Finalmente, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos como para no hablar.

-Jack y yo estamos juntos. Somos…novios, desde hace varias semanas. Nos queremos, y estamos felices así. No deseamos seguir ocultándolo, y realmente los queremos mucho, pero no vamos a permitir que interfieran entre nosotros.

Ya estaba. Sus palabras habían sido claras, medidas y perfectamente armonizadas en su tono de voz. Jack tenía la piel de gallina, y había terminado por apretar un poco más fuerte la mano de su novio por debajo de la mesa. Tooth estaba roja y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. North por otro lado, estaba morado.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente. Simplemente injusto-, ¡Estás en mi casa, Bunnymund! ¡No puedes faltarme al respeto así!

-¿Faltarte al respeto, dices? ¿Cómo te estoy faltando al respeto? ¡Explícame!

Bunny también se puso de pie y Jack lo imitó, sujetando su brazo.

-¡Nunca di autorización para esta…esta…! ¡Monstruosidad! ¡¿Qué rayos tienen la cabeza?!

-¡North!

Jack estaba horrorizado por las palabras salidas de los labios de la persona a quien consideraba prácticamente una figura paterna, y esto no se le pasó por alto a North, sólo que estaba tan molesto con Bunny que en ese momento no le importó. Bunny por su parte, sentía su sangre hervir.

-Están causando muchos problemas con esto- intervino Tooth de repente, mirando a Bunny con un extraño desprecio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bunny? ¿Qué se desintegre el equipo?

-Ustedes son quienes están llevando el asunto demasiado lejos. Además, no estamos pidiendo tu autorización, North. Jack y yo estamos dispuestos a continuar con esto les guste o no, ustedes solo están siendo avisados- explicó, tratando de mantener lo poco de calma que le quedaba-, y no tiene por qué afectar al equipo de ningún modo. A ustedes no les incumbe esta relación más allá del hecho de que son nuestros amigos y queremos compartir nuestra felicidad. Jack y yo trabajamos bien juntos y no hemos descuidado nuestros deberes. ¿Qué me dices de esto, Tooth? ¿Has vuelto a salir de tu palacio a hacer trabajo de campo personalmente? ¿O tú North? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pusiste un pie fuera de Santoff Claussen para ver a los niños?

Se quedaron callados, pero una furia calmada se había apoderado ahora de sus rostros. North sabía que en realidad ni él ni Tooth tenían defensa alguna en contra de esas palabras. Aun así no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eres un necio, Bunny!

-Tú eres aún más necio North. Entiende que no queremos terminar con esto, así que sólo te queda...a ambos, sólo les queda aceptarlo.

North sopló fuertemente mientras le daba a Bunny una mirada asesina. Tooth por su parte, parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Y tú, Jack?- North volteo a verlo. Jack permanecía con sus ojos muy abiertos. Desconocía a North. Nunca se imaginó que pudiera actuar así.

-Yo quiero a Bunny.

Su voz sonó débil, pero en ningún momento soltó el agarre que tenía del brazo de su _novio_. Tooth apretó los ojos, no lo quería creer. North sintió sus labios temblar de rabia. Finalmente, suspiró en señal de derrota. Se veía un poco más tranquilo, pero su expresión no terminaba de convencer a Bunny.

-No quiero jueguecitos, miradas, manos entrelazadas ni besos dentro de mi casa. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas, pero yo decido qué se hace en mi hogar, ¿entendido?

Bunny asintió con dignidad.

-Claro que sí. En eso nunca te faltaría al respeto, North.

-Bien. Olvidémonos del asunto y como dije, hagan lo que quieran. Ya hay que ir a dormir, y mucho cuidado si me entero que deciden compartir habitación o algo así, ¿entendido?

Jack asintió con la cabeza, todavía un poco aturdido.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones. El palacio se encontraba cas en completo silencio después de la situación tan incómoda, pero aun así Bunny se las arregló y le dio a Jack un beso inocente en la frente en un descuido de los demás, deseándole buenas noches en voz baja. La expresión de ambos era de una triste resignación, pero sabían- o al menos querían pensar- que sus amigos tendrían que aceptar la situación en algún momento, pronto.

Jack entró a su habitación y respiró profundo mientras se recargaba contra la puerta. Decidió que esperaría quince minutos.

.

.

.

Bunny estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación, una y otra vez, pensando y pensando si acaso habían hecho mal en decirle a los demás de esa forma tan repentina. ¿Qué iban a hacer si aquello tenía consecuencias? ¿Cómo sería en adelante la relación con los demás? Estaba hecho todo un lío, sobretodo porque le sorprendía de sí mismo darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de pelearse seriamente con North, como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Sólo porque él deseaba estar con Jack. Porque no quería dejarlo ni renunciar a todo lo que había (y lo que podía haber en el futuro) entre ellos dos.

Después de un rato de pensar y repensar, sentía que se ahogaba.

Salió de la habitación hacia el balcón, y dedicó un par de minutos a respirar profundamente para poder calmarse. Cerró los ojos un momento, y contó sus respiraciones, lentas, profundas.

Cuando abrió sus ojos un par de luces azules se encontraron con ellos, haciendo que él casi se fuera de espaldas.

-¡¿Jack?!- primero gritó, y luego cubrió sus propios labios, asustado de que alguien hubiera oído algo. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Jack soltó una risa traviesa mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, y Bunny lo sujetó de la cintura con la intención de separarlo pero parecía que Jack sólo lo tomaba como invitación a acercarse más.

-Atrás, Jackie- amenazó Bunny- si no retrocedes te prometo que no tendrás nada de mí en un mes.

-_Awww_, no me hagas esto, conejo mutante-, se quejó, bajando sus pies al suelo-, tenía ganas de verte.

-Yo también-afirmó entonces Bunny, viendo como Jack caminaba hacia adentro de la habitación y se sentaba distraídamente en su cama-. Jack…-lo llamó en tono de advertencia. Jack le sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión de tristeza. Bunny se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su nuca con preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jack?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Me impactó mucho lo que dijeron North y Tooth. Creí que estaba preparado porque ya había escuchado lo que él había dicho la vez pasada, pero esta vez no fue mucho mejor.

Bunny suspiró.

-Claro que no- sonrió-, uno nunca espera reacciones así de sus amigos.

Jack se recargó contra él. Bunny lo permitió.

-No sé cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes.

La voz de Jack tenía ahora una resonancia alegre, animada. Bunny volteó a verlo, y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Venir volando por la ventana sin poner un pie en el pasillo. ¿Soy un genio o no?

Bunny sonrió con un dejo de burla, ya que aunque ni a él miso se le había ocurrido antes, no le parecía que la idea fuera la gran cosa. Volteó y le dio a Jack un golpecito en el brazo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro. Todo un genio.

-No has notado algo.

Bunny lo miró con atención, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sin entender a qué se refería. Jack sonrió.

-No usé el cayado para llegar aquí.

Bunny sintió sus ojos abrirse exageradamente. Miró a Jack. Miró el suelo, y luego salió al balcón pero no encontró el cayado en ninguna parte. Jack reía alegremente.

-¿Llegaste aquí tú sólo?- Jack asintió-¡Eso fue muy arriesgado, Jack! ¡Pudiste caerte, estamos muy alto!

Jack se encogió de hombros, contento que de Bunny se mostrara preocupado por él.

-Tenía que intentarlo. Sólo fueron unos cuantos metros, no hay problema.

Bunny soltó un suspiro y asintió. Acercó su mano hacia él y le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Jack inclinó el rostro contra esa mano y cerró los ojos.

-¿Tienes sueño?

Jack asintió.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Jack volvió a asentir. Bunny comenzó a acomodarse en la cama y Jack lo imitó. Se abrazaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de que Jack cerrara sus ojos dispuesto a descansar.

-Me iré en la madrugada, no te preocupes- aseguró antes de acomodarse bien en los brazos de Bunny y quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack despertó, ya estaba saliendo el sol.

Se enderezó de golpe, alarmado, y se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, o al menos esa fue su intención antes de que Bunny lo sujetara del tobillo y lo jalara de vuelta.

-¿¡Qué sucede contigo, liebre!? Debí haber vuelto a mi habitación hace un buen rato.

Bunny comenzó a reír de buen humor. En realidad no parecía importarle mucho que Jack siguiera ahí con él. Realmente no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario.

-Pensé que te gustaría quedarte un rato más. Nadie ha salido de su habitación, no te preocupes.

Y con esto, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Jack llevó su mano a la cabeza de Bunny y lo acarició mientras aceptaba los besos con una risa provocada por las cosquillas que le causaba su pelaje.

-¡Basta!- pidió aún entre risas- ¿qué esto no es faltarle al respeto a North?

Bunny sacó su lengua y le dio una lamida larga y caliente que hizo a Jack soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

-No le hará daño si no se entera de nada. Ahora, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

Jack sintió la sangre agolpándose en su cara. Iba a contestar pero de pronto Bunny se alejó de él.

-Escuché algo- se levantó a toda prisa y se acercó a la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y volteó a ver a Jack-… ¡Es Tooth! ¡Tienes que ir a tu habitación!

Jack asintió y se alejó corriendo hacia el balcón. Bunny salió con él y lo vio volar hacia la ventana contigua. Lo hacía lentamente y con algo de trabajo, pero logró llegar de una pieza y entrar en la habitación.

Bunny mientras tanto, se metió en su cama y esperó.

.

.

.

Jack entró en la habitación a toda prisa. Miró a su alrededor. Tomó su cayado y lo acercó a su cama. Desarregló las sábanas y tiró las almohadas por los aires, en general, tenía que verse como si él hubiera dormido allí. Luego se revolvió el cabello y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola en el momento exacto en que Tooth tenía su puño en alto para golpear y llamarlo.

-Oh, buenos días Tooth.

Había tratado de sonar amable, pero estaba consciente de que su tono era bastante indiferente. Después de todo, la impresión que ella y North le habían dejado la noche anterior no había sido muy buena. Toothiana debió comprender su actitud, porque ni siquiera se le ocurrió volver a mencionar el tema. En cambio, le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir a desayunar ya. Los yetis estuvieron llamándonos más temprano pero nadie salió de su habitación…yo me encontraba algo cansada aún, no sé tú.

Jack se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Iré. Pero déjame llamar Bunny para que nos acompañe.

Jack se acercó a la puerta de Bunny ante la mirada decepcionada de Tooth. Tocó varias veces y llamó.

-Bunny, Tooth dice que vayamos a desayunar.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se escuchó la respuesta de Bunny, con la voz un poco cansada y adormilada.

-Voy en un momento, Frostbite.

Jack rio de buena gana. Bunny era buen actor cuando era necesario.

-No puedo creer que te siga llamando con ese horrible apodo- la voz de Tooth detrás de él lo hizo recordar la situación. Le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y enfrentarla, pero lo único que hizo fue voltear un poco la cabeza hacia ella y sonreír.

-A mí no me molesta- aclaró-, siempre que pueda seguir llamándolo canguro estúpido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bunny se apareció, mirando a Jack con una sonrisa.

-No empieces con eso, Frostbite.

Jack sonrió, y Tooth suspiró con resignación. Puede que el apodo no fuera bonito, pero la voz con la que lo decía Bunny derramaba amor para Jack. Y Jack indudablemente lo notaba.

Y aunque no se tocaban en lo absoluto, era evidente cuánto se querían cuando caminaban juntos, como hablaban y bromeaban de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigían al comedor.

.

.

.

Aún con la tensión encima, el desayuno transcurrió en calma. Mientras Bunny y Jack conversaban con Sandy, North y Tooth los observaban tratando de no notar lo evidente que era el hecho de que realmente estaban…juntos. Se veía que estaban bien, estaban felices.

Apenas al terminar de desayunar, la puerta del comedor se abrió. Los yetis dirigían al interior a Mother Nature, que venía vestida de color café, brillante como arena al sol. Su expresión severa no había cambiado, pero evidentemente estaba más tranquila que la última vez.

Phill le ofreció servirle el desayuno, pero ella declinó con un movimiento de su mano.

-Desayuné antes de venir, gracias- , permitió sin embargo que le alejara la silla para sentarse a la mesa-. Me gustaría que fuéramos directo al grano, señores. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

North se quedó con su taza de café a medio camino de la mesa a sus labios. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros. La verdad era que hoy en específico se veía más imponente que nunca. A Jack le sorprendía que una mujer tan hermosa y de apariencia delicada pudiera dar una impresión tan poderosa.

-Bien-, North carraspeó y sonrió-, no sé si recuerdas que en el mensaje que te envié te expliqué la situación.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Estuve monitoreando el clima y comparto su inquietud, no he encontrado una causa que parezca lógica.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esperaban que ella tuviera una mejor respuesta para lo que sucedía pero evidentemente no era así.

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?- preguntó a continuación Bunny. No se le olvidaba la manera en que ella había tratado a Jack unas semanas atrás, pero esto era un asunto mucho más grave. Ella lo miró.

-Por el momento, tú y Jack Frost deberían tratar de modificar lo que está pasando en sus correspondientes estaciones. Tú trabaja para cambiar el clima del hemisferio norte y Jack en el hemisferio sur. Mandaré algunos de mis espíritus para que también les ayuden.

Ellos asintieron. Esa era la respuesta más lógica y de hecho era lo que estaban haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas, sin embargo ninguno había notado algún cambio que resultara beneficioso, sino al contrario.

Se miraron y hablaron unas palabras en voz baja. Mo no tardó nada en darse cuenta de su cercanía. Levantó la cabeza hacia ellos, como tratando de descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando. North se dio cuenta de que ella estaba poniéndoles atención así que alzó la voz, y era más que notorio que lo que quería era fastidiar.

-Bunnymund y Jack ya son una parejita, ¿sabías eso, Mo?

Mother Nature frunció el ceño. Bunny comenzó a sospechar su opinión al respecto así que se preparó para la batalla. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas continuas a la defensiva y esto ya no era nuevo para él.

-¿No es algo antinatural? Ni siquiera son de la misma especie.

-Ella me entiende- comentó North entonces de una manera agridulce, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Además podría ser peligroso, ¿no es así? podrían dañar la integridad del equipo, y podrían descuidar sus deberes.

Bunny notó que Jack estaba bastante tenso. Le susurró que se calmara, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Yo sé perfectamente de lo que hablas- agregó North-, pero ellos no quieren entender. Esa relación suya no tiene ningún futuro ni es beneficiosa en sentido alguno.

-Comprendo. Debe ser un poco incómodo además. Convivir con ellos así. Casi me da…

-¡Basta!

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera haber esperado, no fue Bunny quien se levantó para enfrentar a Mo, sino Jack. Estaba tan furioso, que Tooth y Sandy se echaron para atrás en sus sillas, y Bunny lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, suplicándole con la mirada que se calmara.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡North!- volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido- ¿No tuviste bastante con lo de ayer?

North lo miró demasiado impresionado como para contestar. Jack volteó a ver a Mother Nature, quien no se veía asustada pero sí bastante impresionada con su actitud.

-¡Y tú, Mo! No quiero que te metas en mí vida. Si no te importó antes, no tiene por qué demonios importarte ahora.

Mo no contestó. Sólo se lo quedó mirando con sus profundos ojos negros. Jack volteó a ver a Bunny y le hizo una seña.

-Vámonos.

-Jack….

-¡Túnel! ¡Ahora!

Imposibilitado de cualquier otra reacción, Bunny se puso de pie y abrió un túnel en el suelo. Jack entró de un salto y él también lo hizo.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro del túnel ambos lo recorrieron sin decir nada, Bunny corriendo con sus cuatro extremidades y Jack flotando a toda velocidad por encima de él con ayuda de su cayado.

Llegaron a la madriguera y una vez que lo hicieron Jack se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Bunny, molesto, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me tienen harto.

Bunny suspiró, y se dio la vuelta con cuidado para dejar a Jack descansando sobre su pecho.

-Al principio será difícil- le dijo entonces, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad- ya lo aceptarán. No te preocupes.

-Pero…es que…- la voz de Jack se quebró. Bunny lo abrazó.

Se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado y mientras repasaba las palabras que Jack les había dicho una enorme sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

La risa que quería soltar entonces resonó en su pecho y salió de sus labios, llamando la atención de Jack.

-¿Qué pasa, Bunny?

-Creo que asustaste a Mo.

Jack soltó una risa, y por la manera en que se limpió la cara antes de levantar la vista hacia él, Bunny supo que estaba llorando.

-Ella no se asusta con nada.

Bunny rio, tratando de ignorar sus ojos hinchados y su voz quebrada por el simple hecho de que ahora había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que sí. Nunca te habían visto así de molesto, me parece. Hasta North se veía asustado.

-Se merece que le pongan un alto de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

-Sí.

Jack había reído con más ánimos que antes. Bunny le acarició el rostro y él se acercó para darle un beso.

-Tooth ni siquiera pudo hablar-, mencionó cuando Jack separó sus labios de los de él.

-Sí, eso sí lo noté. Tú también estabas asustado.

-¿Yo? Claro que no.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué me obedeciste entonces?

-Yo también quería irme.

-¡No lo creo!

Jack había olvidado por completo su tristeza de antes, y ahora estaba sentado sobre el estómago de Bunny, jugueteando con sus largas orejas mientras "discutían", sonriéndose y mirándose a los ojos.

-Pues créelo, Jackie. ¿Por qué debería estar asustado de ti? Eres un pequeño Snowflake y nada más….

-¿En serio? Sigo siendo más rápido que tú. _Deberías_ temerme.

-Jhe… ¿qué harás? ¿Congelarme?

-Tal vez….

Con esto, Jack salió volando de allí y Bunny trató de moverse sólo para darse cuenta de que sus hombros y todo su pecho estaban congelados contra el suelo.

-¡No funcionará dos veces, Frostbite!

Forzó sus músculos hasta que el hielo que los cubría se rompió y estuvo libre. Se puso de pie a toda prisa y comenzó a perseguir a Jack por la madriguera, alcanzándolo aunque él ya le llevaba bastante ventaja. Al darse cuenta de que Bunny venía tras él Jack aumentó su velocidad pero no pudo dejarlo atrás.

Bunny saltó hacia él, y lo tiró al suelo. Jack se libró de él con facilidad y continuó volando a toda la velocidad que podía.

-¡Parece que estás perdiendo facultades, Bunny!

-¡No te confíes mucho, Jackie! ¡Podría darte una sorpresa…!

Jack vio entonces la ventana de la habitación de Bunny y dirigió su vuelo hacia allá, y casi al mismo tiempo que entraba, Bunny saltó de nuevo hacia él, lo tomo de la cintura y lo derribó con facilidad. Cayeron sobre la cama de Bunny, y comenzaron a luchar por quedar uno encima del otro y a hacerse cosquillas.

Finalmente, un poco agitados por la carrera, se quedaron acostados viendo hacia el techo, riendo y tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Jack…-él volteó a ver a Bunny. Bunny se volteó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Lo besó de una manera tan tierna que Jack sintió que se iba a derretir. Se abrazó a su nuca y aceptó el beso abriendo sus labios, permitiendo que su lengua entrara y lo acariciara por dentro así. Bunny comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Jack sujetaba sus orejas y Bunny se detuvo a pensar que nunca había dejado que alguien más las tocara así-, eres muy fuerte, mi Snowflake….

Jack sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Tengo ganas…tengo muchas ganas de _domarte_….

Jack se estremeció y se avergonzó un poco de lo fuerte que sonó cuando pasó la saliva que se había acumulado dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

Bunny le miró fijamente a los ojos. Le dio un beso.

-Quiero decir que ya no puedo soportarlo más, Jackie.

-¿Soportar qué? ¡No me hables con acertijos!

Bunny sonrió ante su nerviosismo y se acercó a su oído, hablando lo más bajo que pudo, procurando que su voz y sus palabras taladraran el pensamiento de Jack y le arrebataran la razón tanto como Jack mismo se la había arrebatado a él.

-Voy a hacerte el amor ahora mismo, Jack. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más.

Jack levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso más, en los labios. Aún tenía miedo, pero no necesitaba mucho para saber que deseaba hacerlo, y confiaba en Bunny lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Levantó sus manos hacia él y le acarició el rostro. Siguió besándolo, más para calmarse a sí mismo que para otra cosa. Bunny lo abrazó cerca, fuerte y tiernamente. Finalmente, Jack asintió.

-Quiero hacerlo. N-no lo haría con nadie más-, Bunny pegó su frente a la de él-…sólo….ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

Bunny asintió. Volvió a besarlo, con cuidado y con delicadeza. Procuró mantenerlo tranquilo mientras le quitaba la sudadera.

Si esa relación tenía o no futuro, no era asunto de North, ni de Tooth, ni de Nature ni de nadie.

Bunny sabía que Jack era todo suyo y al parecer era lo único que importaba ahora.

Bunny amaba a Jack, y ya estaba más que listo para admitirlo.

-Bunny…te quiero, Bunny….

Sólo que Jack ya le llevaba la delantera por varios kilómetros.

_Continuará…_

_Jhá!_

_Hoy no tengo tanto que decir como en otras ocasiones._

_En fin; quiero agradecerles por sus reviews (solía hacer esto antes, no sé porque nunca lo hice en mi fic anterior): __**Paloma-san**__ (lectora frecuente cuyos reviews me animan muchísimo y me sacan una sonrisa siempre) __**Tsubasa Nicte, **__**yusefan halackti fanny alejo**__(me hizo reir mucho con su review), __**ChocolateNaranja210 **__(me halagó mucho n.n)__** pequebalam, Reina, MidSD **__(me amenazó con vengarse si pasa algo malo, por lo que aún temo por la comida de mi refri XD),__** ro-ruko **__(gracias por las sugerencias n.n),__** Acoso no-culpa **__(más halagada aún *se abanica*, muchas gracias por tus palabras)__** Zkc **__(no sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado Silver Embrace y este fic)__** Nelson **__(gracias por seguirme desde Silver Embrace, para mí es muy importante saber que mi trabajo resulta tan bueno para alguien :D),__** Naruko Ninja Z **__(espero que siga interesante :p)._

_En fin._

_Estoy en finales así que puede que tarde en actualizar, pero trataré de apurarme._

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika._

_Pd. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior se borraron algunas palabras y me acabo de dar cuenta. Lo corregiré en cuanto pueda. Tampoco apareció la aclaración de qué demonios es el paseo de la vergüenza (walk of shame) pero creo que se sobreentiende XD_


	7. La mano de Eris

_¿Qué puedo decir? Me apuré a escribir este capítulo por dos cosas: uno, ya estoy en finales y quiero concentrarme en mis últimos pendientes, pero no lo podía hacer porque necesitaba continuar con esto. Dos, simplemente quería escribirlo y sacarlo de una vez. A esto aún le falta mucho, no vamos ni a la mitad de la historia, debo decir. Quizás apenas en el siguiente capítulo alcancemos ese punto pero no aún._

_Advertencias: Rated M por lemon explícito. Ternura excesiva y amor, mucho amor._

_Disc. RotG y The Guardians no me pertenecen. Y, por la salud mental de muchos, qué bueno._

_Tendremos la llegada de un nuevo personaje que tal vez conozcan._

_Sin más que agregar, los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 7: La mano de Eris**

Todo comenzó en un profundo silencio, en parte por la timidez que embargaba a Jack, y en parte por el empeño de Bunny en ser lo más delicado y suave que pudiera con él. Le quitó la ropa con cuidado y sonrió ante su expresión; a pesar de estar nervioso había _algo_ –Bunny no tenía idea de qué- que lo hacía entregarse sin demasiados problemas. Bunny no tenía mucho que quitarse de encima, aun así, la sensación de la piel helada de Jack contra sus manos fue electrizante.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres, Jack?

Jack soltó una risita burlona y trató de parecer tan relajado como siempre, pero su voz sonó temblorosa cuando habló.

-No sabía que tuviera otra opción…

Bunny sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a su cuello. Pegó su rostro a su piel y al hablar sus labios rozaron la garganta de Jack, quien sólo por este detalle sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Tú tienes todo poder sobre mí, Jack. Puedes detenerme en el momento que lo desees. Por mi cuenta no podría contenerme, pero si por algún motivo te hago daño simplemente dímelo y no continuaré.

Jack suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Bunny. Cerró los ojos.

-No quiero que te detengas. Por nada del mundo.

Bunny levantó la mirada y robó otro beso profundo y demandante de los labios de Jack. Jack sonrió para sí mismo, y esperó un momento, pensando cómo decirle lo que lo tenía inquieto. Decidió que era ahora o nunca.

-No sé qué hacer- dijo entonces, aún había mucho nerviosismo en su voz-, así que tendrás que guiarme un poco.

Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, en lo que Bunny lo pensaba. Luego le sonrió con una gran ternura en su expresión.

-Sabrás qué hacer, estoy seguro. Pero antes debes tener en cuenta que puede dolerte bastante.

Jack contuvo el aire y asintió, ya que estaba perfectamente consciente de eso.

-Y por eso mismo me encargaré de que disfrutes todo lo posible antes. ¿Está bien?

-Parece un trato justo.

Bunny sonrió y se irguió, para poder ver bien a su novio. Jack estaba recostado, ya desnudo, su piel estaba erizada por el fresco de la brisa que entraba por la ventana y por los nervios, un delicioso tono azul llenaba sus mejillas y se notaba ansioso, pero a la vez decidido a entregarse a él. Bunny posó su mano entonces en la parte baja del blanco abdomen de Jack y comenzó una caricia amplia y ascendente por su estómago y su pecho, caricia que provocó que él arqueara su espalda ligeramente ya que nunca antes había sentido algo similar. Sus caricias nunca habían dejado de ser inocentes; besos profundos había, pero después de la ocasión en que Bunny le había hecho esa felación nunca fueron más allá de toques ligeros y castos entre ambos, y siempre en los brazos, cuando mucho en las piernas o la espalda (Jack siempre estaba vestido). Esta vez era distinto. Era como si la mano de Bunny recorriendo su pecho le fuera inyectado una sobredosis de lujuria en la piel, pero una lujuria tan apasionada, tan tierna, que se sentía bien sólo esperar a que se consumara lentamente, sin que fuera necesario ponerse ansioso por que llegara el momento definitivo.

Se mordió los labios y continuó esperando los movimientos de Bunny. Él se inclinó para besar su estómago y su pecho, pero nada de lamer o morder, sólo eran besos, suaves, tentadores. Jack resistió cada uno de ellos mientras subían por su cuerpo y llegaban a su rostro, y sólo allí la lengua de Bunny salió de su escondite y se abrió paso dentro de su boca, poseyéndolo, embriagándolo. Jack no podía creer que acciones tan simples y tan aparentemente inocentes fueran capaces de hacerlo sentir del modo en que se sentía.

Las manos de Bunny buscaron entonces sus pezones y los acariciaron con cuidado, delicadamente. También los pellizcó con ligereza, provocando que Jack se mordiera los labios, tratando de disfrazar un gemido que por vergüenza no quería dejar salir.

Su miembro ya estaba más que despierto y requería atención, y Bunny no tuvo problema en comenzar a hacerse cargo de él con su mano. Lo acariciaba lento, delicadamente, no sólo ahí sino todo su cuerpo, y en cierto modo le era divertido ver cómo Jack quería contener los ruidos que luchaban por salir de sus labios, aunque sin hacer un trabajo demasiado eficiente en ese sentido. Volvió a acercarse a su rostro para besarlo, obligándolo a abrir la boca, y se separó de él tan bruscamente que lo forzó a emitir un gemido lleno de necesidad. Jack se cubrió los labios con las manos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y volteó a la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

Bunny se acercó a su oído y mordió su lóbulo con delicadeza. Luego comenzó a hablar.

-No deberías ocultar esa voz tan hermosa, Jackie. Me _encantaría_ oírte gritando…

Metió su lengua en la oreja de Jack, mientras éste trataba de cubrirse la boca con las manos otra vez, pero Bunny le sujetó las muñecas e hizo que pegara las manos a la cama, quitándole esta posibilidad. Mientras tanto, continuó lamiendo su oreja de adentro hacia afuera, mordiendo delicadamente de vez en cuando, chupando, succionando su piel. Jack sentía pequeñas descargas con cada nueva atención de su parte, pero apretaba los labios para no emitir sonido alguno. Bunny se separó y lo observó.

-Vaya, parece que no soy el único con orejas sensibles…- comentó, y luego llevó las muñecas de Jack por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas entonces con una sola de sus manos para tener la otra libre. Con ésta, le volteó la cabeza de modo que su otra oreja quedó expuesta ante él y comenzó a darle el mismo trato. Jack se retorcía, tratando de contenerse, pero en sus ojos ya asomaba una que otra lagrima de angustia mezclada con placer y soltaba pequeños quejidos, sin abrir por nada sus labios-. Vamos, Jackie. ¿Cómo voy a saber qué más hacer si no tengo idea de lo que te gusta, eh?

Jack contuvo el aire y se concentró en hablar.

-…T-todo lo que venga de ti me gusta…-explicó, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso como en realidad estaba-, pero…me da vergüenza…

-¿Te sientes avergonzado? Aquí no hay nadie más que yo. Sólo _yo_ te voy a escuchar.

Jack seguía dudando. Bunny se acercó a su cuello y succionó varios lugares antes de llegar a su pequeña nuez. La tomó entre sus labios y volvió a succionar. Jack se desesperó aún más y soltó un gemido bastante fuerte, que consiguió hacer sonreír a Bunny.

-Eso es. Justo lo que quería escuchar, Jackie.

-B-bunny…

-Tranquilo-, acarició con su mano libre su estómago y sus pezones, luego bajó hacia sus muslos y los masajeó con suavidad, uno cada vez-, cómo dije, sólo yo estoy aquí contigo. Cualquier cosa que salga de tu cuerpo sólo será para mí. Y eso incluye tu hermosa voz.

Jack se estremeció por el aliento de Bunny chocando contra su oído. Bunny se levantó un poco para verlo bien. Aún no había soltado sus manos, así que Jack estaba vulnerable e indefenso, lucía exquisito acostado allí.

-Saca tu lengua.

La cara de Jack se puso de todos los colores azules que era posible. Reconocía esa orden porque era la misma que él le había dado antes a Bunny, la noche que al fin lo convenció de corresponder a sus besos. Negó con la cabeza vivamente, aún más avergonzado que antes.

-N-no….

-No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres hacer o no- le interrumpió con una severidad fingida, pero no por eso menos demandante-. Saca tu lengua.

Jack se mordió los labios, aceptando en su interior lo mucho que disfrutaba esa pequeña tortura. Sacó su lengua entonces, poco a poco, obedeciendo la orden y esperando un beso que lo reconfortara. Bunny tomó la lengua de Jack entre sus labios, pero no completó el beso. En cambio, la juntó con la suya, acariciándola húmedamente, para después morderla con la suficiente delicadeza y la suficiente fuerza para que Jack emitiera un nuevo sollozo de anticipación. Finalmente completó el beso, y los gemidos ahogados de Jack dentro de sus bocas no fueron ya tan contenidos como antes.

Continuó bajando con los besos por su cuerpo. Saboreó sus pezones largamente, disfrutando los tímidos quejidos que salían de su boca, y atendió su erección con una de sus manos. Soltó las muñecas de Jack para continuar masturbándolo con ambas manos, permitiéndole con esto asirse a sus hombros mientras sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta que no pudo soportar más todos esos juegos y estimulación y se corrió en la mano de su compañero.

-Bunny…

-Vaya, ¿tan pronto, Jackie?

Jack estaba furiosamente azul. No contestó nada porque Bunny se dedicó a besarlo profundamente y a acariciarlo por largos y agonizantes minutos hasta que su miembro volvió a despertar. Lo siguió acariciando, siguió besando su pecho y luego su estómago y sus piernas, centrándose en el interior de sus muslos. Jack respiraba con dificultad, fuerte, rápido y sintiendo que sus pulmones no aguantaban el aire. Su propia sangre quemaba.

-Sólo un poco más, Jack. Lo estás haciendo bien.

-No estoy…haciendo nada…

-Estás siendo perfecto, y eso es más que suficiente.

Jack ahora sintió los colores subirse a su rostro, pero no debido como antes a la lujuria, sino más bien a la emoción que le provocaban sus palabras. Aún así, sobreponiéndose a su nerviosismo, emitió una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada retadora para Bunny.

-Ahora dices cursilerías. Vaya, Bunny, no pensé que te tuviera tan enamorado.

Bunny rio y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Ahora fue mucho más dulce que antes.

-Enamorado. Sí. Así me tienes, Jackie.

Jack sintió un nudo en el pecho, y no quiso contestar. Disfrutó los besos que bajaron por su pecho y su estómago. Finalmente Bunny tomó su miembro entre sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo con delicia, suavemente, largamente. Jack decidió que tenía que complacerlo, así que se permitió gemir con más fuerza que antes. Los sonidos venían desde lo más profundo de su pecho y salían de su boca al ritmo de Bunny sobre él.

Bunny sacó el pene Jack de su boca, lo miró sin dejar de bombearlo con su mano y sonrió.

-Precioso, Jack.

Le dio una lamida larga y besó la punta antes de volver a bajar y succionar ligeramente sus testículos. Luego le abrió las piernas lo suficiente, separó sus glúteos con sus manos y lamió experimentalmente su entrada. Jack gritó por la sorpresa y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡No! ¡B-basta!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ahí no…- apartó la vista, avergonzado, pero Bunny no lo escuchó.

-Tengo que prepararte adecuadamente. Lo siento, ya te dije que no quiero lastimarte. Además, no deberías avergonzarte por esto. Todo tu cuerpo es precioso.

-Debe haber otra forma.

-Supongo que sí, pero esta me gusta bastante.

Continuó besando y lamiendo su entrada mientras acariciaba su miembro. Jack ahora gemía aún más fuerte y pasados un par de minutos olvidó su vergüenza, producto del inesperado placer que le brindaban sus atenciones. Bunny volvió a succionar su pene y acercó su mano al rostro de Jack.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Voy a prepararte bien. Lame mis dedos.-Jack tomó la mano de Bunny, miró sus dedos y respiró profundamente. Bunny lo miró con preocupación.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres terminar ahora?

-No…sólo estoy nervioso.

A pesar de todo, se decidió y comenzó a lamer sus dedos con fuerza, con ansiedad. Cada vez estaba más asustado y a la vez emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Bunny alejó la mano de él y sonrió.

-Primero quiero que te corras otra vez.

Jack sintió su estómago encogerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios mientras sentía que uno de los dedos de Bunny acariciaba su entrada. Trató de relajarse y disfrutar de las succiones que seguía dando a su miembro. En el momento en que el primer dedo entró en él, sin embargo, no le quedó otro remedio que soltar un grito bastante escandaloso.

-Du…duele…

-Bien, fue suficiente entonces.

-¡No!- protestó cuando sintió que lo iba a sacar de él-, continúa, ya me acostumbraré.

-Pero Jack…

-¡Si te detienes ahora no dejaré que vuelvas si quiera a intentarlo!-Bunny se sorprendió de la firmeza que mostró Jack entonces. Jack estiró un brazo hacia él y le acarició la cara-, llegamos muy lejos para detenernos ahora. No te perdonaré si no continúas.

Bunny suspiró y siguió. Las succiones y lamidas a su pene consiguieron distraer un poco a Jack de su incomodidad inicial, y pasados un par de minutos Bunny comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de él. Pronto encontró el punto que estaba buscando en el interior de Jack y lo frotó una y otra vez. Jack gritaba ahora sin entender por qué se sentía tan bien. Bunny metió con cuidado otro de sus dedos en él y siguió moviéndolos, frotando su próstata y finalmente dejó el miembro de su amor dentro de su boca por largo rato, hasta que Jack eyaculó una vez más entre gemidos angustiosos. Bunny bebió todo su semen con deleite y una vez que lo hizo levantó la mirada hacia él. Jack era una visión. Vulnerable, entregado, puro, casi completamente inconsciente debido al placer.

-Ah, muy bien pequeño. Eres una belleza.

-Bunny… te quiero… te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, Jack. ¿Estás listo?

Jack asintió.

Bunny sacó sus dedos de su interior, haciendo que Jack se quejara un poco. Luego se acercó a su rostro una vez más. Jack le abrazó el cuello con sus brazos presos de una repentina debilidad. Juntaron sus frentes de nuevo en ese gesto que a Jack tanto le gustaba. Sonrió, y esa sonrisa tan dulce derritió a Bunny.

-Dios, y pensar que estuve a punto de renunciar a ti del todo. Eres lo más hermoso que me haya pasado.

-Bunny…te amo, te amo muchísimo, no quiero esperar más…

La repentina declaración de Jack casi asustó a Bunny, pero supo en seguida que sin duda le correspondía enteramente. Mientras

besaba a Jack para distraerlo por otro rato, aprovechó el líquido que ya goteaba de su propio miembro para lubricarse un poco y lo dirigió a la entrada, esperando que la preparación que le había dado hubiera sido suficiente. Primero frotó su punta contra el pequeño orificio y sintió a Jack abrazarse más fuerte a él. Luego comenzó a presionar, haciendo que entrara finalmente. Jack dejó salir un grito y se sujetó de su espalda, sin poder moverse. Era mucho más grueso de lo que esperaba, los dedos en su interior no habían sido nada en comparación con esto. Bunny esperó a que se relajara un poco y continuó con la presión, y cada centímetro de él que entraba en Jack ocasionaba más y más tensión y un sinfín de sensaciones extrañas en él.

Se detuvo un momento y lo observó. Jack tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con fuerza.

-Sólo un poco más, pequeño. Prometo que te haré sentir mejor.

Jack asintió y Bunny continuó presionando hasta haber entrado por completo en él. Esperó a que Jack se calmara, y mientras tanto repartió besos aquí y allá, en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su frente, en sus párpados. Jack abrió los ojos finalmente y lo miró, haciendo una sonrisa adolorida.

-Está bien…está bien, no fue tan….difícil como creía-, su voz denotaba que en realidad estaba incómodo sino es que incluso lastimado, pero era claro que nunca lo iba a decir-, tendrás que esperar un poco.

Bunny le sonrió.

-Me quedaría así contigo toda la vida, Snowflake.

Jack se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos, un poco apenado de que incluso las solas palabras de Bunny lo pusieran así. Se sentía otra vez excitado y erecto, y su pene se rozaba entre su propio cuerpo y el de Bunny.

-Sabes que no se puede-, sonrió finalmente y volvió a mirar a los ojos a su amado-, además, ya quiero continuar.

-Un momento. Empezaré despacio, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió. Bunny movió ligeramente su cadera hacia atrás. Salió un par de centímetros de él, despacio, y luego volvió a entrar, igual de despacio. Jack, que había contenido el aire, lo dejó salir en un suspiro ruidoso mezclado con un ligero gemido.

-¿Duele?

-N-no, pero es…es extraño…vuélvelo a hacer…

Él obedeció, y esta vez pareció un poco mejor para Jack. Bunny por su parte estaba luchando contra sus impulsos. Su cuerpo le decía que comenzara a embestirlo con fuerza y que se olvidara de darle tanta comodidad. Su cuerpo quería clavarse en Jack con la fuerza necesaria para saciar su necesidad de escucharlo gemir y de sentir que era de su propiedad. Pero no podía hacerle caso a esa voz porque Jack ahora le sonreía.

-¿Puedo…puedo besar tus orejas?

Fue una petición tan inocente que Bunny no pudo negarse. Jack tomó una de ellas y comenzó a lamerla y besarla. Lo que quería era distraerse un poco de la molestia que sentía, pero claro que no se lo diría a él porque no deseaba detenerse.

Se metió la punta de la larga oreja en su boca y la chupó con fuerza, y Bunny lo imitó con una embestida particularmente poderosa que consiguió arrancarle un grito, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por el dolor. Como venganza, Jack tomó la otra oreja y la mordió con bastante fuerza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, Frostbite?

-Ten más cuidado canguro mutaaaah…¡Aaaah! ….aaahhh… ¿qué…qué haces…? ¡Aaaah!

Bunny sonrió con malicia, sintiéndose seducido de cómo el consabido apodo había quedado ahogado debido al gemido fuerte y delatador que dejó ir Jack. Había encontrado su próstata de nuevo, pero con su pene, de modo que ahora frotaba ese punto una y otra vez, lento, tortuoso y fuerte. Jack no comprendió en qué momento exactamente había pasado del dolor a un placer indescriptible que ahora le recorría todo el cuerpo. Se sujetó de ambas orejas y trató de seguir con sus besos ahí pero no podía concentrarse, más bien, parecía que las tomaba para tener algo a qué sostenerse que le diera estabilidad.

-Eso duele, Jackie…-gruñó Bunny entre dientes. Se sentía demasiado bien estar dentro de Jack. Su interior era muy estrecho y cálido, su cuerpo se sentía delicioso en sus brazos y su rostro perdido en el placer sólo conseguía excitarlo más. Hasta el ligero dolor en sus orejas era estimulante en esos momentos.

-Mmmm…yo no tengo la culpa…de que seas…aaaah….de que seas un maldito salvaje….

Bunny soltó una pequeña risa y Jack abrió sus ojos. El cuerpo de Bunny estaba ligeramente levantado y Jack podía ver su propio miembro frotándose entre ambos y las embestidas efectuadas por Bunny, que cada vez eran un poco más largas y más profundas, pero seguían siendo lentas y tortuosas. Retiró la vista de inmediato, pero Bunny se dio cuenta sin problemas.

-¿Viste eso, Jackie?-le preguntó, acercándose a su oído- ¿Te gusta?- dio una lamida rápida al interior de su oreja y siguió hablando- ¿te gusta ver cómo te hago totalmente mío, eh?

-Aaaah….cálla….cállate…aaah…

-No tienes idea de lo bien…lo bien que se siente…Jackie, hasta en esto eres perfecto- Jack volvió a gemir-, tu cuerpo, tu rostro…

-Bunny…no digas esas….esas cosas…

-¿Por qué no? Quiero llenarte, Jack…_necesito_ tenerte…

Bunny se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar sentado, sin salir de su interior. Levantó una de las piernas de Jack, quien quizás por su delgadez resultó tener bastante elasticidad, y se la acomodó sobre el hombro, buscando llegar mucho más profundo dentro de él, y lo consiguió. Jack se sujetó de las sábanas y gritó con fuerza mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Bunny no dejó de embestirlo hasta que Jack se corrió por tercera vez, bañando su propio pecho y su abdomen. Bunny sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que se desperdicie-, se inclinó hacia él una vez más, dejando que su pierna bajara de su hombro- aún me falta un poco más… eso es Jackie, tranquilo….

Lo besó metiendo por completo la lengua en su boca, sintiendo que así lo dominaba totalmente. Jack se aferró de su espalda y le clavó las uñas. Levantó las piernas, que a estas alturas estaban demasiado temblorosas y débiles, y las acomodó alrededor de la cintura de Bunny como pudo, tratando de atraerlo más, que estuviera cada vez más dentro de él.

-Aaah…Bunny… es increíble….ah…ah…

Bunny sonrió y continuó, cada vez aumentando un poco más la fuerza con que lo embestía. Jack estaba completamente abandonado al poder de su cuerpo mientras le hacía el amor. Bunny nunca pensó que pudiera adorar a alguien del modo en que adoraba a Jack, ahí, bajo su cuerpo.

-Jack...- gruñó su nombre en su oído y Jack comenzó a temblar-, Jack, no me cansaré de decírtelo, eres perfecto, te amo… te necesito, Jack…- sujetó su miembro y lo masajeó con fuerza, consiguiendo que se pusiera duro una vez más-, quiero que termines de nuevo, pero esta vez lo harás conmigo, ¿está bien?

-N-no…ya no puedo…ya no puedo más…es demasiado…

Pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, lo traicionaba. Jaló la cabeza de Bunny hacia él, obligándolo a besarlo de nuevo porque era la única forma en que podía estar tranquilo. Lo sujetó de las orejas y las acarició con una fiereza que no se esperaba de sí mismo y ahora fue turno de su novio para soltar un sonido gutural dentro de sus bocas unidas.

Bunny dio varias embestidas más y finalmente se quedó quieto, clavado en él tan profundamente que Jack también tuvo que quedarse quieto, impresionado con la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba. El semen de Bunny se descargó en su interior, abundantemente, lo que hizo que Jack se asustara un poco. Su cuerpo ahora estaba definitivamente _lleno_ de él. Bunny gruñó en su oído una vez más y continuó embistiéndolo hasta asegurarse de que cada gota de su semen estuviera en su interior. Jack volvió gritar y a correrse con fuerza y los músculos de su entrada apretaron deliciosamente la masculinidad de Bunny, como si quisiera sacar un poco más de él.

Finalmente se quedaron así, quietos, por un largo rato. Bunny salió despacio de su interior una vez que pudo decidirse a moverse un poco. Jack se quejó.

-Tranquilo, Jackie, estarás bien.

Lo besó despacio para alejar su mente de la molestia. Lamió su pecho, retirando los restos de semen, pero ahora el contacto parecía tan natural y tan tranquilo que Jack sintió cosquillas en lugar de ponerse nervioso o ansioso.

Bunny besó su abdomen en un gesto de gran adoración y lo mismo hizo con su cansado y abusado miembro. Jack suspiró. Bunny se internó en sus piernas y revisó su entrada. Aún estaba ligeramente dilatada.

-Tienes sangre- observó con preocupación- ¿por qué no me dijiste?

-No tenía idea- replicó Jack con tranquilidad, o al menos era lo que estaba fingiendo- no pasará nada.

-Eso espero.

Le retiró la sangre con su lengua, lo que hizo que Jack gimiera bajito, pero sin quejarse más al respecto, y luego volvió a su lado, dejando besos en su camino, mirándolo, esperando a que dijera algo. En cuanto Jack se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, se abrazó a él, con ansiedad, casi con miedo. Bunny le devolvió el abrazo y le besó la frente.

-Bunny, no puedo creer que lo hicimos.

Bunny sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, Jack- tomó su mano y la besó-, eres delicioso.

-Muero por hacerlo de nuevo.

Bunny comenzó a reír y abrazó a Jack aún con más fuerza. Jaló una sábana y lo cubrió con ella.

-Primero deberías descansar. Y no me discutas, tengo que ver por tu bienestar, amor.

-Pero yo estoy bien.

-No lo creo- le sujetó la cintura y lo sacudió suavemente, y el movimiento provocó que Jack se quejara- ¿Ves?

-Eso es trampa.

-No, estás adolorido y apuesto a que también estás cansado. Tengo que cuidarte ahora. Es mi deber.

Jack apartó la mirada.

-No es tu deber, no estás obligado a hacerlo. Yo puedo cuidarme sólo. No quiero ser una carga para ti.

Bunny sonrió y lo besó suavemente en la cabeza y luego en la frente. Suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

-No lo tomes a mal. No me refiero a que esté _obligado_ a cuidarte, sino que siento que es lo que debo hacer. Porque eres mi novio…mi amante, mi pareja. Tú no eres una carga en ningún sentido, eres lo más importante de mi vida, debo cuidarte.

-Ha… ¿hablas en serio, Bunny?

Bunny asintió.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Y cuando dijiste que me amabas…?

-Hablaba totalmente en serio Jack. Te amo. No podría explicar con claridad cómo o cuándo pasó pero te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Jack se abrazó a su cuello intempestivamente y lo besó por un largo rato, deseoso, completamente enamorado.

-Yo también…-suspiró- yo también te amo, Bunny.

-Me alegra oír eso. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Snowflake.

-Bunny…

-¿Sí, Snowflake?

-Quiero dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-No tenía planeado dejarte ir a ningún lado, por si no lo habías notado, amorcito.

Jack sonrió y se abrazó su pecho. Bunny lo arropó aún mejor y se abrazó a él. Frotó su barbilla contra sus cabellos de nieve.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, pequeño. Sólo olía tu cabello. Anda, duerme, yo también lo haré.

Jack sonrió otra vez y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Bunny le iba a explicar lo que había hecho con su barbilla en su cabello, pero supuso que se daría cuenta por sí mismo en algún momento, y entonces, la dulce expresión en el rostro de su amado Snowflake sería más que épica.

.

.

.

Nature se retiró de Santoff Claussen con la misma rapidez con que había llegado porque efectivamente, tenía mucho que hacer. Al mismo tiempo, lo ocurrido la había dejado un poco pensativa. Jack nunca le había hablado así. Sabía que no había sido una tutora ejemplar pero en realidad nadie la había puesto nunca a cargo de él, ni siquiera el evasivo de Manny, por supuesto. Ella se había interesado en Jack cuando se dio cuenta de su potencial y de lo desprotegido que en verdad estaba, y había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos –aún con la falta de tiempo que siempre la aquejaba- para ayudarle a desarrollarse. Lamentaba que no hubiera sido suficiente, pero ¿qué podía ella hacer?

A estas alturas, todos los espíritus existentes se habían enterado de una manera u otra de la relación de Jack y Bunny. Para nadie era una sorpresa considerando lo frecuente que era verlos juntos los últimos tiempos, aunque había algunos que opinaban, al igual que North y Toothiana, que aquello era algo anti-natural. Después del desastre ocurrido por la mañana Mo se había convencido de que podía pensarlo un poco y no condenar más ya ni a uno ni al otro por tales acciones, quería ver el asunto evolucionar antes de decir algo definitivo. Quizás pedirles disculpas por su reacción anterior también sería buena idea.

Por la noche, después de mucho trabajar y pensar, recibió una visita inesperada mientras se relajaba a la orilla de uno de sus ríos favoritos.

-Bien, bien…me he enterado de algo muy interesante hoy y quisiera que alguien lo confirmara o lo negara antes de que decida cómo sentirme al respecto.

Eris siempre había sido llamativa y exuberante, y solía aparecerse de manera intempestiva donde le daba la gana. Mo la observó. Como siempre, actuaba como si nada le importara. Seductora e imponente, fastidiaba un poco a Mo con su actitud. Pero no había nada qué hacer al respecto. Era su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas, Eris? Sé breve si no te molesta, estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Antes de que lo hagas dime- se sentó en una piedra cercana a donde estaba su amiga, sentada también- ¿Es verdad eso de que el chico de hielo está saliendo con el Conejo de Pascua?

Mo suspiró.

-Sí, es verdad, y está causando algunos problemas entre los Guardianes-, supo que había hablado demasiado cuando los ojos de Eris tintinearon de interés, así que trató de quitarle importancia-, en fin, supongo que con el tiempo tendrán que aceptarlo. Esos dos…hay algo en ellos que se siente a la distancia. Es una conexión que no había visto ocurrir en siglos.

-Es la cosa más tierna que haya escuchado en mucho tiempo- Eris se llevó una mano al corazón y exageró una expresión conmovida con la que no logró comprar a Nature-. Pero te veo preocupada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Mo sabía que tenía que ser cautelosa con Eris. A pesar de los problemas que podía llegar a causar si se lo proponía, ella era _necesaria_ para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo y Mo lo sabía bien. Además, no quería tener conflictos con ella porque su furia podía ser horrible. No que le tuviera miedo. Simplemente no estaba de humor para tener que pelear con ella, así que decidió explicarle lo que pasaba con la esperanza de que se fuera pronto. En el fondo la quería, habían pasado buenos momentos juntas, eran de verdad buenas amigas cuando no pasaba nada extraordinario con ellas.

-Hay un desequilibrio muy extraño entre las estaciones del hemisferio norte y el sur-, comenzó con calma, decidida a confiarle aquello-. En el sur debería estar haciendo algo de frio porque ya está bien instalado el otoño y se acerca cada vez más el invierno, y en el norte debería haber calor por la primavera y la llegada del verano. Pero…hay problemas-, Eris no dijo nada, así que ella siguió hablando-, hay una ligera desviación en esto. El clima…. siempre pasa algo así. Siempre hay esa variación. Por mínima que sea. Pero la que se siente ahora no es normal. Y por lo que me he dado cuenta podría llegar a ser peor. Podría terminar siendo el peor cambio climático desde las eras glaciales. El problema es que no sé si el planeta pueda soportarlo. Los humanos creen que sí…pero ellos no tienen la conexión que tengo yo con la tierra y eso me tiene alterada, así que he buscado qué es lo que puede ser…

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos. Durante este tiempo Eris la observó.

-Y no puedo dar con la causa. He pensado hasta que me ha dolido la cabeza, he investigado….pero no lo consigo y no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquilízate, respira. Yo también lo he notado, cualquier espíritu con alguna cantidad respetable de poder lo ha notado…y lo he pensado, Mo. Creo que tengo una respuesta para ti.

Mo miró a Eris con suspicacia, pero lucía confiable, sincera, así que asintió y le hizo una seña con la mano.

-Está bien, habla.

-Mira, en un principio tuve mis dudas, pero cuando escuché lo de Bunny y Jack… Mo, son ellos los que están provocando este cambio.

-….-

-Piénsalo. Ha pasado antes, dos espíritus elementales con poderes contrarios se juntan y crean algún tipo de catástrofe…

-Sí, pero nunca ha sido un cambio climático tan fuerte y repentino….

-Toma en cuenta que hablamos de _ellos- _Eris lucía preocupada_-,_ Jack Frost es el espíritu de invierno más poderoso y Bunnymund es amo y señor de las estaciones calurosas del año. ¿No crees que tiene lógica? Los poderes se rigen de acuerdo a sentimientos y deseos. _Ellos_ modifican el clima al ritmo de _sus_ sentimientos y deseos. _Ellos_ son los responsables por este problema que te tiene de cabeza.

Mo se quedó de pie y guardó silencio. Respiró profundo. Eso quería decir…la única solución…

-Tienen que separarse. No veo otra alternativa.

Mo volteó a verla.

-Eris, yo no puedo hacer eso. Es…es…

-Es necesario.

-¡No!

Mo de pronto pareció brillar. Su expresión severa de siempre se intensificó, mirando con furia a su amiga, que ni se inmutó.

-¡No actúes como si no entendiera lo que tratas de hacer! ¡Sólo estás tratando de meter ideas en mi cabeza!

Eris permaneció en silencio, y su mirada se llenó de enojo. Mo no se dejó amedrentar por ella.

-Bunnymund y Jack han hecho un buen trabajo como Guardianes y no han descuidado sus deberes. Ellos no merecen dejar algo que tanto desean.

Eris se puso de pie y encaró a Mo.

-Entiende que te digo esto por el bien de todo el maldito planeta. ¿Crees que realmente me importa lo que pase o deje de pasar con esos dos? Si no hay Tierra no hay naturaleza, no hay personas ni mar, muchos nos quedaremos varados en el universo si algo le pasa a este mundo-, se dio la vuelta con altivez, pero luego volvió a verla como si hubiera que rectificar algo-. Y si realmente fueran los causantes de esto, no veo que estén cumpliendo bien su trabajo como Guardianes. Piénsalo. Los niños del mundo mueren por una catástrofe climática a cambio de que el conejo de Pascua y Jack Frost consumen su calentura, ¿te parece correcto?

Mo se paró en seco.

Eris sonrió.

-Puede que ahora creas que soy una bruja egoísta. Pero al menos te hice pensar, ¿No es así?

Mo no contestó nada. Respiró fuerte, como si le advirtiera que le largara de ahí.

-Bien, me retiro. No es necesario que te enojes o destruirás el planeta antes que esos dos. Que pases una buena noche, querida.

Eris se hizo humo y se disipó en el aire de la noche, y cuando la última partícula de su ser se desvanecía junto con el sonido ahogado de su poderosa e irritante risa, Mother Nature soltó un alarido lleno de furia y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que nunca la alcanzó, pero empezó a quemar varios árboles alrededor. Mo estaba demasiado alterada.

Finalmente, deshizo el daño hecho a los árboles y se sentó de nuevo a la orilla del río, sujetándose las sienes con las manos. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

-No soy este tipo de monstruo. No puedo ser este tipo de monstruo, ya le hice suficiente daño a Jack.

La luna menguaba y lucía brillante.

-Bastardo. Ni siquiera vale la pena que te pregunte ¿verdad? Nunca me vas a contestar.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas y se fundió poco a poco con la tierra y el río.

Necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

Cuando Jack despertó ya había oscurecido. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormido pero adivinó que tenía que haber sido bastante porque ya no sentía somnolencia alguna. Levantó un poco la mirada y observó a Bunny, que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, profundamente dormido todavía. Se reacomodó en sus brazos y decidió simplemente esperar a que despertara. Usualmente era mucho más inquieto, pero ahora podía pasar horas así, siempre que fuera con Bunny y después de hacer el amor de la manera en que lo habían hecho horas antes.

Enredó los dedos en su pelaje, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando su calor, percibiendo lo grande que era su cuerpo a comparación del suyo propio, y pensando en lo bien que sentía estar ahí con él, porque era como estar en un mundo completamente distinto, como estar en otro planeta donde sólo estaban ellos dos, y él estaba protegido y feliz.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que recordó todo lo que habían hecho y el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas. Era imposible, sin embargo, dejar de pensar en ello cuando Bunny no había hecho más que cuidar de él y procurar su placer todo el tiempo. Nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría un amante, y mucho menos uno que procurara de ese modo su bienestar.

-Jackie, me estás lastimando.

-¡Perdona!- Jack soltó el pelaje de Bunny cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba jalando con demasiada fuerza. Se había aferrado a él sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba bastante avergonzado, pero aun así le sonrió a Bunny con dulzura cuando éste bajó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

-¿Pasó algo, amor?

Jack cerró los ojos mientras una satisfacción increíble le recorría el cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, sólo esperaba a que despertaras.

Bunny cerró sus ojos, besó su frente y sus párpados y sonrió contra su piel.

-Bien, aquí estoy. ¿Me querías para algo en específico?

-Sí. Quiero que me beses.

La sonrisa de Bunny se hizo aún más ancha.

-¿Algo más?

-Me gustaría acurrucarme contigo y platicar, y que me hagas mimos. Un bocadillo también me vendría genial.

Bunny soltó una risa llena de buen humor. Tomó a Jack del rostro y lo besó profundamente, pegándolo contra el colchón y asegurándose de que no le quedara remedio más que entregarse completamente a esa caricia. Luego se separó y le sonrió.

-Hace algo de hambre. Espérame aquí en lo que voy a preparar algo, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió, y Bunny se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Jack miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que jamás había prestado mucha atención al cuarto de Bunny. Había algunas cosas colgadas en las paredes –que estaban hechas de piedra y tierra-, principalmente herramientas. Había un par de cuadros de paisajes que se asemejaban a los bosques y selvas que Jack conocía, pero las plantas que los conformaban eran bastante particulares. Jack supuso que eran paisajes del planeta de Bunny.

A pesar de que Bunny no usaba ropa en un sentido estricto de la palabra, había un ropero lleno de prendas que Jack nunca había visto, lo mismo que algunas viejas cajas. Los muebles de la habitación, que eran la cama, una mesa de noche, un baúl, un escritorio y una silla, eran de fabricación más bien rústica. Había velas en todas partes, una lámpara colgaba en el centro del techo y en general la habitación era uno de los lugares más cómodos y acogedores en que Jack hubiera estado alguna vez. Pero lo que hubiera llamado la atención de cualquiera era un librero enorme que abarcaba toda una pared, justo la que quedaba frente al ropero. Jack se envolvió con la sábana que lo cubría y se levantó de la cama con algo de trabajo. La cadera le dolía mucho aún.

Se olvidó del dolor, vencido por la curiosidad. Se acercó a una de las velas y la encendió con una especie de cerillo que encontró a un lado. La levantó y la llevó hacia el librero.

Recorrió los libros con la mirada, sólo para descubrir que todos ellos estaban escritos en diferentes idiomas, la mayoría eran gruesos y lucían bastante pesados.

Jack levantó una mano y tomó el primero cuyo título pudo entender.

Lo llevó a la mesa y lo abrió. Era una especie de manual de jardinería. Las páginas amarillentas revelaban su antigüedad, y estaba todo construido a mano, o al menos parecía así por la caligrafía y los dibujos hechos de una manera preciosista.

-¿Jack?

Jack dio un salto de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Bunny venir desde la puerta de la habitación, pero al verlo de pie allí respiró más tranquilo.

-¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento, estabas muy concentrado. ¿Viste algo que te interesara?

-Sólo algo de jardinería.

Bunny sonrió. Dejó los platos que traía con él sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a encender la lámpara, pero Jack le detuvo.

-Enciende las velas- pidió con una sonrisa inocente, que en realidad pretendía persuadirlo de una forma bastante tramposa-, es más romántico.

Bunny no tuvo ningún problema. Jack no se había movido de donde estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras encendía la última-, te veo algo…oh…

Entonces se dio cuenta. Jack estaba recargado contra el escritorio, pero no se podía mover.

Se acercó a él y lo sujetó con cuidado, y lo ayudó a sentarse en la única silla disponible. Se hincó frente a él y lo revisó con gran preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Bunny suspiró.

-Lo lamento.

-Lo disfruté, no tienes que disculparte por nada.

Y Jack, al contestar esto mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su conejo mutante, se dio cuenta de que otra vez sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas y una emoción extraña invadiendo su cuerpo.

Bunny le acarició el rostro también y trató de sonreírle. Jack por su parte, sí consiguió sonreírle, y esto alivió un poco a su pareja.

Comieron lo que había llevado Bunny en los platos. Se alimentaba principalmente de vegetales, y su definición de postre eran las frutas, así que no sabía si Jack iba a estar bien con eso pero para su sorpresa y felicidad Jack comió y disfrutó todo lo que había en su plato. Entonces le confesó que tenía mucho tiempo alimentándose de cosas parecidas.

Siendo un espíritu Jack no tenía demasiada necesidad de comer, y cuando lo hacía nunca cazaba sino que se limitaba a tomar fruta de algún árbol o vegetales de la tierra.

-Qué bueno que te gustara. Mañana te prepararé algo mucho mejor, la verdad es que ahora tenía demasiada hambre así que me apuré.

-No te preocupes. Está bien así.

Terminaron de comer y volvieron a la cama. Tal como Jack quería, se acurrucaron y Bunny comenzó a hacerle mimos, acariciándolo y dándole pequeños e inocentes besos que le arrancaban a Jack lo mismo risas que suspiros.

Bunny llevaba un buen rato pensando en lo repentino que había sido todo. Hacía unas semanas apenas, no era capaz de aceptar lo que sentía por Jack, y ahora estaba completamente enamorado de él, hasta le había dicho que lo amaba, habían hecho el amor y se habían entregado uno al otro todo lo que tenían.

Y Bunny se sentía genial con todo eso.

Sentía que no quería volver atrás por nada del mundo.

Volvió a pensar en que había estado a punto de olvidarse de Jack para siempre, había estado a punto de renunciar a él, y ese hubiera sido sin duda el peor error de su vida porque ahora que Jack era suyo no podía imaginarse dicha vida sin él.

-Bunny.

-¿Sí, Jack?

-He estado…he estado pensando y hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿De qué se trata?

Bunny se volteó hacia él y le prestó toda su atención. Jack sonrió, pero siguió hablando bajito, con una mezcla de misterio y fingida timidez.

-La próxima vez….- Bunny asintió sin despegar la vista de sus ojos-, la próxima vez puedes hacérmelo un poco más fuerte.

-Q-¿QUÉ?

Jack comenzó a reír, más bien, a carcajearse sonoramente ante la cara de sorpresa de Bunny, quien esperaba todo menos que le pidiera semejante cosa.

-Vamos canguro, no pongas esa cara. En realidad lo iba a decir de otra forma, pero sonaba bastante vulgar… aunque si quieres te digo lo que…

-Ya está bien, entendí- interrumpió, un poco ofuscado-no tienes que decir eso también. Sólo me tomaste desprevenido.

Lo miró ahora, y le sorprendió de que a pesar de que lo que había dicho era bastante atrevido, tenía los colores subidos en el rostro y ahora evadía su mirada. Su piel brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, lucía tan hermoso que Bunny por un momento no pudo creerlo. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos, y sus preciosos iris azules parecían más puros y profundos que nunca.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante y tierna al mismo tiempo, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

-N-no, es sólo que….hablo en serio. Si me voy acostumbrando a que me lo hagas un poco más fuerte estaré listo…si algún día necesitas, de verdad, hacerlo… y así no tengas que molestarte por prepararme tanto y cuidarme tanto…

-Jack, no entiendo.

-Quiero decir que sé que te contuviste mucho hoy. Y quisiera que algún día puedas hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras sin preocuparte tanto…

Bunny lo abrazó más fuerte que antes y suspiró.

-Jackie, no digas esas cosas, no es como si yo fuera a desahogarme contigo todo el tiempo.

-Pero yo quiero que lo hagas. Si…si alguna vez estás molesto, o estresado o preocupado…me gustaría que vinieras a mí y me dejaras hacerte sentir mejor.

-Hay más formas de hacer eso. Puedo simplemente besarte, o abrazarte. Podrías escucharme si tengo algún problema, y eso sería más que suficiente para mí.

Bunny tenía que admitir que si Jack seguía diciendo esas cosas terminaría haciéndole el amor de nuevo en ese mismo instante, porque parecía tan entregado que casi le asustaba su forma de pensar. Pero entendía perfectamente, porque deseaba lo mismo, pero de él para Jack. Deseaba ser ese medio de desahogo, deseaba ser algo así como una extensión de todo su cuerpo y de su ser. Y apenas comprendía de dónde podía haber salido todo ese amor que sentía. Jack asintió finalmente y se dejó absorber por el abrazo y los besos que vinieron a continuación.

-Bunny…

-Jack, ya te dije…

-No, es otra cosa.

-…dime.

-Tengo una sensación extraña. Siento que…siento como si tuviera que esconderme, pero no sé de quién ni porqué. Me recuerda…me recuerda a cuando comencé a ser un espíritu y no sabía absolutamente nada y todo lo que había a mi alrededor daba miedo.

Bunny suspiró. Le acarició la espalda y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, frotándose de nuevo contra él.

-Debe ser por Toothiana y North.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es lo más probable. Pero no temas más. No dejaremos que nos separen, ¿está bien? Ellos no te alejarán de mí.

Jack asintió y le dio las gracias en voz baja, y le repitió que lo amaba, a lo que Bunny correspondió sin tardar. Al cabo de un rato, se había dormido.

Bunny se puso de pie, apagó todas las velas y volvió a su lado. Se recostó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, y después de varios minutos oliendo el fresco cabello de Jack, se quedó profundamente dormido también.

.

.

.

Tuvieron que pasar otras tres semanas, quizás un mes, para que Mo se decidiera ir a Santoff Claussen. Entró con la altivez con que siempre lo hacía, pero su expresión ahora era tan afligida que Phill se sorprendió. La guio en seguida al taller de North y la dejó pasar sin anunciarla.

-Mo…- North se puso de pie al verla entrar. Ella se aproximó y se sentó ante su escritorio sin esperar invitación. North se quedó de pie-, es toda una sorpresa que estés aquí, ¿ocurrió algo?

-Tengo noticias sobre lo del cambio del clima, pero temo que no son buenas.

North abrió mucho los ojos. Se puso de pie y le sirvió una copa de vino de una mesa que tenía en un rincón de la habitación. Ella lucía demasiado alterada. Aceptó la copa y la bebió.

-¿Es grave?

Mo asintió.

-Tengo la mejor explicación que pude conseguir, pero puede ser difícil… antes tengo que hablar contigo, con Sanderson y con Toothiana.

-Pero…Jack y Bunny….

-Ellos tendrán la peor parte. Por eso quiero hablar con ustedes primero.

North miró a Nature sin saber qué decir.

Juraría que la mujer estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

_Continuará…._

_Y sí. La diosa Eris aparece en la película de Simbad, y creo que esto funciona porque es un personaje malvado, genial, sexy, interesante y es de Dreamworks :D así que la tomé prestada para este fic. Ahora sí estoy volviendo a mezclar mitologías sin ton ni son, pero creo que por el momento está bien. _

_En cuanto a Mo y sus habilidades, creo que como es Madre Naturaleza tiene poderes de elementos, incluyendo el fuego como en este caso. Aun si tiene esos poderes, a mi parecer Bunny es más poderoso que ella porque después de todo él es un creador. Mo es la naturaleza en sí, y si a Bunny le da la gana podría destruirla o crear más, y por eso no se deja intimidar por ella a diferencia de los otros. En los libros Bunny describe sus creaciones y da la impresión de que es lo que uno llamaría un dios, aunque nunca se refieren a él de ese modo y nunca llegué a comprender si su poder se compara con el de Man in the Moon aunque por obvias razones supongo que éste último es más fuerte._

_En fin, suficiente explicación._

_Déjenme sus reviews y díganme qué les pareció. La retroalimentación es parte de la dieta balanceada de una ficker._

_Jejejeje._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika October._


	8. La furia de Bunny

_Hola! Pues…actualización arriba!_

_Sé que me tardé. He estado trabajando mucho y de hecho ya debería dormir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer, pero me di el tiempo de terminar el capítulo. No puedo más, me estoy quedando dormida._

_Va a haber lemon otra vez, pero al final me van a querer matar. Tal vez, tal vez no. __**Recuerden que a esta historia aún le falta.**_

_Mientras escribía había una canción de los __**Bee Gees**__ que me gusta mucho y que de alguna manera entró en todo este drama, se llama __**Holiday**__ y la recomiendo mucho si les gusta la música de los 60's y 70's. La música popular actual simplemente no es lo mío. Esta es una de mis partes favoritas:_

_**Millions of eyes can see. Yet why am I so blind? When the someone else is me, it's unkind, it's unkind.**_

_En fin, ya les di las advertencias y les recuerdo que RotG no me pertenece._

_Adelante, los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 8: La furia de Bunny**

Durante esas pocas semanas de tranquilidad, Jack y Bunny siguieron dedicándose a sus actividades como cualquier otro año. Jack iba de aquí a allá moviendo las olas de frío, jugando con los niños y monitoreando el clima, tratando de cambiarlo a la normalidad que todos deseaban aunque para su mala suerte sin conseguirlo del todo. Por su parte Bunny seguía con sus preparativos para la siguiente Pascua, y al igual que Jack salía de vez en cuando a revisar las fluctuaciones climáticas sin poder hacer mucho al respecto de los cambios.

Por las noches se veían, ya fuera en la madriguera de Bunny o en el lago, y entrenaban por varias horas. Jack ahora dominaba un poco mejor su vuelo sin ayuda del cayado y podía manejar pequeñas cantidades de nieve a su propia voluntad sin causar desastres, y además cada vez era más capaz de sostener una lucha más o menos pareja con Bunny, aunque este siempre terminaba derrotándolo debido a su fuerza y corpulencia. Casi siempre dormían juntos, a pesar de que a veces pasaban hasta tres días sin verse del todo.

Hasta el momento era lo más cercano a tener una vida de pareja que hubiera experimentado Jack, y a decir verdad, le encantaba. Pero lo que le fascinaba más era el hecho de que, de pronto, le era bastante fácil saber dónde estaba Bunny, en qué momento y haciendo qué. Parecía que hubiera una conexión entre ellos, de modo que un día se dijo a sí mismo que no sentía que Bunny estuviera en la madriguera, así que lo buscó en una pequeña región selvática y lo encontró dando una caminata. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Jack no tenía respuesta a tal pregunta, pero no la necesitaba para saber que era algo genial, y para comprobar si Bunny sentía lo mismo, decidió ponerle una pequeña prueba.

.

.

.

"_Tú siempre me encuentras"._ Eso le había dicho Jack alguna vez hacía un par de meses, y ahora se lo repetía, pero a modo de una pequeña nota que había dejado pegada en su nariz (se las iba a pagar, por cierto), en algún momento de la noche que de hecho no habían pasado juntos. Le decía que lo buscara para conversar y lo retaba a encontrarlo antes del mediodía, terminando con esa pequeña frase que para él era hasta desafiante.

Bunny se rascó la cabeza en confusión. ¿Dónde demonios quería Jack que empezara? Podía estar en prácticamente cualquier lugar del mundo y ahora salía con ese jueguecito, sabiendo que él tenía cosas que hacer. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y decidió que no podía ser muy problemático dedicar un par de horas a buscarlo.

Ya que no tenía pistas razonó buscarlo primero en los lugares donde sería más seguro encontrarlo, en alguna parte que fuera habitual para él visitar, pero después de un momento se dijo que si fuera tan fácil Jack no se habría tomado la molestia de dejarle la nota.

Abrió un túnel en el suelo y lo dejó a la suerte. Confió en su instinto para encontrarlo….y lo logró.

.

.

.

Jack estaba sentado en la elevación más alta que encontró en la Antártida, tratando de controlar una pequeña brisa que amenazaba con desatar una tormenta. Estaba tratando de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido en los últimos días y le estaba saliendo bastante bien, pero se detuvo para darse la vuelta y buscar con la vista el origen de un castañeo persistente que lo estaba desconcentrando. Hacia él se aproximó la silueta inconfundible de Bunny, que caminaba lentamente, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿No pudiste elegir otro lugar para que te buscara, Frostbite? –preguntaba con la voz ahogada entre el golpeteo de sus dientes-, no sé, una playa hubiera estado genial…

Jack soltó una risa, en parte porque Bunny tenía una expresión impagable, y en parte porque le había tomado muy poco tiempo encontrarlo. Jack comenzaba a creer que esa conexión que él creía que tenían era verdadera, aunque el mismo Bunny no se diera cuenta de su existencia.

-La idea era que no fuera fácil encontrarme. En realidad pensé que no te atreverías a venir aquí, era parte del reto.

-Bien, ya te encontré así que si no te molesta me gustaría ir a algún lugar más cálido ahora.

-Oh, no, podemos quedarnos aquí. Si tanto frío tienes puedes abrazarme.

Bunny miró a Jack con escepticismo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que sólo me dará más frío si te abrazo.

-Estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi temperatura corporal- repuso Jack-, creo que podría ayudar a regular la tuya también. Nada pierdes con probarlo, ¿no crees?

Bunny se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Jack. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó lentamente, con cautela, porque no confiaba del todo en que hubiera dicho la verdad, a Jack le encantaba ponerle trampas y hacerle bromas. Jack recargó la espalda en su pecho e inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, de modo que al verlo Bunny se tranquilizó, parecía tan inocente, tan inofensivo y vulnerable…

Para su sorpresa el chiquillo tenía razón, porque en seguida sintió que había un cambio dentro de su cuerpo, y el frío pareció alejarse. Sonrió y lo sujetó de la barbilla, Jack se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa y se besaron con suavidad y ternura, de modo que Bunny sentía que incluso ese beso le transmitía calor.

…pero cantó victoria muy pronto porque de un momento a otro sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse, empezando por su lengua, mientras Jack reía casi a carcajadas.

-¡Tramposo! ¡Yo me largo!-se separó bruscamente de él, se puso de pie, abrió un túnel en el suelo y antes de que éste desapareciera Jack se internó en él y recorrieron juntos el camino a la madriguera. La risa de Jack perseguía a Bunny mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera y trataba de disculparse.

-¡Era una broma!- trataba de explicar, con la voz medio ahogada por que no podía dejar de reír-¡Lo siento mucho, no pude resistirme!

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la madriguera Bunny se quitó los restos de hielo que había en su cuerpo y se puso a trabajar, ignorándolo por completo a pesar de sus disculpas. Le costó a Jack casi una hora de intentos, acercándose, tratando de darle besos y hacerle mimos, hasta que Bunny finalmente no resistió más y lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo, dejándose vencer por la felicidad de su precioso amante a quien no podía decir que no demasiado tiempo.

Ese día, después de varios días de insistencia de parte de Jack y de negativas llenas de preocupación por parte de Bunny, hicieron el amor por segunda vez. Bunny se encargó del placer de Jack, lo preparó y lo mimó de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron a cambio del dolor que sabía que podía experimentar. Jack se sentía aturdido por las atenciones, por cómo le acariciaba todo el cuerpo con sus manos grandes y poderosas, por la manera en que lo besaba invadiendo su boca y por cómo cada movimiento que hacía parecía estar hecho para hacerlo sentir bien. Sólo con unos pocos movimientos era capaz de hacer que se corriera y cada beso dejado en su cuello, en su espalda, en el interior de sus muslos y en sus labios, podía ser capaz de desencadenar un orgasmo si Jack no se contenía lo suficiente, si no se concentraba en retrasarlo aunque fuera un poco.

Bunny fue excepcionalmente suave con él, lo besó, lo acarició y lo guio al éxtasis con paciencia y ternura varias veces antes de descargarse dentro de él. Jack estaba maravillado de cómo un acto con fama de impureza, pudiera resultar ser tan perfecto y puro cuando se realizaba con amor. Porque Jack así lo veía. Jack de verdad sabía, estaba convencido y nadie lo iba a persuadir de lo contrario: lo suyo con Bunny era amor.

Y Bunny no deseaba nada más en el mundo que hacer a Jack sentirse feliz, amado y protegido entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, de todas formas, lo hizo levantarse temprano y ayudar con los deberes. Jack se quejó, pues aún estaba cansado –adolorido y aturdido, por no dar otros detalles- después de lo del día anterior, pero Bunny no permitió berrinches.

-Si seguimos así tendré la Pascua lista hasta la siguiente Navidad- comentó con cierta severidad, haciéndole saber a Jack que le echaba la culpa de todo retraso-, quedamos en que no descuidaríamos nuestras obligaciones.

-Yo no he descuidado las mías, para tu información- se defendió Jack, algo divertido-, tú eres el que se me lanza encima como una bestia. Y no, no son unos minutos o hasta una hora, no, contigo tiene que ser maratónico. Por eso te estás atrasando.

Estaba operando una máquina que había diseñado Bunny para regar las plantas. Sólo tenía que llevar una manguera al único lago con agua pura que había en el lugar, activarla para que bombeara el agua hacia los canales y cuidar que todos los dispositivos de riego conectados al distribuidor principal estuvieran funcionando bien, que no estuvieran bloqueados o que las mangueras estuvieran dobladas. Sobra decir que él mismo había tenido que arreglárselas para montarlo un par de horas antes, pues Bunny se había ocupado desde temprano en otras cosas.

-Bueno, si es lo que a ti te gusta ¿qué puedo hacer yo? No creo que te agrade algo rápido y sin abrazos ni besos.

-¿Insinúas que soy cursi?

Jack estaba sentado frente a una planta, verificando que estuviera recibiendo suficiente agua. Como la conversación iba medio en broma no se estaba fijando en lo que estaba diciendo y su único fin era contrariar a Bunny con todo lo que dijera, y estaba en realidad tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que él venía acercándose a sus espaldas.

-No…-Bunny se arrodilló atrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura-, sólo que sé que necesitas muchos más cuidados y atención, no diez minutos de sexo y ya. Aunque si quieres probar- le besó el cuello y siguió hablando contra su piel-, ahora mismo estoy más que dispuesto.

Jack comenzó a reír nerviosamente por las cosquillas que los labios de Bunny provocaban en la piel de su cuello, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por resistirse. Bunny comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de su estado de ansiedad, y terminó acostándolo en el césped mojado, agazapado sobre él, besándolo mientras Jack reía presa de una gran felicidad.

-Esperemos hasta la noche- sugirió entonces, mientras Bunny, encima de él, lo miraba con una sonrisa. Se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de parecer lo más provocativo que pudiera- tienes razón, prefiero que tardes horas y me dejes exhausto.

Bunny comenzó a reír, y se quedaron acostados hasta que recordaron que se habían quedado en medio de sus tareas y que Jack tenía que apagar el dispositivo de riego antes de que se inundara el lugar.

.

.

.

Unos días después Jack se había quedado en el lago jugando con los niños. Cada vez había más chiquillos que creían en él y en gran parte Jamie era el responsable. Ahora el pequeño era de sus mejores amigos y lo valoraba muchísimo, y hasta cierto punto, ocultarle lo de Bunny resultaba triste para él. Deseaba contárselo, pero ¿arruinaría la magia? ¿Se sentiría asqueado de ellos, como todo mundo parecía sentirse? ¿Le daría la espalda, lo bloquearía de sus creencias, lo dejaría sólo?

Preguntarse estas cosas sólo lo torturaba, y aunque nunca formuló el pensamiento por completo, dentro de su ser sabía que jamás le contaría a Jamie la situación. Era sólo un niño, después de todo, ¿qué entendería él de atracción entre dos criaturas tan distintas como él y Bunny?

Hablando de Bunny, se apareció un poco antes de que oscureciera. Los niños seguían embobados con él, como había dicho Jamie alguna vez, porque era grande y heroico, resultaba una fascinación para ellos y a Bunny le causaba una gran felicidad estar entre los pequeños un rato. Se unió a la guerra de bolas de nieve; él y todos los niños contra Jack, que por fin sabía que podía ganarle en algo pues ahora estaba en su propio terreno. Aun cuando salió victorioso, terminó con varios golpes. Los niños estaban felices, Bunny también y él se sentía radiante, ¿qué más podía pedir? en momentos así no parecía que decirle a Jamie o no sobre aquella relación fuera tan importante.

Los niños se fueron en cuanto oscureció, y una vez que se alejaron a una distancia que Jack consideró prudente, se arrojó a los brazos de Bunny, se abrazó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con gran emoción.

-Espera, Jack…Jack, Frostbite… ¿está todo bien?

-No podría estar mejor- sonrió Jack, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-, no sé, me siento tan feliz. Bunny- cerró los ojos-, creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora, es como si todo estuviera en equilibrio perfecto, todo está en su lugar.

Bunny sonrió y abrazó a Jack lo más cerca de él que pudo. Esa noche parecía agradable para dormir a la intemperie con el pequeño cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos, quizás quitarle un par de prendas para tentarlo y provocarlo besándole la espalda. Pero antes tenían algunas cosas de qué platicar.

-Me alegra que estés tan contento. Pero en todo caso, puede que lo que vengo a proponerte desestabilice un poco las cosas.

Jack lo miró con un miedo repentino que consiguió enternecerlo. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y prácticamente le adivinó el pensamiento.

-No te preocupes, no son malas noticias, y yo te amo más que nunca así que no tienes nada qué temer- sonrió-. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, y como siempre que se encontraba ansioso por algo, Jack le sujetó la mano a Bunny, fuerte, como para evitar que se alejara de él.

-¿De qué se trata entonces?

-De acuerdo… Jack, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que hiciéramos juntos y… ¿recuerdas que te dije que podíamos ir alguna vez a mi planeta?- Jack asintió-. Bien, lo estuve pensando y creo que _realmente_ podemos hacerlo- Bunny observó a su Snowflake contener el aire, sonrió y continuó hablando-. Tengo el vehículo en que llegué aquí a la Tierra, tengo que darle algo de mantenimiento pero estoy seguro de que puede resistir perfectamente el viaje. Tendremos que adelantar mucho trabajo y buscar a quien nos sustituya en nuestra ausencia. Podemos hacerlo dentro de…aproximadamente año y medio. Entre el traslado y el tiempo que pasemos allá vamos a estar ausentes aproximadamente dos años. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, no sé, quizás sea mucho para ti y deberías considerar que vamos a estar solos por demasiado….

-¿Bromeas?- Jack interrumpió a Bunny abrazándolo fuerte, no cabía en sí de alegría-, si fuera por mí nos iríamos ahora mismo. Suena genial…no me molestaría ir sólo contigo, al contrario, no necesito más, Bunny.

Bunny sonrió y se recostó en el pasto, abrazando a Jack contra él. Se besaron durante un buen rato, con pasión, pero con calma, sin embargo no continuaron porque en ese momento un fuerte aguacero se dejó caer de manera por demás repentina.

Bunny se puso de pie con rapidez, levantando a Jack con él, pero antes de que pudiera abrir un túnel para desaparecerse Jack lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló consigo.

-¡Por aquí, sígueme!

Se internaron en los árboles a toda velocidad y finalmente llegaron a una pequeña elevación donde había un agujero bastante grande.

-Entra- le indicó Jack entonces y Bunny obedeció. Jack entró tras él y se internaron en la oscuridad. Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar al fondo de la cueva y Bunny se sentó contra la pared de piedra. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad se percató de que Jack se quitaba sus prendas húmedas y las dejaba a un lado. Después se acercó a él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo abrazó, y Bunny lo abrazó de vuelta-, vaya, también estás empapado.

-Bueno, no sé qué esperabas- sonrió Bunny y le dio un beso en la frente. Jack rio y se relajó más contra su pecho.

-No sé, tú siempre estás seco y calientito.

Bunny cerró los ojos un momento, a punto de quedarse dormido, tal era su relajación en ese instante, sin embargo los abrió de nuevo de par en par y miró a su pareja observarlo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos que parecían el cielo. Le acarició la cara y sonrió.

-Jackie… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste de este lugar? Hemos dormido junto al lago muchas veces, y siempre pensé que preferirías algo más abrigado…

-Bueno, en realidad me gusta mucho dormir al aire libre, no me molesta estar en una habitación pero me encanta el aire fresco- explicó- y en cuanto a este lugar… no es que me traiga muy buenos recuerdos-, reconoció y se alejó un poco de él; su expresión cambió de golpe. Bunny se incorporó un poco y lo miró ahí sentado. Sorpresivamente, una luz se encendió. Había una lámpara ahí dentro, y Jack la había encendido. La movió un poco, alejándola de su piel-, lo descubrí hace unos años, me estaba escondiendo y pareció perfecto, había…había unas rocas que bloqueaban la entrada, solo tuve que disimular la abertura un poco una vez que entré, y esperé hasta que me pareció que estaba a salvo.

-Pero con tus poderes… ¿De quién te escondías?

Notó como las mejillas de Jack se teñían vivamente sin alejar su mirada del suelo. Bunny estiró su mano, tomó su barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia él con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Jack levantó la cabeza pero sus ojos siguieron dirigiéndose al suelo.

-Jack…-lo llamó en tono de advertencia. Jack soltó un suspiro que provocó que sus hombros cayeran, parecía que hubiera estado conteniendo el aire por un buen rato.

-Me escondía de ti.

-Pero…

-Después de la Pascua del '68-, le interrumpió Jack, haciéndolo retirar la mano con la que sujetaba su barbilla-, tenía miedo de ti. Nunca me había buscado problemas tan serios con ningún espíritu, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni cómo enfrentarte. Pensaba… pensaba que nunca iba a poder pararme frente a ti otra vez.

Levantó la vista. Bunny tuvo que notar lo hermosa que lucía su piel blanca, brillante por las gotas de lluvia y reflejando la luz cálida de la lámpara. No quería que siguiera evitando su mirada y se resistió por todos los medios a besarlo. Por alguna razón sentía que esa era una plática que ninguno de los dos podía evadir.

-Reconozco que fui muy duro contigo en aquella ocasión. No tenía por qué tratarte mal ni hacerte sentir…

-…como un completo imbécil- siguió Jack bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Bunny con su repentina agresividad-. Aunque, no es necesario que te preocupes. No cambié mi forma de vivir por ti. Sólo traté de evitarte lo más que pudiera. Cuando veía que andabas en los alrededores me iba o me escondía. Cuando…cuando me buscaste por lo de Pitch traté de parecer tranquilo. Creo que me salió bien…pero me odiabas igual que siempre.

Bunny trató de sonreír para confortarlo, pero se percató de que eso no serviría pues el ánimo de Jack era oscuro, triste. Evidentemente esas heridas no habían sanado del todo y esa plática, más que anecdótica, era una forma de desahogo después de tantos años.

-Jack…Jack, por favor, no te pongas así. Las cosas han cambiado-, lo sujetó de los brazos y trató de acercarlo a él y a abrazarlo pero Jack se resistió. Lo tomó de las manos-, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Nunca me detuve a pensar en lo abandonado que te encontrabas en realidad y créeme que ahora lo lamento. Nunca debía gritarte, ni amenazarte, ni estar tan molesto contigo.

-¡Intenté explicártelo todo!

-Tendría que haberte escuchado, lo sé bien Jackie, y parece que jamás lo lamentaré lo suficiente. Si hay algo…cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para remediarlo todo y hacerte feliz créeme que lo haré.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes.

Jack soltó las manos de Bunny.

-Jack…amor, por favor no me hagas esto. Perdóname, ¿sí? perdóname…

Esta vez no permitió que Jack se escurriera de sus brazos. Lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Jack levantó los brazos y lo rodeó a su vez, suave, débilmente.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices todo esto, Jack?

-No sé- susurro contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos-, siempre quise que lo supieras, para que te dieras cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí ahora que estás conmigo. Ahora que me quieres…

Bunny lo abrazó aún más fuerte que antes. Jack se sentía en sus brazos extremadamente frágil; había pasado de la felicidad extrema a una tristeza profunda mezclada con rabia contenida, y ahora simplemente estaba melancólico.

-Bunny….lamento mucho comenzar con esto ahora. No debería, pero no pude evitar recordar…

-Lo sé, lo sé…no te preocupes. ¿Sirve de algo que te prometa que nunca te haré sentir así otra vez? Sin importar lo que pase con nosotros, nunca dejaré de cuidar de ti, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no dañarte de nuevo.

-Gracias. Te amo, Bunny.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño. Vamos, creo que deberías dormir.

-Sé mi almohada.

Bunny sonrió. Jack no necesitaba siquiera pedírselo. Se recostó con tranquilidad y acomodó un brazo detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse. Jack se sentó sobre su estómago y luego se recargó en su pecho. El pelaje seguía algo húmedo pero ya estaba mejor, y seguía siento tan cálido que lo hizo relajarse fácilmente. Bunny le acarició la espalda para mantener el calor en su cuerpo, y le dio un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches.

.

.

.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas, y Bunny no había podido dormir. Las palabras de Jack lo habían dejado inquieto, aunque tenía que admitir que tenerlo ahí y dormir con él lo tenía mucho más tranquilo que si hubiera tenido que dormir solo esa noche. No sabía si eso contaba como una pelea, pero era la primera vez desde que tenían una relación oficial que tenían un problema así, que lo dejara tan nervioso e inseguro.

-No ha dejado de llover.

El susurro que salió de los labios de Jack se le antojó por demás dulce. En efecto, no había dejado de llover y esa era probablemente una de las razones por las que no había dormido; el sonido de la lluvia lo calmaba, pero le encantaba escucharla, lo estimulaba más a pensar que a dormir, y Jack al parecer sentía lo mismo porque su voz no sonaba muy cansada o adormilada.

-No. Suena bien, la lluvia-comentó, un poco ausente, y después le puso un poco más de atención-. Has estado despierto todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Jack asintió contra su piel. Se incorporó lentamente y una vez que sus piernas estuvieron libres se quitó la ropa interior que era lo único que traía encima desde hacía un buen rato. Bunny lo observó cuando volvió a sentarse sobre él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo demasiada energía-, comentó en voz realmente baja, sin cambiar su expresión. A decir verdad, para Bunny había sido difícil no poner una mano sobre él desde que se refugiaron en esa cueva. Su piel era tentadora; suave, dulce, adictiva, se moría por poner sus manos en él y recorrer con ellas todo su cuerpo y no dejarlo escapar…

Pero aunque ya habían pasado algunas noches juntos haciendo de todo, aún no se decidía a hacerle caso a esos impulsos. Prefería que Jack tomara la iniciativa (como en ese momento) y no hacer cosas demasiado extrañas, porque de lo contrario le daba la sensación de que estaba forzándolo. Jack estaba en desventaja con él debido a la diferencia corporal, y por ello lo último que deseaba era obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Si Bunny no tuviera esa última barrera de racionalidad dentro de su cerebro, es más, si Bunny fuera una criatura meramente instintiva, no habría dejado ir a Jack desde aquella primera noche, ese encuentro tan desafortunado que por poco termina en tragedia. Se lo haría día y noche, sin detenerse ni un momento hasta que lo único que Jack pudiera recordar de sí mismo fuera que le pertenecía a él y nada más que a él. Cuando pensaba en esto Bunny quería hacerlo realidad, pero se detenía porque amaba a Jack y lo respetaba, y quería hacerlo feliz sin importar tener que enterrar todos sus instintos e impulsos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jack al ver que Bunny no hacía nada por moverse ni por tocarlo-¿no quieres?

-Antes tengo una pregunta, Jack-, él asintió-¿Haces esto por lo de hace rato? ¿Aún estás inquieto por lo que me dijiste?... en realidad comprendo por lo que pasaste y que me lo reclamaras ahora que pudiste hacerlo, así que no tienes porqué compensarme.

Jack negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura y sus labios se pudieron mover contra los de él.

-Realmente tengo ganas….-, dijo mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera contra el estómago de Bunny-, vamos, hace días que no jugamos un poco….y extraño estar contigo….

Bunny sonrió. Jack sabía a la perfección cómo hacerlo despertar. Al mismo tiempo se mostraba vulnerable y fuerte. Era el arquetipo de la sumisión a la vez que era exigente y dominante. En un minuto era tierno como un niño y al siguiente se volvía apasionado y hasta un poco lascivo. Su atrevimiento era adorable, pero cuando se mezclaba con su inocente timidez resultaba irresistible.

-Además, ¿Qué tendría de malo si quisiera compensarte? …si yo también lo disfruto no…no será malo…

Bunny sonrió, disfrutando del delicioso color que adornó entonces sus mejillas.

-Bien. Pero quiero que me muestres qué eres capaz de hacer- sonrió- quiero que te prepares tú mismo.

Jack hizo una sonrisa ladeada, aunque en realidad la petición de su novio lo puso nervioso. Nunca lo había hecho él mismo, ni siquiera llegaba tan lejos como para intentar masturbarse cuando no estaba con Bunny, así que no se imaginaba cómo podía hacerlo.

-¿Y tú qué harás mientras tanto?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Bunny no tenía mucho qué pensar, ya que no lo necesitaba para saber que sus manos podrían estar muy bien ocupadas mientras Jack se preparaba. Cada parte de su cuerpo ofrecía una posibilidad ilimitada para estimularlo y hacerlo _temblar_.

Jack se mordió los labios y miró con inseguridad su mano izquierda. Se apoyó en el pecho de Bunny con la otra mano y afianzó mejor las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante. Comenzó a lamer los dedos de su mano libre, uno por uno, y cerró los ojos, pues resultaba un poco vergonzoso saber que él lo estaba observando mientras lo hacía. Para su sorpresa, Bunny tomó su mano con cierta brusquedad y se metió los dedos en la boca, succionándolos y lamiéndolos con pasión. Jack sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y un vacío inquietante se apoderó de su estómago.

-Anda, Jackie. Quiero verte.

Jack se inclinó hacia adelante y dirigió su mano hacia atrás, hasta encontrar su entrada con su dedo índice. Se acarició a sí mismo suavemente, y aún un poco dudoso, metió su dedo en su entrada. Ahogo un gemido suave. Se sentía extraño estar haciendo eso a sí mismo, sus piernas estaban sin fuerzas y toda su piel estaba erizada. Comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo con delicadeza, pero la sensación mejoró y se disparó cuando sintió las enormes manos de Bunny recorriéndole la espalda y luego las piernas.

-Eso…eso se siente bien-, consiguió pronunciar. Su espalda se arqueó al seguir recibiendo sus caricias.

-Sí, pero sabes que no es lo mejor que puedo hacer contigo- sonrió-, vamos, continúa.

Jack respiró profundamente y permitió otro dedo entrar en él. Siguió moviéndolos en su interior mientras sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza. Imprevistamente, sacó los dedos de su entrada y se incorporó. Bajó por el cuerpo de Bunny y encontró su erección. Se lamió los labios. Era grande…

-¿Jack?

-Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto- sonrió, y su sonrisa fue más que suficiente para desarmar a su amante. Sacó su lengua tímidamente y lamió la cabeza del miembro de Bunny. Su corazón casi se detuvo, pero continuó. Era un gusto escuchar que era ahora él quien gruñía y gemía sin poder controlarse.

-Eso es trampa, Jack…

-Si lo vamos a hacer tú también tienes que estar preparado…mmmmm….- comenzó a meter sus dedos otra vez por su entrada, primero los dos que ya había conseguido introducir y luego un tercero, moviéndolos hacia adentro y hacia afuera y luego abriéndolos un poco para volverlos a cerrar. Mientras tanto se convenció a sí mismo de introducir el pene de su amante dentro de su boca cuanto pudiera, y así lo hizo. Bunny soltó un grito que nunca antes había sido escuchado por Jack, y esto lo hizo sentir bien, extrañamente bien, aunque aún no encontraba mucho de su propio placer porque no conseguía superar los nervios de estarse dilatando a sí mismo. Su propio miembro también estaba más que listo pero no le estaba prestando tanta atención como al de Bunny y ya mucho tenía encargándose de él y de su entrada.

Finalmente se lo sacó de la boca lentamente, así como sus dedos. Comenzó a gatear para acercarse a Bunny, quien lo miraba con deseo.

-Bien…muy bien Jack, eres perfecto…

Aún jadeante, Jack se acercó más, pegó su pecho al de él y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo. Bunny lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazó igual de fuerte, sintiendo contra su estómago su pene, duro y desatendido. Jack volvió a mover su mano para dirigirla a su entrada, pero Bunny lo retiró con cierta brusquedad y en su lugar metió sus propios dedos. La fuerza con la que lo penetró con ellos fue tal, comparada con la de los dedos de Jack, que él soltó un grito lleno de sorpresa. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía no saber qué iba a pasar a continuación, cuando Bunny tomaba el mando.

-B-Bunny… aaah….te necesito…ya, por favor…

Bunny no podía desatender esa súplica. Tomó la cabeza de Jack y la movió a un lado con delicadeza, para tener libre su camino y morder su cuello. Jack gimió. Bunny no lo soltó, se quedó así y succionó su piel, deseaba que quedara una marca visible en él como muchas que había dejado antes.

Sacó los dedos de él. Le separó aún más las piernas para asegurarlas mejor a su cintura. Separó sus glúteos con una mano y con la otra dirigió su erección hasta alinearla con su entrada. Jack movió la cadera para ayudar a que lo penetrara y sintió su interior abrirse mientras lo recibía. Dejó de morderle el cuello y en cambio selló sus labios en un beso necesitado. Sentía el pecho de Jack golpear fuerte contra el suyo.

Las piernas y los brazos de Jack se debilitaron de golpe. Se concentró en sujetarse del cuello de Bunny mientras él lo embestía. Se sentía un poco extraño estar arriba de él y que el fuera quien aún tuviera el control. Bunny le sujetaba la cintura y movía su cadera contra él. Comenzaba a perder la consciencia de sí mismo. Era delicioso tener a Jack así. Era suyo. Lo amaba, lo adoraba, y quería estar seguro de que lo podía poseer cuantas veces quisiera.

Se incorporó lentamente quedándose dentro de Jack. Lo hizo separarse y se salió de su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jack, angustiado por la espera y porque lo abandonara así de pronto.

-Date la vuelta.

Jack así lo hizo y Bunny lo acomodó sobre sus piernas, se aseguró de que su espalda estuviera bien apoyada en su pecho y con mucho cuidado lo penetró en esa posición. Jack recargó la cabeza contra su hombro, se sujetó fuerte de sus brazos que lo rodeaban y esperó a que lo embistiera. Mientras tanto la mano de Bunny comenzó a masturbarlo. Lo embistió lentamente, haciendo que Jack casi agonizara con sus movimientos.

-Aaaah…Bunny….quiero…quiero correrme, no puedo más…

-Hazlo Jack- susurró contra su oído sin dejar de acariciarlo-, te siento apretándome… tu interior… es frío y cálido a la vez…

-N-no, cállate…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta saber lo maravilloso que es tu cuerpo? Podría estar así, dentro de ti… por días…

-Aaah…aaah….me…ya no puedo…aah…

-Eso es Jack, córrete… quiero escucharte gritar, amor….

Le pellizcó los pezones con su otra mano. Jack siguió gimiendo y finalmente un grito salió de lo profundo de su pecho cuando no pudo resistir más. Su cuerpo se tensó y su semen salió hacia la mano de Bunny. Jadeaba y gemía, casi sollozaba de placer. Bunny no había dejado de decir cosas en su oído y de morderle el cuello.

Tuvo que controlarse para no correrse también en ese instante. El cuerpo de Jack lo absorbía y lo exprimía, pero no quería dejar de estar así con él ni dejar de embestirlo.

Miró su mano, llena del semen de Jack, y la dirigió a sus labios abiertos y ansiosos. Jack recibió sus dedos abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-Así sabe tu semen, amor. Delicioso, ¿no crees?

Jack movió la cabeza, asintiendo. Realmente en ese momento cualquier cosa que hiciera Bunny con él era increíble. Cuando saco los dedos de su boca, Jack jadeaba descontroladamente.

-Bunny….Bunny, quiero besarte….te quiero….quiero verte de frente…

-Está bien Jackie, lo que ordenes…

Bunny localizó con la vista la sudadera de Jack. La tanteó con una mano. No estaba del todo seca pero serviría. Con una mano sostuvo a Jack contra su cuerpo y con la otra acomodó la sudadera en el suelo. Recostó a Jack en ella, luego de salir de su interior con cuidado.

-No quiero que te lastimes. Tu piel es perfecta, quiero que se quede así…

-Tú…siempre me dejas…marcas, por todas partes…

-Mientras sean mías está bien…- sonrió entonces Bunny y le acarició las piernas mientras observaba unos ligeros chupetones que le había dejado en la cara interior de los muslos unos días antes y que aún no desaparecían por completo. A Jack le encantaba que fuera un poco rudo con él, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta y aunque él se contuviera todo el tiempo-, ahora, si me permites….

Jack estaba como en trace. Abrió sus piernas, como si solo estuviera esperando a que Bunny lo penetrara de nuevo. Arqueó la espalda cuando lo hizo, y Bunny se fue reclinando sobre él para besarlo como Jack quería. Le sujetó las piernas y las levantó un poco para mejorar el ángulo de la penetración. Luego comenzó a embestirlo, una y otra vez.

Jack se dedicó a yacer sobre su espalda, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo con los labios abiertos hasta que Bunny lo besara y le impidiera emitir sonido alguno solo para soltarlo otra vez y poder escucharlo. Como siempre, le acarició las orejas y se aferró a su espalda en incontables ocasiones y tal como él lo deseaba, Bunny en esta ocasión utilizó más fuerza para embestirlo, causando, ahora sí, un poco de dolor en él, aunque Jack pensaba que el dolor era perfectamente soportable si en esos momentos estaba sintiendo mayor éxtasis que en cualquier momento de su vida.

Se besaron una y otra vez, y Bunny acarició todo el cuerpo de Jack como si quisiera quedarse grabado en su piel. Los suaves gemidos de Jack entraban por sus orejas y lo hacían sonreír.

-B-bunny….más….más duro…por favor… aaaah…sí… más… quiero más…

-Tranquilo, Jack… no quiero…no quiero lastimarte…

-No me importaría…aaah…aah ….

-Bien… dime cuando…cuando ya no puedas…

Aumentó la fuerza de sus movimientos, lo mismo que la velocidad. Jack arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Así…sigue…no te detengas…

-Grita…quiero que grites, Jack…-le mordió el cuello con fuerza y la mezcla de esta sensación con el poder de las embestidas fue demoledora para él. Jack gritó y se agarró fuerte de la espalda de Bunny. Su mente estaba nublada de una sensación maravillosa que nunca sabría describir.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ahí, justo ahí! ¡…dame…dame más fuerte! ¡Más!

Bunny procuró retrasar su orgasmo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta el momento adecuado en que Jack también tuviera el suyo, el último de la sesión, cuando sabía que su amante ya no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para continuar. Finalmente Bunny se clavó en Jack. Jack se quedó quieto, esperando, sintiéndose completo y lleno, extraviado y al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba donde debía de estar. Bunny lo besó profundamente, y lo masturbó hasta que consiguió hacerlo eyacular. Jack gritó de nuevo y Bunny se dejó llevar por los músculos de su entrada presionándolo y descargó su semilla en él.

-¡Aaaah, Bunny!

-Jack…te amo…te amo tanto mi Snowflake…

-B-bunny….Bunny….

Cuando el orgasmo se aplacó en ambos, Bunny se quedó donde estaba, dando unas pocas embestidas más, lentas y deliciosas, dejando lo último de su semen dentro de su amor. Mientras, el pecho de Jack subía y bajaba rítmicamente y buscaba sus ojos, sin poder hablar y siendo apenas capaz de moverse. Cuando al fin consiguió hacer contacto visual con él, se sorprendió un poco cuando Bunny le sujetó una pierna y la acarició, para bajar hacia él y besarle el cuello y quedarse así por un buen rato más, mientras a Jack no le quedaba más remedio que abrazarse a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sintiéndolo aún dentro de él y disfrutando de los últimos latigazos de placer que le ofrecía.

Finalmente Bunny salió de su interior, pero se quedó acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas y se dedicó a besar su pecho y a lamer y atender sus pezones, mientras Jack suspiraba y gemía en voz baja, evidentemente exhausto. Bunny no quería forzarlo a nada a pesar de que sabía que si quería continuar Jack no se opondría, y mejor decidió que había sido suficiente por esa noche.

-Está bien, dejémoslo así, parece que estás cansado- sonrió mientras se incorporaba-¿Quieres ir conmigo a casa? seguro sería más cómodo para ti dormir en mi cama.

Jack, medio adormilado por el cansancio y la sensación nublada en su cabeza, asintió. Bunny lo cargó y tomó su ropa, y se encaminó a la madriguera.

Una vez allí entró en su habitación y recostó a Jack en la cama. Extendió su ropa sobre los muebles para que terminara de secarse. Luego se acostó también. Jack estaba exhausto, y se quedó quieto mientras Bunny se acercaba a él.

-Así está mejor- sonrió-, ven aquí.

Jack obedeció y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Bunny lo cubrió con una sábana. Jack se abrazó fuerte a él y estuvieron un buen rato conversando cosas sin importancia en susurros.

-Jack… no lo vas a creer- comentó Bunny acercándose a su oído, hablando bajito y sonriendo para sí mismo-, pero hoy…de pronto comencé a sentirme muy feliz, por la tarde.

Jack levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-No sabía por qué, sólo quería sonreír. Y de pronto me dieron muchas ganas de verte…por alguna razón, sentía que tú también debías estar feliz y que debía compartir el momento contigo. Y cuando te encontré, estabas con los niños, y estabas tan contento…

Jack sonrió sin que Bunny lo notara del todo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tiene eso de particular...? Yo siempre estoy…bastante feliz, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, es que esta vez parecía…era como si yo _supiera_ que tú estabas feliz. Como si por alguna razón tu felicidad fuera la causa de la mía… nunca había sentido algo así, pero supongo que es bueno, ¿no?

-Qué tierno, Bunny-, escondió la cara en su cuello y suspiró-, yo también lo he sentido. A veces incluso siento cuando estás estresado, ¿sabes? el otro día… cuando estabas molesto porque te quedaste dormido mientras pintabas… fue gracioso, pero de todas maneras yo había sentido que algo estaba mal. No sé, es un poco cursi, pero es verdad.

Bunny sonrió y se acercó a Jack, besándolo. Jack se dejó besar con gusto y cuando se soltaron recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny otra vez. Hablaron de más cosas, pero ambos se quedaron pensando en esa conexión que al parecer había entre ellos. Continuaron hablando hasta que el sueño los venció. Antes de quedarse dormido, Bunny frotó de nuevo su barbilla contra el cabello de Jack.

.

.

.

Jack despertó y sonrió. Habían cambiado de posiciones durante la noche, de modo que él estaba boca abajo y Bunny estaba atrás de él, abrazando su cintura posesivamente y con la cabeza recargada en su espalda desnuda. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. No lo iba a despertarlo, le gustaba estar así.

Pasaron unos minutos en que la luz del sol entró por la ventana y finalmente alcanzó lo suficiente a Bunny para hacerlo abrir los ojos. Comenzó a repartir besos en la espalda de Jack, y Jack se dio la vuelta disfrutando el recorrido de besos que siguieron por su costado, su estómago, su pecho, su garganta y finalmente sus labios.

Era la mejor manera que se le hubiera ocurrido para despertar.

.

.

.

No sabían para qué los podrían querer en ese momento en Santoff Claussen, siendo que en realidad no había pasado nada importante en los últimos días, o al menos eso creían.

-¡Te reto, canguro! Apuesto a que puedo llegar más rápido que tú al Polo Norte volando.

-¿Ah sí? Yo puedo llegar más rápido por túnel.

-Pues veremos…

Ambos salieron de la madriguera por su cuenta y siguieron su camino a toda velocidad y sin detenerse ni un momento, tal era la sed de competir.

Los demás Guardianes y Mother Nature esperaban en el palacio, en la sala de estar. Jack entró volando por la ventana al tiempo que Bunny se aparecía por la puerta, y hubieran chocado debido a la velocidad de no ser porque Bunny se agachó a tiempo y Jack apenas pasó volando por encima de su cabeza. Se detuvieron derrapando en el suelo en direcciones opuestas y se miraron intensamente.

-¡Gané!- gritó Jack con una gran sonrisa pero Bunny en seguida negó con una sonrisa aún más extensa y burlona.

-¡Claro que no, yo gané!

-¡North!- Jack volteo a ver a los demás, que estaban más que sorprendidos con la demostración- ¿quién llegó primero?

-Eh… no…yo no…

-Oh, vamos…- se desesperó el joven al no recibir respuesta y miró a Bunny de nuevo- ¡Sabes que soy más rápido, es lógico que yo gané!

-¡Jhá! También tienes exceso de confianza, amorcito- sonrió Bunny, pero su expresión cambió a una más tierna-. Yo te gané, entré por la puerta y vi el momento exacto en que entraste por la ventana.

-Oh, no salgas con eso ahora- ahora fue turno de Jack para sonreír y en seguida toda hostilidad desapareció-, lo acabas de inventar…

Bunny soltó una risa y se acercó a Jack, le acarició el cabello con suavidad y asintió.

-Está bien, pequeño, tu ganas…

North carraspeó ruidosamente para hacerse notar. Por un momento pareció que los tórtolos se habían olvidado por completo de ellos. Bunny imaginó que lo primero que pasaría sería que North comenzaría a regañarlo por las muestras de cariño en su presencia, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, cuando volteó, todos tenían cara de preocupación, en especial Mo.

Jack también lo notó.

-Necesitábamos hablar con ustedes. Siéntense, por favor.

De un lado de la pequeña sala estaban sentados North, Toothiana, Mother Nature y Sandy. Bunny y Jack se sentaron en el asiento que quedaba delante de ellos.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- preguntó Bunny con desconfianza, y sintió que Jack le sujetaba fuertemente la mano.

-Es algo importante y sabemos que no lo tomarán bien- habló North.

La mano de Jack apretó más fuerte la de Bunny.

-Hablen.

-Bunny, Jack, lo estuvimos hablando, y decidimos que ustedes dos no pueden seguir juntos. No es algo que pueda salir bien de ningún modo, y nosotros no lo vamos a permitir.

Jack se puso de pie de golpe y jaló la mano de Bunny.

-Nos vamos.

-¡Jack, espera, escúchanos!- pidió Tooth, angustiada. Jack se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó.

-¡No! ¡Ya me tienen harto!- soltó la mano de Bunny, quien trató de calmarlo, pero Jack lo ignoró, y caminó hacia Tooth- ¿Qué no pueden entender que queremos estar juntos? ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando sus tonterías!

-Jack, es importante, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que dependen de esto- interrumpió North, y Jack ahora dirigió su rabia hacia él.

-¡No te creo nada, tú eras quien estaba en contra desde un principio!- North no pudo creer lo mucho que sus palabras le dolieron- ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡Ya no me importa! Es más… ¡si tengo que dejar de ser un Guardián con tal de poder seguir con Bunny…!

-¡Jack, cálmate!- Bunny se adelantó hacia él y lo abrazó. Luego miró a los demás-. Creía que ya les había quedado clara la situación. No permitiré que sigan lastimando así a Jack.

-Bunny, créenos que no es nuestra intención- Mo tomó la palabra y se acercó a ellos. El único que se quedó dónde estaba fue Sandy, quien los había apoyado desde un principio y parecía, de algún modo, el más afectado por la situación. Bunny lo pensó en un segundo, ¿por qué parecía que ahora estaba de acuerdo con los demás? Tenía que ser algo realmente grave para que les retirara su apoyo en este momento.

-Pues parece que tampoco lo lamentan demasiado.

Jack miraba a todos con una rabia increíble mientras Bunny lo sujetaba. Parecía bastante vulnerable, pero también parecía que a la mínima muestra de peligro iba a lanzarse al ataque sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Escúchennos, por favor. Esta vez….esta vez tenemos razones que no se pueden ignorar- trató de explicar North, un poco más calmado. Al menos lo quería aparentar.

-Es sobre la discrepancia en las estaciones- soltó Mo de pronto, sabiendo que si no les explicaba convincentemente no la escucharían-, tenemos motivos para creer que son ustedes quienes la están causando, aunque no sea su intención.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron. Parecía que quería matar a Mo, pero ella trató de ignorarlo y concentrarse.

-Ya ha pasado antes, yo…tengo un registro.

En una mesa estaba un libro, grande, antiguo. Mo lo tomó y lo abrió. Había varias páginas con separadores. Se acercó a Bunny y se lo extendió, un poco preocupada por su reacción. Bunny la miró con desconfianza, pero soltó a Jack y tomó el libro. Jack se quedó abrazado de su cintura.

-Cuando dos espíritus elementales con poderes distintos se juntan… suele haber algunos problemas. Sus poderes se mezclan, lo quieran o no, y causan pequeñas fallas en el clima.

-No parece nada suficientemente grave para separarme de Jack- comentó Bunny, mientras hojeaba el libro y veía los casos rápidamente.

-El problema es que son _ustedes_\- repuso Tooth, presa de una gran ansiedad-, sus poderes son muy grandes, y al mezclarse crean fallas mucho más graves que las que crearían dos espíritus comunes.

Jack seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero cada vez más, su expresión se suavizaba por la duda. Por su parte, la convicción de Bunny parecía debilitarse conforme leía los casos registrados.

-Mi conexión con la tierra es suficientemente grande para que sepa a dónde va todo esto- continuó Mo-, si sigue así, el cambio climático será grave. Quizás no ahora, pero en unos años… las estaciones se saldrán de control, el equilibrio se romperá por completo…

-Los niños…-agregó Tooth, y pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. En realidad ni ella sabía si estaba más inquieta por el peligro que podían correr con ese desequilibrio entre las estaciones del año o si reaccionaba así por el asco que sentía de ella misma al tener que hacerle esto a Bunny y a Jack, aunque a estas alturas no quedara otro remedio. El rostro de Jack cuando mencionó a los niños fue como una daga en su corazón. No, por favor…

-¿Esto pondrá en peligro a las personas?-preguntó él entonces, visiblemente angustiado.

Mo asintió, aunque el hacerle esto a Jack partiera su corazón por completo. Jack tomó el libro de manos de Bunny y se alejó a un rincón, hojeándolo. Bunny miró a los demás con los ojos llenos de interrogantes que no sabía formular. North suspiró.

-Bunny…el cambio empezó cuando tú y Jack comenzaron a tener _algo_, ¿recuerdas? Lo siento, no creo que sea una situación que podamos manejar. No hay otra alternativa.

North tenía algo de razón. Los cambios fueron notados por Toothiana y Sandy un poco después de la Pascua y la pelea contra Pitch. En ese entonces, Jack estaba empezando a entrenar y poco a poco se iba formando el vínculo que ahora lo unía con él.

-Tiene que haber algo…

-No, Bunny.

La voz de Jack lo sorprendió. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y él venía caminando hacia él con el libro en la mano. Se lo entregó a Mo.

-No hay forma de que las cosas cambien…y yo…yo me rindo.

-Jack…

-Perdona, Bunny. No puedo con esto. Lo acepto. Me rindo.

Bunny miró con tristeza a Jack. Él también sabía perfectamente que de ser cierto lo que decía Mo (y la verdad es que no tenía razón alguna para no creerle), no había alternativa, pero aún quería creer, después de todo él tenía como centro la esperanza. Pero entendía perfectamente porqué Jack se daba por vencido. Él también comenzaba a sentirse así.

-Jack…créeme que lo lamentamos mucho-, dijo entonces North, dando un paso hacia él. Jack retrocedió.

-Claro que no. No lo lamentan, menos tú, ¿por quién me tomas?- le replicó con brusquedad. Luego miró a Bunny-, quisiera que…que habláramos, a solas. Ustedes no se preocupen, esto se acabó.

Bunny asintió. Tomó la mano de Jack y en ese momento le cayó encima lo que acababa de pasar. Estaban terminando. Esta sería probablemente la última vez que podrían tomarse de la mano así. Era la última vez que iban a estar juntos.

Salieron de la habitación y nadie se dio el valor de seguirlos o de decir una palabra más. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Tooth cayó sentada en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, North se recargó en una pared y Sandy se quedó donde estaba, sentado.

Mo fue la única en reaccionar.

-Sanderson…creo que Aster necesitará tu ayuda en un rato más.

.

.

.

Bunny y Jack caminaron por los pasillos de Santoff Claussen en silencio y a paso lento, hasta que encontraron una habitación vacía. Una vez allí, se abrazaron, tan cerca, tan fuertemente, que Jack por un momento pensó que si hubiera una forma, podrían detener el tiempo y simplemente quedarse allí para siempre. Pero eso, por supuesto, no era posible.

–Bunny…perdóname. No debí renunciar con tanta facilidad.

-No hay nada que perdonar, amor. No hay otra salida. Si queremos cumplir nuestro deber, no tenemos elección.

-Lo sé, lo sé y por eso no quise seguir discutiendo. Pero…que lo acepte no quiere decir que desee hacerlo…yo…- la voz se le rompió-, yo te amo, Bunny, no quiero renunciar a ti, no quiero, no puedo…

-Jack, tranquilo. Yo tampoco quiero. Y tampoco quiero verte triste-, suspiró, y luego se quedó pensando por varios segundos. Finalmente se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente, y habló contra su piel-, para serte sincero no sé qué hacer. Te amo, Jack, muchísimo. Tú dime qué hacer, y haré lo que desees.

Jack se separó un poco de Bunny, y se limpió las lágrimas. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-En otro tiempo… te hubiera pedido escapar a la primera oportunidad. Irnos a…tu planeta, por ejemplo, y no volver aquí nunca. Pero he aprendido mucho de ti y ahora sé que no puedo dejar mis obligaciones.

Bunny le acarició el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Se inclinó a besarlo una vez más, pero esta vez en los labios, suavemente, por varios segundos, con ternura y adoración. Cómo lo amaba.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has avanzado mucho, Jack, y sé que puedes hacer más. Eres un Guardián digno y podrías ser mejor que cualquiera de nosotros si te lo propusieras.

-Gracias…

Se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Cuando se separaron, Jack se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto tocó el pomo se retractó.

-No quiero verlos de nuevo, al menos no hoy- le dijo a Bunny-, llévame…llévame a Burguess, por favor.

-Está bien.

.

.

.

Llegaron al lago bastante rápido con ayuda de un túnel. La noche estaba teñida de un azul profundo, había estrellas en el cielo y la luna brillaba con fuerza. Cuando Jack la vio allí en el cielo, una nueva rabia lo inundó, pero la contuvo, porque había aprendido de mala manera que descargar sus frustraciones gritándole a MiM nunca servía de nada. Bunny se quedó de pie junto a él. No sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-V-vete si quieres…- dijo entonces Jack con la voz entrecortada…- ya te dije que no me molesta dormir a la intemperie…

Dormir al aire libre no era problema, ¿pero dormir sólo después de terminar esta relación?

Jack sintió sus piernas debilitarse, y sin poderlo evitar cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Jack!- Bunny fue junto a él enseguida, asustado. Jack temblaba de pies a cabeza y había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Bunny no podía dejarlo así nada más, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, no después de haberse entregado por completo a él, no después de haberlo elegido como su pareja para la eternidad.

Lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y se acurrucó en la raíz del árbol, como siempre hacía cuando dormían allí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Jack, amor, cálmate, todo está bien, yo estoy aquí contigo…

-No…no, vete…tienes que irte…no podemos….no podemos estar juntos…

-Jack…

-¡No quiero que nadie más muera por culpa mía! ¡No quiero seguir cargando con esto en mi mente, no puedo! ¡No puedo!

-Jack... Snowflake…escúchame, todo estará bien…

-Es que…es que tampoco quiero perderte Bunny, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora…?

Ahora que al fin era feliz. Ahora que no sentía que estaba solo. Ahora que se sentía completo lo volvían a partir por la mitad. No sabía si su mente o su corazón podían con esto.

-N-no lo sé, Jack. Ojala tuviera una respuesta, pero no la tengo…perdóname…perdóname…

Y al esconder el rostro en el cabello de nieve de su amor, Bunny no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas furiosas que bajaron por su rostro. Jack lloraba a mares, parecía que se iba a volver loco, tal era su desesperación en ese instante.

Se estaba debatiendo entre su deber, cuidar a los niños, junto con el miedo de tener que cargar con más vidas inocentes dentro de su mente, y por otro lado, el amor que sentía por Bunny, al que no podía renunciar, no podía, ¡Simplemente era imposible!

La cabeza le reventaba de dolor. Bunny hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para arrullarlo, para mantenerlo tranquilo, pero nada funcionaba. Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que le perforaban el corazón.

-Jack…Jack, escúchame, necesito que me escuches…

-Bunny, vete, vete por favor, ya no puedo más, ya basta… ¡Basta! ¡Estoy harto!- Jack comenzó a luchar porque Bunny lo soltara, pero estaba muy asustado con su reacción como para dejarlo ir. Temía que si permitía que se fuera de sus brazos haría algo que pudieran lamentar después. No lo soltó, trató de tranquilizarlo y mantenerlo quieto, necesitaba razonar con él.

En ese instante un destello dorado apareció frente a sus ojos. Era Sandy, que al ver a Jack en ese estado emitió un rostro de dolor que Bunny no tuvo problemas en descifrar. Le pidió –le rogó por ayuda con la mirada, y sus ojos lucían tan angustiados y suplicantes que Sandy no tuvo que mirarlo dos veces.

Jack no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que no hizo nada para evitarlo cuando Sandy utilizó su arena en él. Poco a poco el sueño lo venció y dejó de removerse en los brazos de Bunny. Bunny le besó el cabello cerrando los ojos.

-Déjame hablar con él- le pidió a Sandy, que aún estaba allí con ellos-, aunque sea dentro de su sueño. Has que me escuche, por favor.

Sandy asintió. Creó una conexión entre el sueño de Jack y la voz de Bunny, y asintió, indicándole que podía hablar. Bunny pensó en sus palabras y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

-Jack…lo primero que quiero que sepas y que te quede bien claro es que te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea y estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has aprendido y de lo que sé que puedes llegar a ser. También…también quiero decirte que siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que desees. Seguiré siendo tu amigo, podremos seguir entrenando y trabajando juntos todo lo que quieras, podrás ir a dormir a la madriguera cuando gustes y comer todo el chocolate que desees.

Trató de hacer que esto último le saliera con más ánimo, pero no funcionó. Acarició la cara de Jack con una mano. Admiró su rostro dormido un momento y sonrió tristemente.

-Estos días que he pasado contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, y te lo agradezco. Te prometo que nunca dejaré de amarte, aunque no podamos estar juntos. Siempre seré completamente tuyo, Jack, no lo olvides por ningún motivo.

Besó su sien, y el beso fue largo porque le costaba mucho trabajo separarse de él.

Luego besó sus labios y se concentró en disfrutar de ese último beso lo más que pudiera. Cuando supo que no tenía caso alargarlo más, pues Jack no le iba a corresponder, se levantó y en su lugar acomodó a Jack entre las raíces.

Utilizó su magia para que la naturaleza a su alrededor lo protegiera hasta que se despertara.

-Buenas noches, amor, Jack. Descansa.

Besó su mano y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Sandy. Le agradeció con una media sonrisa llena de tristeza y abrió un túnel para ir a la madriguera. Por más que lo deseara, sabía que no podía quedarse allí con Jack.

En cuanto Sandy se vio solo, hizo un último esfuerzo porque los sueños de Jack fueran vacíos, profundos y tranquilizadores, para que descansara. Luego se retiró. Estaba algo molesto y cansado y por alguna razón no podía confiar del todo en sus compañeros y en Mo aunque sus argumentos fueran coherentes en práctica. Pero la decisión de Jack fue la última palabra y ahí estaban ahora. Decidió que necesitaba unos días antes de volver con tranquilidad a ver a North o a Toothiana. Prefería pasar los siguientes días monitoreando a Jack.

.

.

.

Bunny llegó a la madriguera y lo primero que hizo fue descargar un puñetazo terrible contra una roca. Casi se rompe los dedos de la mano derecha y se cortó profundamente, le salió sangre. Se sujetó la mano, mordiéndose los labios. Con todo, ese no era el peor dolor que había experimentado durante ese día.

Se quedó quieto al sentir otra presencia cerca de él. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

-Bunnymund…

-Lárgate si no quieres que te mate, bruja.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Sólo vine a decirte que lamento mucho lo que…

-¡No necesito tu lástima ni tus disculpas! ¡Sé muy bien los problemas que ustedes tenían con lo que había entre Jack y yo! ¡¿Y ahora quieres que crea que "lo lamentan mucho"?! ¡Ya ganaron! ¡Nosotros hemos terminado nuestra relación así que no quiero que vuelvas a meter tu nariz en mi vida! ¿Está claro?

Mo retrocedió. Nunca había visto a Bunnymund tan furioso, temía que fuera a matarla realmente en ese instante. Pero él no le puso una mano encima. Bunny, muy a su pesar, era un caballero, uno bien criado y de convicción. Mo tenía mucha suerte.

Pero hasta su caballerosidad tenía límites.

-Jack no te odiará, si eso te preocupa- continuó, bajando la voz y calmando su tono-, él te quiere, a pesar de que esté molesto ahora. Igual que a North y a Toothiana. Los sentimientos de Jack son puros y profundos y él los ama mucho, yo lo sé. Te perdonará tarde o temprano…pero yo…

Mo sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.

-…yo tengo poco espacio para gente como tú en mi vida. Desde ahora tu existencia me vale un comino. Pero si vuelves a dañar a Jack, ¡escúchame bien! Si vuelves a provocar un dolor así de grande en Jack no dudaré en acabar contigo.

Mo no replicó. No sentía que mereciera ese trato, pero sabía que Bunny tenía que desahogarse. Cerró los ojos y asintió con su acostumbrada dignidad.

-Está bien. Te prometo que tú y Jack no volverán a saber de mí…a menos que sea algo importante. No me meteré más en tu vida ni la de él. Pero no olvides lo que está en juego. Tú y Jack no pueden estar juntos, Bunnymund, y aunque no lo puedas creer, lo lamento mucho.

Bunny se dio la vuelta.

-Lárgate. Este es mi hogar y no te quiero aquí. Vete.

Mo se fue. Su corazón estaba oprimido y necesitaba descansar.

Bunny no pudo dormir esa noche. Trabajó y trabajó como un loco, y el trabajo se le extendió horas. No supo en qué momento cayó al suelo cuando ya no pudo más, y se quedó dormido profundamente. Para cuando esto pasó, ya era de día.

.

.

.

Jack despertó en cuanto la luz del sol le dio en el rostro. Había dormido mucho y profundamente, pero al abrir los ojos volvió a la realidad. Había terminado. Estaba solo.

Extrañamente, se sentía resignado y tranquilo. Sabía que Bunny lo amaba, y eso tenía que ser suficiente para él. Para la eternidad.

Miró su mano derecha y se preguntó por qué de pronto sentía algo de dolor en ella, como si acabara de golpearse fuertemente contra algo.

Suspiró y se puso de pie. Era hora de continuar con su vida.

Vagamente, se preguntó cuándo lo volvería a ver.

_Continuará…_

_Espero tener la continuación pronto._

_A ver:_

_**Samikun15**__: espero que no hayas llorado como amenazaste en tu review D: me sentiría mal. Ojala que a pesar de eso te haya gustado n.n_

_**Nelson**__: una vez más gracias por tantos halagos, en serio no los merezco *sonrojada*. Espero que si sigues leyendo el fic te guste aun cuando tú también amenazaste con llorar si esto pasaba u.u y pues ya pasó, ¿qué puedo decir? espero que me tengan paciencia, prometo que lo arreglaré lo mejor que pueda, este romance no se acaba aún :D_

_**Naruko Ninja Z**__: muchas gracias por tu review n.n espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Gracias por el apoyo moral, por si tenían el pendiente pasé muy bien todas mis materias :)_

_**Paloma-san**__: como siempre tus comentarios me ponen de buen humor :D me hizo mucha gracia lo de "Jack -frases ukes salvajes- Frost y Aster -violador de albinos- Bunnymund" xD aunque aún no estoy segura de porqué. Respecto a lo que dijiste la vez pasada, no tenía idea de que fueras de Chile, espero que tú y tu familia estén bien :T cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia :'D _

_**Pequebalam**__: que Bunny fuera quien aceptara lo que decían los demás fue mi primera idea, pero pareció demasiado obvio. Espero que haya quedado entendible el porqué de la reacción de Jack. Sé que la relación entre Mother Nature y Bunny en los libros es más cordial, la idea es que aquí ella es más severa y Bunny se molesta con ella por meterse con Jack. Podría decirse que la hice más como personaje mío que como a la que sale en los libros (ni siquiera incluí su nombre real, hasta ahora me doy cuenta). Gracias por desearme suerte n.n y me alegra que te gustara el lemon *-* me esforcé XD_

_**Tsubasa Nicte**__: El sufrimiento es la materia prima de cada uno de mis fics :c lo lamento. Espero que a pesar de eso te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas leyendo la historia :D_

_**eedt**__: gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este te gustara también a pesar de las circunstancias :D_

_**MidSD**__: sé lo que se siente cuando la escuela te priva de hacer algo que disfrutas, aun así tengo la creencia de que amar la escuela es bueno :) y es genial que te gustara lo que va del fic tanto como dices. Como puedes ver ya actualicé, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (¿de verdad cumplías años o solo lo pusiste para que actualizara? jejeje) no tienes que llevarte mi refri D: yo cumplí con mi parte del trato!_

_Jajajaja XD_

_Besos a todos!_

_Aoshika._


	9. La navidad de los Guardianes

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Tengo sueño :c_

_Este es un capítulo como de transición, no es muy largo. Hay drama, como siempre. Otro par de escenas bonitas, obviamente, pero con cierta importancia….para el desarrollo de los sentimientos de los personajes, si cabe decirlo. Quizás algún pequeño cliché._

_En fin. RotG no me pertenece._

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 9: La Navidad de los Guardianes**

Jack pasó los siguientes días tratando de volver a acomodar su vida completamente al margen de la vida de Bunny. No lo quería ver por el simple hecho de que sabía que una vez que pusiera sus ojos sobre él su corazón latiría con fuerza devolviendo sus sentimientos, y él tendría que volver a empezar el proceso de tratar de olvidarlo. No era que estuviera siendo muy exitoso en ello, de todas formas.

Todo lo que hacía le recordaba a él y a lo que habían compartido, fuera poco o mucho. Casi cada lugar en el que estaba le traía a la mente alguna posible escena en que podrían estar juntos, que él tenía que desvanecer de su cerebro rápido, antes de que se propagara y le rompiera el corazón. Por las noches evitaba los lugres donde solían dormir juntos. Vagaba por horas y horas y cuando tenía ganas de dormir se tiraba de espaldas en el techo de alguna casa o en las ramas de un árbol.

Se quedaba viendo el cielo hasta que se quedaba dormido. Y soñaba.

Soñaba.

.

.

.

Había conocido a Bunny, como a todos los espíritus y criaturas, de lejos, y en silencio. Los Guardianes llamaban su atención inevitablemente, siendo él prácticamente un niño. Llegó a pensar que alguno de ellos podría serle de ayuda –quizás ellos podrían decirle qué hacer para ser visto por los humanos, o simplemente, para variar, podrán conversar con él un rato, convivir. Acercarse a Bunny no fue fácil y de hecho, fue el último con quien intentó, una vez que su espíritu ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir enfrentándose a decepciones. Los otros estaban muy ocupados, y aunque lo rechazaron o ignoraron de buena manera, seguía siendo doloroso.

Quizás Bunny fue el peor de los cuatro. No lo encontró en un buen momento y solo recibió monosílabos como respuesta a sus intentos de entablar una conversación decente. A pesar de eso, Jack se dio un momento para pensar y decidió que valía la pena seguir intentando. Procuraba encontrárselo, de hecho buscaba encontrarse con todos ellos, pero eventualmente se rindió y un resentimiento nació en su interior poco a poco.

Se convenció a sí mismo de que no necesitaba compañía y esa fue la imagen que se empeñó en mostrar a todos desde entonces. De ser un jovencito inocente y tierno, amable y hasta servicial, se convirtió en ese chico travieso, problemático y cínico que hacía las delicias de unos y la ira de otros, especialmente de Bunny.

Nunca tuvieron nada personal. Se había aproximado lo suficiente a cada uno de ellos, lo conocían pero ninguno lo había tratado mucho, salvo quizás Sandy, que fue el único que se acercó con él un par de veces a preguntarle qué tal estaba. Jack estaba agradecido con él por su preocupación pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros, sobretodo de Bunny.

La Pascua del '68 fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que sentenció esa amistad a no florecer nunca (o al menos, eso pareció en el momento). Jack se dejó llevar por su propia diversión, creyó que no tenía por qué pasar nada grave si se pasaba un poco y le jugaba una buena broma a ese conejo estúpido que siempre lo ignoraba o lo insultaba. Se le salió de las manos, y aunque nadie salió lastimado, no era necesario estar parado frente a Bunny para saber que estaba furioso con él.

Los niños no pudieron salir a buscar los huevos porque se desató una fuerte tormenta. Y los pocos que Bunny había alcanzado a poner en su lugar habían sido destruidos por el viento y el hielo. Lo que Jack entendió hasta mucho después era que para Bunny ese no era un solo día arruinado; era un año de planeación y trabajo duro que se había ido a la basura gracias a su impulsividad. Y esto sumado a que de hecho hubo gente lastimada en el proceso. Aquél fue un año difícil para Bunny.

Una vez que Jack fue capaz de hacerse consciente de esta culpa, se dio cuenta de que no podía enfrentar a Bunny, y tal y como le había contado aquella noche, se escondió de él y lo evitó por todo el tiempo que pudo.

Hasta lo de Pitch, donde tuvieron muchos altibajos que terminaron en una amistad que parecía tener un buen desarrollo. Luego, la relación que había surgido entre ambos había sido…intensa, a falta de una mejor palabra para describirla. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, su corazón se sentía lleno, agitado, azotado, inundado, arrollado. Bunny no solo le había ayudado a desarrollar sus poderes, había mejorado su vida en todo sentido. Jack, en esos pocos días, se había vuelto más responsable, había encontrado interés en cosas que antes no llamaban su atención, se sentía más maduro e inteligente, más responsable, más consciente. Al grado de que no tuvo opción. Dentro de su mente, aunque le doliera, aunque lo destrozara, la mejor opción había sido renunciar a lo que tenía con Bunny aun cuando eso significaba renunciar a su propia felicidad.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Ahora estaba otra vez solo.

Pero quizás eso dolía más porque por un instante, por un corto momento en su vida, había visto la posibilidad de ser feliz, y esa felicidad, en su fantasía, era casi eterna.

.

.

.

Jack abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cielo enrojecido. La madrugada casi daba completamente paso al amanecer. Trató de sonreír.

Sandy se acercaba a él después de una larga noche de trabajo. Lo saludó con una mano y se dio cuenta de que no había conseguido esbozar esa sonrisa, así que lo intentó de nuevo y falló estrepitosamente.

-Hola Sandy, ¿cómo estás?

Sandy levantó sus pulgares. Casi en seguida, su expresión se tornó preocupada, y movió sus manos hacia él, preguntándole cómo estaba. Jack sintió otra vez la necesidad de sonreírle, para mostrarle que estaba bien, pero por más que trató de convencer a su rostro de mostrar ese gesto, no funcionó.

-Bien. Bien en lo que cabe-contestó finalmente, resignado-. Me aburro, pero creo que conforme pase el tiempo quizás me sienta mejor. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Sandy se encogió de hombros. Él sabía, al igual que sus compañeros, que tratar de meterse en la vida de Jack no iba a traer ningún avance ni beneficio, así que renunció a esta idea apenas la formuló en su cabeza. En cambio, se limitó a darle el mensaje que traía para él. North convocaba a una junta esa noche, y según él se trataba de algo que no se podía eludir.

Jack se quedó quieto un momento, como si tuviera que procesar esta información. Miró a Sandy y suspiró.

-No puedo, Sandy, no puedo ir. Sería exponerme, ante North, Tooth…y Bunny.

Sandy lo miró con cierta lástima, pero a Jack no le molestó porque sabía que entendía perfectamente la situación y que su lástima era empática, del tipo que no le molestaba recibir. Casi conseguía sacarle la sonrisa que hacía ya más de diez días que no podía posar en sus labios.

-D-dime, ¿has visto a Bunny?

Sandy se quedó quieto, mirándolo. Sí, había visto a Bunny, pero no sabía si era bueno decirle a Jack lo que sabía. Finalmente asintió.

-¿Y él está bien?

Sandy le hizo unas pocas señas con las manos. Había visto a Bunny, en efecto, y a simple vista, parecía que estaba más o menos igual que él; decaído pero consciente de que la decisión que habían tomado había sido la mejor. Se limitó a decirle a Jack que estaba bien. Un poco triste, pero bien. Jack sonrió.

-Me alegro. Pero no puedo ir a Santoff Claussen. Sandy, por favor diles. Inventa algo, que estoy ocupado o lo que sea. No quiero ir.

Y quizás por el hecho de que Sandy de verdad creía que Jack merecía pasar el tiempo a solas que quisiera, y por otro lado, que North y Toothiana se merecían todo el rechazo que el chico de hielo quisiera darles, aceptó su petición. Se despidió de él y se alejó en camino a Santoff Claussen.

.

.

.

El silencio en la mesa era casi alarmante. North miraba a Sandy como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras y Tooth, con casi la misma preocupación, miraba a Bunny como preguntándole si sabía algo al respecto.

-¿Jack ocupado? No me vengas con eso, Sanderson. Él siempre encuentra tiempo para estas cosas, ¿qué puede ser tan importante para que no lo pueda dejar?

-Deja Sandy en paz, North. Si Jack no quiere venir está en todo su derecho.

-No lo defiendas, Bunny.

Bunny no había cambiado su expresión neutral desde que había puesto un pie allí, pero ante la insistencia de North tuvo que fruncir el ceño, como advirtiéndole con la mirada que no iba a aceptar el trato que le estaba dando. Desde que había llegado, una hora antes, North lo había tratado cortantemente e inundado con preguntas que para él habían sido innecesarias. Su contestación ahora lo fastidió lo suficiente para levantar la voz.

-¡Lo defiendo cuanto yo quiero!- se puso de pie y miró a su compañero desde arriba. Para él era más que obvio el motivo por el cual North los había convocado a aquella junta. No había nada importante qué atender. No había ningún peligro ni emergencia. Todo lo que North, y al parecer también Toothiana querían hacer era monitorear la situación. Había tenido que jurarles que no había visto a Jack ni había sabido nada de él desde hacía ya casi dos semanas, y no tenía planes de romper la especie de acuerdo que habían hecho con ellos: no lo había vuelto a ver, y aún si lo hubiera hecho no se hubiera permitido a sí mismo acercarse demasiado ni tocarlo en modo alguno.

Tal y como lo veía Bunny, después de todo lo que había pasado North no tenía derecho alguno a ponerse exigente con él ni con Jack. Aunque aquél día parecía que estaba triste y que lamentaba lo sucedido, volvía a actuar como si hubiera sido algo merecido. Podía ser el líder del equipo y todo lo que quisiera, pero Bunny no iba a consentir abuso alguno de su parte, y meterse en su privacidad y en su intimidad, y en la de Jack, ya le parecía bastante.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí-, agregó, retirándose de la mesa-. Lo siento North, Toothiana, no estoy de humor para esto. Llámenme cuando de verdad sea importante.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y Jack siguió rechazando todas y cada una de las invitaciones a Santoff Claussen, que se iban haciendo más frecuentes y a su parecer más innecesarias. Sandy hacía de mensajero, y su opinión era parecida a la de Jack. Pero se limitaba a mantenerse como puente de comunicación y trataba con esto mantener el grupo unido.

A finales de junio Jack no pudo evitar más ver a sus amigos; estaban en la mitad del año y según Sandy dijo, esta junta era ineludible. Era tradicional que se juntaran cada seis meses y se reportaran, era distinto que las otras juntas porque North mandaba a sus yetis a hacer un gran banquete, casi como en navidad, y se comunicaban sobre qué cosas habían pasado hasta ese momento que fueran relevantes o importantes. Todas las otras juntas se podían evitar, esta no. Nunca se había cancelado por ningún motivo y la única vez que uno de ellos había faltado fue, efectivamente, Bunny en el '68.

Jack prestó atención a lo que Sandy le decía, y aunque no estaba convencido del todo, aceptó ir. La junta era al día siguiente, así que dedicó ese día a descansar, y a meditar como Bunny le había enseñado en alguna ocasión.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a Santoff Claussen fue evidente que todos estaban esperando su llegada con muchas ansias. Apenas lo vieron, los yetis se afanaron en atenderlo, y Jack pensó con cierta ironía cómo unos meses atrás lo hubieran corrido a patadas apenas al verlo. Los Guardianes por su parte, se quedaron en completo silencio, mirándolo al entrar a la sala. Jack ahogó un suspiro de fastidio y pasó su vista sobre ellos, y al llegar sus ojos a Bunny, no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa pasara por su rostro.

-Hola- dijo con un poco de duda y se acercó a su sillón-puff azul, que no había usado desde hacía bastante tiempo ya. Se puso cómodo en él y trató de ignorar las miradas insistentes sobre él en el momento en que Phill se acercó ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente. North se aclaró la garganta y decidió que era tiempo de comenzar.

-Bueno, me alegra que todos hayan podido venir. Ahora, creo que deberíamos comenzar…

Era evidente que la situación era de lo más incómoda para todos. Jack prácticamente no habló. Se limitó a escuchar mientras los demás hablaban de cómo iban sus correspondientes labores. Se alegró de saber que todos estaban bien, especialmente Bunny, pero no quiso comentar nada porque sabía que no tenía nada bueno que decir. Quizás incluso tendría que mentir un poco.

-Jack…no nos has dicho nada-, lo llamó Toothiana, tan repentinamente que lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe-, ¿ha estado todo bien?

La mirada que le dedicó Jack a continuación hablaba por sí sola. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso, luego de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo podía siquiera tratar de sonreírle o de esperar que su respuesta fuera afirmativa?

De golpe un montón de recuerdos se atropellaron en la memoria de Jack. Su rostro de indignación fue sorpresivo para todos, pero tal vez aún más la manera en que recompuso su expresión a una neutral otra vez para dar otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-El clima parece volver a la normalidad, si es lo que te preocupa- repuso con una voz calmada y fría-, y yo estoy más o menos igual que antes de ser un Guardián. No sé qué esperas que te responda.

Tooth se hizo pequeña en su asiento, Sandy se mordió los labios sin saber a dónde mirar, Bunny hizo amago de acercarse a él pero fue North el que reaccionó más rápido y alzó la voz.

-Jack, no es necesario que hables así. Toothiana te estaba preguntando bien…

-¿Y qué? No la insulté. Solo trato de ser sincero.

-Jack, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti.

-No me digas eso después de todo lo que pasó- Jack se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos hacia North ante la mirada angustiada de los demás. Había olvidado la calma con la que había llegado, después de todo, nunca había aprendido a meditar como era debido. Habló de una manera irónica que encendió las luces de alarma en las mentes de todos-, ¿piensas que de verdad voy a creer que están preocupados por mí? ¡Si sólo se preocupan por ustedes mismos!

-Jack…- Tooth lo miró, escandalizada. Sandy también se puso alerta y Bunny, aunque queriendo permanecer neutral, estaba a muy poco de saltar hacia él y detenerlo de hacer una barbaridad.

-¡Lo único que les importa de que los niños crean en ustedes es conservar sus poderes y su forma de vivir tan despreocupada! ¡¿Tienes una _maldita_ _idea_ de las cosas que tuve que pasar mientras estuve sólo?! ¿En ese entonces quién demonios se preocupó por mi bienestar? ¡Tú nunca lo hiciste, y tampoco lo has hecho ahora que estoy con ustedes!

-¡Jack, ya fue suficiente de berrinches!

-¡No! ¡Tienes que es escucharme ahora! ¡Déjame vivir en paz! ¡Tú te llenas la boca diciendo que adoras a los niños y que harías lo que fuera por ellos, pero no fuiste capaz de respetar la felicidad alguien que siempre creyó ciegamente en ti!

North se quedó callado. Jack se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la habitación. Subió la velocidad de su caminata mientras caminaba hacia afuera del palacio y para cuando sus pies tocaron la nieve ya iba corriendo. Sus sentidos estaban ya tan confundidos que en su carrera sintió una gran debilidad y apenas avanzó lo suficiente para abrazarse del tronco de un árbol para detener su caída.

Trató de quedarse quieto, pero los fuertes sollozos hacían retumbar su cuerpo desde adentro. No podía más.

-¿Jack?

Jack se separó del árbol y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Consciente de que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, trató de limpiarlas con la manga de su _hoodie, _pero no logró evitar que Bunny las notara. Él se acercó, levantando su mano hacia él como si quisiera ayudarlo a retirarlas, pero se contuvo.

-Hace unas semanas vine y me bombardearon con preguntas. Puede que no lamenten mucho lo sucedido, pero quiero pensar que su intención es sincera.

-L…lo sé. Sólo que no puedo…no puedo estar tan tranquilo como ellos quieren que esté. Ellos actúan como si fuera tan fácil lo que nosotros…

Jack se quedó callado. Ya no había un "nosotros" entre ellos dos y lo sabía a la perfección, pero su corazón no lo había querido aceptar. Sobre todo porque sabía que Bunny aún lo amaba. De algún modo estaba plenamente consciente de ello y no sabía si eso era algo malo o bueno para cualquiera de los dos.

-Trata de tranquilizarte. Va a ser difícil las primeras veces, pero te aseguro que las cosas cambiarán. Con el tiempo podrás convivir con ellos de nuevo sin sentirte mal.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Si te sirve de consuelo, a North le afecta bastante que le hables así, le estás dando una gran lección, que bien le hacía falta.

Jack soltó una suave risa con la voz débil. Una pequeña sonrisa se quedó plasmada en su rostro y esto fue más que suficiente para iluminar un poco el momento. Cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada.

-Me…me vendría bien un abrazo.

-…sabes que no puedo dártelo.

La pequeña ilusión que se había permitido tener se deshizo en su mente tan rápido como se había formado, pero lo aceptó sin mayor problema. Porque entendía, quizás demasiado.

-Bien, entonces volvamos al interior. Se ve que te estás congelando.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar. Al pasar a su lado lo tomó de la muñeca un momento, jalándolo para que lo siguiera, y Bunny así lo hizo. Lo soltó casi en seguida, y mientras se separaban sus manos se rozaron.

Al entrar al castillo, en lugar de volver a donde estaban los demás, se dirigió a las habitaciones.

-Quisiera estar sólo por un rato-, explicó sin que Bunny se lo pidiera-, bajaré a la hora de la cena.

Bunny asintió, a sabiendas de que no admitiría consejos ni peticiones de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo.

Cuando volvió a donde estaban los demás, North lo miraba con expresión severa, como si él tuviera la culpa de la situación. Bunny lo ignoró.

-No se preocupen, bajará a cenar. Por favor trátenlo como si de verdad lo lamentaran.

Miró de reojo a North y a Toothiana, y en adelante se dedicó a conversar con Sandy.

.

.

.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, fueron al comedor. Antes de que comenzaran a cenar, Jack apareció por la puerta, era evidente que solo estaba allí porque Phill lo había ido a buscar. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento. Cuando le acercaron su plato, levantó la vista hacia North.

-Lamento lo de hace rato, no debí hablarte así. Ni a ti, Tooth- volteó a ver a la mujer-, realmente lo siento.

-N-no te preocupes, Jack-repuso Tooth rápidamente-, yo entiendo perfectamente.

-Yo también, Jack-, aun dudoso, North aceptó la disculpa-. Espero que podamos tener una cena tranquila. ¿Está bien?

Jack asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, aunque todos sabían que era de lo más forzada, la aceptaron como auténtica y comenzaron la cena con tranquilidad. Conversaron un poco como había sido originalmente la intención de North. Jack confirmó que todo estaba bien, y que el clima estaba funcionando a la perfección. No habló mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera reclamarle por estar en silencio.

Hicieron un rato de sobremesa y pudieron al menos fingir que todo estaba bien. Un poco después de medianoche, cada quien se fue a su dormitorio.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba ya dormido. Afuera estaba cayendo una pesada tormenta de nieve, así que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó un _click _y las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón de su habitación se abrieron y dejaron entrar un poco de aire helado hasta donde estaba él. La única razón por la que no reaccionó fue porque conocía a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Estaba de espaldas al balcón, y no se movió. Casi tan rápido como se abrieron las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, y unos pasos ligeros de un par de pequeños pies descalzos se dejaron oír sobre el piso de madera de su habitación.

Bunny se quedó quieto y esperó, fingiendo dormir.

Escuchó a Jack soltar un ligero suspiro y sintió claramente cuando trepó la cama a sus espaldas. Por sus movimientos adivinó que se acomodaba en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre en el colchón. Sintió como su espalda helada, y tal vez desnuda, se pegaba contra el pelaje de la suya mientras se se envolvía con los cobertores de la cama.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo. Decidió no molestarlo ni rechazarlo, ni siquiera moverse. Tampoco se dio la vuelta hacia él. Simplemente lo dejó quedarse.

.

.

.

Jack sabía que Bunny estaba consciente de que él estaba allí. En cierto modo, estaba feliz de que no lo obligara a irse, pero por otro lado, estaba un poco decepcionado de que no lo abrazada o si quiera se diera la vuelta hacia él.

.

.

.

Jack se fue de la habitación cuando escuchó los primeros signos de movimiento en Santoff Clausen por la mañana. Bajó de la cama con rapidez y salió al balcón, y se lanzó en vuelo hacia su habitación. Atrás de él, Bunny también salió para asegurarse de que llegara sano y salvo, pensando que no se daría cuenta. Lo miró flotar hasta llegar a su balcón y subir con algo de dificultad, con sus músculos aún adormecidos y el aire helado golpeándolo fuerte. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, Jack volteó y lo vio parado allí, mirándolo con preocupación. Le sonrió y entró a su cuarto como si nada.

Durante el desayuno fue evidente que ambos estaban de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y Jack dejó de evadir las reuniones en Santoff Claussen. Poco a poco se dio a la tarea de restaurar su lastimada relación con Toothiana y con North, y si bien no podía tratarlos con los mismos ánimos de antes, podía convivir con ellos y sentir cierta alegría al estar en su presencia. Eran sus amigos después de todo, y como Bunny le había dicho antes a Mo, no iba a dejar de amarlos nunca, así de puros eran sus sentimientos.

Otra ventaja de asistir a las reuniones era ver a Bunny. Jack tenía en mente que podía ir a entrenar con él, que podían pasar juntos todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero aún no se sentía listo. Verlo cada cierto tiempo, por un rato, como pequeñas dosis cuidadosamente administradas, pareció ser la mejor opción para su corazón lastimado. Sobre todo por las noches que podían pasar juntos, Jack fingiendo que lo suyo era una especie de misión encubierta, Bunny fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que Jack estaba allí y los demás fingiendo que no se percataban de que los ojos se les iluminaban cada vez que se veían, fuera en el comedor o donde fuera.

Lo que Jack no sabía era que Sandy estaba perfectamente enterado de lo que pasaba, y que para ayudarle un poco, hacía especialmente pesado el sueño de North durante aquellas noches, para que no se enterara de nada.

.

.

.

Esas noches fueron evolucionando conforme pasaban las semanas. La segunda vez que Jack se coló en su habitación, Bunny se atrevió a moverse un poco, de manera que quedaba mirando el techo, boca arriba, y no le daba la espalda. Miró de reojo el cuerpo hecho bolita de Jack, y pensando que ya estaba profundamente dormido, lo arropó. Jack se dio cuenta.

La siguiente ocasión, pasados unos minutos de que Jack se deslizara en su cama, Bunny cambió de posición otra vez, y se atrevió a rodearle los hombros con un brazo. Jack se acercó más y tentando a su suerte, recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de Bunny, que seguía boca arriba fingiendo dormir. Bunny se lo permitió.

Un par de semanas después Bunny se dio permiso de moverse un poco más y tomar con sus manos la cintura de Jack, pero sin acercarlo mucho a él. Jack sonrió al sentirlo.

En la junta que siguió, fue Jack quien pegó por completo la espalda al pecho de Bunny. Su cabeza descansaba contra el brazo que Bunny tenía debajo de él, y podía sentir su respiración tibia en su cuello. Los brazos de Bunny lo rodearon con un poco más de fuerza que antes. Fue la mejor noche de Jack en varios meses.

.

Jack sintió un vuelco en el pecho la noche que llegó al cuarto de Bunny y se dio cuenta de que no estaba de espaldas, sino de frente hacia donde estaba él, casi como si lo esperaba. Subió a la cama y se acomodó contra él, abriéndose paso entre sus brazos, Se abrazó a su pecho, acomodó la cabeza bajo su barbilla, metió sus piernas entre las de él y esperó. Cerró los ojos, esperando, porque Bunny se quedó quieto.

Comenzaba a pensar que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, cuando sintió que lo abrazaba y lo pegaba a él con fuerza. Disfrutó de cada parte donde sus pieles se tocaban y del calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo. Jack se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había arruinado todo. ¿No iba a renunciar a Bunny? ¿No iba a alejarse de él de una vez por todas?

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, con su mente inundada de él y del amor que –para su mala suerte- aún sentía.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses. La Navidad llegó, y en Santoff Claussen este era un evento especialmente atareado y festivo. Los Guardianes decidieron celebrar con North esa noche, antes de que saliera a cumplir con su rol de "Santa Claus".

El palacio estaba todavía más festivo de lo que habitualmente era, y los yetis se afanaron con el banquete con la dedicación que requería un día como éste. North se la pasó alardeando de lo importante que era su festividad, para disgusto de Bunny y gracia de los otros al verlos pelear. Hasta Jack dejó salir un par de carcajadas al oír sus absurdas discusiones, claro que aunque estaba siempre de parte de Bunny, no lo diría en voz alta con tal de no crear más desastre del que ya había.

Después de la deliciosa cena, se sentaron a repartir regalos antes de la partida de North. Él recibió de sus compañeros herramientas nuevas para su taller, que aunque no le hacían demasiada falta, eran un buen detalle. Para él implicaba que sus amigos le ponían atención a sus ocupaciones. Además de los regalos habituales, Sandy le dio una pequeña bolsa de arena para que no tuviera problemas con los niños durante el viaje más importante del año.

Tooth recibió de sus amigos un par de joyas, un ramo de flores y chocolates. Ella agradeció los obsequios. Abrazó el ramo todo el tiempo, comió unos pocos chocolates y modeló las joyas para ellos.

Por la naturaleza de sus poderes, Sandy no necesitaba prácticamente nada que ellos pudieran regalarle, pero Bunny sabía que le gustaba coleccionar artefactos antiguos y eso le dijo a Jack unos días antes, cuando se acercó a preguntarle porque la duda de qué regalarle a su amigo lo estaba comiendo vivo. Así pues, recibió algunos objetos; una bella brújula (que Jack tuvo que meterse a buscar en una casa que tenía fama de estar embrujada), unos catalejos, un reloj de bolsillo y una extravagante máscara, como para un baile de disfraces. Sandy aprobó con los pulgares en alto y con una enorme sonrisa.

Bunny por su parte, recibió implementos para el cuidado de sus plantas, un cinturón de alforjas nuevo para sus bumerangs y algunas recetas nuevas de chocolate que Sandy había conseguido fisgoneando entre los humanos.

Jack recibió algunos cambios de ropa nueva, y North trató de hacerlo aceptar los zapatos que sus duendes habían hecho para él por enésima ocasión. Las risas fueron generales cuando al fin accedió a ponérselos, así que se los quitó enseguida.

Por ser aún un asunto algo fresco, nadie dijo nada cuando llegó el turno de que él y Bunny intercambiaran regalos. Jack traía con él una pequeña caja envuelta con papel verde. Se la dio a Bunny.

Bunny agradeció y la abrió. En el interior había una figura delicada, parecía de vidrio, pero al posar su mano sobre ella estaba helada. Era una figura de hielo, pero no entendió por qué no se sentía húmeda ni se derretía. Volteó a ver a Jack.

-Es un áster- sonrió, sujetando la delicada flor entre sus dedos-, ¿es hielo de verdad?

Jack asintió. Se veía nervioso. Tenía sus mejillas coloreadas, pero aun así levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Es…es algo que aprendí a hacer con mis poderes hace poco. Ese hielo…lo hice con mi magia, no se derretirá mientras yo decida que permanezca así. Quería…quería mostrarte que me estoy esforzando.

Bunny sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y orgullo, e ignoró el hecho de que North no se veía a gusto con la escena. Era más que evidente que de todos los regalos, aquél había sido en el que Jack había invertido más tiempo y más corazón. Tooth estaba incómoda también, pero bastante conmovida. Sandy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, Jack, me alegra ver que te estás superando-, contestó Bunny-, aquí tengo tu regalo.

Jack tomó la caja envuelta en papel celeste que le ofrecía, y la abrió. En el interior había un libro algo grande, pesado, de tapas cafés. Lo tomó y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al descubrir que estaba todo hecho bellamente a mano, letras y dibujos.

-B-bunny, ¿tú…?

-Hice ese libro para ti- sonrió-, bueno, en realidad ya lo tenía empezado, pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlo así que me apresuré a terminarlo. Junté las viejas historias y leyendas que he escuchado desde que llegué a la Tierra. Sé que a los niños les encanta escucharte contar cuentos, quizás un par de esos te sirvan.

Por toda contestación, Jack se abrazó al libro y cerró los ojos. Un poco preocupado, Bunny se acercó a él, temiendo que su regalo no hubiera sido lo que él esperaba, pero pronto vio la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro y él mismo también sintió algo iluminarse dentro de su pecho.

En ese momento, Phill tosió, como queriendo llamar su atención. Había un muérdago encima de las cabezas de Jack y Bunny. El asunto parecía hecho a propósito, ni siquiera sabían quién lo había puesto allí. North se puso rojo de coraje.

Después del ver el muérdago, Jack y Bunny intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno se movió, al menos no en los primeros segundos.

Sin preguntar, sin decir nada más, Bunny se decidió. Tomó el rostro de Jack entre sus manos, se acercó a él y lo besó, profundamente, aunque no por tanto tiempo como hubiera deseado. Su primer beso después de meses de haberse abstenido de acercarse sus labios a pesar de tener la posibilidad en esas noches, ahí estaba y era perfecto, tanto que por los escasos segundos que duró, Jack sintió que nada más existía en ese lugar que ellos dos, y su beso, y el libro que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron al fin y se sonrieron, North se puso de pie con rapidez y dio por concluida la celebración, no queriéndolo soportar más una escena de esas. Lo despidieron de manera festiva, los Guardianes, los yetis y los duendes, y él se alejó triunfal en el trineo.

.

.

.

Bunny se sorprendió de que Jack no se acercara a su habitación como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Había pasado un buen rato ya, y no podía dormir. Un rato después, y cuando casi el sueño lo había vencido, sintió su llegada a la habitación y él siguió con la farsa y se fingió dormido cuando lo sintió subir a la cama y meterse entre sus brazos.

Lo que él no esperaba fue sentir unas atrevidas caricias que mandaron una descarga por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué rayos haces?

-Nada-, fue su contestación que pretendía ser inocente, pero Bunny no se la aceptó. Hizo que alejara sus manos de su entrepierna, que era donde se habían posado descaradamente, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba sus muñecas.

-No está bien que hagas esto, mocoso estúpido…

-No pareció molestarte mi _estupidez_ todas las veces que me aceptaste aquí. Ni hace rato, cuando me besaste.

-Pero eso era diferente, Jack, ¿qué quieres de mí ahora?

-Tú lo sabes a la perfección- siguió mirándolo, tratando de hacer que sus manos llegaran a su cuerpo y poder tocarlo y encenderlo más-, vamos, es Navidad…

-¡Eres un…!

Jack no aceptó más palabras y se lanzó a besarlo. Compartieron un beso largo y profundo antes de que Bunny lo empujara y lo rechazara de nuevo, sin embargo Jack no se dio por vencido y siguió tratando de provocarlo, cosa que estaba funcionando bastante bien si consideraba que cada vez cedía más a su beso. Cierta parte de su cuerpo ya estaba despertando también. Molesto ya, bastante, Bunny le dio a Jack un nuevo empujón con el que sin querer lo tiró de la cama. Se levantó a toda prisa y fue hacia él, asustado, pero Jack rechazó sus brazos y se puso de pie.

-¡Idiota!- le soltó mientras salía volando por el balcón como tantas veces antes, solo que molesto y sintiéndose como un verdadero necio.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiró en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. ¿En qué demonios se había convertido? Se sentía como un adicto que recae, que se ridiculiza y se arrastra por conseguir una pequeña dosis. Se sentía rechazado y humillado y sobre todo, sentía que había quedado como un idiota frente a los ojos de Bunny. No sabía si su corazón podría soportar semejante decepción.

Sus sollozos sacudían su cuerpo de manera tan violenta que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Cuando pudo reaccionar, sintió que lo tomaban por los hombros y lo volteaban boca arriba. Bunny se subió a la cama y le separó las piernas con delicadeza, para situarse entre ellas, y se inclinó sobre su rostro y se llevó las lágrimas con sus labios poco a poco. Jack estaba tan impresionado por lo repentino de su llegada que apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando. Sintió un estremecimiento sacudir su cuerpo, y esperó. Bunny se alejó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y le sujetó la barbilla firmemente para que no alejara la mirada de él. Su expresión era seria, y un poco grave.

-Dime, mi ángel. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Jack se mordió los labios. Un presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón. Esta era su última oportunidad.

-Q-quiero…- respiró profundo-, quiero que me ayudes…a sobrevivir el invierno…

Bunny trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Lo desnudó con cuidado, pasando sus manos por su blanca piel. Mientras lo hacía, lo besó por todas partes, procurando dejar de nuevo en su cuerpo todas las marcas que ya se habían desvanecido. Jack gemía, sollozaba, suspiraba.

-Eres mío.

Jack jadeó. Bunny le mordió el cuello, los brazos, las piernas.

-Tu piel es mía. Tus ojos, tus labios.

Le besó los párpados y las mejillas. Lo besó en los labios otra vez.

-Todo tu cuerpo es mío, me perteneces. ¿Está claro?

Jack asintió, mientras trataba de evitar que los sonidos de placer escaparan de su boca. Unos meses antes en esta misma habitación, él y Bunny habían decidido que su relación era de amantes.

Podía decirse que la situación era parecida.

-Bien. Porque no quiero que nadie más te toque, nadie que no sea yo tiene derecho a tenerte, ¿entiendes?

Jack asintió.

-Eso debe ayudarte a sobrevivir todo lo que quieras, amor. Tú eres mío, y no te vas hasta que yo lo decida.

Jack volvió a asentir.

Bunny atrapó su miembro erecto dentro de su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con maestría y deleite. Jack se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, aturdido, tratando de respirar. No quería gritar, no quería gemir, pero por más que se contenía los sonidos delatadores salían de su boca, sobre todo por la manera en que Bunny insistía en llevarlo al borde y luego retroceder.

De pronto se lo sacó de la boca y se internó un poco más entre sus piernas. Jack tuvo que cubrirse los labios con ambas manos cuando sintió como su lengua encontraba su entrada y la lamía largamente, haciendo un poco más fuerte la presión, para terminar penetrándolo con ella. Jack gimió tan alto que se asustó de su propia voz, que superaba la barrera que trataba de hacer con sus manos. Desistió de esto, y optó por usarlas para sujetarse de donde pudiera. Mientras tanto, Bunny seguía bombeándolo con una mano. Dilató su entrada con su fuerte lengua, y cuando le pareció que era suficiente, dejó entrar uno de sus dedos. Observó a Jack desde donde estaba. Él yacía acostado, desnudo y sujetándose con fuerza de los bordes de la cama, sus piernas abiertas, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos entrecerrados estaban suficientemente llenos de placer y lucían suficientemente puros para que la escena se quedara grabada en la cabeza de su amante por siempre. Buscó su próstata con su dedo y continuó la felación.

Jack eyaculó en el orgasmo más satisfactorio que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Bunny se relamió. Había extrañado todo de él, el fresco de su piel, el calor de su interior, el sabor de su esencia, el de sus besos, su imagen entregada. Se apresuró a sus labios y los besó con ansiedad por minutos que parecieron horas. Cuando se separaron, Jack observó apenas consciente el hilillo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, y sintió su pecho hincharse. Sabía que no harían nada más, pero le agradecía que hubiera venido a él y que no le permitiera quedarse solo y seguir sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo un rato antes.

-Feliz Navidad, Jack.

-Feliz Navidad, Bunny…amor…te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Bunny lo abrazó, desnudo como estaba, y le permitió dormir en sus brazos. Jack sujetó sus orejas antes de quedarse dormido del todo. Metió la punta de una de ellas a su boca, y acarició la otra. Escuchó a Bunny suspirar, y sonrió. Lo sintió quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre su pecho agitado, y se sintió increíblemente amado, como nunca antes.

.

.

.

Se separaron al amanecer, y Bunny volvió a su habitación.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron en Santoff Claussen, hubo cordialidad y cariño, como siempre, pero no hubo visitas nocturnas de ningún tipo.

.

.

.

Jack comenzó a ir de nuevo a la Madriguera a entrenar. Se quedaba un rato por la tarde y se iba al anochecer. A veces ayudaba a Bunny con sus tareas, pintando huevos o asistiéndolo en la preparación del chocolate. Pero aunque ambos sabían que lo deseaban, no había más que ligeros y accidentales roces de sus pieles. No hubo más besos, ni abrazos, ni manos encontrándose ni miradas conectándose.

Siguieron siendo amigos, visitándose, entrenando y ayudándose mutuamente, y a veces, sintiendo lo que el otro sentía, pensando en el otro al mismo tiempo, encontrándose gracias a dudosas casualidades. Pero ya no hubo expresiones de amor porque ambos sabían que en Navidad habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Así, entre unas y otras cosas, pasaron siete años.

_Continuará…_

_Sentí cierto vacío en el estómago al escribir esa última línea. Por eso mismo, quiero ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes._

_Decidí adelantar dos materias este verano. Sí, la escuela. Sigo ocupada, y cada vez más porque por ser tiempo reducido las clases son bastante más pesadas. Aun así, trataré de subir el siguiente dentro de un par de semanas, lo habitual._

_Muchas Gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews. Contestaría cada uno de ellos pero tengo que retirarme ya._

_Sólo tengo que decirle a __**Nelson**__: muchas gracias por lo del aniversario. Ni yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que ya pasó un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de Silver Embrace. Es de los fics que más me enorgullecen, aunque actualmente le encuentro fallos, hice esa historia con todo el corazón, tal y como ésta, por eso me alegra que a alguien le guste tanto. En serio, muchas gracias._

_A todos, gracias gracias gracias por sus reviews y perdonen mi falta de respuesta. La próxima vez me esforzaré por escribirles, lo prometo._

_Saludos, besos y abrazos._

_Aoshika._


	10. La desconfianza de Sandy

_Subo esto ahora que puedo, lamento la tardanza. Estoy enferma. Desde la semana pasada, de hecho, y era entonces cuando planeaba terminar el capítulo y subir, y no pude hacerlo porque no podía con mi alma. Ya estoy mejor pero comienza a dolerme la cabeza así que mejor ahora que nunca, supongo._

_Sin advertencias por el momento._

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) with care**

**Capítulo 10: La desconfianza de Sandy**

Bunny sintió la pequeña brisa helada posarse detrás de él. Por algún motivo, Jack estaba muy inquieto ese día.

-Frostbite, ve a correr o algo, estoy ocupado.

Jack había continuado durante aquellos pocos años su costumbre de visitar a Bunny en la madriguera y volar desbocado de un lado a otro tratando de ayudarle con sus deberes y conversar con él, entre otras cosas, y la suya se había vuelto ante ojos de todos una amistad a toda prueba.

A decir verdad nadie se lo esperaba. Todos pensaban, al principio, que Jack se portaba servicial con Bunny porque quería convencerlo de tener algo otra vez, pero esto no tenía sentido si consideraban que había sido él quien había aceptado terminar su relación en primer lugar. Creían que con el paso del tiempo se decepcionaría y lo dejaría por la paz pero no fue así.

En cambio Jack siguió siendo amigo de Bunny, quizás porque era lo más cerca que podía estar de él ahora que no podían tener una relación de amor como ellos querían. Pasaba tiempo con él, aunque no todo el tiempo que podía. Convivían bastante y podría decirse que se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse mucho más que cuando eran "novios".

Para cualquiera hubiera sido evidente que aún se querían mucho. Suficiente para ser incluso complementarios, sincronizándose perfectamente trabajando en equipo, teniendo constantemente ideas similares de cómo hacer las cosas y aun entrenando y desarrollando los poderes de Jack llegando hasta límites que para él hubieran sido, probablemente, imposibles de alcanzar de haberlo intentado solo.

Seguían teniendo sus roces, eso sí, discutían, se enojaban y podían dejar de verse por semanas. Pero quienes presenciaban esas discusiones podían ver que a veces tenían un efecto revitalizante en ambos; los llenaba de energía, y cuando volvían a verse el amor que había entre ellos casi podía respirarse.

En fin. Cuando Bunny lo volteó a ver, estaba acuclillado en una de las estatuas gigantes de la madriguera viéndolo trabajar. La verdad era que en efecto, llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por ahí y lo estaba desconcentrando. Ese día no había nada en especial en que pudiera ayudarle, pero la verdad es que quedarse por ahí revoloteando como un pajarillo no era muy bueno tampoco.

-Qué malhumorado estás. ¿Alguien no ha comido su pastel de zanahorias en un buen rato, eh?

Bunny soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Y alguien ha tomado mucho café en estos días, por lo que veo. Anda Jackie, si quieres entrenaremos un poco mañana por la noche, pero por ahora necesito que estés quieto o que te retires.

Jack tenía su cayado con él. Lo había seguido usando desde aquella navidad, quizás como una forma de rebeldía, de simbolizar de algún modo su rompimiento con Bunny. El caso es que lo tenía. Lo apoyó en el piso y se balanceó en cuclillas cuidadosamente sobre él. Ese también era una especie de rebelión; había renunciado a posarse firmemente sobre el suelo como Bunny le había sugerido porque después de todo él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo; él se llevaba mejor con el viento y con el agua, con aquello que no era estable.

Bunny no mostraba signo alguno de que nada de eso fuera importante para él bajo ninguna circunstancia y era justo lo que Jack había esperado desde un principio.

-Está bien, me iré. Pero antes hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Bunny siguió inclinado sobre sus amadas plantas, analizando cuidadosamente su crecimiento y su avance, tratando de hacer un cálculo mental, ¿Necesitaba hacer un cambio, o algún tipo de ajuste? Al parecer no.

-¿Sí?- preguntó distraídamente- ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Aún me amas?

Bunny se incorporó tan bruscamente que no se dio cuenta de que Jack estaba flotando prácticamente sobre él, y se dieron un cabezazo épico.

-Idiota…tienes la cabeza dura…- se quejó Jack, sobándose la frente. Bunny lo miraba incrédulo.

-Olvida eso, ¿qué fue esa pregunta?

-Ah…-Jack miró hacia otro lado. Aún flotaba en el aire, y miraba hacia abajo como queriendo evitar que su mirada se cruzara con la de Bunny. Él lo miraba con severidad, con curiosidad y con ansiedad al mismo tiempo-, yo….pues eso, tal como escuchaste. Quiero saberlo porque hoy….hoy hace siete años... fue cuando tú y yo…cuando por primera vez…

Bunny recordó la fecha rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que Jack tenía razón. Ese día habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Le cubrió la boca con las manos. Era como un acuerdo que había surgido entre los dos con el paso del tiempo; los días en que habían tenido esa relación, y lo que habían hecho juntos, fuera lo que fuera, no eran cosas de las que pudieran hablar libremente todo el tiempo. Es más, en ningún momento. Era doloroso.

Quizás por eso, el que Jack le hubiera hecho esa pregunta fue tan sorpresivo para él.

-No lo digas, por favor- le dijo en voz baja, y Jack asintió. Bunny cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo soltó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para seguir atendiendo las plantas.

-Bunny… ¿no dirás nada?

-Yo te amo, Jack, te amo mucho y no sabes qué tortura es no poder demostrártelo como yo quisiera.

Jack retrocedió un poco, sorprendido enormemente por la declaración de Bunny, pero quizás más aún por su increíble calma.

-¿E…es eso cierto?

-Claro que sí- Bunny siguió pretendiendo enfocar toda su atención en las plantas, así que no se dio cuenta que detrás de él Jack sonreía como un loco. Aun así, Bunny sabía lo mucho que para Jack aquello podía significar-. Pero…- había algo que llevaba pensando por bastante tiempo ya-, sé que estos pocos años no son nada para seres como nosotros… y aun así creo… creo que lo más sano para ti es que te busques a alguien que pueda estar contigo- soltó al fin-. Alguien joven con quien puedas pasar tiempo, y que se parezca un poco más a ti… ¿No te gustaría?

Decir que Jack se sintió decepcionado por esto, sería decir lo poco. Y su corazón se hubiera roto en ese instante al sentir el rechazo, al pensar que quizás Bunny le decía eso porque en realidad no lo quería y sólo quería sacárselo de encima con el menor dolor posible…hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo lucía su rostro, su cuerpo, cómo sonaba su voz. Estaba triste de decirle aquello, y darse cuenta de eso fue quizás lo único que permitió que Jack pudiera estar tranquilo.

-Dime, ¿tú tienes a alguien más?

A Bunny lo tomó por sorpresa esta nueva pregunta.

-¡No, claro que no!-se apresuró a aclarar, volteando hacia él-, nunca….nunca conocí a alguien con quien yo….

-Entonces no esperes que busque yo a alguien-, siguió Jack, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar-, saber que me amas es suficiente, aunque no podamos estar juntos.

Y la alegría que de pronto expresaba su voz dejó a Bunny sorprendido y maravillado.

-Me voy entonces- sonrió Jack, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con rapidez. Bunny no estaba seguro de que lo que acababa de pasar fuera algo bueno o malo.

.

.

.

Jack hizo exactamente lo que Bunny le sugirió que hiciera. Salió y estuvo dando vueltas por ahí, volando por los aires a toda velocidad, gastando su energía. Se sentía exaltado. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y de pronto le vino a la mente Sandy. Sí, con Sandy podría hablar y decirle lo que tenía pensado, pero para cuando esto se le ocurrió ya había oscurecido así que pensó que quizás esperaría a que se desocupara para poder hablar con él y pedirle su opinión.

Mientras tanto, se dirigió a visitar a Jamie.

A pesar de ser prácticamente un adulto, Jamie creía en Jack y en los demás Guardianes firmemente. Quizás tenía que ver con que, cuando era un niño, había sido aquella última luz; el último niño que tuvo suficiente fe para seguir creyendo en ellos.

Con el paso de los años sus amigos habían sucumbido al olvido natural del crecimiento, y el haber visto alguna vez a esos héroes de su infancia se quedó relegado a ser un resto de su imaginación. Cuando hablaban de aquella batalla épica contra Pitch, ninguno lo recordaba como lo que en verdad había sido; los recuerdos que tenían al respecto eran más bien vagos, y Jamie se fue dando cuenta de que habían terminado por convenir en que lo ocurrido debía haber sido un juego; sí, a alguno de ellos se le había ocurrido toda la historia y los demás habían seguido la corriente. A Jamie no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar esta renuncia a una parte tan importante de su infancia.

Seguir recibiendo visitas de Jack, sin embargo, lo animaba.

Esta noche, estaba en el parque cuidando a Sophie. Tenía ya once años, y aún creía en los Guardianes, lo mismo que sus amigas, y Jack convivía con ellas y con otros niños de vez en cuando, como siempre, aunque estaba consciente de que era cuestión de tiempo para que también lo olvidaran y llegaran otros niños a tomar su lugar. El ciclo se repetía poco a poco, gradualmente.

En fin. Llegó al parque y vio a Jamie sentado en una banca jugando con una consola portátil, "cuidando" a su hermanita mientras ella y sus amigas patinaban.

Se acercó a él y se dejó caer a un lado, sentándose cómodamente. Jamie volteó a verlo.

-¡Hey!- apagó la consola rápidamente y la guardó en el bolso de una mochila que traía consigo-, Jack, qué gusto me da verte. Hace rato que no vienes por aquí.

-He estado algo ocupado- sonrió Jack. Jamie levantó una ceja, pues no le creía en lo absoluto-, bien, bien, no ocupado pero sí he dado muchas vueltas por ahí. Estoy algo…inquieto. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás?

Mientras Jamie crecía, Jack había podido ver de cerca su proceso de maduración. Siempre fue muy inteligente, así que ahora era un joven de lo más comprensivo, aplicado, responsable. Podía hablar con él de muchas cosas, pues era maduro y con un buen criterio, y se sentía orgulloso de él. La mayor preocupación que tenía por el momento era decidirse por una carrera qué estudiar, y se sentía algo presionado.

-Ya sabes, mis papás siguen preocupados porque no me he decidido por nada. No sé, Jack, ¿qué opinas?

-Bueno ya te lo he dicho antes, cuando fui humano no tenía mucho de donde escoger- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-, a tu edad ya estaría casado o a punto de casarme, heredaría algunos rebaños y tierras de mi padre y me dedicaría a eso el resto de mi vida.

-Ya veo. Pero si pudieras elegir alguna ocupación entre lo que se puede hacer ahora…

-No sé…bailarín, actor, escultor, algo por el estilo. Yo no podría ser de los que escogen una carrera sólo por las oportunidades de trabajo, y espero que tú no lo tengas que hacer.

Jamie se quedó pensativo al escuchar esto.

-Si tú lo dices, lo tomaré en cuenta- sonrió-, pero me decías antes, ¿estás inquieto por algo?

Jack sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Es…es una idea que se me ocurrió en estos días, que quizás pueda ayudarme a resolver un problema muy grande que tengo. Si funcionara…si llegara a funcionar de verdad, me haría muy feliz.

-Ya veo-, sonrió Jamie-, si no me equivoco hay alguien muy especial involucrado, ¿no es verdad? ¿Quién es?

Jack bajó la mirada y suspiró. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había considerado hablar con Jamie de su relación con Bunny, pero se había detenido por múltiples causas. Conforme el chico fue creciendo, Jack comprendió que entendía mejor otras cosas y que quizás su opinión le sería de utilidad para poder lidiar un poco mejor con sus sentimientos. Sandy había sido un gran confidente en todos esos años pero a Jack le dolía no poder hablar con Jamie de la parte más importante de su vida.

Lo dicho, el joven era muy maduro e inteligente, pero ¿qué tan fácil le sería procesar el hecho de que Jack estaba perdidamente enamorado del Conejo de Pascua? El asunto era raro, por decir lo menos. Visto desde la perspectiva de los humanos, más o menos entendía por qué parecía tan enfermiza su unión, aunque lo intentaba ignorar lo más posible.

-Te diré algo,- contestó después de un momento de meditarlo y de balancear los pros y los contras-, te contaré todo cuando haya podido cumplir con mi plan. Sea cual sea el resultado, ¿de acuerdo?

Jamie sonrió.

-Está bien-, metió una mano en su mochila y sacó un caramelo, que le ofreció-. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Jack tomó el caramelo y sonrió.

Estuvieron conversando de otras cosas sin demasiada importancia por un rato más, hasta que el teléfono de Jamie sonó.

-Es mamá- anunció, levantándose de la banca-, ya es hora de volver. ¡Sophie!

La niña se acercó corriendo, con los patines en una mano, y al ver a Jack, los tiró al suelo, y corrió emocionada hacia él.

-¡Jack! ¿Cómo estás?

Le dio un abrazo. La niña en seguida miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Bunny?

Jack suspiró sin querer, pero luego sonrió.

-Él ha estado muy ocupado estos días. Quizás pueda venir pronto.

Sophie comenzó a reír. Se acercó al oído de Jack, asegurándose de que su hermano no la escuchara.

-¿Y ya le dijiste que te gusta?

-¡¿Qué?!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Jack, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Jamie debió darse cuenta, porque tomó la mano de su hermana y le dio un ligero jalón.

-Vámonos, Sophie, Jack tiene mucho que hacer, ¿no es verdad?

Jack asintió, aún un poco aturdido. Sophie seguía sonriendo.

-¡Dile que le mando saludos y que venga pronto!

Jack volvió a asentir. Jamie le dio una sonrisa como de disculpa y se despidió de él con una palmada en el hombro.

-Cuando quieras venir a casa serás bienvenido-le dijo, como muchas veces antes-, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- contestó Jack y los observó alejarse mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo dicho por Sophie.

.

.

.

Jack se sentó en el techo de una casa a esperar a que terminara la noche. No había podido dormir pensando en lo que le había dicho Sophie. Si la niña se había dado cuenta, ¿qué podía esperar de Jamie? ¿Y por qué él no le había dicho nada?

Quizás era que no lo quería ver. Quizás no quería darse cuenta.

Jack no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Comenzó a volar hacia el lago y cuando vio a Sandy cerca de donde estaba él, lo llamó.

-¡Sandy, quiero hablar contigo!-gritó- ¡Sígueme!

Sandy comenzó a volar en la misma dirección que él y llegaron al lago. Una vez ahí, fue más que evidente que Jack estaba frenético, ya habiéndose olvidado un poco de lo de Jamie.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con ansiedad, mesándose el cabello, pero su sonrisa le indicó a su compañero que algo bueno podía estar pasando dentro de esa cabecita loca.

-Sandy, hay algo muy importante que quiero contarte- se acercó a él y se agachó hasta llegar a su altura, mirándolo a los ojos-, pero antes dime, ¿tú aún me apoyas? ¿Aún estás de acuerdo con que yo quiera estar con Bunny?

Intrigado por esta pregunta y por lo repentino del resurgimiento del tema de la relación con Bunny, Sandy asintió. Jack sonrió aún más ampliamente que antes, y lo hizo sentarse, y se sentó frente a él, muy cerca, como si quisiera hacer la situación lo más personal que fuera posible.

-Ok, entonces escúchame ahora. La razón de que nos separáramos fue ese problema con el clima, ¿recuerdas?- Sandy asintió-, pues bien, lo estuve pensando y llegué a una conclusión. Si encuentro la manera de aumentar mis poderes y encontrar qué relación tienen con el clima, podré evitar que siga habiendo problemas, esté o no esté con Bunny. Así, podré volver con él y al mismo tiempo asegurarme de que no haya ningún peligro para las personas. Sólo tengo que encontrar el modo de que mis poderes….me ayuden a controlar el clima, pero _de verdad_, controlarlo. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

La idea de Jack era que todos esos años, él, sus sentimientos, y lo que hiciera con su magia podían influir en el clima, pero hasta hacía unos pocos días, meditándolo profundamente, había llegado a la conclusión de que podría aprovechar eso para ejercer un mando mucho más directo sobre los cambios. Tenía que aumentar de algún modo sus poderes, de eso estaba consciente, no solo aprender a manejarlos como había intentado desde años antes con Bunny.

Ahora tenía que confiar en ese potencial que todo el mundo veía en él. Bunny le había dicho en alguna ocasión que creía que podía ser el mejor Guardián de todos, y Jack aprovechó esa confianza para darse ánimos a sí mismo.

Podía hacerlo. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil.

-El problema es que no sé dónde empezar.

Sandy había tratado de seguir la línea de pensamiento de Jack con mucha atención y cuidado y creía comprender lo que se proponía. Estaba consciente, pero no sabía qué tanto lo estaría Jack, de los peligros en los que se podía meter si trataba de aumentar sus poderes de la forma que se le había ocurrido. Pero estaba tan entusiasmado que no había habido forma alguna de que Sandy lo contuviera. No podía hacer que se echara para atrás. No podría llamarse a sí mismo un buen amigo si lo intentaba.

De modo que le sugirió que siguiera con su entrenamiento tan fuertemente como lo había hecho siempre, pero no le dijo nada más porque no se le ocurría una manera en que realmente pudiera ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Jack estaba agradecido simplemente con que lo escuchara.

.

.

.

Jack no estaba satisfecho. No había logrado hacer ningún avance luego de un par de semanas, él se sentía igual, todo su cuerpo se sentía perfectamente igual a como había estado siempre, y no sabía qué más podía hacer para mejorar sus habilidades.

Se dejó caer contra un árbol con actitud de derrota, y se recargó hacia atrás con la intención de dormir una siesta dada la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Escuchó de pronto un sonido cerca de él, como algo deslizándose. Parecía el sonido de una serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, alarmado, pero lo que salió de entre las sombras no era una serpiente. Jack la miró. Era una mujer hermosa y con un aura oscura que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mucho gusto. Tú eres Jack Frost, si no me equivoco.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, su espalda chocando contra el árbol.

-¿Quién eres?

-Quizás hayas oído hablar de mí. Me llaman Eris.

Jack asintió.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ti. Y no me agrada lo que he escuchado.

Eris soltó una carcajada que hizo a Jack estremecerse. Si bien era cierto que era muy bonita, su belleza no se parecía en nada a la de Toothiana o Mother Nature. Había algo perverso y retorcido en la belleza de esta mujer, incluso su voz, de lo más seductora, resultaba temible.

-Los rumores que corren por ahí acerca de mí son fascinantes. No todos son ciertos, así que no te dejes llevar por ellos, lindura. En fin, estoy aquí porque no pude evitar escuchar el otro día que conversabas con Sanderson acerca de aumentar tus poderes.

-Eso no te incumbe- Jack tenía el cayado ente las manos. Podría echarse a volar en el momento en que él lo deseara, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo no se decidía a hacerlo. Era como si Eris lo tuviera arrinconado de todas las maneras posibles.

-Oh, por supuesto que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gusta ayudar. Dime ¿nunca te han dicho que en este planeta el equilibrio de todos los poderes existentes debe ser total para que todo funcione bien?- aún dudoso, Jack asintió-, bien, muchos lo aprendimos después de un gran número de tragedias y problemas. Yo por ejemplo, soy la diosa de la discordia, pero tiene que haber algo de "concordia" para que pueda existir, ¿comprendes? Así que de vez en cuando darle una mano a alguien más puede ser beneficioso para todos.

Jack frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Ya suficiente de estos seres oscuros y "bienintencionados" había tenido con Pitch.

-No confiaré en ti. Ahora déjame en paz, por favor.

-Cuando menos escúchame, ¿quieres, niño?- Jack volteó a todas partes, como buscando por donde irse. Finalmente no le quedó otro remedio que escucharla-. Hay un libro muy especial en la biblioteca de Santoff Claussen, El Libro de los Guardianes. En él están sus reglas, la historia de cada uno de ustedes, que se va escribiendo conforme la viven, y más importante aún, ahí hay un sinnúmero de hechizos y habilidades que podrías usar para desarrollar tus poderes.

Jack no dijo nada. Permaneció quieto, mirándola. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Ese libro solo lo puede sacar de ese lugar un Guardián o alguien que reciba autorización directa de un Guardián. Podría serte de mucha utilidad.

-No creo que me estés diciendo esto sólo porque sí.

-Puedes creer lo que tú quieras, pequeño- sonrió Eris-, lo que hagas a partir de este momento depende totalmente de ti. No me creas si no quieres, pero puedo sentir tu frustración. No has avanzado nada por tu cuenta, me parece. A este paso, jamás podrás estar de nuevo con tu adorado Bunny.

-Espera, ¿quién te dijo que…?

-¿Que ustedes fueron amantes? Ese asunto no fue un secreto para nadie mientras duró, Frost. Pero bueno, he conseguido que me escucharas, así que ya puedo irme tranquila.

Jack la observó desaparecer entre las sombras y no se atrevió a moverse de donde estaba. De pronto sintió toda su energía drenada de su cuerpo, como si el haber estado cerca de esa mujer hubiera dañado de algún modo su interior. La sensación fue pasajera, y cuando terminó, pudo sentarse, reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y esperar.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y la información proporcionada por Eris seguía martillando dentro del cerebro de Jack. Estaba en una disyuntiva; por un lado no quería meterse en los problemas que pudiera suponer tomar ese libro de Santoff Claussen, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a servirle como ella había dicho. Por otro lado, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si había alguna forma de que pudiera seguir con su plan, debía tomar la información y buscar ese libro, o al menos era esa la lógica que se había instalado en su cabeza luego de aquella inesperada visita.

Intentó seguir entrenando por su cuenta, pero siguió sin notar cambios significativos aunque había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido, además, su mente estaba atrapada en un eterno preguntarse _¿qué pasaría si…?_

No lo había comentado con Sandy ni con nadie más, primero quería procesarlo él mismo. Incluso pensó en hablarlo con Bunny, pero sintió que no valdría la pena puesto que estaba casi completamente seguro de lo que le iba a contestar.

Así, después de mucho meditar en ello, tomó una decisión y se encaminó a Santoff Claussen.

.

.

.

-No puedo prestarte el Libro, Jack.

Los ojos azules y alargados de Jack miraban a North desde el otro lado del extenso escritorio. No iba a dejarse convencer por sus ruegos y sus pucheros, pero tenía que admitir que sabía usar muy bien sus cartas.

-No me hagas esos gestos. Dije que no, y es no.

-Pero lo necesito…

-Es peligroso que ese libro esté fuera de aquí, ¿comprendes? No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si llega a caer en las manos equivocadas. Además, ¿para qué lo quieres?

-¡Ya te expliqué, quiero mejorar mis poderes!

-¡Entonces búscate otro modo, porque ese libro no sale de aquí!

Jack salió de la oficina como un huracán. Le había explicado a North de todas las maneras posibles su plan, omitiendo claro la parte de Bunny. Quizás por esto no le quería dejar usar el libro. Veía la idea de Jack como una especie de capricho que ya se le pasaría, no le veía al asunto suficiente importancia como para poner en riesgo algo tan esencial y delicado como ese libro.

Jack siguió caminando, y se detuvo al observar a los Yetis trabajando en el taller y a los duendes ir de aquí para allá. North estaba en la oficina. ¿Quién demonios cuidaba la biblioteca?

En todo caso, si lo dicho por Eris era verdad, Jack podría tomar el libro en el momento en que quisiera, con o sin permiso de North.

De modo que comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme biblioteca.

Los pisos superiores de Santoff Claussen no estaban tan llenos de vida como los inferiores; no había nadie a esas horas por los rumbos de la biblioteca así que fue relativamente fácil para Jack entrar en ella.

Durante un momento se dedicó a admirar la vasta extensión de estantes y libros que había frente a él, y lo alta que era, pero después de un momento decidió salir de la ensoñación y concentrarse en lo que realmente tenía que encontrar.

No tardó mucho en localizar con la vista su objetivo; el libro era grande y pesado, además de llamativo. Estaba apoyado en un pedestal, así que aún sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía se acercó a él. Supo que tendría que llevárselo si quería entrenar como era debido.

Lo tomó. Lo bajó del pedestal, lo cerró con cuidado y lo admiró por un momento, acariciando la tapa, hecha de un material antiguo y resistente. Decidió que no podía quedarse más tiempo así. Miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto. Caminó con precaución hacia afuera de la biblioteca, se fijó en el pasillo y comprobó con alivio que no había nadie en los alrededores. Flotó por encima del suelo con suavidad, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y descendió por cada tramo de escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación que tenía allí para dormir.

Una vez que estuvo dentro respiró tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lleno de pánico, Jack la cerró con un fuerte empujón, golpeando la nariz del pobre diablo que se encontraba afuera. Escuchó los quejidos e hizo una mueca de dolor, imaginándose qué tan fuerte tendría que haberlo golpeado para que se escuchara así.

-Lo siento Phill, no tenía idea, me asustaste- dijo, del otro lado de la puerta-. Perdón pero… estaba…cambiándome de ropa, sí, estoy en calzoncillos, debiste llamar antes de empujar la puerta.

Phill hizo un sonido de disculpa, y entre lo que decía Jack comprendió que North llevaba un buen rato buscándolo.

-Oh…ok, ya voy. Dame unos minutos.

Con cuidado, escondió el libro bajo su cama y se aseguró que no fuera visible, al menos no desde la puerta. Supuso que nadie podía sospechar que estaba allí.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar a North para averiguar qué quería decirle.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, North lo miró con preocupación. Se notaba que estaba bastante ansioso, y cómo no.

Desde lo que había ocurrido siete años antes, North había cuidado de ser especialmente cauteloso en cuanto a su relación con Jack. Había intentado relajar la severidad con que lo había tratado antes y había tratado de volver a ser el personaje relajado y juguetón que había sido siempre, aunque para ser sinceros, no había sido nada sencillo.

Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por lo de un rato antes, así que había decidido buscar a Jack para disculparse.

Caminaron juntos hacia el comedor para tomar algo de té y unas galletas.

-Jack, realmente lamento cómo te hablé hace un rato- dijo North cuando finalmente pudo convencerse de hacerlo-, peo lo que dije es realmente en serio. El libro tiene que estar cuidado y resguardado, no nos podemos arriesgar.

Jack asintió.

-Comprendo.

-Además, no tienes nada que probar. Eres un buen Guardián, eres suficientemente poderoso. Entiendo que algunas veces te sientes inferior, pero no tiene nada de malo que tus poderes no estén bajo control aún. Estoy seguro de que con el paso del tiempo todo será mucho más sencillo para ti.

Jack se quedó callado un momento, comprendiendo el pensamiento de North y lo alejado que estaba de la realidad. Esto lo alivió.

-Ok. Gracias, tienes razón. Por cierto-, infirió sonriendo amablemente, como quien no quiere la cosa-, ¿Cuándo usas ese libro? parece grande y pesado… en realidad, la última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto fue cuando me convertí en Guardián. No parece que nadie lo consulte en realidad.

-Bueno, es que se trata de una especie de registro, principalmente, no es necesario sacarlo de donde está a menos que se trate de una verdadera emergencia. Puede quedarse años en la biblioteca sin que nadie lo use realmente.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en que se te saldrá esa idea de la cabeza?

Jack miró a North y asintió convincentemente. Él le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa, y luego de conversar otro rato, se retiró. Jack fue a su habitación.

Por la noche, se quitó la sudadera, y con ella envolvió el libro para que fuera más fácil llevarlo. Amarró las mangas a su torso, como si cargara una enorme y pesada mochila, y así, se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. No sería la primera vez que se iba sin avisar.

-Lo siento, North- dijo en voz baja. Esperó un momento, se aseguró de que no se escuchara ningún movimiento a sus alrededores y se lanzó por la ventana y voló con ayuda de su cayado hacia Burgess.

Una vez ahí, se internó entre los árboles que había cerca del lago y buscó aquella cueva que le servía de refugio. Con el paso de los años, la había convertido en una especie de bodega donde guardaba todos los obsequios que sus amigos le habían dado alguna vez. Entre ellos, el más valioso era aquél libro de historias hecho a mano que le había dado Bunny.

La había protegido con ayuda de Sandy. Ningún ser humano o animal podía entrar en ella, básicamente era invisible, pero él podía perfectamente entrar ahí y usarla para esconderse. De modo que entró y encendió la lámpara, y buscó con la vista un buen lugar para poner el libro. Tomó una sudadera limpia y se la puso, y luego de sentarse en el suelo se estiró para tomar el libro que le había regalado Bunny. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer una de sus historias favoritas. Aunque se las sabía prácticamente de memoria, la parte que lo emocionaba era leerlas con la letra de Bunny, sus dibujos y su curiosa manera de narrar. Jack casi sentía su voz dentro de su mente mientras sus ojos repasaban oración por oración. Después de un rato, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Jack comenzó repasando el libro. Tal como Eris se lo había dicho, éste contenía una serie de Reglas que se suponía que los Guardianes debían seguir, Jack se las sabía así que esa no era la parte interesante. También había una larga sección dedicada a cómo Man in the Moon había llegado a dónde estaba y su relación con Pitch y otros espíritus. Eso tampoco le era de gran interés, North le había contado esa historia cientos de veces. Había otra parte donde se contaba la historia de cada uno de los Guardianes, y ésta se suponía que se iba escribiendo poco a poco, haciéndose un poco más grande cada vez.

Leyó algunos pasajes y nada de lo que encontró le fue de mayor interés, muchas eran cosas que ya sabía. Hasta que llegó a la parte de Bunny y leyó la última oración de la última página escrita hasta ese momento. Cerró el libro con fuerza y sintió su pecho inflarse y su corazón golpear con fuerza. Sonrió.

Después de un rato, repuesto de su emoción, volvió a abrirlo y buscó la última sección del libro, aquella donde venían los hechizos y técnicas que le podían ayudar a desarrollar sus poderes. Se saltó algunas cosas hasta que llegó a uno que llamó especialmente su atención. Se puso manos a la obra.

.

.

.

Era inevitable que tarde o temprano Jack fuera descubierto. Lo único bueno al respecto es que fue Sandy quien lo encontró a medianoche sentado junto al lago con el libro abierto frente a él, leyendo en voz baja las instrucciones de una técnica.

Jack no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el resplandor dorado llamó su atención y tuvo que levantar la mirada.

-Ammmh….hola Sandy…

La sonrisa de Jack hacía más que evidente que él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto. Sandy, parado frente a donde estaba él, lo miraba con una ceja levantada en actitud interrogante y con los brazos cruzados. Jack se puso de pie.

-Esto…yo…tomé el libro para entrenar….para seguir con mi plan.

Sandy tomó aire y luego soltó un bufido. Era más que obvio que el asunto no le estaba gustando nada.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Escucha-, le dijo, acercándose y tratando de razonar con él-, sólo lo tendré un tiempo, y North no tiene porqué enterarse, es más, Tooth tampoco, ni Bunny, sólo tú y yo, por favor Sandy, tú sabes lo importante que es esto para mí…

Sandy rodó los ojos y terminó por asentir. Sentía que eso era casi como estar aceptando la responsabilidad si algo malo pasaba, pero era mil veces mejor que dejar que Jack lidiara con ello él solo.

-Te contaré lo que he aprendido….- sonrió Jack y volvió a sentarse frente al libro abierto. Sandy se sentó junto a él-, me salté toda la primera parte porque son cosas muy básicas, pero mira lo que encontré aquí. Esta técnica es para espíritus con poderes elementales, como yo. Sirve para convertirse en el elemento que se maneja. –Sandy miró las hojas abiertas y comenzó a leer con atención. A pesar de que entendía el procedimiento no entendía por qué Jack querría hacer algo así-. Fíjate bien. Si aprendo a hacer esto podré dominar una tormenta de nieve desde su interior al integrarme con ella, ¿no sería genial? quizás sea lo más cerca que he estado de mi objetivo….

Sandy volteó a ver a Jack. Su expresión alegre y decidida lo decía todo. Nada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir podría tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco ni desviar su objetivo, así que a pesar de no estar seguro de que eso fuera buena opción optó por aceptar su parte de responsabilidad y esperar a que todo le saliera bien a su compañero.

.

.

.

Lo primero que Jack tenía que hacer era meditar, concentrarse. Lo hizo por días. Mientras lo hacía tenía que concentrar su poder en la parte de su cuerpo que quisiera cambiar para comenzar a practicar, después podría extender aún más esta habilidad, se suponía. Así que decidió concentrar ese poder en su mano derecha. Al principio le pareció que no estaba pasando nada, pero a los dos o tres intentos sintió calor en su mano, algo poco usual por no decir completamente fuera de lugar, ¿él, generando calor?

En cuanto esto comenzara a suceder, debía comenzar a visualizar lo que deseaba. Su mano, convertida en copos de nieve que él pudiera mover a voluntad.

Y entonces abrió sus ojos.

Su mano derecha se había desintegrado en millones de pequeños copos que danzaban aun manteniendo la forma de su mano, rodeados de un halo blanco y brillante. Jack comenzó a reír con emoción, y como no se le ocurrió otra forma, tomó su cayado para volver a concentrar su energía y volver su mano a su forma original.

La miró por todos los ángulos y decidió que al menos eso había salido bien.

Con un par de días más de arduo entrenamiento, su otra mano también se pudo transformar. Luego, sólo con acercarlas al cayado volvían a la normalidad.

Si seguía así pronto podría transformar todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

-¡Bunny!

Bunny levantó la mirada y observó a Jack acercándose. Hacía varios días que no se paraba por ahí y aunque le alegraba verle no podía evitar pensar que su Frostbite estaba tramando algo.

-Hola Jackie. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Jack se quedó flotando cerca de donde estaba él, y le sonrió del modo en que siempre lo hacía. Bunny también le sonrió, y resultaba evidente que ninguno podía ocultar la emoción que sentían al verse.

-He estado entrenando-, explicó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba exaltado. No había querido mostrarle primero a Sandy, prefería que Bunny fuera el primero en observar su progreso-, y vine a mostrarte lo que aprendí a hacer.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entonces Bunny, esbozando una sonrisa retadora-. Pues veamos si eres capaz de sorprenderme, Frostbite.

Jack aterrizó con sus pies en el suelo, frente a Bunny. Dejó el cayado recargado en una roca y levantó sus manos casi hasta la altura de su rostro. Luego cerró los ojos. Bunny no dejó de mirarlo mientras se concentraba y visualizaba lo que quería lograr.

Cuando sintió el calor en sus manos Jack sonrió y abrió los ojos y encontró sus manos, otra vez, transformadas en copos de nieve que danzaban juntos, sin embargo, Bunny no sonreía.

Jack lo observó mientras caminaba hacia el cayado y otra vez, como mucho tiempo antes, lo hacía desaparecer con un túnel.

-¡¿Oye, qué…?!

Luego caminó hacia él de regreso y sopló fuerte sobre sus manos.

Los copos comenzaron a esparcirse y Jack sintió el pánico correr por su cuerpo. Sus manos perdieron forma y por más que lo intentaba no podía volverlas a la normalidad, su instinto fue buscar el cayado pero no tenía idea de a dónde lo había mandado Bunny así que estaba a punto de salir corriendo…cuando Bunny tomó lo que quedaba de sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas y cerró los ojos tal como él lo había hecho antes.

Poco a poco un calor aún más fuerte que el que su poder generaba rodeó sus manos, y Jack de algún modo las sintió otra vez, completas, sólidas. Su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara con desesperación, casi tenía ganas de llorar del miedo terrible que acababa de sentir. Cuando las manos de Bunny dejaron las suyas a la vista, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Bunny lo sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas y lo jaló hacia sí.

-Eres un idiota.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Tú fuiste el que casi me deja sin manos!

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando empezamos a entrenar juntos? ¡Si quieres hacer este tipo de cosas no puedes depender de tu maldito cayado todo el tiempo! Dime, ¿qué pensabas hacer cuando _todo_ tu cuerpo se transformara en nieve, eh? Una brisa y quedarías flotando por ahí hasta que todos los malditos copos se derritieran, ¿era eso lo que querías hacer?

Jack no supo qué contestar. Eso era verdad. No lo había considerado. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar los copos una vez que se dispersaban, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Y minutos atrás estaba tan contento…

Bunny no le había soltado las muñecas, y Jack estaba tan avergonzado que tuvo que bajar la vista. Bunny no lo soltó. Lo siguiente que dijo, lo dijo con mucha más suavidad.

-Jack, sabes que te digo esto por tu bien, ¿no es así?

Jack asintió.

-Ojala pudiera estar contigo todo el tiempo para asegurarme de que estés bien y a salvo, pero no puede ser así. Me… me aterra que algo te pase cuando no estamos juntos. Por favor, no te metas en problemas. No me preocupes más. Prométeme que entrenarás como es debido.

Jack volvió a asentir, y ésta vez levantó un poco su mirada.

-Está bien. Lo prometo.

-Bien.

Jack no supo si debía decir algo ahora que Bunny se había quedado cayado, porque no había soltado sus muñecas y lo miraba fijamente, casi podría decirse que descaradamente. Bunny, por otro lado, veía a Jack porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo tenía tan cerca. Incluso cuando entrenaban habían optado por mantener sus distancias, así que lo más cerca que había estado de él debió ser unos días antes, cuando se dieron aquél cabezazo por accidente.

Ahora tenía oportunidad de apreciar a pocos centímetros muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, como sus ojos, su piel perfecta y sus labios deliciosos e invitantes.

Soltó una de sus muñecas y le acarició la mejilla. Jack se estremeció y junto con eso se preguntó cómo era capaz de hacerlo reaccionar así con algo tan inocente y simple.

Bunny se inclinó poco a poco sobre él y buscó sus labios con los ojos. Jack sabía lo que venía así que los humedeció con su lengua, haciéndolos ver aún más gruesos y brillantes. Cerró los ojos.

La mano que había quedado libre cuando Bunny la soltó se sujetó de uno de sus hombros. Jack sentía sus rodillas debilitadas. Pero el beso que esperaba nunca llegó. Bunny reaccionó a tiempo, y en cambio lo abrazó.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Jack, presionado contra su pecho, asintió, aunque por dentro maldecía ese sentido de responsabilidad que tanto admiraba en Bunny.

Bunny frotó su barbilla contra la cabeza de Jack y se contentó con eso. De pronto Jack se separó de él, y cuando estaban a una distancia prudente uno del otro, se animó a hablar.

-Bunny, si yo encontrara una forma…- comenzó a preguntar, jugando con sus manos-, si yo encontrara un modo de arreglar todos los problemas para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, ¿me querrías a tu lado otra vez?

Bunny no entendía qué se refería con esa pregunta. De todos modos, contestó con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

-Claro que sí, Jack. Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Ya lo hemos hablado con los demás y no hay modo de que…

-¿Y si encuentro otro modo? ¿Y si funciona? ¿Me aceptarías de nuevo? Sólo dime _sí_ o _no_.

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, Jackie, por supuesto que…

-¡Entonces no se hable más! ¡Dame mi cayado, tengo mucho qué hacer!

Asombrado por su repentino ánimo, Bunny lo guio hasta donde estaba el cayado y lo observó mientras se iba. Casi se arrepentía de no haberlo besado ahora que había tenido esa oportunidad.

.

.

.

Baby Tooth retrocedió, asustada. La visita que estaba frente a ellas no le agradaba nada, tenía algo en ella que la hacía sentir preocupada e insegura, así que se sorprendió de la actitud pacífica que Toothiana mostró hacia ella. Optó por esconderse a sus espaldas y solo asomarse para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Hola, Eris. Discúlpame pero es raro que estés aquí, no sueles hacer este tipo de visitas…

Eris sonrió.

-Es algo de lo que quiero hablarte, que me parece de lo más urgente que sepas. Es sobre tu compañero, Jack Frost. Tengo entendido que tienes un gran interés en él.

Toothiana guardó silencio, evaluando qué tanto podía confiar en esa mujer. Baby Tooth mientras tanto, temblaba acurrucada contra su espalda.

_Continuará…_

_¿Está mal confesar que amo a Eris como personaje? Pronto veremos qué es lo que hablará con Tooth. Sólo les puedo adelantar que echará más leña al fuego._

_Me queda una semana de clases de verano y luego seré "libre", y lo digo entre comillas porque con eso realmente de lo único que me libro es de la escuela, y de nada más._

_En fin. Espero sentirme mejor pronto._

_Saludos y besos!_

_Aoshika_


	11. El beso de Toothiana

_Aquí les traigo el undécimo capítulo de este fic. Afortunadamente, he terminado mis clases de verano y ya estoy mucho más tranquila y despejada, y mi salud ha mejorado (gracias por la preocupación, en especial a Paloma-san, estoy segura de que no me contagiaste así que no hay problema :p) supongo que fue el estrés lo que ocasionó mis complicaciones. Ya todo está mejor, aunque apenas me queda un mes de vacaciones y eso me entristece un poco. Pero bueno, trataré de ver el lado amable y me apuraré para tener una actualización lo más pronto posible, quizás la próxima semana._

_En fin. En este capítulo esperen más malentendidos y algo de drama patrocinados por nuestra "querida" Eris y un par de monólogos introspectivos, aunque no mucho ni nada demasiado profundo._

_Disclaimer: RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen. Lo cual, supongo, es algo muy bueno. Escribo este fic sin otro fin que diversión mía y de quien lea._

_Como siempre, los invito cordialmente a leer._

**Handle (Me) With Care **

**Capítulo 11: El beso de Toothiana**

Tooth se quedó callada un momento. Se sentía impresionada de lo bien informada que estaba Eris de los corazones de todos los espíritus y humanos que la rodeaban. No siempre acertaba, porque su perspectiva solía ser directa, plana. Pero esta vez, Tooth tenía que admitir que tenía algo de razón, Jack le interesaba, y mucho. Pero eso no era motivo para descubrir su corazón ante ella, que en resumidas cuentas, no le generaba la más mínima confianza.

Aún así decidió seguir mostrándose amable en todo momento, pues no estaba segura de lo que esa mujer pudiera ser capaz estando enojada y no quería poner en riesgo a ninguna de sus haditas ni a su trabajo.

-Adelante, siéntate-, le dijo mientras le señalaba un pequeño sillón-, Baby Tooth, avisa a las demás que me traigan un poco de té. Tenemos una visita.

Baby Tooth se asomó por encima del hombro de Toothiana y miró a Eris. Eris le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, y fue lo único que necesitó para que la pequeña hadita saliera volando de ahí sin más. Tooth la observó tratando de ocultar la mueca de comprensión que luchaba por asomarse a su rostro mientras la pequeña desaparecía de su vista.

-Es un encanto-, comentó Eris casi en seguida, con excesivo entusiasmo. Tooth volvió su atención a ella.

-Sí, todas lo son. Y son muy fuertes también, me han mostrado su valía cientos de veces-, agregó con evidente orgullo-, pero sé que tú no estás aquí para hablar sobre mis hadas. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme acerca de Jack?

Casi en ese mismo instante, las haditas entraron con el té. Tooth les agradeció y sirvió dos tazas, una para Eris y otra para ella. Eris bebió con estresante lentitud y deleite. Sabía que Toothiana estaba desesperada por deshacerse de ella, y le encantaba hacerla esperar.

-Bien, sí, quería decirte algo que he notado últimamente en él. No te será sorpresivo que yo sepa tanto de ustedes, después de todo hasta cierto punto es mi deber- Tooth asintió-, y hace poco comencé a interesarme bastante en él. Y ahora te pregunto: ¿Tú has notado algo en él? ¿Algo fuera de lugar?

-¿Algo como qué? No entiendo qué quieres decir.

Eris torció los labios como si le fuera difícil expresar lo que pensaba, y parecía tan sincera, que Tooth se debatía en si creerle o no a lo que diría a continuación.

\- Bien…bien, trataré de ir al punto. ¿Has notado que a veces…? No sé bien cómo explicarlo….es algo que está a su alrededor- puntualizó haciendo movimientos con sus manos- Pareciera que huele un poco ¿distinto a lo habitual? Es decir, tiene una esencia sobre él que da una sensación extraña. Da la impresión de que uno no debería acercársele.

Tooth se quedó pensativa un momento, callada. La verdad era que sí. Había sentido algo por el estilo alguna vez; por algún motivo no podía acercarse a Jack con toda la libertad que hubiera querido, le daba esa sensación, pero no sabía por qué. Nunca le había parecido raro, sin embargo. Consideraba que era efecto de su propio humor, no algo que tuviera que ver con Jack. Pero ahora, tratando de relacionar una cosa con otra, se daba cuenta de que en realidad no había un patrón que le permitiera descifrar bajo qué circunstancias ocurría esto. Era como si algo externo lo causara y al parecer Eris tenía la respuesta.

No contestó, de todas formas. Con esta reacción (o falta de ella), Eris pareció mostrar aún más interés.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto siempre coincide cuando Jack ha estado cerca de Bunnymund?

Tooth continuó en silencio, sintiendo estas palabras como un golpe directo en su rostro. Era muy difícil hacer memoria de esto, y no quería que Eris consiguiera de algún modo influir en lo que estaba pensando-pero era evidente que ya lo estaba haciendo. Tooth se puso completamente a la defensiva, pero sabía que su armadura tenía demasiados huecos. No pudo disimular su molestia cuando contestó, de una manera bastante descompuesta, por cierto.

-Insisto en que no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo esto.

Eris hizo una cara como de tristeza y miro a Tooth a los ojos. Tenía una forma de hacerlo que parecía que era honesta frente a toda prueba, a pesar de que Tooth sabía que no siempre era así. De todas maneras, de algún modo, se sentía conmovida y convencida por ella, más de lo que era capaz de admitir.

-Voy a ser aún más directa entonces. Es a causa del Conejo que Pascua que Jack despide esa sensación. No tiene ninguna ciencia. Cada vez que sientes que por algún motivo no puedes acercarte a él es porque….porque Bunnymund lo marcó.

Tooth sintió sus ojos abrirse de par en par. ¿Que Bunny había marcado a Jack? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

Y Eris quizás leyó las preguntas en sus ojos, porque no tardó nada en contestar.

-No es algo demasiado complicado. Hay… animales que lo hacen; pasan algo de su propio aroma o esencia a sus parejas y sus hijos para demostrar su pertenencia; eso les permite protegerlos y evitar que los acechen. Es fácil ver que fue así que lo hizo.

-Pero…pero no… ¿por qué Bunny iba a hacer algo así? Él y Jack…

-Por favor Toothiana,-la interrumpió con aparente frustración-, hasta yo que no los he conocido bien sé la naturaleza que tuvo esa relación. ¿Tú crees que eran noviecitos así nada más, todo muy tranquilo e inocente? Eres una ingenua si lo crees así. Ellos tenían una relación mucho más…_íntima_, si comprendes a lo que me refiero.

Tooth se sonrojó, pero en seguida protestó porque no quería hacerse imágenes en su cabeza.

-¡Eso fue hace ya siete años! Jack y Bunny llevan mucho tiempo sin estar juntos. No tiene por qué seguir así…

-Puede que tengas razón, Toothiana, pero tal como yo lo veo, Bunnymund no ha sido capaz de dejarlo ir. Te garantizo que cada vez que se encuentran lo vuelve a marcar sin que Jack se dé cuenta, para que nadie pueda acercársele, basta con un acercamiento, un abrazo, frotarse ligeramente contra su piel- la mueca de fastidio de Eris se transformó a una de preocupación y gravedad-. Si sigue así va a aislarlo por completo, y a corromperlo más de lo que lo ha hecho. He visto a Frost. Está obsesionado con volver con Bunnymund y parece ser que nada lo detendrá, y no creo que él esté en contra, es más, hasta diría que todo lo ha planeado por sí mismo, y Jack es su instrumento. Y en cuanto se decidan a estar juntos una vez más…

-Pondrán en peligro la Tierra de nuevo- completó Tooth, totalmente hechizada y seducida por el argumento de su invitada. Eris asintió gravemente.

-Me alegro de que lo comprendas con tanta claridad. Creo que si alguien puede tomar cartas en este asunto, esa eres tú y nadie más.

Eris notó que Tooth se tambaleaba. Esto casi la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que tenía que mantenerse en personaje para no meterse en un apuro.

-Tienes que romper la barrera que Bunnymund pone entre Jack y el resto del mundo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Lo haría yo misma, pero no soy cercana a ninguno de los dos, así que el asunto no me incumbe. Pero no podía quedarme tranquila con una información tan crítica.

Tooth asintió, aunque hacía rato que no la escuchaba con claridad. La posibilidad de que lo que Eris le estaba diciendo fuera cierto la hacía asustarse como hacía mucho que no se asustaba ante algo. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Eris se estaba despidiendo de ella, desapareciendo en una nube de humo negro que solo logró inquietarla más, por alguna razón extraña. Baby Tooth se hacía bolita en su regazo, temblando. Toothiana la acarició y le susurró para que se calmara un poco.

Por el momento, tenía que pensar mucho antes de decidir qué hacer. No quería enfrentar a Jack aún, y mucho menos a Bunny.

.

.

.

Era ya junio y como siempre los Guardianes se reunieron en Santoff Claussen para discutir acerca de los acontecimientos más recientes. La verdad era que ese había sido un año sin mayores incidentes, casi podría decirse que aburrido si sólo se tomaban en cuenta sus actividades cotidianas. Ahora, que si tomaban en cuenta el resto de sus actividades-sobre todo las sentimentales-, había sido bastante agitado en los últimos dos meses, por lo menos.

North y Sandy eran los únicos que no estaban tan afectados, pero Tooth seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza con lo que había dicho Eris, Jack seguía entrenando como si no hubiera mañana y Bunny estaba demasiado preocupado por la integridad del mencionado Snowflake como para poder concentrarse en otras cosas. Jack había dejado de ir a entrenar con él, pero había ido a visitarlo y había sido más que evidente para Bunny que estaba exhausto de tanto trabajo por su cuenta.

Esos días, Jack se había limitado a acostarse en el pasto a hacerle compañía. Se quedaba dormido más rápido que de costumbre y no había modo de que a Bunny no le llamara la atención, considerando que normalmente estaba animado y lleno de energía. Un día, tentativamente, aprovechó su sueño para revisarlo, y descubrió que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de moretones. Como siempre lo visitaba de noche, y él procuraba mantener sus distancias, no se había dado cuenta de que incluso tenía ojeras y –al menos ahora- era notorio que estaba más delgado. Bunny no sabía cómo vigilarlo sin acercarse demasiado, así que optó por contentarse a esperar a que él mismo se presentara en casa y cuidarlo lo mejor que pudiera; dejándolo dormir a gusto donde le diera la gana y ofreciéndole de comer lo más saludable que pudiera preparar.

Por supuesto que Jack había notado este brusco incremente en las atenciones de su ex novio, pero las atribuía al hecho de que le hubiera preguntado un par de semanas antes si aún lo amaba. Jack razonó que Bunny quería demostrárselo más claramente que antes. En cierto modo, esto lo había hecho feliz.

Durante la cena el ambiente fue tranquilo, pero Sandy no pudo evitar notar que Tooth miraba insistentemente a Jack y a Bunny. Ellos conversaban con naturalidad, no eran distantes pero tampoco eran empalagosos; era uno de esos días en que, más que un par de enamorados, parecían simplemente dos amigos muy cercanos. Y este tipo de comportamiento era el que más le complacía ver a North; le daba la impresión de que la pasión de esos dos poco a poco se iba calmando y enfriando, aunque Sandy sabía por su parte que sólo se engañaba, este comportamiento duraba unas pocas horas, cuando mucho un par de días…si el viejo supiera (como Sandy) lo que soñaban Jack y Bunny de vez en cuando, le daría un infarto de puro disgusto.

En fin, al menos en apariencia, todo transcurrió sin incidentes y por la noche cada quien fue a su habitación a dormir.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, un poco después del desayuno, Toothiana se acercó a Jack, que estaba conversando con Phill y viendo el trabajo que los yetis estaban haciendo. Se veía animado, pero aun así, tan cansado que Tooth se asustó y se preguntó si algo de eso tendría que ver con Bunny.

Tooth no se imaginaba que su compañero fuera capaz de hacer algo con Jack como lo que había mencionado Eris. Apropiarse de él y aislarlo…sonaba muy extremo, considerando que a estas alturas ambos parecían tener una relación bastante normal. No creía que Bunny fuera un ser retorcido capaz de hacer semejante cosa por una obsesión. Sin embargo, la visita de Eris había sido suficiente para revivir esos viejos miedos, y considerando lo mucho que le importaba Jack, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-Jack…disculpa…

Jack volteó y le sonrió sinceramente, aunque con esfuerzo debido al cansancio.

-¿Sí, Toothie?

-Me preguntaba si tienes un minuto…me gustaría platicar contigo de algo…algo importante.

Jack se preguntó mentalmente qué podía ser _tan_ importante para poner esa expresión en el rostro de su amiga y hasta hacerla tartamudear, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta así que decidió seguirla a donde lo guiaba ahora. Se dirigían a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, y librados del aroma a comida y a dulces que parecían tener todas las áreas comunes del palacio, Tooth no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño shock. Efectivamente, como Eris había mencionado, había algo en Jack, un aroma extraño que la obligaba a pensar, en alguna parte de su subconsciente, que no podía- ni debía- acercarse a él.

Se sobrepuso a la impresión lo mejor que pudo, y se dijo que quizás sólo estaba imaginando cosas; estaba siendo sugestionada por aquella advertencia, eso era todo y ella no tenía realmente motivos para estar preocupada.

-Bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

Tooth le señaló una silla para que se sentara, y ella se sentó en otra frente a él, muy cerca. Jack casi se asustó, pues la expresión que tenía en ese momento le hacía pensar que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo realmente debía de ser grave.

-¿Está todo bien?-insistió, un poco inquieto de que ella no hubiera dicho nada aún. Toothiana asintió.

-Sí, es solo que…vaya, no sé cómo empezar- admitió y se inclinó hacia él tomando sus manos. A Jack no le sorprendió ni le molestó esta acción de su parte; Tooth era muy sobreprotectora y con ella el trato solía ser bastante físico. Le encantaba abrazar, sujetar manos, dar besitos en la mejilla o en la frente, o golpes, dependiendo del caso. No lo hacía sólo con él sino con todos sus amigos cercanos. Pero por alguna razón, Jack sintió que ahora el hecho de que tomara sus manos tenía una connotación distinta de lo habitual.

-Tómate tu tiempo- sonrió él y no soltó sus manos. Tooth levantó la mirada y suspiró. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, supuso.

-Jack….me preocupa que no hayas podido olvidar a Bunny después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Jack tomó mucho aire y lo retuvo un momento antes de soltar un soplido pesado. Creía saber por qué camino se iría aquella conversación, pero de todas maneras continuó permitiendo que Tooth lo tomara de las manos y los mirara a los ojos. Se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba bien, podía soportar lo que tuviera que decirle, lo había estado soportando por mucho tiempo ya y no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Podía darle a su amiga la oportunidad de desahogarse si eso era lo que quería.

-Lo sé. Pero no deberías preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

-Sí pero… pero me da miedo que por estar encaprichado con él te estés perdiendo de la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz. ¿No has tratado de encontrar a alguien más? ¿Alguien que pueda estar contigo y que te complemente sin que haya que pasar por tantos problemas?

Jack trató de disimular su decepción, mirando hacia otro lado y guardando silencio antes de contestar. Porque creía que Tooth a estas alturas y después de tanto tiempo ya lo comprendía un poco mejor, pero claramente no era así.

-Yo amo a Bunny- dijo entonces, y a Tooth le sonó tan terco, tan necio en su insistencia de contestar así cada vez que se le cuestionaba al respecto, que algo dentro de su corazón se movió aún más. Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho y sentía que debía ayudar a Jack pero no sabía cómo.

-Entiende, Jack…-apretó sus manos y acercó aún más su rostro hacia él-, no estás pesando con claridad. Y lo más probable es que estés desperdiciando tu tiempo. _Sabes_ que no puedes estar con Bunny.

Jack bajó la mirada, pero Tooth acercó su mano y le levantó la barbilla. Jack no supo que hacer. Aquello se estaba volviendo aún más íntimo de lo que él había pensado al principio.

-Tooth…escucha…

-No, tú escúchame, por favor. Al menos considéralo. Date esa oportunidad... quizás cualquier otro ser podría darte ese amor que estás esperando de Bunny. Quizás todo lo que tienes que hacer es…permitir que pase.

Jack no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que ambas manos de Tooth estaban sujetando su rostro. De pronto el rostro de ella estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado y cuando pudo darse cuenta… simplemente no esperaba algo así.

Tooth estaba besándolo, pero Jack no podía convencerse a sí mismo de corresponder ni de separarla de él, estaba confundido. Nunca pensó que ella se atreviera algo así y no tenía idea de qué esperaba de él. De modo que esperó, asumiendo que al no haber respuesta de su parte, Tooth desistiría.

Mientras tanto, ella había cerrado sus ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto, sin embargo, trató de insistir. Sintió cuando Jack la sujetó de los brazos, como tratando de detenerla, pero sin hacer el intento de forzarla a separarse. Trató de profundizar más su beso, y Jack soltó un quejido como de sorpresa y apretó más las manos en torno a sus delgados brazos. Ella deslizó sus dedos hacia su nuca y le acarició el cabello, pero una sensación extraña la hizo abrir los ojos.

Detrás de Jack, asomado a la puerta, estaba Bunny. Tooth detuvo su beso casi al mismo tiempo que él cerró la puerta de un jalón.

Jack se sorprendió por el ruido repentino, la alejó de él casi empujándola y volteó hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, un poco sobresaltado.

-Es….hace mucho viento, se agitó un poco la puerta, no te preocupes.

-Bien…- Jack suspiró y bajo la mirada. Tooth estaba tan arrepentida… ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué haría ahora? Y Bunny, ¿qué pensaría ahora de ella…?

-Jack…

-Mira Tooth, lo siento pero esto ha llegado muy lejos esta vez-, era evidente que el beso lo había incomodado de verdad. Tooth se llevó una mano al rostro y tocó sus labios. No había cosquilleo, no había mariposas, no había nada. Quizás todo este tiempo se había estado engañando a sí misma. Quizás el aroma de Bunny sobre Jack- que ahora sentía más fuerte que nunca- había terminado por cumplir su trabajo-. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así. Perdóname, pero… está mal. Tú no me…no me gustas de ese modo.

Tooth suspiró.

-¿Qué es, Jack?- preguntó, in saber si realmente quería una respuesta-, ¿por qué quieres seguir con esto? ¿Qué tiene tu relación con Bunny que lo hace tan especial, por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

Jack frunció el ceño, y se quedó pensativo un momento, viendo hacia el suelo. Sus manos no habían soltado las de Tooth, pero después de un momento, levantó una de ellas y la acercó a su pecho. Sintió su propio latir, y sonrió.

-Es todo tan diferente con Bunny- susurró, y a Tooth le sorprendió lo profunda y masculina que sonaba su voz, aun cuando hablaba de otro hombre-. Cuando pienso…en ti, puedo sentir una enorme ternura, Tooth. Eres una gran amiga y te adoro…pero cuando estoy contigo no siento nada más que eso. Ternura, cariño. Pero cuando pienso en Bunny…- cerró los ojos y sonrió, hablando con una emoción de la que Tooth no sabía que fuera capaz. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido-. Bunny me protege y se hace cargo de mí aunque pretenda que no quiere que me dé cuenta. Siento todo lo que él siente y mi cuerpo se arrastra hacia el suyo cada vez que estamos cerca. Cuando estamos juntos no puedo pensar más que en besarlo y en cuánto deseo que me bese. Y cuando pienso en él…no puedo explicarlo de un modo diferente. Cuando pienso en Bunny, mi corazón _tiembla_.

Tooth se puso de pie de golpe, sacando a Jack de la ensoñación.

-Entiendo. Por favor, Jack perdóname por esto. Retírate…necesito estar sola.

-Tooth…si hay algo que yo…

-No Jack. Dame espacio. Perdóname, en serio. Esto fue mi culpa.

Jack no tenía idea de que Tooth no se culpaba sólo por lo del beso. Ella se culpaba de la cara de desolación que había puesto Bunny al encontrarlos así. Por lo tanto, en cierto modo, también tenía la culpa de lo que fuera a suceder entre ellos dos una vez que se volvieran a encontrar. Y no estaba segura de qué iba a decirle a Bunny una vez que fuera ella quien se lo encontrara frente a frente. Se habían visto a los ojos en ese momento, apenas un par de segundos. Había sido suficiente para que Tooth estuviera consciente de que había conseguido romperle el corazón.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, yo…estoy bien. Estaremos bien, estoy seguro.

Jack sonrió, y Tooth le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

A todos les pareció raro que Bunny declarara que iba a dar una caminata. Él odiaba el frío y la nieve, sin embargo, nadie vio razones para objetar ya que se veía extremadamente demacrado y desubicado, como si algo insoportable acabara de ocurrirle.

Y sí. Bunny tenía muchas cosas dentro de su mente en ese momento porque de todo lo que hubiera esperado ver al pasar junto a la puerta de Tooth y encontrarla entreabierta la última que se le hubiera pasado por la mente, y aún mejor, la última que hubiera deseado ver, era a ella y a Jack besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Sólo fueron un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Bunny sintiera su corazón destrozándose. Quizás por eso había decidido salir a caminar así a la nieve, porque realmente luego de ver semejante cosa, su desagrado por el frío no tenía importancia alguna.

Anduvo por ahí pero no tenía caso, porque aunque lo sabía bien y ya le había pasado antes, no parecía grabársele en la cabeza que salir a caminar encontrándose en ese lugar no servía de nada; todo lo que había a su alrededor le recordaba a Jack. Todo lo que encontraba a su paso, el frío que tocaba su piel, lo blanco en el horizonte… era como si la piel de Jack lo rodeara y lo envolviera.

Y sin embargo, la soledad lo ayudó a pensar un poco mejor.

Y en cierto modo, supuso que estaba bien. Es decir… ¿no se lo había sugerido él mismo unos días antes?

Quizás Tooth….y Jack…

Quizás ellos dos pudieran….

Quizás ellos podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Sólo pensar en ello dolió. Algo dentro de él pareció explotar. Se obligó a detenerse sobre sus pasos.

¿Estaba renunciando a Jack? ¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo?

Bueno, no era como si importara mucho ahora. Después de todo, parecía que a Jack no le había costado nada renunciar a él.

.

.

.

Al salir de la habitación de Tooth, Jack tuvo casi enseguida una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era más opresión que dolor, pero _comenzaba_ a dolerle. No sabía porque y se sintió alarmado, hasta que la imagen de Bunny se le vino a la mente por algún motivo.

¿Sentía que lo había traicionado de algún modo? No, no después de todo, porque había sido Tooth quien lo había besado, no al revés. Entonces sí se sentiría culpable, pero, ¿por qué demonios iba él querer besar a Tooth? No era que no la quisiera, solo que…

No era lo mismo que besar a Bunny. Él deseaba los besos de Bunny, y de nadie más.

¿Podría conseguir uno, uno sólo? Únicamente para no quedarse con la inquietante y molesta sensación de que el último beso que tuviera sobre sus labios fuera de ella, y no del conejo mutante que tanto amaba. Jack quería a Bunny, y por alguna razón, ahora que había dejado la habitación de Tooth y ahora que el pecho le dolía, al parecer de tanto pensar en él, lo quería más que nunca, y deseaba más que nunca sus besos y el abrazo de su piel.

Comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que Sandy notó su inquietud, lo interceptó y le explicó que Bunny había salido a dar una caminata.

-Bien…bien, entonces lo espero- sonrió Jack y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Bunny. Estaba eufórico de deseo.

Sandy lo observó hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas no irían tan bien como Jack esperaba esta vez. Luego se encontró con Tooth, y la conversación que tuvieron entonces sólo sirvió para que se sintiera todavía más inquieto.

.

.

.

Cuando Bunny regresó de su caminata y entró a su habitación, la última persona a quien quería ver en ese instante se encontraba dentro. Ahora entendía por qué Sandy había tratado de distraerlo al entrar al castillo. Era evidente- al menos en ese momento- que no quería que se enfrentara con Jack así nada más.

Pero en fin, ya estaban allí. Bunny había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, después de todo, ¿qué maldita relación tenía con Jack realmente?

Habían estado juntos por, quizás, menos de dos meses. Es más, quizás ni siquiera un mes. Y aunque habían compartido muchas cosas en ese tiempo…y aunque incluso habían tenido sexo, como una pareja seria y estable, ¿qué podría quedar vivo de todo eso a estas alturas?

Aparte de que Jack seguía visitándolo regularmente…quizás nada. Y aunque sabía que se estaba mintiendo descaradamente, porque por supuesto que había mucho más, demasiado, se quería convencer de eso costara lo que le costara.

Porque lo sabía bien. Iba a doler. Se iba a destrozar a sí mismo, deliberadamente.

¿Pero qué tanto más de lo que ya estaba después de haber visto a su ex amante (al que aún adoraba con toda su alma) y a su mejor amiga besándose?

-Jack-, fue la especie de saludo que salió de sus labios, y continuó sin que su rostro cambiara de expresión en lo absoluto-. Creo que teníamos claro desde hace mucho tiempo que no podemos estar tú y yo solos en una habitación.

Jack ladeó una sonrisa desafiante y provocativa que hubiera hecho a Bunny babear de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora su mente.

-¿Temes no poder resistirte a mí, canguro?

Bunny respiró profundo y soltó el aire, con resignación -¿Qué quieres aquí, Jack?

A Jack le sorprendió el cambio tan brusco de actitud de Bunny, comparándolo con los días anteriores e incluso con el día anterior durante la cena. Éste no era el Bunny que parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo todo por cuidarlo y protegerlo; éste no parecía ser el mismo Bunny que aún lo amaba con locura y darse cuenta de esto aterrorizó a Jack.

-Bunny…estás muy raro. ¿Pasa algo?

Bunny no podía estar enojado con Jack. Después de todo, el joven espíritu no le debía nada. De modo que cerró los ojos y trató de aclarar su mente antes de hablar.

-Sólo…he estado pensando, Jackie. Discúlpame, tengo mucho en la cabeza en este instante, ¿podrías dejarme a solas un rato?

Antes de aceptar irse, Jack se mordió los labios. Bunny seguía parado frente a la puerta, así que avanzó hacia él. Bunny no lo miró, en cambio se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. Sin embargo, Jack no salió.

-Ya tuviste suficiente tiempo a solas en tu caminata- dijo a modo de observación, casi traviesamente-.Y yo tengo algo que pedirte.

Bunny cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. ¿Cómo iba Jack a pedirle algo justo ahora? Pero tampoco era como si fuera a decirle que no.

-¿De qué se trata, Jack?

-Quiero un beso.

Bunny se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Un beso_?_ de entre todas las cosas que se le pudieron haber ocurrido un beso era lo último que tenía en mente. Y también lo último que en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a darle. Casi le daba rabia pensar que ni una hora antes lo había encontrado besándose con Tooth, ¿y ahora quería lo mismo de él?

Sorprendentemente, se sintió aún más traicionado todavía. Porque sí, maldición, le importaba muchísimo, sí, se sentía lastimado y traicionado como nunca. ¿Por algo tan simple como un beso, ni más ni menos? ¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? Porque ¡demonios, quería dárselo, pero no podía! No podía y lo tenía más que claro.

Eso era para la parte racional de su cerebro. Esa parte le decía negarse a todo lo que Jack dijera o pidiera. Esa parte le decía que la situación no podía continuar así y que terminar definitivamente con él era lo mejor. Ya no podía seguir alimentando sus esperanzas- ni las de él mismo-, ya no podía soñar con que lo volvería a tener alguna vez entre sus brazos, ya no podía permitirse a sí mismo recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Ya no podía amar a Jack.

Y luego estaba esa otra parte de su cerebro, salvaje y pasional. Esa parte le decía que después de tanto tiempo, Jack seguía perteneciéndole, de un modo o de otro. Sabía que no había vuelto a tener ninguna pareja. Podía darse cuenta. Si Jack hubiera estado con otra persona en algún momento lo hubiera notado por su aroma, por el color de sus mejillas o por sus ojos. Su cuerpo aún tenía ese magnetismo que o unía al de él pasara lo que pasara. Cuando estaban cerca parecía que sus pieles se reclamaban y sus labios estaban hambrientos de los del otro aun cuando había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían tocado. Bunny deseaba a Jack, probablemente ahora más que nunca, ahora que la necesidad de él había tenido tiempo de crecer y volverse cada vez más insoportable. Jack era suyo en el momento en que lo quisiera, el punto era ir y tomarlo. Y el hecho de haberlo visto besándose con Tooth lo hacía querer ir y golpear a alguien.

Y finalmente estaba el punto medio de su consciencia, que le decía que por más que amara a Jack, por más que lo deseara, y por más molesto que estuviera ahora con él…quizás era lo mejor. Ya lo había considerado muchas veces. Jack estaba mejor con alguien con quien las cosas pudieran funcionar de verdad. Alguien que de verdad pudiera hacerlo feliz. Alguien que pudiera besarlo sin correr peligro de que el planeta cayera en pedazos. Ésta parte aceptaba sus sentimientos y su deseo por Jack, pero también aceptaba que no había mucho qué hacer al respecto si quería cumplir con su deber.

Claro que Bunny no pensó todo esto, obviamente, cuando Jack le dijo que quería un beso, quizás solamente una pequeña parte del monólogo. Más bien la mayor parte la llevaba pensando durante los últimos siete años. Pero todo pasó por su cabeza de una sola vez y de pronto tuvo sentido, más que nunca.

-Así que un beso- comentó distraídamente y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta-. Bueno, ese no es mi problema ahora, así que…

-¿Qué insinúas con que no es tu problema?- preguntó Jack, impidiéndole girar la manija y abrir. Pensando que Bunny de verdad sólo estaba tratando de quitárselo de encima por resistir la tentación, sonrió aún más seductoramente-. De acuerdo, puede que no lo sea, pero igual podrías ayudarme a resolverlo, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué, quieres que vaya yo a buscar a Tooth para que te alivie?

Aunque no lo mostró, Bunny estaba asustado de su propia reacción. No quería sacar a colación lo que había visto que había sucedido entre ellos, pero una vez más, la parte salvaje de su cerebro que no parecía querer conectarse del todo estaba llena de furia y deseaba pelea. De modo que no retrocedió.

-¿T-tú nos viste?- tartamudeó Jack, intentando dar un paso atrás. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado y lucía tan perdido y desubicado de pronto que los instintos protectores de Bunny se activaron casi en seguida, pero no pudo mostrar nada de esto y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y no creo que esté del todo mal- agregó, como si no tuviera la mínima importancia para él-. Tal vez era eso lo que te hacía falta. Si tienes a alguien con quien…distraerte, entonces te tendré lejos de una vez por todas y podré trabajar en paz, como se debe, sin ti por ahí revoloteando como si no hubiera responsabilidades qué cumplir.

En otro tiempo, Jack se hubiera ofendido profundamente al escuchar a Bunny decir algo así. Pero ahora entendía cómo se sentía porque como muchas otras cosas, él podía sentirlo también. Era dolor. No era alivio, no era algo sin importancia que Bunny pudiera esconder. Estaba herido. Se acercó un poco más a él. Aun cuando no pudo siquiera tomar una de sus manos, se aseguró de que no perdiera de vista su mirada en absoluto.

-Bunny…yo no quería besar a Tooth, ella me besó a mí-, le aseguró en un susurro, y aunque estaba asustado, lo hizo con calma, como si hablara con un pequeño que necesitara comprender. Porque lo veía en sus ojos. Bunny estaba menos racional que de costumbre, y en cierto modo eso le gustaba porque se volvía tan vulnerable… pero estaba muy preocupado como para observar esto por demasiado tiempo-. Y si quiero que me beses ahora es porque….no puedo resistir pensar que el último beso que hay en mis labios es de ella, y no tuyo…

Bunny no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Jack había levantado sus manos hasta tocar su cuello. Se estremeció cuando notó los dedos helados recorriéndolo, y buscando llegar a su nuca. Lo sujetó de las muñecas, pero no lo retiró. Se sentía tan bien…

-Aún si así fuera, Jack… no serviría de nada. No puede ser, así de simple.

-Pero…Bunny…

-Tú y Toohiana no hacen mala pareja. Así que…basta, Jack. Ya fue suficiente de toda esta tontería.

Y finalmente lo hizo soltarlo, y soltó sus muñecas.

Y Jack lo sintió también. Bunny ya ni siquiera estaba herido. Ahora simplemente había un vacío. Se había rendido, ya no le importaba.

-Tú ni siquiera…ni siquiera lo estás intentando- afirmó, cuando el peso le hubo caído encima, de golpe- ¡A ti no te importa nada de esto! ¡Te estás rindiendo como si nada!

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¡De esto! De esta…cosa que hubo entre tú y yo…y yo… -Jack pareció calmarse, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar al suelo y bajar un poco la voz-…yo fui el único que siguió con esto ¿no es cierto? Fui… el único que pensó que algo bueno podía pasar. Que podía haber algo entre nosotros otra vez.

-Jack…

-Tú nunca hiciste el más mínimo intento por pelear por esto…pero…pero yo sí lo hice.

-Escúchame bien- Bunny lo tomó de los hombros y se inclinó hacia él, mirando sus ojos directamente, y siguió hablando, sin importarle que estuvieran ya acuosos y vacíos, y habló con severidad y enojo, se obligó a hablar así para no tenerlo que repetir, y no tener jamás que volver a ver a Jack a los ojos como en ese instante-… yo nunca, ¿me oyes?, _nunca_ te dije que iba a intentar algo, ni mucho menos te pedí que tú pelearas por algo porque siempre supe que _no_ iba a ser. El momento fue _ese_ día, cuando nos dijeron lo que pasaba. Si me hubieras pedido algo en _ese_ momento, _cualquier_ maldita cosa, la hubiera hecho. Pero no lo hiciste, Jack. Y a estas alturas no pienso hacer nada más, ¿comprendes?

Jack sostuvo la mirada de Bunny por un buen rato, sin moverse. Luego cerró los ojos, y ante la vista de una solitaria lágrima bajando por su rostro Bunny sintió que su estómago se volvía diez veces más pesado.

-Yo…yo te amo, Bunny- dijo finalmente con una voz dulcísima, para desolación de su antiguo amante, que esperaba una explosión, un berrinche, lo que fuera menos eso-. Pero ya me cansé de intentar. Ya…ya me han decepcionado lo suficiente- tomó una profunda respiración, y obligó a Bunny a quitar las manos de sus hombros con un movimiento lento, pero preciso de sus propias manos sobre sus muñecas. Bunny por su parte, ya se sentía profundamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho-. Ya no _voy_ a pelear. Si te fue tan fácil olvidarte de mí entonces yo encontraré el modo de olvidarme de ti.

-Jack….

-Ya ni siquiera quiero que me beses. Está bien- a medida que hablaba, su voz se volvía cada vez más fuerte, y furiosa-. ¿Sabes? Creo que no será muy difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera estar conmigo.

-Snowflake….

-Y no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca en tu vida. Ya…ya tuve suficiente.

Y con esto, Jack caminó hasta encontrarse fuera de Santoff Claussen, ignorando en el trayecto a sus amigos que trataban de detenerlo, sorprendidos por su huida, aunque realmente podían hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado porque parte de la conversación pudo escucharse por el pasillo.

Bunny también se fue, sin querer dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

.

.

.

Sandy fue quien lo encontró un par de horas más tarde. Pasaba del mediodía y realmente no le costó demasiado trabajo. Bunny necesitaba un lugar para pensar y estar en la madriguera al parecer no le hacía bien en este caso, así que apostó consigo mismo a que lo encontraría en alguna zona boscosa, y así fue.

Bunny estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada contra el tronco de un árbol centenario. Ni bien sintió el conejo de Pascua la presencia de su amigo, abrió los ojos de par en par. Era evidente que, aunque aparentaba haber estado tomando una siesta, estaba probablemente más despierto que él mismo. Sandy se acercó a él, y Bunny lo miró como si hubiera esperado su llegada durante un buen rato.

-Sandy, sé que tú y Jack se han vuelto muy cercanos últimamente pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que venir a buscarme- le dijo, una vez que encontró las palabras-. Jack estará bien, te lo prometo.

Con todo, Sandy le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza sin avisar.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

Sandy cruzó los brazos y comenzó a dar golpecitos con su pie en el suelo-o al menos lo fingía, ya que flotaba a unos diez centímetros de la tierra-, mirando a Bunny con el ceño fruncido. Era adorablemente gracioso verlo en esa pose si no fuera él mismo quien estaba siendo reñido por sus acciones.

-¿Qué no te lo dijo? –Preguntó a modo de protesta, sobando en su cabeza el lugar donde lo había golpeado al parecer con el puño cerrado-. Se estaba besando con Toothiana, a estas alturas no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, ¿no crees?

Sin contestar a esta, Sandy le dio otro golpe, esta vez en la frente, y tomó a Bunny de nuevo tan desprevenido que si no hubiera estado recargado contra el árbol habría caído de espaldas.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- levantó las manos en oferta de paz- Si tienes algo que decir omite los golpes, ¿quieres?

Sandy lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente soltó un pequeño bufido de frustración. Entonces, comenzó a explicarle.

Tal como Sandy lo veía, Toothiana no había actuado racionalmente al besar a Jack. Lo había hecho por impulso. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, el caso es que ella no estaba enamorada de Jack. Lo había estado en algún momento, pero se le había pasado hacía mucho. Lo que había ocurrido era más parecido a una respuesta al estrés del momento que a un acto desesperado de amor.

-Ajá, entonces-, Bunny trató de asegurarse de que había entendido bien-, Tooth besó a Jack por algún motivo inexplicable, pero no está enamorada de él- Sandy asintió con una sonrisa-, ¿¡Y por qué demonios lo permitió Jack!?

Sandy se encogió de hombros. Tal vez lo tomó tan desprevenido como él había tomado a Bunny al golpearlo en la cabeza. Tal vez se puso nervioso y no supo reaccionar. Lo que era importante recalcar era que Bunny los había descubierto y los había mirado por ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Tres segundos? Ni siquiera se quedó suficiente tiempo para observar la reacción de Jack una vez que se separaran.

¿Había actuado así con Jack por celos? Era lo que más hacía enojar a Sandy solo de pensarlo. Y ahora le dio una patada en el estómago a Bunny, y no conforme con eso, aprovechando que se había doblado por el golpe y la repentina falta de aire, le dio también un buen jalón en la oreja que le había quedado más cerca.

-¡Para con eso!- pidió él, frustrado y echando las orejas hacia atrás, pegándolas a su cabeza y con su cuerpo casi hecho un ovillo-, está bien, está bien, ¿y qué quieres que haga ahora? No sé qué tanto esté dispuesto Jack a aceptar mis disculpas. Además…una parte de lo que dije es cierto.

Sandy dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo cuando vio la mirada de desamparo que había hecho su amigo. Se acercó a él cautelosamente.

-Jack ya no debería hacerse ilusiones de regresar y estar juntos de nuevo. No quiero que siga lastimándose. Y tampoco quiero lastimarme yo.

Sandy olvidó de pronto la rabia con la que había llegado a buscar a Bunny, y se acercó a él en actitud comprensiva. Bunny lo miró un momento, y luego suspiró.

-Durante estos años, de algún modo he sentido que Jack y yo aún estamos _juntos_, ¿sabes? Pasamos mucho tiempo haciendo cosas, entrenando, trabajando… y de verdad, a veces pareciera que siento todo lo que él siente…y….de pronto ver esa imagen frente a mis ojos… hizo que se volviera verdad. Jack y yo ya no somos una pareja, y de nada sirve que yo me desviva en protegerlo si de todas maneras él puede hacer lo que quiera y…conseguir a alguien más. No me mires así, sé que Jack nunca lo intentó. Pero cuando lo vi besando a Tooth me sentí…traicionado...

Bunny esperó por otro golpe que nunca llegó. En cambio, Sandy le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Jack no se merecía el trato que le di, lo sé. Actué en un arranque de celos- suspiró y giró un poco sus ojos. Luego volteó a ver a Sandy- ¿Crees que quiera hablar conmigo?

Ambos salieron entonces a buscarlo.

.

.

.

Jack estuvo sobrevolando la Tierra durante horas. No había un lugar donde quisiera estar, ni donde de verdad sintiera que podría estar seguro con sus pensamientos. Extrañamente, después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera la sensación de vacío ni decepción que sentía parecía afectarlo como antes. De algún modo tenía en mente que podía con eso y más. Ya habían cambiado demasiado las cosas… ya era un poco más fuerte. Estaba llegando a un punto donde de verdad sus sentimientos estaban vacíos. Aunque no estaba seguro de que _vacío_ fuera igual a _fortaleza_ en este caso.

Quizás, se estaba convirtiendo en su manera de resistir. Simplemente pretender que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Llegó a un punto muy alto en el aire, quizás lo más alto que había llegado volando una vez, y desde ahí, se dejó caer.

Sintió una corriente de energía correr por su cuerpo, con los brazos extendidos, su cabeza tomando dirección hacia abajo y sus piernas juntas, como una flecha que cada vez tomaba más velocidad, que cada vez se volvía más fría y más vacía de pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos.

A pocos metros de impactarse contra la tierra retomó el vuelo y fue bajando la velocidad. Quedó exhausto.

Se dirigió entonces a su pequeño refugio, a aquella pequeña cueva. Se internó en ella y miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró ese libro que Bunny le había regalado alguna vez. Lo abrió y tomó una página entre sus dedos, y jaló, sin embargo, al ver el pequeño desprendimiento, se arrepintió en seguida. No era grave, no se iba a deshacer, pero no había pensado con claridad. Cerró el libro de nuevo. No lo iba a destruir. Lo conservaría.

.

.

.

Bunny y Sandy estuvieron buscando por todas partes, y ya entrada la noche, Sandy le dijo que tenía que irse a hacer su trabajo. Antes dieron una última ronda en Burgess. Ya habían pasado por ahí antes pero ahora Bunny tenía el presentimiento de que encontrarían a Jack. Y no hubo problema; Jack estaba dentro de su cueva, pero estaba dormido. Probablemente había llegado apenas un poco antes porque ellos ya lo habían buscado ahí un par de horas antes.

Bunny entró y se acercó a él, con Sandy a sus espaldas. Jack había dejado la lámpara encendida, así que Bunny echó una mirada a su alrededor, admirando con una sonrisa la pequeña colección de tesoros que Jack había acumulado con el tiempo. Pero la parte que más impactó a su corazón fue descubrir que su Snowflake se había quedado dormido abrazando ese libro que le había regalado aquella Navidad. Bunny cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo que no se merecía el amor de un ser tan precioso como Jack.

Buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró una manta, la extendió y lo arropó con ella. Tomó una sudadera, la dobló y la acomodó debajo de su cabeza, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Su mirada omitió un enorme y viejo libro que Jack no debería tener consigo y que sin embargo estaba escondido en un rincón, aunque no tanto ahora que Bunny había retirado la manta y la sudadera. Bunny no lo observó. Se limitó a terminar de poner cómodo a Jack y a acariciar ligeramente su cabello.

Sandy se acercó a preguntarle si quería hablar con él. Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que dejarlo dormir. Estoy seguro de que sabe cómo me siento.

Porque Bunny también sentía todo lo que sentía Jack. En ese momento, aunque confundidos de diferentes maneras, los sentimientos de ambos estaban más o menos igual de agitados y lastimados.

Salieron de la cueva en silencio después de que Bunny apagara la lámpara. Una vez afuera, Bunny extendió sus manos sobre la entrada, y como muchas veces antes sin que Jack lo pidiera ni lo notara, con su magia protegió ese pequeño santuario para que él tuviera una noche de sueño tranquila e imperturbable.

.

.

.

Una vez que Sandy se alejó, Bunny se quedó ahí un rato, como si esperara que Jack fuera a salir de ahí en cualquier momento aunque había sido claro que el joven Guardián estaba casi noqueado. Quizás tenía que ver el hecho de que se quedara dormido abrazado a un regalo que le había dado hacía ya un tiempo, eso significó para Bunny mucho más de lo que hubiera podido admitir.

Finalmente decidió que mejor se iría a descansar también. Ya hablaría con Jack después, tenía que darle tiempo para despejarse y calmarse… ¿y para qué mentir? él también necesitaba darse ese tiempo para descansar un poco su mente y sus emociones de tantas idas y vueltas.

De modo que abandonó su puesto, y de camino a su hogar, comenzó a pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de acercarse de nuevo a Jack y pedirle disculpas.

.

.

.

Una vez que Bunny se retiró, una sombra se deslizó por entre los árboles. Si Jack hubiera estado despierto, hubiera escuchado de nuevo ese sonido parecido al de una víbora arrastrándose en el suelo y dirigiéndose a su presa. Y quizás hasta cierto punto lo pudo sentir, porque se removió alarmado bajo la manta que lo cubría y se abrazó al libro con aún más fuerza que antes. Y si hubiera estado despierto, también se hubiera dado cuenta de que, por más intentó encontrarla, y aunque hacía un momento había estado ante sus ojos, la entrada a la cueva había sido bloqueada totalmente de la visión de Eris.

La diosa no podía creer que algo que sólo unos segundos antes podía ver con toda claridad hubiera desaparecido, y concentrándose, pudo sentir al menos tres tipos de magia diferentes a su alrededor; una pequeña capa hecha por Jack, para protección, otra hecha por Sandy, para invisibilidad, y una nueva, mucho más grande, también hecha como protección por parte de Bunny.

-Maldito conejo estúpido-, siseó, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, al menos en ese momento. Sentía la naturaleza a su alrededor amenazándola, cortesía de Bunny por supuesto. Pero ya habría otras oportunidades, considerando lo distraído que podía ser Jack Frost. Se retiró, furiosa, pero en cierto modo contenta del rotundo éxito que había tenido ese día, aunque hubiera sido indirecto, gracias a Toothiana.

Por su parte, Jack durmió relativamente tranquilo el resto de la noche, bien arropado, abrazado a su libro y sintiendo, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, la protección de la magia de Bunny a su alrededor.

_Continuará…_

_Y bueno! Me muero por seguir escribiendo, comenzaré tan pronto como pueda para subir rápido._

_No hay mucho que comentar o compartir esta vez, sólo agradecerles sus reviews y sus palabras de ánimo, que no saben lo mucho que me sirven para continuar escribiendo esto._

_Por favor, díganme que les va pareciendo la historia, para mí sus comentarios son valiosísimos :'D_

_Besos!_

_Aoshika_

Pd. para **pequebalam**, que me lo preguntó hace un tiempo: "_Nah, mate_" es literalmente "_no, compañero_" o "_no, amigo_", y es slang utilizado en inglés, comúnmente por gente de Australia. No sé por qué ese acento se me hace tan terriblemente sexy aunque sea tan… crudo, por decirlo de algún modo. Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas :v aunque supongo que mi declaración era innecesaria. En fin. Saludos n.n !


	12. El plan de Mo y Tooth

_Quería terminar esto hace mucho tiempo, pero se me atravesaban muchas cosas. En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

_Disc. RotG no me pertenece._

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (Me) With Care**

**Capítulo 12: El plan de Mo y Tooth**

Jack despertó esa mañana con la sensación pesada que muchas personas asocian con la resaca. Él sabía que no era su caso; no había tomado nada el día anterior, y de hecho ni siquiera sabía si él era capaz de tener una resaca, siendo un espíritu. De igual manera sin que supiera exactamente cómo o porqué la sensación se retiró unos minutos después. ¿Acaso tenía una resaca emocional o algo así?

Lo que sí sabía y no tardó en darse cuenta, era que alguien había estado con él durante aquella noche; no se había tapado con la manta para dormir y nunca usaba almohada así que la sudadera doblada bajo su cabeza era una idea por demás novedosa para su vida simple y caótica. Los últimos trazos de energía protectora que se cernían sobre él y su pequeño refugio comenzaban a desvanecerse una vez llegado el amanecer, y no tardó nada en advertir que había una magia muy familiar para él en aquella energía. La presencia de Bunny era algo que no podía ignorar, y ahí estaba, como parecía haber estado siempre.

A estas alturas, darse cuenta de ello le provocaba un profundo pesar, no alegría. Le daba la sensación de que el ciclo se repetía una y otra vez y a final de cuentas no conseguía lo que en verdad deseaba; estar con él, de verdad, estar juntos una vez más.

O mejor olvidarlo. Se encontraba en un punto donde cualquiera de las dos opciones sería bien recibida a final de cuentas.

Se levantó con pesadez, y casi junto con ello se dio cuenta de que la manta con la que estaba cubierto era la que había usado para cubrir el Libro de los Guardianes, a fin de mantenerlo oculto por si algo pasaba. ¿Bunny lo habría visto…? Descartó la idea con rapidez. Si Bunny hubiera visto el libro, le hubiera llamado la atención de inmediato y no habría dudado ni un segundo en despertarlo y regañarlo por ello.

De modo que el temor repentino que la idea le había causado se desvaneció casi en seguida. Además, ya no había mucho peligro con respecto a aquello. Jack tenía pensado regresar el libro pronto.

.

.

.

Sería medio día cuando Sandy lo encontró donde siempre, frente al lago, entrenando. Tenía el libro abierto frente a él y lo leía con atención.

Cuando se percató de su presencia, levantó la mirada hacia él. Hizo una media sonrisa para saludarlo pero no mostró su acostumbrado buen ánimo y Sandy no podía culparlo por ello. A cambio, le devolvió a Jack una sonrisa y una mirada que demostraban que sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Probablemente incluso también las cosas de las que Jack se había perdido.

Lo cierto era que en este momento Sandy ya conocía tres lados de la historia, el de Jack, el de Bunny, y gracias a una incómoda investigación matutina, una versión mucho más completa del de Toothiana. No estaba seguro de que Jack quisiera escucharlo, así que optó por hacer algo de plática antes.

-Oh, sólo estoy repasando esto por última vez- sonrió cuando le preguntó cómo iba con su entrenamiento-, trataré de perfeccionar esta técnica. Ya memoricé los pasos….mañana iré a Santoff Claussen a devolver el libro.

Sandy lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con preocupación genuina. Le preguntó por qué lo iba a devolver si ni siquiera había hecho gran cosa.

Jack sujetó una de las tapas y cerró el libro de un golpe, en un gesto de fastidio y molestia, que al principio Sandy hubiera pensado que era para él de no ser porque Jack se sujetó las sienes y las masajeó con cansancio, guardándose todo para él mismo antes de voltear a verlo a él.

-No vale la pena que siga engañándome, Sandy. Para empezar no he podido hacer nada de lo que éste maldito libro dice que debería poder hacer. No he podido ni siquiera con la técnica de convertirme en nieve, y tengo que aprender a hacerla bien porque si me saliera alguna vez por accidente será mi final, ¿entiendes? Y Bunny ya no quiere nada conmigo, así que no sirve de nada que siga tratando de perfeccionar mis poderes porque será en vano- respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada una vez más, contemplando las tapas del libro con tristeza-. Ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así. Quizás Bunny tenía razón desde un principio….si yo encontrara a alguien…quizás Tooth…

Casi en el momento en que Jack pronuncio el nombre de su amiga, Sandy se arrodillo frente a él, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza terminantemente. Jack abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de su reacción y de su ceño fruncido.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?

Sandy asintió, y procedió a explicar.

Toothiana no sentía nada _verdadero_ por Jack (más que una genuina preocupación como amiga, según ella), por lo tanto, lo ocurrido el día anterior había sido un malentendido causado principalmente por sus nervios y su desinformación sobre algunos asuntos concernientes a la manera de actuar de Bunny hacia él.

Era algo muy simple. En realidad había una misma razón por la que Sandy, juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, ahora sabía que Bunny amaba a Jack, y Toothiana no. _La marca de Bunny._ Bunny había "marcado" a Jack porque lo amaba y quería protegerlo. Toothiana había besado a Jack porque quería buscar un modo de sacar a Bunny de su cabeza, pues temía que esa misma marca fuera a hacerle algún daño al no saber que con eso Bunny lo resguardaba, mas no lo aislaba.

De modo que Bunny había visto el beso y su actitud sólo había sido un arranque de celos. Sandy estaba seguro de que aún lo amaba, aunque Jack lo pusiera en duda.

Terminó su explicación, satisfecho. Jack prestó atención hasta el final y no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio.

-Así que por eso Tooth actuó así ayer…ya veo. Ahora todo lo que me dijo comienza a tener algo de sentido. Ella temía que Bunny fuera a alejarme de los demás, o algo parecido- Sandy asintió. Jack torció los labios y suspiró-. Siempre he sabido que Bunny hacía eso conmigo. No había necesidad de semejante alboroto.

Sandy alzó las cejas. Al parecer hasta Bunny pensaba que aquello era un secreto para Jack, pero Jack estaba consciente de lo que pasaba y no dudó en explicárselo.

-Al principio me llamó un poco la atención. Él se…frotaba contra mí cuando nos abrazábamos. Su barbilla, recuerdo, sobre mi frente. Y… creo que nunca dejó de hacerlo porque aún a veces siento que lo ha hecho cuando no me doy cuenta…probablemente cuando duermo. No sabía lo que era hasta que un día Jamie me mostró un proyecto para su clase de biología. Al parecer es algo que hacen muchos animales….-Jack se sintió un poco apenado de hablar de esto, y sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente, pero aun así continuó-, y para serte sincero, me pareció de lo más romántico. De hecho, es una de las razones por las que he seguido manteniendo mi esperanza con él.

Sandy sonrió con cierta ensoñación en sus ojos. Le alegraba que Jack viera de esa manera lo que ocurría con Bunny, pues le hacía pensar que aún había esperanza. Sin embargo, Jack suspiró con cansancio antes de empujar el libro hacia un lado y dejar caer su cabeza contra el árbol en un gesto de resignación.

-Pero supongo que ya no más. Él lo dejó muy claro ayer.

Lleno de pánico, Sandy trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Bunny había actuado así porque estaba celoso, no porque realmente quisiera renunciar a Jack y Jack tenía que entenderlo así para que siguiera habiendo esperanza para ambos. Pero Jack conocía sus límites y se sentía cansado de razonar consigo mismo y de esperar.

-Terminaré con esto, Sandy. Gracias por todo de todas formas.

Sandy suspiró y asintió. Ya que Jack había dejado el libro, hizo amago de tomarlo, a lo que Jack reaccionó rápidamente, sujetándolo contra sí, sorprendiendo a Sandy con ésta acción.

-¿Qué-para qué lo quieres?-preguntó tartamudeando, a lo que Sandy levantó una ceja y luego, cautelosamente, explicó que él mismo podría llevarlo sin problemas a Santoff Claussen y dejarlo en la biblioteca. Sólo tenía que hacer dormir profundamente a todos y luego hacer alguna travesurilla para que North pensara que les estaba haciendo una broma. Jack dudó y sujetó el libro con más fuerza, alejándolo de las manos de Sandy aún más-. No es necesario. Yo mismo lo llevaré cuando...

Sandy lo miró de manera interrogante. Ni siquiera era necesario que hiciera gesticulaciones ni figuras con arena, la pregunta se leía en sus ojos_. ¿Cuándo qué?_

-Cuando termine de perfeccionar esta técnica, ya te lo dije.

¿No había dicho que ese era su último repaso de aquella técnica y que ya había aprendido los pasos? ¿Para qué más quería el libro?

Quizás en el fondo Jack aún se aferraba a la posibilidad. Quizás al día siguiente, un poco más alejado mentalmente de todos los sucesos recientes encontraría ánimos para continuar. Sandy sonrió con deleite para sí mismo, pero no dejó que Jack adivinara sus suposiciones y trató de mantener a toda costa una expresión neutral. Se despidió de él sin hacer demasiados aspavientos, prometiendo venir a visitarlo pronto.

Jack lo miró irse, y respiró profundo antes de ponerse de pie y decidirse a continuar con su trabajo.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante tarde cuanto terminó. Estaba agotado, pero había pasado el día completo tratando de dominar su técnica y aunque no había logrado mucho durante ese día, podía decir que se sentía satisfecho del no muy fructífero pero firme avance.

Se dejó caer en la tierra, junto al enorme libro. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a entregar. A final de cuentas, ¿qué le costaba seguir entrenando por su cuenta?

Aunque ya no fuera a estar con Bunny, aunque ya no fuera a buscar estar a su lado, no tenía nada de malo que tratara de seguir superándose a sí mismo. Así, cuando en el futuro encontraran nuevos problemas y nuevos obstáculos, él sería de mucha más ayuda que antes. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Una de las cosas que más deseaba en la vida desde hacía mucho tiempo –además de estar con Bunny, por supuesto- era ser un buen Guardián en todo el sentido de la palabra. Deseaba ser fuerte y ser capaz de defender a sus amigos, de no quedarse indefenso ante nada ni ante nadie…

Si lo pensaba, ese podía ser ahora un nuevo sentido en el que podía enfocar su existencia. Necesitaba una nueva motivación, algo que lo hiciera seguir adelante; tenía años, décadas, siglos por vivir. No podía seguir llevando una vida perdida y sin objetivo por siempre.

Jack se enderezó y recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Abrió de nuevo el libro, y buscó una sección que le había provocado sentimientos encontrados desde que lo vio por primera vez; la parte que contaba la historia de Bunny.

Como se había dado cuenta, cada parte iba aumentando conforme cada uno de ellos iba viviendo su historia. La suya propia no le era de especial interés. Pero la historia de Bunny le interesaba demasiado. Sobre todo cuando notó el considerable cambio que había aparecido de pronto en la última línea de la última página de su historia.

"_E. Aster Bunnymund seguía enamorado de Jack Frost", _decía entonces, después de una transcripción exacta de cosas que habían pasado entre ellos y los otros guardianes, incluyendo cosas que Jack ni siquiera recordaba que habían ocurrido.

Ahora, después de un par de días, había una pequeña continuación que Jack no esperaba que estuviera allí.

"_E. Aster Bunnymund seguía enamorado de Jack Frost. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue resignando poco a poco a dejarlo ir"._

Jack cerró el libro de golpe una vez más. En su propia historia no había tal anotación…al menos no que él recordara. Y no quería revisar. Saber que Bunny estuviera dispuesto a terminar, y sentir que él no estaba listo, ya era bastante. Pero darse cuenta de que _ambos_ estaban dispuestos a dejarse ir y seguir con sus vidas hubiera sido insoportable.

Sólo necesitaba verlo escrito para aceptarlo y _no_ lo iba a aceptar. De pronto, otra vez, como siempre, se encontró a sí mismo obligándose a tener esperanza por los dos.

Se sentía exhausto, necesitaba descansar. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaba mantenerse despierto.

Y a final de cuentas no lo consiguió. Se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Jack se removió en su sueño, tanto y tan violentamente, que Eris casi se sintió conmovida por la manera en que su sola presencia tenía efecto en su alma pura y noble.

_Casi._

Se deslizó por su lado, se acomodó junto a él quitando el libro de donde estaba y acomodándolo en su regazo. Sonrió.

-Tranquilo, Jackie, lo has hecho muy bien- le removió el cabello de la frente y sonrió con gesto maternal- no sabes _cómo_ lamento que no hayas podido tener tu final feliz. Pero no te preocupes. A final de cuentas, dentro de poco eso no tendrá ninguna importancia.

Su risa resonó en los oídos de Jack mientras se acercaba y besaba suavemente su sien.

-Duerme bien, pequeño.

Se puso de pie con el libro en las manos y desapareció entre las sombras.

.

.

.

Jack se incorporó como si su espalda fuera impulsada por un resorte, poniéndose en guardia en seguida. No había nada alrededor de él, el bosque dormido estaba en completa calma.

Un poco aturdido por su repentino y mal despertar, se volvió a acostar donde estaba sin pensarlo mucho. Pronto la pesadez de su cabeza lo obligó a dormir otra vez.

Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, esa noche tuvo pesadillas.

.

.

.

Jack despertó de nuevo hasta que un rayo de luz solar le dio en los ojos directamente, lastimando su visión. Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

Entonces recordó que el día anterior se había quedado dormido sin querer. Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó con lentitud. No fue hasta que miró a su alrededor que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_El libro._

Por un momento se quedó congelado donde estaba, buscándolo con la mirada, sorprendido, sin tener ni una idea de qué podía haber pasado. Tal vez lo había llevado a guardar antes de dormir.

Pero no, él recordaba haberlo leído- haber leído esas líneas- antes de quedarse dormido. No había visitado su refugio desde el día anterior, temprano en la mañana. Aun así se puso de pie y fue hacia allá. Revisó la cueva de palmo a palmo y no encontró nada.

Ya más despierto y por tanto mucho más alarmado, sobrevoló el bosque durante horas, buscándolo, pero no había caso, no había absolutamente nada.

Se sentó a descansar un momento.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

.

.

.

Jamie estaba sentado junto al lago cuidando a las niñas mientras nadaban. Leía tranquilamente, escuchándolas reír y jugar. Por eso le llamó un poco la atención sentir cerca suyo un revoloteo que no se parecía en nada al sonido habitual de las risas de las niñas. Volteó a su alrededor y entonces lo vio.

-¡Jack!

Le sorprendió que Jack anduviera tan distraído que no lo escuchara llamándolo.

-¡Hey Jack! ¡Jack!

Jack volteó finalmente y aunque le alegraba en cierto modo ver a su amigo no estaba exactamente de humor para conversar.

-Lo siento, Jamie- sonrió mientras se acercaba a él-. Perdí algo muy importante y no sé qué pasará si no lo encuentro… debería irme ahora…

-Ya veo. ¿Pero qué fue lo que perdiste? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Jack lo pensó un momento y prefirió que Jamie no se enterara de lo grave que podría ser el asunto si no encontraba el libro, así que trató de quitarle importancia aunque sabía que su expresión era bastante seria y no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que había problemas con solo mirarlo:

-Oh, no te preocupes. Es sólo un libro que me prestó North, así que me inquieta que se vaya a enojar o algo si no lo encuentro, eso es todo. No es necesario que me ayudes, pero…si lo ves, es un libro grande y viejo. Agradecería que me lo dijeras.

-Está bien- Jack se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco-, quizás Bunny podría ayudarte, ¿no?

Jack se detuvo en seco. Volteó y miró a Jamie, que le sonrió cándidamente antes de volver a su lectura.

.

.

.

A estas alturas Jack había perdido completamente la pista de lo que Sandy había querido decirle, ya que no era capaz de leer sus señas con tal velocidad, pero no era necesario ser un experto para saber que su amigo estaba enojado, y mucho.

Las palabras "responsabilidad", "idiota", "distraído" y "terco" eran probablemente las palabras que más se repetían. Cuando Jack trataba de desviar la vista, Sandy le daba un buen puntapié en el tobillo.

-¡Sí, lo sé, tienes razón!- se quejaba Jack- ¿qué propones que haga? ¡Te busqué precisamente porque necesito ayuda!

Sandy suspiró y se sentó de golpe en el suelo. Jack lo imitó. Entonces, su amigo lo miró fijamente con expresión resignada y Jack se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿No hay otra forma?

Sandy negó con la cabeza. Mientras más pronto le avisaran a los demás más pronto evitarán cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Había sido muy irresponsable de parte de Jack dar aviso de lo ocurrido después de tantas horas. Sandy le indicó que fuera a buscar a Bunny y a Tooth mientras él se adelantaba a Santoff Claussen a preparar a North para semejante noticia.

-Pero yo soy quien debería hablar con él. Yo tuve la culpa, Sandy…

Sandy lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Él tenía gran parte de la responsabilidad. Era mayor que Jack y al permitirle conservar el libro- aun sabiendo que no era buena idea- era como casi como si él mismo lo hubiera sacado de la biblioteca y se lo hubiera dado en las manos.

Jack lo observó desaparecer en el cielo y con tristeza se decidió a ir a buscar a sus compañeros.

.

.

.

-¡Bunny! ¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a Santoff Claussen!

Bunny no se detuvo a pensar en nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos, porque Jack había llegado de una manera por demás intempestiva y tenía una expresión como de extravío que resultaba alarmante. El muchacho ni siquiera bajó a tierra, parecía que tenía muchísima prisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es una emergencia! Sandy ya está allá, te explicará cuando llegues, sólo apúrate.

-Pero ¿a dónde vas? Santoff Claussen es para el otro lado…

-¡Yo iré a buscar a Tooth, tú adelántate…!

Jack desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido y dejó a Bunny sintiéndose más confundido que nunca, sobre todo luego de haber mencionado que iría –él sólo- a buscar a Toothiana.

.

.

.

Jack se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz con Bunny un momento antes apenas a segundos de entrar en el palacio de Toothiana. Pero para entonces ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ni en arrepentirse; para la gravedad de la situación, estaba bien. Que pensara lo que quisiera pensar, ahora el libro era mucho más importante.

Y se detuvo un momento, asombrado de pensar que antes, hacia unos días, _nada_ hubiera sido más importante para él que lo que pensara Bunny.

.

.

.

La sensación que Jack tuvo al llegar a Santoff Claussen fue de una profunda claustrofobia. De pronto era como si toda la nieve del Polo Norte se le fuera a venir encima en una avalancha que lo sepultaría para siempre….pero sabía que no tenía tanta suerte para algo así. Primero tenía que enfrentar a North y a los demás. Después de eso, una avalancha que terminara con él no sería gran cosa.

Había dejado que Tooth se adelantara porque se moría de los nervios. Ahora el asunto era ridículamente serio, si tenía suerte recuperarían el libro y todo quedaría en un susto. Pero tenía la sensación de que no sería tan sencillo, sobre todo por todas esas pesadillas y esa sensación inquietante que llevaba atormentándolo desde la noche anterior.

Aún con todo eso en mente, al final se decidió y entró a Santoff Claussen. Los demás ya lo esperaban.

Phill lo guio nerviosamente a la habitación. Sin duda estaba ya enterado de lo que pasaba, o al menos tenía una idea.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Jack miró a su alrededor.

North estaba sentado en un enorme sillón con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su boca en actitud pensativa. Al lado de él se encontraba Bunny en una posición casi idéntica, sólo que él tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba hacia el suelo fijamente a diferencia de su compañero que parecía preferir tener los ojos cerrados para pensar.

Tooth estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas muy juntas, tensa, masajeándose las sienes.

Sandy estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, como un niño regañado.

Cuando Jack entró en la habitación, todas las miradas se levantaron hacia él excepto la de Bunny. Pero ahora el que a él le importaba era North.

-North…yo…

-Sandy ya nos explicó lo que sucedió- habló él, como si no hubiera escuchado a Jack, como si quisiera decirle que no iba a escuchar explicaciones aunque tratara de dárselas-. Ahora, tenemos que buscar ese libro y traerlo de vuelta. Y más vale que no sea nada de lo que estamos pensando o te va a ir muy mal, Jack.

Todos se pusieron de pie entonces y Jack se sintió totalmente desubicado y fuera de lugar.

-P-¿por qué? ¿Qué piensan ustedes que…?

-Obviamente alguien lo robó, Jack- repuso Tooth con una voz firme y severa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jack estuvo consciente de los siglos de edad que los diferenciaban-, y quien haya sido no puede tener una buena intención.

Caminaron hacia el Globo Terráqueo de North y él cambió algo en su configuración. Dejó de mostrar las luces y pareció que se apagaba. De pronto mostró una nueva luz, solitaria en algún punto del este de Europa.

North hizo un acercamiento, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo acceder más. Miró con detenimiento el punto exacto y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Bunny.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Bunny asintió.

-Tooth, ¿era esto a lo que te referías hace rato…?

Tooth entrecerró los ojos, y luego soltó un suspiro. Sandy también pareció comprender lo que había estado pasando. Jack sentía que era el único que no tenía idea de lo que los demás ya habían conseguido sacar en claro.

-Sí, exactamente. Tengo que ir a buscar a Mo.

-¿Mo? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

North volteó a ver a Jack, ahora sí, haciéndole ver que estaba consciente de su presencia, porque lo veía con tanto enojo que por un momento Jack hubiera preferido que siguiera ignorándolo.

-¡Dime quién demonios te dijo que robar el maldito libro de la biblioteca era buena idea!

-Fue…-Jack, confundido y asustado por el repentino estallido de North, trató de contestar, pero muy atropelladamente-…fue…fue Eris, ella…apareció y me dijo que…que si tomaba el libro yo…

-¿¡Y preferiste escuchar a esa loca antes que escucharme a mí?! ¿¡Qué no te dije que _no_ podías sacar ese libro de allí, que era peligroso?!

-Sí, pero…

-¡No trates de explicarte! ¡Lo que hiciste fue muy grave Jack, nos has puesto en un peligro que no eres capaz de imaginar!

Asustado, Jack trató de defenderse – ¡Es que tú nunca me escuchas! ¿Cómo iba a saber que algo así podía ser tan peligroso?

-¡Con que yo te lo dijera tenía que ser más que suficiente!

-¡Pero…!

-¡CÁLLATE!

Y esta vez North gritó tan fuerte, y con tanta furia, que Jack sintió que sus fuerzas se acababan, sus rodillas se doblaban y él terminó sentado en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Y no hagas escenitas ahora, ésta vez no podemos consentirnos tener a un niñito mimado aquí. Tenemos un asunto muy serio qué resolver. Luego veremos qué pasará contigo.

Jack miró entre las lágrimas a sus compañeros, que ahora parecían ignorarlo. Pero esto no dolía tanto como el hecho de que Bunny sí le prestaba atención, pero con el ceño fruncido como nunca antes, y sin hacer ningún intento de acercarse a hablar con él, o siquiera dirigirle una palabra de aliento.

.

.

.

Para cuando Mo llegó, Jack ya había conseguido tranquilizarse, pero aún se sentía tembloroso por la impresión. Cuando le explicaron a la mujer lo ocurrido, ella y Toothiana se fueron a hablar a solas un momento para aclarar algunos puntos más que creían importantes, sólo que ninguna de las dos estaba plenamente segura. Cuando regresaron sin embargo, parecían haber llegado a algún acuerdo.

-La zona que el mapa marca efectivamente es territorio de Eris- explicó Mo, una vez que hubieron decidido lo que se podía hacer-. Un humano no podría acceder, pero yo sí. Debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar y…. una vez que lleguemos a esa zona tendremos un uso muy limitado de nuestros poderes, así que lleven armas si las tienen. Toothiana y yo lo hablamos ya y pensamos que deberíamos optar por algo sorpresivo, más inteligencia que fuerza.

Volteó a ver a Sandy.

-Con suerte, quizás con un poco de tu arena baste, ¿no?

Sandy asintió. Pero tenía que prepararse muy bien. Necesitaba algunas horas para "fabricar" la arena que tenía que usar con ella. El asunto era un poco más difícil porque Eris era una diosa y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría a los efectos así que tenía que hacer lo mejor que pudiera; uno de sus mejores y más infalibles materiales.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, Nature, Tooth - señaló North sin pensarlo mucho-, y deberíamos ir todos, para cuidarles las espaldas.

Mo hizo una sonrisa ladeada y lanzó una mirada alrededor.

-Hey, recuerda que este problema es más suyo que mío. Y no íbamos a dejar que ninguno de ustedes se quedara aquí tan tranquilo mientras Sanderson, Toothiana y yo íbamos a arriesgar el pellejo, ¿no es así?

Toothiana sonrió y asintió, y Bunny también lo hizo, un poco más animado que antes.

-Entonces tenemos que volver a casa y prepararnos-, decidió Bunny, totalmente neutral, aunque Jack podía sentir cierta rabia en su mirada y en su voz que lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

-Sí. Después debemos volver aquí y nos iremos en mi trineo hasta el punto más lejano que podamos llegar. La idea es que no nos separemos sin que sea necesario, mientras más estemos juntos mejor, ¿está bien?

Los demás asintieron.

-De acuerdo. Vuelvan aquí tan pronto como puedan. Una vez que nos reunamos todos, partiremos.

.

.

.

Jack no tenía mucho que llevar consigo además de su cayado, y ése solía llevarlo en la mano todo el tiempo así que no sabía qué más podía hacer. Tenía algunas herramientas y armas pequeñas guardadas en la cueva, regalos de sus amigos y de Jamie, incluso algunas de esas cosas las había encontrado en sus viajes. Pensó que quizás eso serviría por si acaso, pero en realidad nunca había usado esas cosas.

De pronto vio el libro de Bunny entre sus cosas. Lo levantó en sus manos.

¿Qué pasaría si lo llevaba con él? No sabía si realmente le sería de ayuda, pero lo que sí sabía era que ese libro de alguna manera u otra tenía guardado en su interior al menos un poco de la magia que caracterizaba a Bunny. Quizás podía usar eso a su favor. Al menos sabía que esa magia lo protegería, aun cuando parecía que Bunny no deseaba saber nada de él.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el Polo Norte no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, y las únicas miradas que tuvo con él fueron de enojo y reprimenda. Si no recordara la historia que los unía-y a la vez los separaba- juraría que éste era simplemente el mismo Bunny que hacía unos años no podía verlo ni en pintura.

Decidido, se encaminó a casa de Jamie.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche así que se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto, que tenía las luces encendidas aún. La ventana estaba abierta, pues hacía calor, y Jamie estaba sentado frente a su computadora, al parecer muy concentrado haciendo una tarea. Traía los audífonos puestos así que Jack se acercó directamente y tocó su hombro.

-¿Jamie?

Jamie soltó un grito y casi cae de la silla por la impresión. Jack observó la pantalla y pasó los ojos por encima de algunos párrafos de aburridos datos históricos que para la situación en que estaba carecían de importancia alguna.

-Hey, yo estuve allí- sonrió al ver una fecha en específico-, te aseguro que ni la mitad de lo que dice esta cosa es cierto.

Jamie seguía sujetándose el pecho y jadeando gracias a la sorpresa. No era la primera vez que Jack iba a visitarlo a una hora parecida pero era la primera vez que lo interrumpía tan de improviso mientras estudiaba. Tener los audífonos puestos y haberse empeñado en tanta concentración no había sido de ayuda.

-Esto…está bien, así es como me lo preguntarán en la escuela, si quieres luego me cuentas lo que pasó- contestó, tratando de calmarse-, hoy no puedo conversar, Jack, lo siento, tengo un examen final mañana y…

-No te preocupes, vengo rápido. Sólo quería preguntarte si tienes alguna mochila que puedas prestarme.

-¿Mochila? ¿Para qué necesitas una mochila?

Jack se encogió de hombros, Jamie tenía razón en sorprenderse, él nunca usaba ese tipo de accesorios. En cualquier otra situación no habría querido dar explicaciones, pero éste era Jamie, uno de sus mejores amigos, ya le ocultaba bastantes cosas de sí mismo así que algo pequeño como justificación- pensaba él- no le haría daño a nadie.

-Vamos a hacer una especie de expedición y al lugar al que vamos no podremos usar muchos de nuestros poderes. Así que necesito llevar algunas cosas conmigo y los bolsillos de mi sudadera no bastan.

-Ya veo…-Jamie se puso de pie y caminó a su ropero. Lo abrió y buscó entre las cosas hasta que encontró una mochila de tamaño mediano, color café-, ¿qué tal ésta?

Jack la tomó y la revisó, y le pareció perfecta. Asintió.

-Te la devolveré en cuanto pueda- sonrió, aunque no muy seguro- ¡Suerte con tu examen!

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, pero Jamie lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Jack, espera un momento. A mí no me engañas, sé que algo está pasando.

Jack volteó a ver a su amigo y le sorprendió verlo así. Jamie no solía mostrar tanta preocupación, normalmente era un poco más relajado. Pero para ser justos, siempre había tenido una gran intuición, desde que era un niño.

-¿Está todo bien?

Jack dudó un momento. Luego suspiró.

-No- contestó finalmente, sin voltear de todo porque admitirlo le avergonzaba-, cometí un error…uno bastante grave. Pero no te preocupes, los demás y yo arreglaremos.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos?

Jack se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Ya sabes. Trata de seguir creyendo en nosotros, supongo.

Y con esto se fue sin dar mayor explicación ni esperar a que el joven contestara.

.

.

.

Jack preparó lo que creía que le podía ser útil y guardó todo en la mochila, incluyendo su amado libro. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para emprender el vuelo a Santoff Claussen con la mochila en su espalda.

Llegó en poco tiempo. Los demás aun no estaban listos, así que fue a la cocina a cenar algo antes de tener que salir.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora más y él esperó ahí, escuchando como iban llegando los demás después de él. Bunny incluso entró a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar mientras todo estaba listo.

Finalmente cuando todos estuvieron listos, fueron a abordar el trineo de North.

Jack se sentía solitario y rechazado, así que se sentó en la parte de atrás, lo más alejado que pudiera de sus compañeros. Ninguno le dirigió la palabra o simplemente una mirada, y Jack se preguntaba si era porque todos estaban tan molestos con él o si era porque estaban nerviosos por lo que podría pasar.

Casi sentía ganas de llorar por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera nadie se iba a apiadar de él, y francamente, no sentía que mereciera su lástima de todos modos.

El tratamiento de la indiferencia era apenas un poco de lo que él creía que tenía merecido.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron a un punto donde el trineo de North no pudo volar más. Ya había amanecido, pero al llegar a ese lugar parecía que todo volvía ser oscuridad otra vez.

Aterrizaron trabajosamente y se encontraron a sí mismos en una zona pedregosa al borde de una extraña montaña que ninguno de los Guardianes recordaba haber visto antes.

-Este lugar está cerrado por un hechizo de protección, como Santoff Claussen o la Madriguera- explicó Mother Nature-. Igual que ahí, los humanos no pueden acceder, pero aquí el hechizo es aún más fuerte, así que ni siquiera los espíritus pueden encontrar este lugar sin ayuda.

-Ya veo- North bajó del trineo y los demás lo imitaron-. Y a partir de aquí, supongo, utilizar nuestros poderes no será una opción.

Jack levantó su mano y trató de formar una bola de nieve, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue una pequeña nube fría que salió de su mano y se extinguió casi en seguida.

Por primera vez en un buen rato, Bunny lo miró con más preocupación que enojo. Lo mismo los demás. Intentaron hacer uso de sus poderes pero sólo podían hacer pequeñas imitaciones de lo que habitualmente eran.

-Bueno, al menos no te encogiste- le sonrió Tooth a Bunny, quien no le encontró gracia al asunto. Sin embargo, Jack notó con cierto alivio que la tensión entre ellos había desaparecido.

-Pues tienes razón, al menos eso está bien por ahora…

-Eso es porque aún tienes tus poderes- interfirió Mo una vez más, dirigiéndose a Bunny- que no los puedas usar plenamente es un asunto totalmente distinto.

Bunny asintió. Ya no tenía tanto rencor hacia ella. En todos esos años no se habían visto, y la verdad era que esto era mucho más importante. Además, tenía la sensación de que ella y Toothiana sabían algo que no querían decirles, y le convenía más ser amable, aunque fuera por fachada.

Mo miró hacia lo alto de la montaña. Era alta y oscura, y en general daba miedo solamente estar ahí, sobre todo ahora que estaban bastante indefensos.

Aún tendrían que caminar entre las rocas por un buen rato, y después trepar a la montaña. Tooth, Sandy y Jack comprobaron con pesar que volar para ellos no era una opción.

-Bien, hay que terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato, estaban tan cansados que tuvieron que detenerse un momento. Las piernas les ardían a todos menos a Bunny, quien era el único que acostumbraba a andar activo sobre sus dos extremidades todo el tiempo al no poder volar, flotar y en el caso de North, recorrer solo las pequeñas distancias dentro de su palacio. Aún así, el conejo de Pascua también descansó. Mientras en mejor forma llegaran a enfrentar a Eris, mejor para todos.

-Creo que ahora deberíamos aprovechar para decirles lo que pensamos Mo y yo- sugirió Toothiana. Todos bebían ahora una especie de licor que North había llevado consigo, que supuestamente tenía propiedades regenerativas, y en efecto, un par de sorbos cada uno les restablecieron las fuerzas. La única desventaja era que el efecto probablemente no sería suficiente para ayudarlos a subir la montaña, considerando como les había afectado solamente la caminata.

-Estaría bien- contestó Bunny-, lo que fuera, lo han estado ocultando desde ayer.

-No podemos decirles mucho-, aclaró Mo-, solamente que Eris tuvo acercamientos con nosotras un par de veces antes de que esto pasara, y probablemente ella esté detrás de muchos más problemas que la desaparición del libro. No estamos seguras, pero esperamos averiguarlo aquí.

Toothiana suspiró.

-En cierto modo, tuvimos parte de la culpa al confiar en ella en su momento- admitió, agachando la cabeza-así que North…Bunny… no sigan tratando con tanta dureza a Jack.

Jack levantó la vista, sorprendido.

-Él solo fue tan ingenuo como nosotras mismas para confiar en que ella no tenía malas intenciones-completó Mo.

Sandy indicó por señas que él también tenía parte de la culpa, como lo había sentido desde un principio.

-Supongo que tienen algo de razón, estamos siendo muy duros con él- admitió North y luego volteó a ver a Jack, que seguía sin poder creer lo afortunado que era en que sus amigos admitieran algo así-, te pido disculpas, Jack. No debí gritarte. Permití que la situación me sobrepasara.

-Gra…gracias North…

-Jack tiene una lección que aprender, North, no seas tan suave con él a estas alturas.

A todos les sorprendió ésta reacción por parte de Bunny. Parecía como si de pronto todo lo que sentía por Jack se hubiera apagado por completo.

Y la verdad es que ni él sabía por qué se comportaba así. Quizás porque entendía perfectamente los motivos por los que Jack había tomado el libro, y le molestaba sobremanera ser la razón por la que estaban metidos en ese problema ahora. Quizás, si en su momento él hubiera conseguido hacer exitosamente algo para volver con Jack, hubiera evitado que él lo tuviera qué hacer por su cuenta. De modo que, como en muchas ocasiones, no estaba tan enojado con Jack como consigo mismo. Pero le costaba tanto trabajo diferir entre estos sentimientos que solo terminaba revolviéndose más…

-Jack sacó ese libro de la biblioteca, nadie se lo puso en la mano. Tiene que asumir su responsabilidad.

-¿Y si te dijera que lo hice por ti, _amor_?

A Jack no le importó que sus amigos estuvieran presentes mientras él daba esta respuesta, que por cierto, soltó con más veneno de lo que se había propuesto en un principio. Ahora ellos paseaban sus ojos entre él y Bunny, que no se miraban. Jack estaba sentado en una roca viendo hacia el suelo, y Bunny estaba de pie, mirando hacia el frente listo para continuar su travesía.

-Te diría que igual fue una idiotez, _Snowflake_, porque todo lo que ése maldito libro puede enseñarte yo ya lo intenté, y nada funcionó para que tú y yo…- detuvo lo que iba a decir, de golpe, y lo siguiente que dijo salió en un susurro apenas-… demonios…

Y con esto se alejó caminando, silenciándose, no queriendo mirar atrás ni dar ninguna explicación.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Bunny y sintiéndose de lo más incómodos por la escena que acaban de presenciar.

Jack fue el último en continuar con la caminata. No quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que las últimas palabras dichas por Bunny le habían pegado, y mucho.

.

.

.

Subir la montaña fue aún más pesado de lo que hubieran esperado y aún con un poco del licor de North no era tan fácil recuperar sus fuerzas. Una vez más, Bunny era quien mejor resistía, y Sandy, por sus extremidades cortas y redonda corpulencia, encontraba muy complicado el recorrido, por no decir, casi imposible.

Bunny optó por subirlo a su espalda y seguir el trayecto así. Roca por roca, iban dejando cada vez más atrás el suelo firme, y la mayoría de ellos no estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo en una situación tan insegura, por lo tanto el miedo se sumaba a la debilidad.

-Bunnymund, allá hay una saliente-le indicó Mo de pronto. Ella, al igual que él, era capaz de resistir el recorrido con cierta facilidad. Aunque esta tierra no estuviera bajo sus dominios, igual le resultaba fácil adaptarse a ella-, lleva a Sanderson allí. Debemos descansar otra vez.

Bunny asintió y siguió subiendo con agilidad hasta alcanzar la saliente. Una vez allí, dejó a Sandy en el suelo y ayudó a subir a los demás, incluso a Jack, quien aunque seguía incómodo por lo que había pasado entre ellos, no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a que lo tocara. Sorpresivamente, cuando Jack se acercó lo suficiente Bunny lo sujetó de la cintura con firmeza, lo subió a la saliente y lo sentó apoyado a la pared de roca, como asegurándose de que estuviera bien y a salvo antes de separarse a una distancia prudente una vez más.

Antes de que se alejara, Jack lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo acercarse. Luego cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro a su cuello, asegurándose de que su cabeza quedara justo bajo su barbilla, y esperó. Bunny lo sujetó de la nuca y lo jaló aún más hacia él, frotando la barbilla contra su frente antes de separarse de él e ir a asegurarse de que los demás estuvieran a salvo. Jack supo que al menos por el momento con eso tendría que conformarse.

Jack no se dio cuenta de que Tooth los había visto. Y para ella entonces, ese gesto había parecido tan dulce, tan falto de toda malicia y en cambio tan lleno de amor, que no pudo con la vergüenza que había en su corazón por la manera en que se había portado hacia ellos antes.

La saliente era apenas lo suficientemente grande para que ellos permanecieran sentados unos junto a otros. No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo habían pasado pero estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar, definitivamente.

-North- habló Bunny, una vez que se aseguró de que todos estuvieran suficientemente alejados de las orillas- ¿tienes más de esa bebida? Creo que nos vendría bien si queremos continuar pronto.

-Sí, pero quizás sea mejor reposar un poco primero- contestó él- para que el efecto dure un poco más.

Bunny asintió y se sentó en el suelo. Poco a poco, todos sintieron una pesadez en la cabeza que comenzó a provocarles una profunda somnolencia, incluso a Sandy.

-¿Qué sucede, Mo?- preguntó North al ver a la mujer llevarse la mano a la frente.

-Nada, de pronto tengo mucho sueño…-y con esto se recargó en la piedra que estaba tras ella y se quedó profundamente dormida.

North volteó. Tooth ya se había quedado dormida también, y Sandy, y luego él mismo sintió sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo presa de un extraño vacío que hacía sentir sus músculos difíciles de mover…

-North, no te duermas- advirtió Bunny dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero para entonces su compañero ya tenía los ojos cerrados, y cayó de espaldas hacia atrás de una forma poco ceremoniosa. Bunny tomó la botella con el licor y se acercó a Jack.

-No te duermas- le dijo, alarmado por lo que estaba pasando- bebe esto, anda, quizás te ayude a mantenerte despierto….

Jack tomó la botella, sus ojos semi cerrados y casi sin fuerzas ya. Apenas abrió los labios, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y se desmadejó como un muñeco de trapo, siendo entonces sujetado por Bunny.

-No, Jack, por favor, Snowflake, despierta, es peligroso quedarnos dormidos aquí…Jack…

Bunny trató de beber del licor, y lo consiguió, pero aun así no pudo combatir el sueño que lo absorbió, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y no supo nada más.

.

.

.

-Despierten…

Jack abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se encontró a sí mismo en un espacio reducido, limitado por unas barras piedra que a la vez parecían estar recubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa y oscura.

Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad, y cuando lo hicieron, pudo ver que sus compañeros estaban en una situación similar cada quien en su propia jaula, una a lado de la otra. Jack estaba en un extremo, a su lado estaba North, luego Bunny, Mo, Toothiana y finalmente Sandy.

-Vamos, despierten, no tengo su tiempo.

Aquella voz impaciente se le hacía familiar, pero no podía decir de dónde o porqué, tan nublados seguían sus sentidos. Pero poco a poco pudo terminar de despejar su mente y se puso de pie, y pudo mirar hacia afuera a través de los barrotes de su jaula…

-¡Eris!

Jack no tuvo que darse cuenta por sí mismo; con el grito de Mother Nature y la visión que se formó entonces ante sus ojos en seguida todo lo que estaba pasando le regresó a la mente. Los demás se habían puesto de pie también, y la verdad es que ninguno estaba sorprendido de descubrir a quién los tenía así, lo que era realmente horrible para ellos era la situación por sí misma. Al parecer habían confiado demasiado en su plan, aunque la verdad era que no tenían muchas opciones si el lugar a donde iban a entrar prácticamente les quitaba sus poderes.

-¿Creían que iban a llegar aquí tan fácilmente a emboscarme? Qué ingenuos. Sobre todo tú, Mo, creía que me conocías mejor que esto…

-Eris, esto ha llegado ya muy lejos- respondió ella entonces-, no tenías derecho de tomar ése libro y lo sabes bien…el equilibrio…

-Tú y tu maldito equilibrio- la interrumpió Eris en un gesto de fastidio. A sus espaldas, el libro estaba colocado sobre una elevación de piedra. Todo el lugar de hecho daba la impresión de ser una enorme cueva, llena de formaciones extrañas y probablemente con muchas cámaras y bóvedas, y todo el lugar estaba iluminado con antorchas. Debían encontrarse entonces dentro de la montaña.

Eris caminó hacia el libro y lo tomó en sus manos, y luego caminó de vuelta a donde los Guardianes pudieran verla.

-Eris, devuelve ese libro- dijo North entonces-, lo que estás haciendo podría ser realmente grave.

-Oh, lo pienso devolver, North querido, igual que Jack…- volteó a ver al joven y sonrió burlándose de él, con toda intención-, en cuanto termine de usarlo…

Jack sintió entonces un vuelco en el estómago, sintiéndose ahora más que nunca responsable de lo que estaba pasando.

-Cállate, bruja- interfirió Bunny, sin que Jack terminara de procesar su propio sentimiento de culpa-. Déjanos salir de aquí y demuéstranos qué tienes…

-¡Bunny, cálmate!- pidió Tooth, un poco asustada, pero pronto vio que mientras Eris prestaba su atención a Bunny, Sandy revisaba su mochila a toda velocidad. Se preguntó si era eso lo que el conejo de Pascua estaba buscando.

-Toothiana, no te preocupes-, sonrió Eris entonces, regresando la atención del hada de los dientes hacia ella-, de todas maneras, estaba a punto de hacer justo lo que tu compañero quiere.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Mo, sujetándose de las barras de su jaula. Eris sonrió.

-No es la gran cosa,- dijo como quien habla del clima-, por el momento sólo necesito que los Guardianes se destruyan entre ellos y así poderme quedar con toda esa magia y esos poderes. Al principio, debo admitir, sembrar entre ellos una discordia tan poderosa de qué alimentarme bastaba…

North abrió los ojos, producto de una repentina comprensión.

-En efecto, Nick, ahora que te das cuenta, yo tuve algo de culpa en tu reacción a la relación que tuvieron esos dos. De hecho tuve un poco que ver con todos los problemas que ha tenido este bello y poderoso equipo en los últimos años…. pero bueno, eso no basta ya para mí.

Jack sentía su cabeza dar vueltas con cada palabra que decía la mujer. Se sentía tan mal…tan culpable, tan débil, tan estúpido…

-Necesito hacer que pasen por el _mayor_ de los enfrentamientos. Al principio el libro sólo era una carnada, pero creo que también puedo usarlo ahora como medio. Quién sabe, podría ser divertido. ¿Con quién comenzaré…? Ah, claro, ¿qué mejor que empezar con los dos apasionados amantes?

Apenas dijo ella esto, las jaulas de Bunny y Jack se abrieron y ellos fueron empujados al exterior con brusquedad por una fuerza que no podían ver. Aun así, no fueron libres para moverse de lugar, era como si sus pies hubieran quedado pegados al suelo una vez que estuvieron a un par de metros de Eris. Ella ahora hojeaba el libro, como buscando una página en específico.

-Estoy usando el libro para detenerlos un momento, pero serán libres en un par de minutos más, no se preocupen. Ahora… ¿dónde está? Oh, sí…aquí está- tosió, como aclarándose la garganta, y comenzó a leer- "_E. Aster Bunnymund seguía enamorado de Jack Frost. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue resignando poco a poco a dejarlo ir"._ Oh, esto es tan hermoso y tan triste.

Bunny estaba sorprendido de que eso estuviera escrito sobre él. Volteó a ver a Jack, quien había cerrado los ojos, sufriendo por escuchar esas palabras.

-Muy lindo, en efecto, pero creo que puede mejorarse. Veamos… no sé si combine mi estilo a como está redactado aquí, pero aquí voy- puso su mano entonces sobre la hoja del libro, se concentró y después de pensar un momento en lo que iba a decir comenzó a hablar, y bajo su mano, la página comenzó a brillar-: "_Pronto, Aster se dio cuenta de que dejar ir a Jack no bastaba. Se había rebajado totalmente al estar con él, un ser tan miserable, cobarde e inútil, y de pronto, sin más, un gran odio hacia él se apoderó de su ser…"_

-¡Eris, no!- gritó Mo, y ella y North trataban de escapar de sus jaulas desesperadamente, mientras Tooth vigilaba ansiosamente a Sandy quien seguía a toda velocidad preparando lo que había traído con él.

_-"…y comprendió que la única manera de borrar tal suciedad de él era acabar con ese sentimiento de raíz…"_

-¡Detente, Eris, detente!

_-"Bunnymund tenía que matar a Jack… tenía que borrar todo rastro de su existencia de la faz de la tierra, así se olvidaría para siempre de su amor…"_

Jack comenzó a respirar agitadamente, asustado de oír semejantes palabras. Volteó a ver a Bunny, que se había quedado inmóvil, pero tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviera esforzándose por moverse y no pudiera hacerlo.

_-"Y una vez que hubo consumado la destrucción del ser que tanto creía odiar, el amor regresó a él con tal violencia, que no pudo soportar la idea de haberlo matado, y con la fuerza que le quedaba se arrancó el corazón del pecho para no tener que seguir con vida."_

Eris quitó la mano de la hoja, que resplandeció por un par de segundos más, como si las letras allí escritas estuvieran ardiendo en llamas. Observó el resultado de su escritura un momento y sonrió.

-Nada mal. Un final trágico y cursi para estos dos. Ahora… en cuanto cierre el libro podrán moverse de donde están y comenzará el espectáculo.

-No…- Jack volteó a ver a Bunny una vez más. Él estaba cada vez más rígido, y ahora estaba agachado, con los brazos cruzados como sujetándose el pecho, con mucha fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y los músculos tensos, y las orejas pegadas a su cráneo-…Bunny….

Eris los observaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, pero qué hermoso! Lo marcaste, Bunnymund, se siente en el aire, dejaste otro poco de tu esencia en él hace apenas un rato si no me equivoco, qué desafortunada situación- dijo con una burlona expresión de pena por ambos, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo-…mmm….si mal no recuerdo, al final fuiste el único que tomó un poco más de ese licor, ¿o me equivoco? Quizás esto sea aún más rápido de lo que yo había pensado…

Bunny se maldijo a sí mismo al recordar esto.

-Jack…- le dijo Bunny entonces, tratando de ignorar las burlas de Eris y de mantener la cordura aunque fuera un momento más-…Jack, escúchame, en cuanto puedas moverte, corre….

-Bunny…

Eris cerró el libro de golpe.

-¡B-bunny…!

-¡JACK, CORRE…!

_Continuará…_

_Y…¿qué les pareció? ¿No es demasiado raro o algo?_

_Personalmente, la idea me encanta. No sé si la desarrollé como yo quería, pero confío en que sí. Sólo ustedes pueden juzgarme ahora, supongo. _

_Bueno, ahora, los agradecimientos y respuestas hasta el momento:_

_**midSD**__: desde hace dos caps, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque tengas tantos nervios xD no me ha llegado la cuenta de tu funeral como amenazaste así que asumo que estás bien. No sabes cuánto me halaga que te emocione tanto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n un beso._

_**ChocolateNaranja210**__: siento no haber contestado antes, no sé si sigas leyendo esto pero recuerdo que leíste Silver Embrace, me alegra que también te gustara este fic, muchas gracias por todos los halagos que no creo merecer pero me hacen feliz, jeje :'D lamento hacerte llorar (aunque eso a veceses señal de que voy bien, muaajajaja). Muchas gracias por tu review y por haberme seguido tanto tiempo :3_

_**Paloma-san**__: como siempre, tus reviews me ponen de buenas. El sufrimiento va a segur por otro rato, así que espero que lo disfrutes (?) Que Sandy se enoje no es tan raro según yo, siempre que siga siendo lindo mientras está así, ¿no crees? Sé que Tooth está haciendo todo mal, pero todo tiene una razón, de hecho en este capítulo se explicó un poco porqué ella y North actuaron así, no sé si fui clara en ese punto, agradecería que me avisaras xD bueno, gracias por leer y por hacerme reír un poco como es habitual :) ya no te drogues con aire._

_**pequebalam**__: Hugh Jackman es la definición de sexy si lo juntas con acento australiano, de hecho, en la película Australia, con Nicole Kidman… no toda la peli pero hay unas escenas que, por dios, denme oxígeno que me muero. En cuanto a lo de Tooth como ya le mencioné a Paloma-san, su actitud tiene cierta justificación. Veré si hay un modo de reivindicarla más adelante en la historia. Lo de un enfrentamiento entre Eris y Bunny….tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo :) muchas gracias por tu review._

_**yusefan halackti fanny alejo**__: de acuerdo con lo que mencionabas, espero que te haya parecido bien lo que Eris decide hacer con el libro (o sea, no bien, pero sí adecuado para el personaje). Me alegra que te emocione tanto mi fic, sé que Jack ha pasado ya por mucho pero no tienes idea de cuánto me gusta hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas, jojojo…en fin, muchas gracias por tu review :)_

_**Nelson**__: gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, y no te preocupes por no ponerles nombre, casi adiviné que los mensajes eran tuyos por tu manera de expresarte. Lamento leer sobre lo que pasó con tu novio, me gustaría saber si actualmente estás bien. Sé por experiencia que leer algo que te recuerda una situación así puede resultar doloroso, pero curiosamente, a veces también te ayuda a pensar. No creo que mi fic sea tan bueno como para ser de ayuda, pero al menos saber que te emocione y te haga sentir lo que deseo expresar me hace muy feliz. Un gran abrazo desde Monterrey, México, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Axeex**__: ya actualicé :p lamento no haberlo hecho en seguida pero no estaba del todo en mis manos. Gracias por dejar review._

_**SoFiLeXa**__: tu review me llegó literalmente mientras escribía esto. No sé si el fic sea perfecto pero hago lo mejor que puedo :'D y no, no eres lenta :3 al contrario, te agradezco que invirtieras algo de tu tiempo en leerme, eso es muy valioso para mí.Tooth tiene sus cosas pero es buen personaje en conjunto. Lamento arruinarla aún más pero para fines de la historia era necesario :x en fin, gracias por dejarme tu comentario :'D y espero que la continuación te gustara. _

_Finalmente, si alguien se me pasó, discúlpeme :c hacía varios capítulos que no contestaba nada y me perdí un poco._

_Les mando besos y abrazos y espero que me sigan diciendo qué opinan de esta historia._

_Aoshika October_


	13. El valor de Jack

_Muero de sueño. El capítulo es bastante autoexplicativo, aunque debido a que es mayormente de acción y no contiene muchas reflexiones, no quedó tan largo como los anteriores, y no es el final (ni siquiera para Eris, ya verán porqué). Espero que les agrade._

_Disc. The Guardians y RotG no me pertenecen. _

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) With Care**

**Capítulo 13: El valor de Jack**

El grito angustioso de Bunny fue lo que Jack necesitó para salir del somnífero de su impresión y pegar un salto antes de correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de su compañero. Se internó en el laberinto de cuevas y cámaras que había en el interior de la montaña, escuchando alejarse las carcajadas de Eris y los gritos de sus compañeros tratando de apaciguar a Bunny a sus espaldas. Se alejó bastante en poco tiempo pero sabía que eso no iba a durar. Entonces se dio cuenta de muchas cosas: para empezar, aún tenía las piernas adormecidas por el agotamiento, y aunque las tuviera en su mejor forma no había manera de que sobrepasara a Bunny en algo tan físico como correr, era presa fácil. Había sido un idiota al dejar de lado su entrenamiento físico. Al no tener sus poderes no había mucho que pudiera hacer si él lo alcanzaba. Bunny podía destrozarlo de dos zarpazos si le daba la gana.

Aun así, quizás por la urgencia del momento y a que de alguna forma el conejo de Pascua había logrado contenerse un poco más en lugar de salir en seguida tras él, logró tomar algunos metros de ventaja antes de escuchar a sus espaldas las pisadas rápidas y veloces que lo cazaban.

-¡Jack! ¡Ven aquí, te voy a matar, bastardo!

Jack jamás imaginó que algún día volvería a escuchar a Bunny decir semejantes palabras, mucho menos con una voz que al parecer estaba tan consumida por el odio. Negó con la cabeza, como si él pudiera verlo en ese momento. Sus piernas habían alcanzado una velocidad que hasta para él mismo era impresionante, pero aun así, sentía como si en cualquier momento fueran a desprenderse de su cuerpo y dejarlo caer al suelo. Continuó con toda la fuerza que podía juntar en ellas y solo volteó para ver cómo aparecía al dar vuelta en una esquina corriendo sin control. Parecía más que nunca un animal salvaje.

Jack alcanzó a ver una abertura en una pared y pensó que podía meterse ahí por unos minutos mientras pensaba qué hacer; era suficientemente grande para él, y aún más importante, demasiado pequeña para Bunny. Se acercó e intentó meterse pero de último momento decidió irse de allí por dos motivos; uno, hacer eso lo acorralaría, dos, no iba a caber tan fácilmente, pues tenía aún la mochila a sus espaldas. Recordando la mochila, Jack supo que quizás al menos podía ganar algo de tiempo.

.

.

.

La risa de Eris se extinguió casi tan pronto como ellos dos se desaparecieron de su vista. Comenzó a avanzar por el rumbo que habían tomado en su estrepitosa carrera, como si quisiera seguirlos para no perderse un detalle de modo que por un momento dejó a los otros sin vigilancia alguna. Entonces, Mo se acercó lo más que pudo a la jaula de al lado, que estaba desocupada ya. Un poco más allá estaba la jaula donde estaba encerrado North, que en medio de su preocupación no había dejado de mirar hacia Jack y Bunny, y ahora estaba aún peor porque no alcanzaba a verlos en ninguna parte.

-North….North escúchame- siseó Mo-, creo que la fuerza de Eris se está debilitando, ¿puedes sentirlo?

-C-creo que sí pero no estoy seguro… -contestó distraídamente, tratando de enfocarse en ella pero sin querer perder pista de lo que pudiera estar pasándole a sus otros compañeros-… ¿tú…?

-Me siento un poco más fuerte pero tampoco estoy segura- de pronto, abrió mucho los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo y continuó hablando, sin dejar de vigilar que la mujer no estuviera observando en dirección a ellos. Los gritos de Bunny persiguiendo a Jack se seguían escuchando con gran eco por las galerías que formaban el complejo-. North, el tiempo de los dioses termino hace mucho. Eris no es tan fuerte y apuesto a que se debilitó cuando modificó el libro…

Tooth estaba demasiado ocupada preocupándose por que todo saliera bien con Sandy como para escuchar la plática. North les echó un ojo una última vez antes de voltear otra vez hacia Mo.

-Está protegido con la magia de MiM, debió costarle mucho modificar la parte de Bunny- concluyó él entonces, comprendiendo lo que Mo que hacerla hablar, o distraerla de algún modo hasta que Sandy termine con…

-¡¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?!- preguntó la mujer de pronto, volviendo hacia ellos. A pesar de su dureza, sin embargo, era notorio que se encontraba algo cansada, incluso parecía que estaba un poco confundida- Es su turno, ¡Salgan de ahí!

Las puertas de sus jaulas se abrieron y ellos fueron empujados al exterior. Toothiana supuso que Eris no les ponía demasiada atención a ella y a Sandy porque no creía que fueran un peligro real para ella, así que se concentró en ayudar a su compañero mientras le fuera posible.

North y Mother Nature se quedaron parados en los mismos puntos donde antes se encontraban Jack y Bunny, sin poder moverse. Con el libro en las manos, Eris parecía debatirse sobre lo que podía hacer. Finalmente, se volvió a acercar a ellos con resolución.

-Creo que esperaremos a que la tragedia termine entre aquellos dos. Lo siento, pero no quiero perderme de nada.

.

.

.

Jack rebuscaba entre las cosas que había en su mochila mientras corría, cada vez más torpemente debido al cansancio y a la distracción. Por suerte había conseguido confundir a Bunny, que se había ido en una dirección diferente a la de él. Jack se escondió tras una piedra y buscó con mayor cuidado.

North y Toothiana lo había provisto algunas veces de pequeñas armas; tenía un par de cuchillos y dardos, entre otras cosas. No quería herir a Bunny, sólo quería distraerlo y hacer tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo mejor. Había una pequeña bolsa de arena para dormir de Sandy pero supuso que no serviría de nada dentro de ese lugar. Entonces encontró algo de forma redonda y suave y sonrió. Eran bombas de pintura que el mismo Bunny le había facilitado alguna vez.

Entonces escuchó de nuevo los pasos apresurados por el suelo, cada vez más cerca de él. Pegó su espalda ansiosamente contra la piedra que lo ocultaba y esperó el momento exacto en que pudiera atacar. Sus piernas parecían haberse dormido al dejarlas descansar, por lo que se arrepintió de haberse dado semejante libertad pues ahora le era extremadamente difícil ponerse de pie otra vez. Sin embargo, al escuchar a su cazador aproximándose peligrosamente hacia él, casi dejó de importar.

-¡Jack! ¡Sal de donde estés, asqueroso gusano!

Jack consiguió convencer a sus piernas y salió de detrás de la roca dando un salto, y apunto una de las bombas directo al rostro de Bunny. Al estrellarse contra él, la bomba explotó y Bunny soltó un grito, y eso tenía sentido pues ardía como el demonio y aquello era lo suficiente para quedarse ciego por varios minutos. Sin embargo, para susto de Jack, se repuso casi en seguida y siguió corriendo sin tregua detrás de él.

-No puede ser- se dijo mientras buscaba otro modo de eludirlo. Definitivamente había subestimado a Bunny, y definitivamente, Bunny se había tenido que contener mucho todas las veces que peleaban durante los entrenamientos. Sin duda era mucho más poderoso que lo que quería dejar notar.

.

.

.

Bunny había esperado varios segundos antes de obedecer a su instinto y seguir a Jack para matarlo. En el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo, dentro de su mente él sabía que no era lo correcto y que jamás hubiera deseado hacer cosa semejante si no fuera porque Eris había modificado el libro, pero finalmente el deseo inexplicable ganó y él comenzó aquella carrera con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que no había justicia en sus acciones, sabía que era mucho más fuerte que Jack en todo sentido, pero aun así lo hizo porque había una gran pelea entre dos fuerzas dentro de él, y la del libro cada vez era más fuerte contra la de su racionalidad. Él _sabía_ que hacerle daño a Jack no iba a llevar a nada bueno, pero por algún motivo debía matarlo. Él _sabía_ que le dolería muchísimo después, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Bunny _sabía_ que amaba a Jack, pero ya no era capaz de sentirlo y cada vez más, lo odiaba.

Trató de luchar contra esa fuerza, pero ésta pareció ganarle por completo a su pensamiento. Aún con el esfuerzo más pequeño, sin embargo, trató de combatirla, y ese esfuerzo de alguna manera propiciaba que cometiera errores pequeños (como equivocarse y confundirse en el laberinto), que impedían a su cuerpo cumplir su cometido y asesinar al ser que más amaba en el mundo –aunque no fuera capaz de amarlo así en ese instante.

Pero cada vez, el odiarlo tenía más y más sentido…

.

.

.

Eris, aburrida, observaba ahora el libro, buscando qué pasajes debía modificar para destruir a North y a Mo. Sin embargo, ellos pudieron notar que se veía desenfocada y distraída. Parecía como si el libro tratara de escapar de sus manos, y ella estaba cada vez más irritada- al menos en apariencia- mientras pasaba las páginas.

De pronto, fue como si un viento fuerte soplara, y las páginas del libro comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, para gran disgusto de la mujer, que las detuvo con sus manos y cerró el libro nuevamente. Era visible que cada vez se impacientaba más. North podría jurar que el libro había adquirido cierto brillo, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Mo intentaba despegar sus pies del suelo y aunque aún encontraba resistencia, tenía la sensación de que iba disminuyendo poco a poco. North se sentía cada vez un poco más fuerte, pero no del todo, así que aún debían esperar un poco más.

-Eris- habló Mo de pronto, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos-, lo que haces no tiene ningún sentido. En lugar de desperdiciar los poderes que te quedan en esto deberías buscar la manera de volverte más poderosa por tu cuenta. Siempre has sido fuerte y has vivido sin necesitar de nadie… ¿no puedes seguir haciendo eso ahora?

Eris la miró. Su expresión había pasado de la irritabilidad a la amargura en pocos instantes.

-No hables de lo que no sabes. He tenido que pasar por mucho para que esto funcione, y sólo tengo esta oportunidad. Así que cierra la boca y no me molestes.

Como si las palabras de Eris fueran órdenes, Mo no pudo seguir hablando. Estando en sus dominios, su voluntad era mucho más poderosa que lo que ella quisiera seguir diciendo o intentando. North habló después.

-Eris, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Nosotros como Guardianes cumplimos con resguardar a los niños, es una labor muy importante. Sin niños no hay futuro para nadie, ¿qué va a pasar cuando nosotros no estemos? si algo le pasa a los niños el destino de este planeta será un caos.

-Yo vivo del caos- repuso la mujer, y North no pudo agregar nada más, porque en ese instante se escuchó un fuerte estallido, como si alguien hubiera activado una granada en el interior de aquellas cuevas. La sonrisa de Eris volvió a aparecer en su rostro y de ser posible incluso se hizo más ancha, tan segura estaba ahora de su inminente victoria.

.

.

.

Jack miró, aterrado, la pared de piedras que habían caído en el camino entre él y Bunny. Había pensado que hacerlas caer sería útil, sólo buscó un punto débil y golpeó con toda la fuerza que podía darle a su cayado. Era evidente que las piedras formaban una capa muy delicada e inestable por si mismas en el muro de roca de la cueva donde se encontraba, así que no fue demasiado difícil derrumbarlas, pero le hizo gastar mucha energía. Al ver que daba resultado, se echó hacia atrás mientras las piedras se despeñaban con un atronador sonido que aún después de que cayera la última piedra le zumbaba en los oídos.

Aún confundido, dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás y se dejó caer sentado en el piso, jadeando de cansancio. Sin embargo su tranquilidad duró menos de lo que esperaba.

Bunny había conseguido derribar casi toda la pared de piedra de una patada, cosa que Jack jamás hubiera conseguido. Ahora caminaba entre la cortina de polvo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya fue suficiente de juegos, basura inútil.

Caminaba lentamente hacia él, como si fuera un deleite observar su rostro desencajado de terror antes de írsele encima y acabar con su vida de una vez. Jack retrocedió, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas de su mochila. Finalmente, sacó de entre ellas una daga especialmente larga que incluso tenía su propia funda. La levantó con toda intención de amenazarlo, pero en su rostro debía ser más que evidente lo asustado que estaba en realidad.

-No me hagas reír, idiota. No tienes el valor de usar esa cosa. Mejor guárdala antes de que tú mismo te lastimes.

Jack, como pudo, se puso de pie aún con la daga en las manos. La sostenía con notoria torpeza, sin saber realmente si la manera en que la sujetaba le permitiría manejarla bien cuando llegara el momento. No quería dañar a Bunny pero ya era más que obvio que él no se iba a echar atrás, y Jack no podía quedarse indefenso del todo.

Bunny seguía caminando lentamente hacia él, y Jack estaba acorralado contra una pared. No había salida más que el camino que había quedado ya a las espaldas de Bunny, y la única manera de salir por ahí era burlándolo. Pero no podía, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil, demasiado confundido y demasiado asustado.

De pronto, parecía haber algo en la expresión de Bunny. Como si repentinamente una gran preocupación se hubiera apoderado de él. Jack lo observó en silencio, sin dejar de temblar, esperando por lo que hiciera a continuación. Pronto él también se preocupó; de repente Bunny también parecía casi tan cansado y confundido como él, pero no tardó en sacudir la cabeza, como alejando una idea de su pensamiento, y volvió a dirigirse firmemente hacia él.

-Y pensar que me rebajé a estar contigo, criatura inservible. No eres capaz siquiera de defenderte solo. Me das _asco_.

Jack trataba de convencerse de que quien estaba detrás de esas palabras no era Bunny, sino Eris. Bunny, por más molesto que estuviera con él, jamás usaría palabras así en su contra. Siguió caminando hacia atrás, y en cuanto su espalda topó con la pared hizo amago de atacarlo, para que bajara un poco la guardia y él pudiera pasar. Pero Bunny no se dejó intimidar y se quedó parado donde estaba.

-Ni siquiera sirves para huir, es lamentable….espera, espera un segundo, ya sé para qué sirves- Jack lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con gran angustia dibujada en ellos-. Al menos para una buena cogida, o dos. Para eso me serviste y nada más.

Jack sintió el enojo hervir en sus venas y no lo pensó mucho más ya que no hubo necesidad. Al diablo el amor. Al diablo herir o no a Bunny. Sabiendo que su agilidad era probablemente su única ventaja se deslizó con rapidez hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, y le clavó la daga en una pierna, muy cerca de la rodilla.

Bunny soltó un grito y cayó al suelo mientras Jack corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sujetó la pierna y se arrancó la afilada hoja aún tirado en el suelo. Siguió con los ojos apretados del dolor, pero no tardó en reponerse, como si algo lo obligara a levantarse y seguir hasta cumplir con su cometido.

.

.

.

Eris observaba el libro abierto entre sus manos con gran ofuscación. Cada vez se veía más desencajada: sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios abiertos mostrando sus colmillos, su expresión crispada, la tensión en su frente, las venas saltadas, las manos agarrotadas.

-¡No, no puedes estar haciendo esto, hijo de perra!

North y Mo la miraban y se miraban entre ellos intermitentemente; era evidente que estaba cada vez más debilitada pero no sabían exactamente bien porqué.

Lo único que sabían era que de pronto el libro había comenzado a temblar, como si una entidad lo moviera desde el interior. Al abrirlo, Eris se encontró con una página que brillaba como si estuviera en llamas, y lo que había ahí no debió gustarle porque desde ese momento se había puesto a gritar maldiciones. Ponía su mano encima de la hoja, como queriendo mantener su control sobre ella, pero el quemar la rechazaba y la hacía quitar su mano de nuevo.

-¡Maldito conejo bastardo!- gritó de nuevo, pero North no encontró como Bunny podría estar teniendo algo que ver en eso si ni siquiera estaba allí.

De pronto, por el otro lado de la cámara por el que había salido, apareció Jack, corriendo, jadeando, cubierto de sudor.

-¡Jack!- gritaron sus amigos casi al unísono. Solo que si Jack estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaba Bunny?

-Sigues con vida, pequeño hijo de puta…- habló Eris entonces-…parece que si quiero que se haga algo bien lo tengo que hacer yo misma, ¿no es así?

Aunque estaba agitado aun por lo de Bunny, Jack no retrocedió. Tomó su cayado firmemente entre sus manos. Aunque podía defenderse físicamente con él, no podía contrarrestar la magia de Eris y lo sabía. De cualquier modo, era lo único que tenía a qué aferrarse si ese era su último minuto de vida.

.

.

.

Bunny no sabía contra qué peleaba, pero lo estaba haciendo. Su cabeza dolía. Su mente amaba a Jack y su cuerpo lo odiaba, pero en ese momento supuso que tenía que ser por una muy buena razón. Debía hacerle caso a su mente, por más que le costara.

.

.

.

Mo se liberó finalmente, y North al verla correr hacia las jaulas de Toothiana y Sandy también lo intentó. Lo consiguió. Desenvainó su espada aun cuando Eris gritaba a sus espaldas como una posesa.

Con ayuda de la espada de North, liberaron a Tooth y a Sandy.

-¡Quédense donde están, asquerosos imbéciles!

Pero nadie la escuchó.

Furiosa, creó con su magia también una especie de espada, formada por una energía salida de sus manos, de un color grisáceo que brillaba como rodeado de energía. La sostuvo con su mano derecha y sin un segundo de reflexión le dio una tajada a Jack. Él apenas tuvo la agilidad suficiente para impedir su paso con el cayado, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies hasta caer sentado de nuevo.

-¡Jack, intenta usar tus poderes!- gritó Tooth, y aunque Jack lo intentó no consiguió nada. No habían regresado.

-No estoy tan débil, estúpido-sonrió Eris antes de volver a atacar una y otra vez mientras Jack trataba de evadir los embates de la afilada arma. Eris estaba cada vez más furiosa. Había perdido por completo la compostura un buen rato antes, y ahora parecía haberse olvidado del libro que tenía cerrado bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Jack no pudo evitar notar el brillo en el pesado volumen, pero tenía aún menos idea que los demás de porqué se comportaba así.

Mientras tanto, los Guardianes y Mo se habían reagrupado. Sandy sostenía una simplísima bolita de arena entre sus manos, de un color dorado con una tonalidad bastante más oscura que la que usaba con los niños, pero no menos brillante. No la podía desperdiciar pero Eris no dejaba de moverse como una verdadera loca, además no quería darle con ella a Jack.

.

.

.

Bunny llegó a la cámara principal con una batalla ganada en su interior. Ahora más que nunca, debía _matar_ a alguien.

.

.

.

Eris siguió atacando a Jack, obligándolo a moverse. Casi pareció hecho a propósito cuando aquello lo llevó a caer, casi literalmente, en brazos de Bunny, que llegaba buscándolo otra vez.

Su pierna sangraba, pero él estaba como si nada. Su mirada estaba fija en Jack. Su frente estaba arrugada, llena de enojo, igual que su expresión en general. Jack retrocedió. Ahora _realmente_ estaba acorralado.

Eris sin embargo, bajó la espada.

-Dejaré que tú te encargues. Oh, pero antes- y soltó una fuerte tajada sobre el costado de Jack, que había bajado su guardia con ella ligeramente, por estar prestando atención a Bunny. Jack se dobló, sujetándose debajo de las costillas. Comenzó a sangrar tan profusamente que se quedó en shock por varios segundos. Sus compañeros estaban mudos-. Ahí tienes. No hay modo de que se te escape esta vez. Estoy harta de juegos.

-¡Pagarás por esto, Eris!- gritó Toothiana, furiosa. Eris dirigió su atención hacia ellos.

-¿Crees que un poco de la arena de ése enano estúpido será suficiente para vencerme, Toothiana? No me hagas reír.

Levantó su espada y volvió a arremeter contra ellos. North la bloqueó con su espada y volteó con urgencia a ver a los demás.

-¡El libro! ¡Quítenle el maldito libro!

.

.

.

De nuevo en el suelo, agotado, asustado, casi resignado al final, Jack volvió a arrastrarse buscando refugio con Bunny caminando hacia él con burlona tranquilidad. Otra vez, aún después de lo que le había dicho, consiguió convencerse de que aquello había sido el hechizo de Eris y no el verdadero sentimiento de Bunny hacia él. De todas maneras, dolía muchísimo.

Chocó de espaldas contra una piedra y se sujetó de ella para tratar de ponerse en pie una vez más. Al no lograrlo, volvió a buscar en su mochila.

-No volverás a atacarme, pequeño Snowflake- le dijo entonces Bunny con fingida ternura- así que mejor resígnate a….

Bunny se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que Jack tenía en sus manos. El libro que le había regalado.

Jack levantó la mirada hacia él mientras abría el libro.

-Tú me diste esto- dijo, y entonces su voz sonó débil, llorosa-, y ése día me besaste frente a todos, incluso frente a North porque no te importó en absoluto, ¿recuerdas? y pasamos la noche juntos y todo eso pasó porque ambos lo quisimos. No sé qué pienses de mí ahora pero en ese entonces…tú no me odiabas. No creías que yo fuera un inservible o un bastardo o que te estuvieras rebajando al estar conmigo-Jack sollozó en voz baja. Ya no lo podía soportar-. ¡No me importa que me mates ahora, está bien si eso es lo que deseas!... al menos no lo hagas por las razones incorrectas… y…por favor… no mueras después- agregó recordando esas odiosas líneas escritas por Eris-, si mueres no habrá Pascua ni primavera. Si mueres no habrá esperanza. El mundo puede seguir adelante sin mí pero no sin ti.

Más impactado por aquellas palabras de lo que podría admitir, Bunny retrocedió un par de pasos. Jack cerró el libro y lo abrazó.

-¡Adelante, has lo que tengas que hacer! Solo…te amo, ¿está bien?...no lo olvides…

Sintiendo que algo estaba saliendo mal, Eris volvió a voltear hacia ellos.

-¡No escuches a ese niño idiota, Bunnymund! Míralo arrastrarse por el suelo, ¿crees que se merece vivir? ¡Felicidades, ese es tu amante, esa basura! ¡Rebajaste totalmente a tu amada especie al meterte con él! ¡¿Ahora estás contento?!

.

.

.

Bunny estaba cada vez más confundido. Su cabeza iba a explotar. La mirada de Jack y la manera en que sujetaba el libro lo hacía pensar que estaba haciendo algo terriblemente mal, tenía que protegerlo, tenía que cuidarlo, no podía seguir haciéndole daño de ese modo si se suponía que lo amaba…

Pero su cuerpo e nuevo decía algo completamente contrario, le decía que tenía que matarlo ahora antes de que su ser se viera más contaminado por haberlo aceptado en su vida, en sus pensamientos e incluso que sus cuerpos hubieran hecho algún tipo de contacto, el que fuera. Jack era un ser despreciable para él y para todo lo que él creía, era pequeño y débil, estúpido e inconsciente, no sabía dominar sus poderes, no tenía orgullo ni dignidad, no podía tenerlo en su vida así ¿qué justificaba tal aberración? Ambos eran hombres y de diferentes especies, ¿en qué había estado pensando? No podía encontrar excusa alguna.

Y de nuevo tenía que pensar y tenía que creer, porque Jack era perfecto, Jack era precioso, Bunny se había enamorado de su pureza y de su hermosura, de su bondad y de su fortaleza, de sus ganas de aprender, de sus ánimos, de su sonrisa eterna y de su mirada cristalina, de sus labios sedosos y de su cuerpo que al mismo tiempo era frágil e irrompible. Se había enamorado del aroma fresco de su piel y de su cabello suave como plumas, y de su voz y de su manera de hacer bromas, del entusiasmo con el que entrenaba y de todos sus intentos de estar junto a él aun sabiendo que lo suyo era imposible. Jack encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos al dormir. Sus labios aunque distintos, se amoldaban a los suyos al besarse. Y hacer el amor había sido la experiencia más perfecta estando con él.

Pero si todo en Jack era tan perfecto y él lo sabía, ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía amarlo de nuevo y ya?!

.

.

.

El libro de Los Guardianes tembló bajo el brazo de Eris mientras Bunny se quedaba inmóvil.

Jack abrazaba su libro como protegiéndose con él. Sentía la sangre salir de su herida alarmantemente, pero sabía que se iba a reponer, no era para tanto. Lo que fuera a hacer Bunny era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Harta, Eris soltó un alarido y lanzó una nueva tajada pero ésta vez hacia Sandy. Con esto distrajo a North y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Jack con la espada en alto. Jack volvió a protegerse con su libro, pero antes de que Eris llegara hacia él, escuchó un estruendo que lo dejó sin aliento.

Bunny había corrido hacia Eris y la había embestido en el estómago con uno de sus hombros con tanta fuerza que la mandó casi volando hacia una pared contra la que se estrelló.

Eris se levantó, agitada y furiosa. El Libro estaba en el suelo, pero ya no le puso atención. Arremetió contra Bunny sin importarle ninguna consecuencia.

.

.

.

Sandy seguía sin poder lanzarle la arena, pues ahora Eris peleaba contra Bunny caóticamente; ella habiendo perdido casi por completo la cordura, y él debatiéndose con el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese instante. Sandy sabía a la perfección que no podía darle a Bunny, o aquello sería el final.

Eris atacaba con su espada y Bunny la detenía con las manos desnudas. Al ver esto, Jack gritó con angustiosa desesperación, pero Tooth y North consiguieron llegar hasta él y contenerlo. La buena educación de Bunny esta vez no lo detuvo- como lo había detenido antes contra Mo- para golpear a Eris. Cada vez que detenía su espada era una oportunidad para atestarle un buen golpe pero a estas alturas no era fácil encontrar un vencedor entre ambos, pues los dos estaban igual de agitados, lastimados y confundidos.

Mo volteó un momento y vio el Libro en el suelo. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo tomó. Lo abrió y comprendió porqué la furia había podido con Eris.

-¡Ahora estás peleando por defender a esa basura!- volvió a gritar a ella de pronto, para seguir provocando a Bunny, sabiendo que estaba cada vez más débil por la batalla dentro de su cabeza- ¿!No sientes asco de ti mismo por haberte acostado con ese engendro!?

-¡Cállate, maldita puta!

Los Guardianes abrieron los ojos de par en par. Nunca habían escuchado a Bunny decir algo semejante, pero es que el conejo de Pascua ya no podía con su mente. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a tambalearse mientras Eris levantaba su espada una vez más. North se puso de pie para defender a Bunny, pero no hubo necesidad.

La espada estaba congelada. Se liberó de la mano de Mo, que sorprendida no pudo hacer nada, y flotó por el aire hasta llegar a Jack. Jack se sujetaba el costado con una mano y con la otra mantenía en alto el cayado. Con un movimiento más, el hielo se hizo pedazos junto con la espada.

Jack lucía demacrado y débil, pero había dejado de llorar y se había puesto de pie, aproximándose a la mujer, ya sin miedo alguno.

-No le harás más daño a Bunny.

Furiosa, Eris corrió hacia él con toda intención de atacarlo con sus propias manos, pero Tooth se adelantó y la detuvo haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Mo la ayudó, y ambas consiguieron sujetarla de los brazos y someterla. Ambas habían recuperado sus fuerzas lo que quería decir que sus poderes habían regresado, y en cambio los de Eris habían disminuido casi por completo.

Reducida, Eris vio a Sandy acercarse con la arena en la mano. Sandy la dejó caer con suavidad sobre su cabeza, casi como si se tratara de un niño al que quería hacer dormir delicadamente. Eris cerró los ojos como si esperara un golpe.

Esperó, y al no sentir cambio alguno, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que esa basura tuya no sirve en mí, Sanderson. Mira, no me he dormido.

Sandy negó con la cabeza.

-Esa arena no te duerme a ti, Eris- explicó Tooth con una sonrisa, soltándola. Mo hizo otro tanto-, duerme _tus poderes_. Es muy poderosa y está bien hecha. Yo personalmente aporté algo de magia para hacerla aún más fuerte.

Eris estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

-No perdió sus facultades mientras estuvimos aquí pero Sandy tenía que prepararla bien. Además te mueves como una desquiciada, si le hubiéramos dado a alguien más con ella hubiera sido fatal.

Los demás comprobaron que podían moverse y hacer uso de sus facultades con mayor libertad. Jack sintió que su herida sanaba un poco, pero no del todo. Aún dolía.

-Así que pasarás años…quizás décadas sin poder usar tus poderes a plenitud- informó Mo, con una sonrisa.

-Tendrás una vida normal, a lo máximo, podrás transportarte y comunicarte e incluso podrás hacer algunas cosas pequeñas y básicas-agregó North, y a continuación tradujo lo que decía Sandy-. Ya no tendrás facultades para dañar a nadie como lo has hecho, al menos no mientras podamos impedirlo.

Al terminar, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero.

Eris soltó un grito de furia y se deslizó como una serpiente hasta perderse en el interior de la montaña. Comprendieron que estaba completamente vencida.

.

.

.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que escucharon un quejido.

Bunny estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, hecho un ovillo y sujetándose la cabeza. Sus compañeros se acercaron a él. Preocupado, Jack acercó una mano para tocarlo, pero Bunny lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza, tan fuerte que dolía. Jack se quejó, pero los demás se quedaron paralizados.

-…Jack…

-Bunny, ¿Bunny, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-…Ya no puedo….no puedo más…duele…me duele mucho…

-Tranquilo Bunny…se terminó, ya pasó, Eris está…

-No, no, no deja de doler… ti...tienes que…tienes que detenerme... m…mátame si es necesario…

-¡No digas eso!- Jack lo tomó de los hombros, pero Bunny se le fue encima con una fuerza descomunal, como una tormenta.

Rodaron por el suelo y Jack gritó de dolor al sentir la presión en su costado.

-¡Te mataré si no haces algo ahora!

Los demás, atacados por el pánico, trataron de alejar a Bunny de Jack, pero no lo conseguían, era demasiado fuerte físicamente y el hechizo sólo parecía haber aumentado su fuerza. La arena de Sandy no le hizo efecto alguno. Finalmente, lograron jalarlo apenas lo suficiente para que Jack se deslizara hacia atrás y consiguiera ponerse en pie pero parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a salírseles de control.

-¡Jack, no seas idiota, haz algo!- había un desprendimiento total entre la mente y el cuerpo de Bunny. Bunny rogaba por ser detenido mientras su cuerpo trataba de avanzar hacia Jack. Jack sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de angustia y de impotencia.

Mo sentía el Libro vibrar entre sus brazos. Lo miró un momento y luego levantó la vista hacia Jack.

-¡Jack, te prometo que todo saldrá bien! ¡Sólo noquéalo!

Aún con miedo, pero ya convencido de que no había otra opción, Jack cerró los ojos y levantó el cayado. Lo blandió con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejó caer en un golpe seco contra la cabeza de Bunny, quien finalmente cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Bunny!- gritó entonces Jack, dejándose caer junto a él. Temeroso de tocarlo, se limitó a observarlo de cerca. Sandy se acercó y lo revisó. Luego, asintió, soltando un suspiro.

-Está bien- confirmó Tooth, sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho- menos mal, qué angustia. No te preocupes más, Jack.

Jack se acercó un poco más y tocó el lugar donde había golpeado unos segundos antes. Ya comenzaba a hincharse pero parecía que estaba bien. Se acercó aún más y se abrazó a su pecho, sintiéndose liberado de toda esa tensión y ese miedo que llevaba encima desde horas antes, que parecían meses y años, desde el momento en que se percató de que no tenía el Libro.

-Tranquilo, lo llevaremos a Santoff Claussen y le daremos un tratamiento especial- explicó North- apuesto a que solo necesita descanso. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Jack.

Aún con la cabeza pegada al pecho de Bunny, Jack asintió. De pronto, él comenzó a moverse. Jack se levantó bruscamente y cuando Bunny lo tomó del brazo de nuevo, todos se pusieron en guardia, pero la expresión cansada de Bunny mostró una sonrisa agotada y satisfecha.

-¿Estás bien, amor? –preguntó, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, acariciando su rostro con su acostumbrada adoración. Jack asintió, impresionado-. Me alegra. Siento…siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas, viejo amigo?- preguntó North, acuclillándose junto a él. Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-Casi todo. Lo que no comprendo es _porqué _de todo lo que pasó. Esperaba que pudieras explicarme.

North se encogió de hombros.

-Primero debes descansar. Te llevaremos a mi casa y pasarás unos días en cama, ¿qué te parece?

Bunny sonrió, inconscientemente tomando a Jack por la cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Jack se avergonzó un poco de que sus amigos vieran esto, pero se dejó hacer.

-Suena bien. Me duele la cabeza.

-Sandy te hará dormir, querido- sonrió Tooth- descansa.

-Gracias, Toothie.

Sandy se acercó y ahora sí, su arena surtió efecto para que Bunny se quedara dormido y descansara apropiadamente.

Jack soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto cerró los ojos y el agarre de su cintura disminuyó su fuerza. Acarició su rostro y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres dormir también, Jack?- preguntó Mo entonces. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No. Quiero estar despierto si él despierta.

-Bien, al menos déjame ayudarte con la herida.

Jack levantó los brazos y miró su sudadera abierta por un lado, cubierta de sangre. Mo se acercó a él e hizo uso de lo que ella había llevado; era la única que pensó en llevar equipo de primeros auxilios para momentos como este.

-Yo iré abajo por el trineo para llevar a Bunny a Santoff Claussen. Sandy, si me ayudaras a bajar sería más sencillo.

Sandy asintió y lo siguió. Tooth ayudó a Mo con el vendaje de Jack. La herida parecía superficial y al recuperar sus poderes se había cerrado bastante, pero seguía ahí.

Sin embargo eso a Jack no le importaba en absoluto. No despegaba sus ojos de Bunny.

Mo no tardó en notarlo. En cuanto terminó, tomó a Jack de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla, con un gesto dulce pero decaído.

-Jack, pequeño, sabes que esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? Ustedes no pueden estar juntos. Puede que Eris fuera quien me lo hiciera notar pero era un hecho que estaba pasando. No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

Jack asintió.

-Al menos quiero estar a su lado mientras se recupere.

-No te preocupes- Tooth le acarició el brazo de manera reconfortante-, nosotros ya no nos meteremos. North lo ha comprendido también. Los dejaremos tranquilos mientras lo necesiten, además estoy segura de que si tú estás con él, lo sentirá. Se recuperará aún más deprisa, ya verás…

Jack tomó la mano de Tooth que estaba sobre su brazo y le sonrió a ambas lo mejor que podía teniendo el corazón en semejante estado.

.

.

.

North subió con el trineo hasta ese lugar y entre todos acercaron a Bunny y lo llevaron al asiento trasero. Le indicaron a Jack que se sentara y acomodaron a Bunny de manera que su cabeza quedara en su regazo.

-Cuida que no se golpee- le indicó North con una sonrisa.

Seguía siendo incómodo verlos, pero al menos ahora estaba consciente de que había actuado mal todo ese tiempo. No tenía ganas de verlos ponerse amorosos si no había necesidad pero podía soportar algunos pequeños detalles como los abrazos, a pesar de saber que no duraría. Le dolía saber que la vida tenía que seguir como había marchado los últimos siete años, aunque al pequeño que era casi como su hijo y a su mejor amigo les doliera.

Recogieron todas las cosas de todos y las subieron también al trineo. North y Mother Nature se subieron adelante. Tooth y Sandy ocuparon sus asientos y Jack sujetó el cuerpo de Bunny con todas sus fuerzas mientras despegaban –y durante todo el viaje.

Mientras se movían por los cielos, todos dormitaban. Ya había una noche cerrada y profunda fuera de los dominios de Eris. Incluso pasaron por encima de la casa de Jamie, pero no era momento para visitas. Los únicos que iban despiertos del todo eran Mo y North.

-Nick… hay algo que tienes que ver en el Libro. Es algo bueno, pero es un poco impactante. Quizás a Jack le gustará verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Te refieres a lo que hizo Bunny, ¿cierto?- preguntó North con una sonrisa. Él también había tenido tiempo de echarle una ojeada y había quedado bastante impresionado.

-Sí. No sé qué tan oportuno sea, pero Jack…

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó Jack entonces desde atrás del trineo, saliendo de su sueño al escuchar su nombre y el de Bunny en los murmullos de sus amigos.

-Nada, pequeño- contestó North, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa- es algo que te mostraré cuando lleguemos a casa. Anda, duerme otro rato, falta una media hora.

Jack asintió, sin prestar realmente atención a lo dicho por North. Sólo sabía que estaba cansado y que sus párpados pesaban muchísimo. Abrazó suavemente la cabeza de Bunny y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-También hay mucho de qué hablar- agregó North entonces, en un tono mucho más serio-, pero no quiero a esos dos en esto. Primero hablaremos nosotros, con Toothiana y Sandy. Dependiendo de lo que decidamos, hablaremos con Jack y Bunny después.

Mo asintió y se quedó callada una vez más. De pronto suspiró, mientras miraba el horizonte estrellado, cada vez más hacia el Polo Norte.

-¿Te sientes viejo de repente, North?

-No tienes ni idea.

_Continuará…_

_Me he dado cuenta de que tengo esta maña de escribir un capítulo que podría ser el final o ser el anterior al del final y __**no lo es.**__ Supongo que me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas. Por si esto no se entiende lo suficiente, aún faltan asuntos que resolver para llegar al final. Lo lamento. Mientras, quizás deje que Bunny y Jack sean felices por un ratito._

_Ahora:_

_**Paloma san**__: mi idea era precisamente esa, no me gusta cuando los malos sueltan todo su plan de buenas a primeras. Es demasiado cliché. Tuve la tentación pero hice lo mejor posible para superarla :'D en cuanto a lo de tu mami, mucha suerte. Una amiga se metía en el ropero a terminar de leer porque también la regañaban XD espero que no tengas que llegar a esos extremos. Gracias como siempre por tus ánimos y tus reviews que me animan el día, jejeje. Besos._

_**Nelson**__: primero, respondiendo a tus preguntas; a esta historia le faltan aún unos tres capítulos, cuatro cuando mucho. De todos modos yo siempre aviso antes de que sea el capítulo final, y no te preocupes, no eres inoportuno. Y según tengo entendido, __**gumby**__ es una palabra que significa algo así como "sin estructura", en otros casos "torpe" y/o "primerizo". Para fines de la relación de Bunny y Jack tiene sentido que la use, supongo, después de todo la naturaleza de Jack parece ser bastante volátil, además de que por lo mismo me imagino que Bunny lo ve torpe o débil. ¿Tiene sentido? Por otro lado, muchas gracias como siempre por halagarme tanto *se retuerce de emoción*. Me alegra que tú estés feliz, y tienes razón, nunca hay que dejar que nos digan que no valemos. Desde que era muy niña aprendí –por la mala- que lo que digan o piensen los demás de nosotros no tiene importancia alguna mientras estemos contentos con quienes somos. Hay que vivir nuestras vidas plenamente y ser felices, ¿no es así? :) así que es genial que no dejes que ese tipo de comentarios sigan lastimándote. Espero que sigas estando bien, te mando muchos besos y abrazos, y aquí estoy para cualquier cosa._

_**Axeex**__: "zabrozongo" XD qué palabra deliciosa, me hiciste el día cuando leí ese review. Sobre lo que comentaste, tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos a ver si sucede algo ;) besos!_

_**SoFiLeXa**__: Morí de risa con lo que dices al principio de tu comentario. Yo no lo imaginé así pero igual es muy gracioso, supongo. En realidad era mucho más angustiosa la expresión xD. Y me alegro que se entendiera lo de Tooth. Ella es de los pocos personajes femeninos (en todos los fandoms en general) que me cae bien, y no quería que quedara como la mala del cuento :c lo de la marca es hermoso. Una vez estaba leyendo sobre eso y pensé: "sería bonito si Bunny…" y zaz! ahí se me ocurrió. Me alegra que te haya gustado. El amor de esos dos no se enfría, cuando mucho se refresca un poco pero no lo bastante para que no se pueda volver a calentar ;) y eso es algo que se arregla muy fácilmente. Cuando yo quiera, claro (muahahahahaha). Quiero un conejito como el tuyo :c y no eres molestia, al contrario, me encanta que me des tu opinión, me ayuda mucho, créeme. Muchos besos y abrazos._

_**Victoria Snow**__: Sabía que me faltaba alguien, eras tú! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu review. Lamento no contestar apropiadamente antes :) muchos besos!_

_**MidSD**__: ¡No explotes! DDD: ¡No me mates! DDD: (un fic no es bueno hasta que alguien me amenaza de muerte, supongo XD) No te preocupes, ya pasará :'D como dije antes, viene un poco de felicidad para la parejita. Quizás eso nos relaje un poco. Tus reviews también son de los que me hacen reir bastante, muchas gracias, eso me quita mucha tensión. Me alegra que te guste el fic y que lo esperes con tantas ansias, y espero no decepcionarte. Muchos besos y abrazos!_

_En fin, en general, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo este fic. Tengo que dormir ya._

_Besos!_

_Aoshika._


	14. El descanso de Bunny

_Pensaba subir este capítulo anoche, pero era tan tarde que sentía que mis ojos se cerraban y no sabía si estaba escribiendo "bien". Decidí dejar la revisión y subirlo para hoy y eso fue lo que hice._

_Esta semana entré a clases y se me está dificultando encontrar tiempo para escribir. De todas formas confío en tener el próximo capítulo pronto._

_Disc. Ni RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen._

**Handle (Me) With Care**

**Capítulo 14: El descanso de Bunny**

Al llegar a Santoff Claussen, North no le explicó a Jack lo del Libro como le había prometido. El joven espíritu había quedado dormido tan profundamente que no hubo posibilidad alguna de que se hiciera otra cosa que no fuera llevarlo a una habitación a que descansara tranquilo durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Lo mismo con el resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo Bunny.

North se mantuvo despierto lo suficiente apenas para asegurarse de que sus compañeros estuvieran cómodamente instalados en sus habitaciones y que Bunny hubiera sido puesto en un tratamiento adecuado. Luego, exhausto, se dejó caer en su cama y durmió profundamente hasta bien entrada la mañana.

.

.

.

Lo que lo despertó fue una agitación que se percibió por el pasillo e irrumpió abriendo las puertas de su habitación como un poderoso huracán. Si no hubiera sido porque (aún dormido) en cierto modo lo veía venir, hubiera jurado que una tormenta de nieve _por fin_ se había decidido a tragarse Santoff Claussen después de tantos siglos de estadía en el Polo Norte.

-¡North! ¡North, North, Noooooorth!

North respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de incorporarse mientras la consciencia comenzaba a reacomodarse dentro de su cabeza. Jack saltaba como un poseído sobre la cama, así que le dio un jalón a las sábanas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-Ve a desayunar Jack- bostezó con cínica indiferencia-. Y ya que tienes tanta energía, despierta a los otros en el camino, ¿te parece?

-¡No!- gritó Jack como respuesta, como si North lo hubiera ofendido profundamente- ¡Quiero ir a ver a Bunny! Dime en qué habitación está, ninguno de los yetis quiso llevarme.

-Y con razón- replicó entonces North, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el ropero-, te portas como si fueras a explotar y lanzar chispas en cualquier momento. No estás en condiciones de ver a Bunny, sólo vas a molestarlo y él necesita descansar.

Jack infló las mejillas mostrando su molestia con pucheros, pero North le daba la espalda así que lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

-Anda, ve a hacer lo que te dije. Prometo que si te comportas, después del desayuno iremos a ver a Bunny.

-¿En serio lo prometes?

-¡Por supuesto!- afirmó ahora de mejor humor. Jack hizo un sonido que no llegó a ser palabra, pero que demostraba su aceptación, y salió del cuarto para ir a buscar al resto de la comitiva para el desayuno.

.

.

.

La verdad era que esa noche de sueño les había caído bien a todos, se habían quitado un gran peso de encima y ya todo estaba bastante mejor que antes. Sobre todo porque ahora sí, todos los presentes en la mesa- Sandy, Toothiana, North y Mo– eran capaces de ver lo de Jack y Bunny como algo hasta cierto punto normal y bello, y aunque seguía sin poder ser, sabían que existía y no harían nada para negarlo o impedirlo más.

Desayunaron entonces en un silencio relajado; no hablaban mucho, no porque estuvieran molestos o tensos sino porque todos estaban cansados. Probablemente Jack era el único que mostraba su energía al punto de que daba la impresión de que sus reservas no se terminaban nunca.

Después del desayuno cada quien se hubiera retirado a lo suyo, pero en realidad deseaban ver a Bunny. Además, North les informó discretamente que quería hablar con ellos después, cuando consiguiera que Jack estuviera ocupado con alguna otra cosa.

Así pues, se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba descansando el Conejo de Pascua.

.

.

.

Debía ser una de las habitaciones más grandes y acogedoras de Santoff Claussen, quizás del mismo tamaño que la de North, y retacada hasta el tope de las paredes con cuadros, libros y reliquias. A pesar de que Bunny estaba recostado en lo que pudiera haber sido una cama común y corriente, había dos cosas que hacían que llamar a aquello "tratamiento" tuviera sentido. Para empezar, estaba justo en el lugar donde una porción de ventana con forma de media luna iluminaba la cama con la –ninguna, poca o mucha- luz que venía de afuera, lo que, incluso con solo verla, llenaba de una energía especial, y en segundo lugar, había _algo_ que se sentía como si hubiera un poder o una magia corriendo alrededor de él. Quizás eran toda esa cantidad de amuletos y artefactos que estaban acomodados a su alrededor, o quizás sería algún hechizo extraño hecho por North. El caso era que aunque no era visible, se sentía.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Jack con preocupación. Los demás secundaron su pregunta mientras él se acercaba a la cama, no sin antes mirar a North como pidiendo su aprobación. North asintió, dejándolo acercarse y a la vez contestando a su pregunta.

-Él está bien, sólo duerme, y vaya que lo necesita- sonrió después de un momento-, quizás duerma profundamente por dos o tres días más. Necesita reponer toda la magia que perdió en esta aventura.

Jack asintió, ausente. Ya había llegado hasta Bunny y la verdad es que sí parecía dormido, sus facciones estaban relajadas y su respiración –gracias a todos los cielos- era regular y suave al punto de que si Jack ponía la mano sobre su pecho podía verla subir y bajar junto con éste a un ritmo pausado y tranquilo. El calor de su cuerpo –ese calor que tanto amaba y que tanto deseaba volver a sentir- seguía allí y seguía llamándolo y tentándolo.

Jack tenía tantas preguntas sin contestar. Y la más importante, ¿Bunny aún lo amaba o no?

En el pequeño instante en que despertó luego de que Jack lo noqueara y antes de que Sandy lo volviera a dormir, Bunny había dado indicios de amarlo aún, pero a estas alturas confiarse era para idiotas. Jack ya no estaba para esas cosas y lo sabía, de modo que necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba rápido.

Estaba tan angustiado que no se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros podían prácticamente leer lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza, por la forma en que se movía, por la forma en que miraba a Bunny con insistencia, como si con eso pudiera comunicarse con él. Sandy podía ayudarlo con eso, pero Bunny no se encontraba en un estado favorable así que…no. Lo único que le quedaba a Jack era esperar a que despertara y él mismo le dijera todo lo que deseaba saber.

North sabía que podía ayudar un poco con la espera. Se volvió a sus compañeros y habló en voz baja para que Jack no escuchara.

-Espérenme en la salita de estar del segundo piso. Le daré a Jack una o dos cosas en qué pensar y luego me reuniré con ustedes.

-North, ¿de verdad es necesario que yo también esté?- preguntó Mo, con una inseguridad repentina que no era propia de ella-. No es que no me agraden pero se supone que no soy parte de este equipo.

-Estás metida hasta el cuello, Mo- intervino Tooth, levantando las cejas hacia ella-, hasta donde puedo ver todos pusimos algo de nuestra parte para llegar a este punto.

-Y hay mucho aún qué resolver. Adelántense. Mo, serás nuestra invitada de honor así que deja de protestar. Además, Jack te aprecia, tal vez por esta ocasión será necesario que metas tu nariz…aunque sé que hace tiempo Bunny te _sugirió_ que no lo hicieras. Esta vez es necesario.

Mo suspiró pesadamente recordando ese día y finalmente accedió. Ella, junto con los otros dos Guardianes, abandonaron la habitación.

North en cambio se acercó a Jack, que se había quedado de pie a lado de la cama de Bunny, contemplándolo.

-Jack- le tocó un hombro mientras lo llamaba- ¿vienes un momento?

Le señaló dos sillones que estaban en un rincón de la habitación, y Jack asintió con el cansancio evidente reflejado en sus ojos. De pronto le había caído encima, después de haber estado tan hiperactivo solo minutos antes.

Jack se sentó, pero North no llegó en seguida. En lugar de eso, se acercó a una mesa y tomó algo en sus brazos, con lo que regresó y se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

-E…el Libro- suspiró Jack, recordando la razón principal por la que ahora Bunny se encontraba en ese estado. Se hizo pequeño en su asiento, imaginándose que su compañero deseaba reñirlo de nuevo por lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto lo advirtió North trató de apartar esa idea de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no voy a regañarte por esto otra vez. Ya pasó. Además, ¿no te dije que hiciste un buen trabajo al final?- Jack asintió-, bien, entonces pon atención. Lo que te voy a decir es otra cosa, por completo.

Jack asintió una vez más, un poco más tranquilo.

North abrió el libro y pasó las páginas con cuidado. Ahora, el enorme volumen parecía delicado, como si con cualquier roce equivocado sus páginas se fueran a volver polvo, quizás debido a haber sido víctima de tanto ajetreo. Finalmente North llegó a la página que quería y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Entonces volteó a ver al joven espíritu.

-¿Recuerdas todas esas palabras que Eris dictó para modificar la historia de Bunny?

-¿Cómo olvidarlas?- replicó Jack con algo de ironía en su voz, recordando la angustia que lo inundó en ese instante.

-Bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de _por qué_ no se cumplió lo que ella dijo?

Jack negó con la cabeza y miró a North, intrigado y un poco fastidiado de que tratara de ponerle suspenso a una situación que para él no tenía nada de broma. Estaba angustiado, y North sólo parecía querer jugar con él.

-¡Ya dime!

-Bien, tranquilo, te mostraré. Digamos que…- la satisfacción se mezcló con un marcado orgullo en su rostro mientras le acercaba el libro a Jack para que viera las páginas abiertas-… creo que todos subestimamos a E. Aster Bunnymund si creímos que Eris iba a poder contra él con algo tan simple como esto.

Jack jaló el libro hasta sentarlo bien en su regazo y observó las páginas que dictaban la historia de Bunny. Las últimas palabras, aquellas que habían quedado dictadas por Eris, se habían escrito con un color oscuro y firme sobre el papel, pero parecían escritas con una letra diferente; el tipo de letra que uno imaginaría si las serpientes pudieran tomar un lápiz y escribir. Las letras, puntiagudas y angulosas, parecían darle un mayor énfasis al mensaje sombrío que querían transmitir; el odio, el dolor y la muerte entre Bunnymund y Jack.

Y sin embargo, lo que le robó la respiración en esos instantes a Jack Frost no fueron las palabras de Eris escritas sobre el papel, sino otro mensaje, más breve, más determinante y que ni siquiera estaba escrito con palabras.

Sobre las letras que representaban las palabras de Eris, había una línea. Una línea como hecha a mano alzada, ligeramente quebrada aquí o allá, pero firme, grabada a fuego, como si alguien hubiese tomado un cuchillo con la hoja bien afilada y al rojo vivo y la hubiera pasado por encima de cada oración a consciencia. Como si alguien hubiera dicho _NO, _y hubiera usado ese recurso para negarse a las palabras. No borrarlas, sino demostrarle a quien las había escrito que _no_ iba a obedecer, que _no_ tenía por qué hacerlo y que podía irse mucho al demonio en ese instante porque _no_ iba a someterse a su voluntad.

Incluso una parte de lo que el mismo Libro había escrito por su cuenta había pasado por esa censura, por ese reto silencioso.

Si se omitían las palabras traspasadas por aquella línea, la última oración rezaba con una letra viva y determinante:

"_E. Aster Bunnymund seguía enamorado de Jack Frost_".

Sin añadiduras de ninguna especie.

Jack pasó sus dedos sobre las palabras, y la línea trazada por Bunny- sabía que él la había hecho de algún modo, no necesitaba preguntar- era fácil de sentir, no sólo porque tenía una textura extraña, como si la hoja siguiera cicatrizándose, sino porque también estaba caliente, tanto que casi quemaba. Jack estaba feliz, confundido y a la vez extasiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No sé cómo lo hizo, pero asumo que esto representa la manera en que Bunny peleó con todas sus fuerzas y hasta el último instante con tal de no hacerte ningún daño-, North había esperado a que todo cayera en orden dentro de la cabeza de Jack para poder hablar-, tú mismo viste como se derrumbó al final, cuando ya había consumido sus fuerzas. Y por algún motivo, aquella parte que te quería a ti, fue la que ganó. ¿Alguna idea de cuál es ese motivo?

Jack negó con la cabeza, sin poder quitar su vista de las páginas. North sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, con la que él finalmente volteó a verlo. North deseaba que hiciera eso, porque quería que estuviera convencido de que lo que le iba a decir a continuación era verdad.

-_Tú_ te las arreglaste para anclarlo a la realidad, Jack. Bunny cometió errores al pelear contigo que jamás se hubiera permitido en una situación normal. Creo que aún entonces trataba de sabotearse a sí mismo, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir? Quizás si…si hubieras hecho algo realmente cobarde él hubiera perdido el control. Pero encaraste la situación, bien o mal pero de la mejor manera en que pudiste hacerlo, jamás negaste lo que los unía y en cambio confirmaste tu amor por él. Le demostraste tu _valor_, y gracias a eso, él consiguió convencerse de que nada de lo que Eris escribió en este libro es verdad.

–C-creo que entiendo…. pero…

-Nada de peros- sonrió North, tratando de evitar más preocupación de su parte- ¿quieres ver algo más?

Jack asintió.

-Bueno, tú tuviste la grandiosa idea de llevar ese libro que él te regaló aquella navidad, ¿o me equivoco? Algo poco común, debo decir, nadie hubiera pensado que serviría de algo…

-Sólo quería…- se encogió de hombros, tratando de explicar aun cuando él mismo no lo tenía muy claro-, no lo sé, siempre he sentido que ese libro tiene algo de…magia o algo así, es como si me protegiera…

-Bueno, entonces haz algo por mí ahora. Revisa las alforjas donde Bunny guarda sus armas. Mira, el cinturón está colgado allí.

Le señaló un perchero y Jack se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mencionado cinturón. Revisó una por una las alforjas, hasta que sus dedos tocaron algo frío y familiar para sus dedos. De algún modo supo que eso era lo que North quería que viera, así que lo tomó y lo sacó para verlo, fuera lo que fuera.

-E-es….esto es…

-El áster de hielo que le regalaste aquella misma navidad. He tenido oportunidad de observar un par de veces a Bunny, cuando cree que nadie lo ve. Lo saca de allí, lo observa, sonríe y lo vuelve a guardar- Aún con la figura entre sus manos, Jack volteó a verlo-. El libro de cuentos, la flor de hielo, por sí solos no tendrían ningún tipo de poder, pero ésta conexión que ustedes tienen provocan que se vuelvan objetos muy especiales, casi mágicos por su propia cuenta. Sospecho que los ayudaron a seguir con esa conexión aun cuando Eris influyó en nuestro Libro.

Jack sentía las manos temblorosas. Guardó el áster de nuevo, con cuidado, y luego volvió al lugar donde estaba sentado junto a North. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sujetó el cabello. A estas alturas, no sabía cómo demonios podía sentirse, todo le daba vueltas.

Finalmente, North suspiró. Venía la parte que no le gustaba, pero aun así, confiaba en que le iba a dar a Jack un respiro a final de cuentas. Un último recuerdo al que aferrarse cuando todo saliera mal- porque ese parecía ser el destino, visto desde todos los ángulos.

-Jack, sé que Mo te lo dijo ya pero yo tengo qué repetírtelo. Sé que Bunny te ama, y que tú lo amas a él, pero no tienen la opción de estar juntos.

Jack asintió. Por un momento deseó que North no le hubiera mostrado todas esas cosas. Probablemente le hubiera hecho mucho más fácil la aceptación de cómo tendrían que ser la situación en adelante.

-Sin embargo, si te mostré esto- dijo entonces, como si le hubiera leído la mente y supiera que tenía que darle una razón-, es porque creo que mientras puedan mantenerlo vivo, ése amor puede ser beneficioso tanto para Bunny como para ti. Su contacto afecta al mundo, sí, pero a ustedes los hace fuertes también y eso es importante. Él quedó completamente drenado, pero se va a reponer, y si tú te quedas a su lado y le haces compañía el proceso marchará mucho mejor.

-¿T-tú crees?- preguntó Jack, y en este punto se dio cuenta de lo llorosa que sonaba su voz y de lo débil que se sentía. North asintió.

-Les ofrezco esto como refugio temporal, ¿te gusta la idea? serán sólo un par de semanas, pero te prometo que estarán en paz y que podrán hacer… lo que quieran, pero con límites, ¿entendido? tampoco es para que abusen de mi hospitalidad.-Jack sonrió tristemente, animado apenas a medias por las palabras de North-. Y lo que pase con el mundo en esos días lo tomo bajo mi responsabilidad. Supongo que un poco no le hará daño a nadie, ¿qué te parece?

-Está…está bien, North. Muchas gracias.

North abrazó a Jack paternalmente. Podía sentir cómo su minúsculo cuerpo parecía de pronto mucho más frágil de lo que nunca había sido, y se sintió triste de (al menos por el momento) no poder hacer más por él. Finalmente lo soltó. Jack se limpió las mejillas de unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes que habían resbalado por sus ojos, pero lo miró y sonrió, como pidiéndole que no se preocupara más por él. North asintió con una sonrisa, tomó el libro entre sus enormes manos y se puso de pie.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar un rato más?

-No, yo preferiría quedarme aquí. ¿Puedo?

-Claro. Te llamaré a la hora de la comida.

Jack se limitó a asentir. Tomó una silla y la acercó hasta que quedó a un lado de la cama y se sentó. Subió los pies al asiento y se abrazó a sus rodillas sin dejar de contemplar a Bunny, mientras él dormía ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.

.

.

North llegó a la sala con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto entró y se sentó para hablar con los demás, sin embargo, recordó todo lo que había pasado y no pudo mantenerla por demasiado tiempo.

-Creo que…las cosas salieron bien, ¿no?- comenzó, tratando de no empezar con una nota tan negativa-, después de todo no hubo pérdidas que lamentar.

Sandy asintió.

-Salió mucho mejor de lo esperado- completó Tooth-, pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablar con nosotros, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede, North?

North abrió el libro y se lo pasó a Tooth.

-Tú ya lo sabes, Mo. Fue lo que hizo Bunny.

A continuación, se dedicó a explicar a Toothiana y a Sandy una versión resumida de todo lo que le había dicho antes a Jack. Los hechos los dejaron bastante impresionados, sobre todo por lo que podían significar.

-Si Bunny puede hacer esto, quizás no sea tan difícil para él…- comenzó a decir Tooth, pero luego miró a sus compañeros con la duda marcada en sus ojos-… ¿no creen?

-Te refieres a lo de Jack- inquirió Mo, y ella asintió.

-Sí. Si pudo hacer esto quizás haya una manera de que pueda controlar lo que pase con el equilibrio sin que haya necesidad de separarse de Jack.

Sandy les explicó por señas que eso había sido precisamente lo que Jack había querido hacer al intentar volverse más fuerte. A pesar de que la idea en cierto modo parecía ser buena, había demasiadas fallas, demasiados errores.

-Tenemos que estar conscientes de que Bunny usó prácticamente todo su poder para hacer esto- dijo North entonces, señalando el libro- no creo que esté al nivel, ninguno de nosotros lo está realmente, para controlar el equilibrio.

-¡Pero podemos intentarlo! ¡Quizás entre todos, quizás haya aún algo que se pueda hacer!...Mo…. ¿tú no lo crees?

Mo negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Toothiana, puede intentarse, pero también North tiene la razón al decir que ninguno está al nivel. Y yo no tengo tanta influencia como para hacer algo así, mis poderes se ven limitados una vez que la naturaleza se desemboca. Y fuimos tan torpes y tan débiles como para caer incluso en la influencia de una diosa en decadencia como Eris…

Al decir esto, algo hizo _clic_ dentro de la mente de Mo.

No estaba segura de lo que podía significar pero….

Mientras pensaba, los Guardianes se habían enfrascado en una discusión bastante acalorada sobre lo que se podía hacer o no. Finalmente, North les anunció su decisión- al menos temporal- sobre lo que se iba a hacer.

-Les permitiré a Jack y a Bunny estar juntos aquí en Santoff Claussen mientras Bunny se recupera. A partir de que salgan, deberán seguir separados como lo estaban antes. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos, por lo menos hasta que otra cosa suceda.

Tooth y Sandy suspiraron con cierta decepción. Sandy fue el primero en poner un pie firme en la situación. Él no se iba a quedar tan fácil con los brazos cruzados, ya bastante había pasado por esos siete años cuidando de Jack como para dejarlo en un momento así. Toothiana acordó que también haría algo al respecto. No sabían qué pero buscarían y ya encontrarían algo. North asintió.

-Está bien, si quieren seguir intentando no habrá oposición alguna de mi parte. Pero no olviden que no podemos descuidar nuestros deberes. Ya vieron lo que pasó con el Libro, y no queremos una historia como ésta otra vez, ¿o me equivoco?

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos, North. Yo por mi parte espero lo mismo de ti.

Sandy asintió en acuerdo con Toothiana.

Mo se puso de pie y anunció que se retiraba como si de pronto hubiera recordado que tenía cosas importantes qué hacer. No dio muchas explicaciones salvo que tenía que averiguar algo y que volvería tan pronto como tuviera noticias de interés. Luego se fue con toda la impetuosidad que la caracterizaba cuando estaba en pleno dominio de sí misma.

North invitó a Tooth y a Sandy a quedarse a descansar un poco más, pero ellos tenían que revisar cómo iban las cosas en sus respectivas ocupaciones, después de todo habían estado ausentes por dos noches y eso podía no ser mucho para North cuyo día era una vez al año, pero para ellos podía significar un gran problema si las cosas no salían bien.

Así pues, North los despidió ya con los ánimos más calmados y con la promesa de avisarles en cuanto despertara Bunny.

.

.

.

Como North hubiera esperado bajo cualquier circunstancia, tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza para conseguir que Jack bajara a comer civilizadamente. Ni los yetis pudieron con él; la única manera de convencerlo fue advertirle que para que Bunny mejorara pronto la habitación donde estaba debía estar impecable en todo momento; eso incluía no comer ahí dentro pues había posibilidad de que ensuciara y que dejara el lugar impregnado con el olor. Y North estaba seguro- le dijo entonces a Jack- de que él no quería causarle una molestia a Bunny.

-¿O sí, Jack?- preguntó de una manera que sugería fuertemente que estaba bajo aviso, de modo que a Jack no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar.

Acompañó a North durante la comida, pero después de eso no hubo poder sobre la faz de la tierra que lo arrancara de su puesto a lado de la cama de Bunny, y eso incluyó la cena, a la que se negó asegurando que no necesitaba comer tanto. North accedió a que se saltara la cena si tomaba un baño relajante con agua tibia, no tanto porque lo necesitara (al igual que con la comida, siendo un espíritu, la higiene no era tanto problema para él), sino porque un poco de relajación seguro le vendría más que bien.

Había un baño cerca de la habitación, de modo que Jack corrió hacia allí y de relajante el baño no tuvo nada porque tardó menos de diez minutos y salió a toda carrera, casi aún con jabón en el cabello.

Mientras tanto, North mandó a Phill por un sillón más grande con cojines y una manta. Sabía que no iba a conseguir que Jack dejara esa habitación, así que se resignó a al menos hacer el lugar un poco más cómodo para él.

Jack apreció el detalle y lo agradeció. Luego se instaló en su nuevo puesto – tenía el cabello húmedo goteando sobre la gruesa manta- y no dejó de hacer guardia ni un minuto hasta que finalmente, poco después de medianoche, se quedó dormido.

Impresionado por su insistencia, North lo dejó dormir tranquilo y supuso que así pasarían los días al menos hasta que Bunny despertara.

.

.

.

North solo se equivocó por algunos pequeños detalles en su predicción; Jack seguía casi tan ansioso como el día anterior porque Bunny despertara, sin embargo después de una larga noche de sueño se levantó con energía y con toda la intención de aprovechar al máximo su estadía a lado de su amado conejo mutante.

No estaba seguro de que hiciera demasiada diferencia (tenía la sensación de que North sólo le había dicho aquello para obligarlo a comer en otro lado), pero Jack se la pasó el día recorriendo la habitación de palmo a palmo asegurándose de que cada rincón estuviera impecable, limpiando como un poseso a cualquier indicación de lo contrario.

Una vez que terminó, buscó libros, y en cuanto consiguió dos o tres que le agradaran o le llamaran la atención se instaló a lado de la cama de Bunny en su cómodo sillón y comenzó a leerle en voz apenas lo suficientemente alta para que llegara a sus oídos. Si Bunny le podía escuchar mientras estaba inconsciente, al menos le ayudaría a entretenerse un poco.

Como antes, sólo salió una vez en todo el día para comer y otra vez para darse un baño, y cayó dormido un poco más temprano que el día anterior.

Al tercer día de esta pequeña rutina, Jack comenzaba a impacientarse, pero confiaba en que no faltaba mucho para que Bunny despertara. El problema era que prácticamente a cualquier movimiento o cambio, se asustaba, y miraba a su compañero con ansiedad convencido de que despertaría…y nada. Tanto sobresalto lo estaba dejando exhausto.

North había renunciado definitivamente a convencerlo de que se relajara un poco, limitándose a vigilarlo, y eventualmente se convenció a sí mismo de que Jack estaba bien y de que tarde o temprano Bunny despertaría y la situación daría al fin un paso más en alguna dirección (la que fuera ya era ganancia).

.

.

.

Jack se sintió profundamente decepcionado, y un poco temeroso, hay que agregar, cuando para el término del tercer día Bunny aún no había despertado. Ya era bastante tarde por la noche, y él estaba envuelto en su deliciosa manta y acomodado entre los cojines, pero no podía dormir.

Recordó todas las veces que se había acomodado entre los brazos de Bunny a pasar la noche; esas habían sido probablemente las mejores noches de su vida. A pesar de lo estático que estaba el cuerpo de Bunny en ese momento, Jack lo encontraba tan apetecible como siempre. Las noches en Santoff Claussen siempre eran frescas a pesar del abrigo de la enorme mansión, de modo que dormir en compañía siempre era la opción más agradable. ¿A quién le podía importar o molestar a estas alturas?

Seguro de que a North indudablemente le incomodaría verlo tan cerca de Bunny, lo primero que hizo Jack fue acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla bien. Luego, se dirigió hacia la cama observando la figura dormida de su amado.

Se subió a la cama y retiró la cobija. Como Bunny estaba boca arriba, tendría que conformarse con recostarse de lado junto a él y abrazarse a su pecho. Levantó su brazo y se acomodó allí, pero el brazo, rígido, no lo rodeó, sino que se limitó a quitarse de su camino y permitirle abrazarse.

Jack casi sintió ganas de llorar al no sentir los brazos rodeándole en seguida como siempre ocurría, así que tuvo que recordarse que Bunny estaba durmiendo un sueño diferente a lo normal, de modo que no tenía que ponerse así por una pequeñez.

Se abrazó fuerte a él y jaló la cobija, arropándose a sí mismo.

.

.

.

Durante la noche, Bunny sintió frío. Curioso, porque era la primera cosa que sentía –al menos táctilmente- en bastante tiempo ya. Se abrazó fuerte a una figura que yacía a su lado que le parecía algo curiosamente familiar, y a la que sin embargo no podía ponerle nombre. Muy apenas recordaba quién era él mismo. Aun así, supo que le quedaban unas horas más en la inconsciencia y se dijo que debía descansar y aquella cosa que le abrazaba probablemente también. Luego no supo nada más hasta que una luz se abrió paso ante sus ojos.

.

.

.

Cuando North percibió algo de movimiento, levantó la mirada del libro que leía y sonrió al ver a Bunny estirarse perezosamente, saliendo por fin de su letargo.

Al bajar los brazos de nuevo, casi de manera inconsciente Bunny sujetó firmemente con su brazo el cuerpo de Jack contra el suyo y miró a su alrededor. Al ver a su compañero, le sonrió.

-¿Qué hay, North?

-Oh, no mucho. ¿Descansaste?

Al hacer esta pregunta, North miró con intención a Jack. Bunny levantó las cejas antes de mirar hacia abajo y verlo allí, felizmente dormido, sin preocupación alguna. Luego miró a North, un poco asustado de su posible reacción. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, North hizo una seña con una mano como diciéndole que no se preocupara.

-Hice un pequeño trato con él. Mientras estés convaleciente, pueden estar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran. Siempre que no se pasen de listos, por supuesto.

-Ya veo.

-Y por cierto, creo que olvidó por completo que yo tengo las llaves de todas las habitaciones porque anoche aseguró la puerta, supongo que para que yo no viera que se metería en tu cama. Espero que _tú_ no lo olvides Bunny.

Eso era claramente una advertencia, y él no la desestimó.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré muy en cuenta- respiró profundo, como si tratara de llenarse de realidad otra vez. Luego miró a su compañero con seriedad-. North, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unos cuatro días. No te preocupes, todo ha ido bien. Tenemos el libro de vuelta y tú y Jack están a salvo.

-Pero Eris modificó…

Bunny se silenció de pronto y se sujetó la frente con la mano que no sujetaba el cuerpo de Jack. De pronto, al recordar aquello, le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes.

-Tranquilo, viejo amigo, ya hablaremos de esto. Por el momento, ¿por qué no te recuestas un poco en lo que mando a alguien con el desayuno? Despierta a Jack para que también coma algo. El pobre ha estado todos estos días a tu lado, cuidándote…

Bunny asintió, y miró a Jack con una sonrisa que traspasó el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

-Tardarán unos veinte minutos en traerles el desayuno, entonces- sonrió North, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta-. Vendré a verte un poco más tarde, y dependiendo de cómo estés hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Bunny asintió. Cuando se cerró la puerta, miró a Jack. Acarició lentamente sus brazos, su cintura y sus piernas, observando con atención cada rincón de su cuerpo, como asegurándose de que fuera real, y de que realmente estaba allí con él. Luego, se inclinó sobre su rostro y le dio un beso suave y cálido en la frente, que provocó que Jack sonriera dentro de su sueño y que despertara poco a poco.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Bunny pudo ver en esos hermosos ojos azules todo el miedo, la angustia –y en algún punto, el enojo- que había provocado en él. Lo abrazó fuerte, cerca, y sintió sus brazos, delgados y delicados agarrándose fuerte a su pecho.

No dijeron nada en todo ese tiempo, sólo se quedaron abrazados bajo las sábanas, disfrutando de ese momento único en que al fin podían encontrarse después de haber pasado por tanto. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera –tal como en aquella ocasión en que Jack pensó que era el último abrazo que se darían. Pareció por un largo rato que nada podría separarlos, excepto claro cuando se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta y el murmullo de uno de los yetis, quizás Phill, anunciando que traía el desayuno para ellos.

Sólo cuando Jack se separó de él para abrir la puerta, Bunny se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba aún más afectado por esto de lo que él había percibido en un principio. Bunny pensó en ponerse de pie, pero Jack se dio la vuelta hacia él antes de que pudiera intentarlo, y le sonrió de una manera genuinamente afectada.

-Lo siento- su voz sonaba débil, temblorosa-, dormí mucho.

Bunny comprendió que se refería a la torpeza con que había bajado de la cama como si sus piernas fueran gelatina y no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Jack llegó a su lado con un carrito de cocina donde llevaba dos bandejas, una con su desayuno y otro con el de él.

-No te preocupes- Bunny se sentó recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a comer, mientras Jack se sentaba en su sillón y hacía lo mismo.

El desayuno también transcurrió en un profundo silencio. Ninguno levantó la vista de su plato hasta que terminó.

Jack tomó los platos vacíos y los acomodó en el carrito para sacarlos al pasillo, donde alguien los recogería. Luego regresó al interior de la habitación a paso lento, como si no quisiera volver a entrar. Se aproximó a la cama y miró a Bunny que en ningún momento había despegado sus ojos de él.

En vez de sentarse en el sillón otra vez, como había pensado hacer durante los ínfimos segundos que había tardado en llevarse los platos sucios, Jack cambió de opinión y trepó en la cama para volver a acostarse junto a Bunny sin encontrar resistencia alguna de su parte. En cambio, Bunny lo arropó entre sus brazos una vez más.

-Supe que North te dejó quedarte aquí conmigo- susurró Bunny, acercando sus labios al oído de Jack. Sentía que levantar su voz habría interrumpido la tranquilidad de la habitación, además, fue un deleite, un placer completo, sentirlo temblar de pies a cabeza entre sus brazos al sentir su respiración tan cerca de su cuello.

-Sí…yo…me podré quedar aquí mientras te recuperas por completo. Claro, si eso no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo…- lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza- quisiera asegurarme de que lo que sea que suceda en adelante no te hará daño. Jack….tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti. Pero lo que pasó con Eris…

-No hables de eso, por favor-, le interrumpió Jack, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. Yo no….no quiero recordarlo.

-Todo lo que te dije…sabes que no fue mi intención- continuó Bunny a pesar de que Jack le había pedido que no siguiera hablando de eso-, jamás querría lastimarte así. No podría resistir el provocarte algún daño.

Jack no contestó. En cambio, se quedó en silencio, jugando ausentemente con el pelaje de su amado conejo mutante, casi como si no lo estuviera escuchando. Bunny aceptó su falta de respuesta como una respuesta en sí misma. Sabía que Jack era perfectamente auténtico. No podía disimular cosas que no sentía, no podía sonreír si algo iba mal con él. Y sin embargo la expresión de Jack denotaba neutralidad. Una llena de paz, tranquila, adorable neutralidad. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos un poco más. Luego, finalmente, sonrió.

-Lo sé, Bunny.

Dadas las circunstancias Bunny no podía ser más feliz en ese instante.

.

.

.

Para cuando North volvió a la habitación, Jack se había vuelto a quedar dormido entre los brazos de Bunny. Éste lo observaba dormir con tanta adoración, que North tuvo que preguntarse de nuevo cómo había permitido que Eris lo manipulara hasta lograr que odiara con tanta fuerza la idea de aquella relación. Ahora que podía verlo con sus propios ojos, parecía la cosa más natural y bella del mundo.

Bunny alzó la mirada hacia él al verlo entrar y le hizo una seña para que no hiciera mucho ruido, tal era la devoción con que procuraba el descanso de su pareja. North se acercó en silencio y se sentó junto a la cama.

Se propuso hablar en voz baja en todo momento.

-Tenías preguntas, amigo. Contestaré las que pueda, lo prometo.

-Gracias North. Creo que comprendo algunas cosas, sólo que no sé cómo fue que me liberé al final. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó pero...-suspiró-, ah, no sé North, estoy confundido.

North sonrió.

-En realidad no hay mucho que te hayas perdido entonces. Eris modificó el libro con su magia para controlarte y tú fuiste más fuerte, y es todo lo que podemos sacar en claro. En todo caso, menos mal que fuiste tú. No sé si Jack, o cualquiera de nosotros, hubiera resistido del mismo modo de haber estado en tu lugar.

Bunny se quedó en silencio.

North procedió a explicarle el estado en que había quedado el Libro luego del enfrentamiento. Más que orgulloso por su propia fuerza, Bunny parecía intrigado por el desenvolvimiento de la situación. Luego pensó en su persecución hacia Jack y el enfrentamiento con Eris, si es que así se le podía llamar a esa pelea.

North le explicó lo mismo que le había dicho a Jack y a los demás y Bunny llegó a la misma conclusión que él.

Si había resistido, lo había hecho porque su amor por Jack había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Satisfecho con ésta idea, le agradeció a North que le explicara lo ocurrido. Pero también le pidió que le ayudara a quitarse una inquietud más.

-Eris tomó tus sentimientos de- guardó silencio un momento, como buscando una palabra adecuada-, desagrado hacia nuestra relación, y de algún modo los magnificó, y por eso nos mostrabas tanta intolerancia….

North asintió indicándole que lo seguía.

-¿Qué tal si yo de verdad sentía algo de lo que le dije a Jack esa noche? ¿Qué tal si no todo había sido provocado por ella y el libro?

North se quedó pensativo. Para Bunny fue más que evidente que no esperaba esa pregunta y que dar con una respuesta no sería fácil. Sin embargo, como en otras situaciones, confiaba en su sabiduría, así que esperó paciente por su opinión. Al final, North sonrió.

-No dudo que en su momento tuvieras tus dudas y eso te llevara a pensamientos negativos…creo recordar que incluso viniste a mí por consejo- Bunny asintió-. Sin embargo, considero que lo importante aquí es que la parte de ti que ama a Jack fue la que ganó. No te preocupes más por eso y…trata de ser feliz mientras puedas serlo. No hay nada más que pueda decir yo al respecto. Todo lo demás queda en ti…y en Jack.

North se puso de pie y revolvió el cabello del joven dormido antes de hacerle una seña a Bunny.

-La cena estará en un rato más. Descansen.

.

.

.

Esta vez, la paz que inundaba la habitación fue más que suficiente para que la pareja –sentían que contaban con la seguridad de llamarse de nuevo una pareja, aunque solo fuera por unos días-, tomara su cena en la cama. Sentado al lado de Bunny, Jack le contaba cosas y reía y comía con deleite, con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho que su amante no veía. Entre juegos y risas se alimentaron uno al otro, como hubieran deseado hacerlo los últimos años. A Jack le dolió pensar en todo lo que se había perdido durante ese tiempo, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado y disfrutar el tiempo en que podía estar con Bunny.

Más tarde Phill pasó a recoger los platos. Ellos quedaron platicando un poco más y luego decidieron dormir. Sin embargo, Jack había dormido tanto durante el día –en la paz y la tranquilidad que la presencia de Bunny le daba- que no tenía nada de sueño, y si había accedido a dormir era porque sabía que su amor lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Bunny tampoco podía dormir, y después de mucho rato, ambos yacían acostados frente a frente y en silencio.

-Jack…- susurró, acariciándole una mejilla delicadamente con sus dedos. Jack lo miraba directo a los ojos esperando a que hablara-. En todos estos días no dejé de pensar en lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Eso de que…el último beso que hay en tus labios es el que te dio Tooth y no uno mío.

-Sí, lo recuerdo….

-No sé si pueda tolerarlo más.

Jack sonrió y humedeció sus labios con su lengua, y cerró sus ojos esperando un beso. Sin embargo, el beso que llegó a él fue directo a su frente.

-¡Hey!

Bunny sonrió.

-No seas tan ansioso.

Besó su sien derecha, y luego se movió lentamente para besar el otro lado de su rostro, sus mejillas, su barbilla, la punta de su nariz. Jack respiraba cada vez más rápido y trataba de jalarlo para convencerlo de que lo besara en los labios de una vez. Bunny le dio un beso más, debajo de una oreja, y otro en el cuello, pero en el lado contrario. Jack sollozó lastimosamente, y Bunny rio con más ganas.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos?- le preguntó en voz baja, cambiando por completo su expresión anterior por una más seria y nostálgica-…me parece que fue durante aquella navidad. Esa noche…

-Cuando me buscaste en mi habitación- puntualizó Jack, ahora acariciando su rostro-, antes de quedarme dormido. Lo recuerdo bien…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tan bien? Deberías refrescarme un poco la memoria…

Las mejillas de Jack se llenaron de un color profundo que encantó a Bunny, pero a pesar de su repentino estado de nerviosidad no se detuvo para describir lo que con ansias recordaba cada vez que había necesitado un beso suyo desde entonces.

-Recuerdo…que me acariciaste los labios con tus dedos…-Bunny empezó a hacer como Jack decía, y éste cerró los ojos. Aunque él también lo recordaba, disfrutaba escucharle explicándolo todo-… y luego me abrazaste…muy fuerte…

Bunny apretó el agarre de su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jack mientras su otra mano seguía acariciándole los labios. Jack había cerrado sus ojos presa del éxtasis.

-¿Qué más, Jack?

-Me… me besaste… m-muy despacio…y…mordiste mis labios…

En este punto, más que hablar, más que respirar, Jack jadeaba cada palabra que salía de su boca. Bunny cumplió entonces sus deseos. Alejó los dedos que acariciaban sus labios y aprovechó ese brazo para sujetarlo con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. Luego juntó sus labios con los de él, despacio, suave. Jack se abandonó al beso y se concentró en disfrutarlo por completo mientras duraba. Cada centímetro de su piel y cada uno de sus sentidos se enfocaron entonces en Bunny mientras él comenzaba a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo. Jack abrió los labios y la lengua de Bunny penetró en ellos, impregnándolo de él.

Pudieron ser horas, Jack jamás estaría seguro, durante las que se estuvieron besando. El cuerpo de Bunny sobre el de él lo llenaba de calor y solo con la manera en que lo besaba parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor, una, otra y otra vez.

Su mente estaba nublada de tanto éxtasis. Cuando se separaron finalmente, Jack dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo los labios de Bunny recorriendo su cuello.

Después de un rato, él se acostó de nuevo y le abrazó. Se miraron por un largo rato, con el pecho agitado y las ideas revueltas.

Jack apoyó su frente en el pecho de Bunny, y su voz sonó ahogada, como perdida en el eco de un profundo pozo del que no podía salir.

-Te amo. Te amo, Bunny, te amo, no puedo más…

Bunny lo abrazó fuerte y besó su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, Jack. Más de lo que puedo soportar.

Y a partir de ese momento, sin más palabras, siguieron dándose besos ligeros y caricias. Poco a poco el sueño terminó por vencerlos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron así, refugiados en los brazos del otro por horas, conversando, leyendo juntos, dándose besos, y cosas por el estilo.

Tooth y Sandy fueron de visita apenas supieron que Bunny había despertado, pero en poco tiempo comprendieron que lo único que hacían era quitarles el preciado tiempo en que podían estar juntos, así que abreviaron y se fueron de ahí lo antes posible.

Por la noche se besaban y se acariciaban como si no hubiera mañana, y aunque cada vez más piezas de la ropa de Jack desaparecían de la escena con rapidez, no llegaban tan lejos como hubieran querido. No tanto por la advertencia de North, sino por algo que sabían ambos; una vez que empezaran no se iban a detener. Una vez que Bunny volviera a poseer a Jack no iba a poder echarse para atrás. Lo desearía todo el día, todos los días y las noches, para siempre. Y el mundo se iría al demonio.

Y mientras pudieran estar juntos ni a Bunny ni a Jack les importaría.

Pero ahora, estando totalmente cuerdos, les parecía un precio demasiado alto.

.

.

.

Con el paso de los días, Bunny mejoró notablemente. A los cinco días ya podía ponerse de pie y caminar, así que la parte física ya estaba bastante bien. Hizo ejercicios para desperezar sus piernas y estiramientos, y convenció a Jack de que lo acompañara pues a su parecer, no se había entrenado apropiadamente en mucho tiempo. Jack aceptó principalmente para poder estar todo el tiempo con él- y para que dejara de burlarse de su debilidad física. A los diez días, Bunny pudo salir de Santoff Claussen y dar caminatas cortas a los alrededores- no por mucho tiempo claro, pero por lo menos lo suficiente para que cada vez sintiera una gran mejoría con respecto a la anterior.

Jack siempre lo acompañaba, tomaba su mano y conversaban de pequeñeces. Después de un rato Bunny lo levantaba y lo llevaba en sus hombros y Jack reía y le acariciaba y besaba las orejas para molestarlo y que no pudiera concentrarse. Bunny lo tiraba en la nieve y se le echaba encima haciéndole cosquillas. Jack gemía y reía a partes iguales y ambos se llenaban de nieve. Quedaban exhaustos, pero muy felices.

Luego volvían a Santoff Claussen y se la pasaban el resto del día haciendo alguna actividad tranquila y que no exigiera demasiado esfuerzo físico.

A Jack le aliviaba saber que cada vez Bunny estaba en mejor estado, pues no soportaba verlo tan débil, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba tristeza saber que le quedaba poco tiempo para permanecer a su lado incondicionalmente. Las noches ya no le bastaban, así que cuando tenía oportunidad lo provocaba y comenzaban a besarse y a acariciarse dentro de la habitación, alejados de las miradas de todos, como si necesitaran exprimirle hasta la última gota a aquella situación única e irrepetible. Y en honor a la verdad, así era.

.

.

.

Bunny miraba a Jack. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el costado de su cuerpo desnudo, con las gotas de sudor congelándose cual si fueran escarcha sobre su piel. Jack también lo observaba, y parecieron siglos suspendidos en su mirada antes de que pronunciara lo que había en su mente.

-Bunny…

-¿Sí, Jack?

-Quiero que hagamos el amor.

Al día siguiente, según había dicho North, Bunny podría regresar a la madriguera, lo cual quería decir que aquello había terminado finalmente. Bunny entendía a Jack, porque él se sentía igual. Deseaba tanto hacerle el amor que todo su cuerpo ardía de la impaciencia. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se lo pidió, se limitó a acariciarle el rostro.

Llevaban horas perdidos entre besos y caricias. De hecho se sorprendía de su propia resistencia a no haber llegado más lejos, como ambos lo querían. Seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Jaló a Jack hacia sí y lo hizo abrir las piernas para acaballarlo sobre su cintura mientras él se recostaba de espaldas sobre la cama, pero en lugar de penetrarlo dejó que su miembro y el de él se restregaran uno contra el otro en una fricción que comenzó a volverse insoportable. Jack gimió fuerte, se apoyó en su pecho y movió su cadera para acompañar sus movimientos con los suyos mientras jadeaba y sollozaba sin poderse contener.

Bunny se dio la vuelta y quedó sobre él. Jack se sujetó de las sábanas mientras Bunny seguía moviéndose, simulando embestidas y mandando su cabeza a la luna con cada caricia sobre su piel. Pero Jack sabía que eso no era lo que quería.

-N…no….no…Bunny, así no, por favor…

-Lo siento… ¡ngh! Jack… no quiero…lastimarte….

-Pero….no…no… aaah….más…quiero más….

Bunny tomó ambas erecciones con su mano y las bombeó con fuerza. Jack soltó un grito de placer que hizo retumbar las paredes y sus cuerpos, y finalmente eyaculó con fuerza entre gemidos, y segundos después el semen de Bunny también bañó su estómago, lo que consiguió hacerlo estremecer.

Jack cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía pedir nada más.

Bunny lo aseó con cuidado, lo abrazó y consiguió de algún modo hacerlo dormir.

.

.

.

Los Guardianes celebraron la recuperación de Bunny con una cena deliciosa, casi comparable a la de Navidad. Jack lo acompañó todo el día, y aunque se portaba amoroso como de costumbre, Bunny no podía evitar notarlo ausente.

No había nuevas de Mo y hasta el momento ni Tooth ni Sandy habían encontrado nada que les fuera útil, pero aun así, trataron de mostrarse de buen ánimo hacia su compañero.

De modo que a todos les sorprendió cuando, apenas concluyó su cena, Jack se puso de pie y anunció que se iba.

-He descuidado muchas cosas- explicó vagamente. Su mirada estaba vacía, y evadía por completo la de Bunny-, debo apresurarme. Nos vemos luego.

Bunny se puso de pie para detenerlo, pero Jack no se detuvo ni aun cuando gritó su nombre. Se movió con tal agilidad que Bunny no pudo alcanzarlo y salió volando de ahí como si fuera cualquier otro día, cualquier otra situación sin importancia.

Bunny hizo amago de seguirlo, pero North lo detuvo.

-No has recuperado tu magia del todo- le dijo- no debes esforzarte de más. Lo mejor será que esperes a que él pueda verte, enfrentarte, ya sabes.

-Debió ser doloroso para él- completó Tooth, llegando a sus espaldas y palmeando su hombro-, imagínate. Creo que hasta cierto punto es natural que quisiera evadir una despedida.

Sentado en su sitio, Sandy suspiró con sensación de derrota.

Bunny suspiró también y asintió. La verdad era que quería tener unos minutos con Jack para hablar de nuevo y reiterarle su amor una y otra vez, las que fueran necesarias, pero él no se lo había permitido y Bunny ahora se sentía estúpido y algo vacío.

Ya no sentía ánimos de nada así que se despidió, agradeciéndole a North con todo su corazón, y se dirigió a su hogar. Él también tenía mucho trabajo qué reponer.

.

.

.

La madriguera estaba hecha un desastre, pero no era nada que no se pudiera corregir con algo de trabajo duro. North le había dicho que al menos en lo físico estaba tan bien como podía estarlo, así que los ajustes que tendría que hacer con su magia tendrían que esperar hasta que esa parte de él mejorara por completo.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días, y no hubo momento en que Bunny no extrañara profundamente a Jack a su lado, su voz diciendo todo tipo de historias, chistes y palabras de amor, su piel fresca abrazándose a la suya al dormir, sus besos, el sabor de su cuerpo. Era como si el mismo aire le faltara para respirar.

Quizás esto fue lo que hizo que su sola presencia perturbara su trabajo una semana después de haber apenas comenzado, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era esa perturbación que estaba sintiendo a su alrededor, que parecía querer bloquear sus sentidos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba, Jack estaba de pie, mirándolo desde lo alto de una roca, con el ceño fruncido.

Bunny estaba feliz de verlo, su corazón comenzó a galopar como un caballo desbocado, pero seguía tan molesto con él por haber huido sin más que no quiso demostrárselo ni un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Frostbite?- preguntó en un tono mucho más áspero de lo que se había propuesto en un principio. Jack golpeó el suelo con su cayado, sin dejarse intimidar en lo absoluto.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el hecho de que estoy _harto_ de ti, y de _todo_ lo que has hecho con mi vida, maldito conejo mutante….

Bunny lo miró, sorprendido de no encontrar un ápice de broma en sus palabras. Jack bajó de la roca, caminó hacia él y continuó hablando.

-Ésta es tu última _jodida_ oportunidad, bastardo. Estoy a muy poco de _odiarte_ con toda mi alma así que tú decides….-en este punto, su voz se debilitó. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar-, si me rechazas ahora, me darás el único pretexto que me hacía falta.

Bunny no supo qué decir. Sólo podía quedarse callado, asombrado, y esperar a que Jack le diera sus opciones.

Las que fueran.

Bunny no sabía lo que podría contestarle, bajo prácticamente ninguna circunstancia…

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren una pista para el próximo capítulo solo les diré que puede que sea muy lindo hasta cierto punto, pero volverá el drama._

_Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que les debo mis respuestas a sus reviews para la próxima. Perdónenme TT-TT_

_Gracias por leer y deséenme suerte. Pronto comenzaré con un pequeño curso de manejo y estoy nerviosa. Llevo años "aprendiendo" pero nunca he podido practicar con regularidad. Ahora va a ser un sí o sí._

_De modo que recen al dios en que crean por mi vida._

_GRACIAS._

_BESOS!_

_Aoshika October_


	15. La tormenta de Jack

_Ya es tarde y debo dormir, me muero, en serio. La escuela me tiene como sonámbula. _

_El próximo capítulo será el último de este fic. Tenía que comunicárselos de una vez. Casi no puedo creerlo, sentí ganas de llorar al escribir ese anuncio._

_Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, en este capítulo va a haber lemon. Mucho, de hecho. Espero que les guste aunque como siempre, sospecho que me odiarán al final, porque conmigo las cosas no se acaban hasta que se acaban._

_RotG no me pertenece._

_Los invito a leer._

**Handle (me) With Care**

**Capítulo 15: La tormenta de Jack**

Jack se quedó en silencio mirando a Bunny luego de conseguir que éste le prestara toda su atención. Luego, soltando un suspiro lastimoso, bajó su mirada al suelo, donde sus pies jugueteaban uno sobre el otro y sus dedos inquietos removían el pasto. Sus rodillas temblaban y podía perfectamente apreciar su propio pecho agitado, subiendo y bajando.

-Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo así, ¿no crees?- preguntó en voz baja, apenas lo suficiente para que los oídos superdotados de su compañero lo escucharan. Bunny supo que no esperaba una respuesta-. Siempre con lo mismo. Nos separamos, algo sucede y volvemos a estar juntos un momento para separarnos otra vez. Y siempre….siempre soy yo quien te busca. ¿No estás harto? ¿No estás harto de mí, de que te insista?

Bunny se quedó de piedra cuando notó que esta vez Jack se quedaba callado como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. El problema era que no se le ocurría qué respuesta darle que no le rompiera el corazón. Entonces, Jack debió darse cuenta de la encrucijada en que lo metía, porque en lugar de esperar más siguió hablando.

-Porque yo sí. Estoy harto de esto, y estoy harto de buscarte. Pero eso no me impidió hacerlo ahora.

Probablemente nunca había tenido las ideas tan claras como en ese instante, y Bunny podía verlo. Casi no podía respirar de la presión que sentía a su alrededor, temía por sí mismo, temía por Jack.

Pero Jack no tuvo piedad de él, ni de sí mismo ni de su propio corazón.

-No sé tú, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión, y esa es…que quiero estar contigo. Pase lo que pase, quiero quedarme contigo. Nada más me importa –Bunny iba a hablar pero Jack continuó, levantando la voz-. Pero si tú no quieres, si no estás dispuesto a hacer ningún sacrificio por nosotros, necesito que me lo digas ahora mismo. Cuando dije que estoy harto, lo dije totalmente en serio. No voy a seguir peleando solo, ya te lo había dicho antes, y te lo repito ahora. Porque si hasta estos días que tuvimos en Santoff Claussen tenía alguna esperanza…

…era curioso que el centro de Bunny fuera precisamente la esperanza, porque Bunny, con todas esas pequeñas acciones que quizás no hubieran significado nada en otra situación, había terminado por deshacer la de Jack aunque nunca hubiera sido su decisión. Él no había elegido enamorarse de Jack y tampoco que Jack le correspondiera. Si no podían estar juntos ahora no era su culpa.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, tú fuiste el que se largó sin dejarme decir una palabra más- replicó entonces, con los nervios crispados debido a la forma en que Jack hablaba. Pareciera que lo estaba culpando de todo y Bunny no pensaba permitirlo, porque aquello para él iba mucho más allá que simplemente buscar un responsable-, jamás entenderás lo que esos días significaron para mí si no me dejas explicarte.

Jack se quedó callado por varios segundos, mirando a Bunny fijamente a los ojos en todo momento. Parecía sereno, como si ya nada pudiera afectarlo después de las palabras de Bunny o de las suyas propias. Bunny no entendió lo que estaba esperando hasta que él mismo lo dijo.

-Explícame entonces. Te escucho.

Bunny se mordió los labios. No podía entender con claridad de donde salía el nudo que le aprisionaba el estómago ni la sensación de hormigueo que le hacía sentir sus piernas débiles y tensas. No entendía cómo Jack podía tener ese efecto en él, y era que aun siendo más poderoso, no podía resistirse a lo que sentía por él y de eso estaba más que seguro. Ahora mismo sentía que estaba en una encrucijada. Jamás sabría qué esperar hasta que diera el siguiente paso.

-Estaba…confundido- comenzó. La saliva se acumuló en su garganta, pero se las arregló para seguir hablando-. Por lo que pasó con Eris. Pensé que…estaba asustado porque pensaba que algo de lo que te había hecho o dicho mientras estaba bajo su influencia tenía que ver con la realidad. Pero cuando estuve contigo durante esos días me di cuenta de que no hay modo de que yo te odie, en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que tú eres…eres el ser que más he amado y no puedo vivir sin ti…pero no puedo correr el riesgo.

Jack cerró los ojos de golpe como si algo lo hubiera atravesado. Eran las palabras que tanto temía. No eran exactamente así (jamás las hubiera imaginado con exactitud de haberlo intentado), pero tenían el significado de todo lo que no quería escuchar. Aun así se mantuvo de pie allí, sintiendo que en sus ojos se formaban las lágrimas pero sin dejarlas salir.

A continuación, la voz de Bunny pareció estará punto de romperse al seguir hablando.

-Siempre te voy a amar, Jack. Pero no voy a seguir con esto. Si eso era lo que necesitabas saber ahora lo tienes claro. Puedes ir y seguir con tu vida. No te haré continuar con algo que te haga sufrir tanto.

Jack mantuvo la serenidad una vez que el golpe tocó fondo. Su cuerpo se sentía ahora como una gran cavidad vacía de todo, imágenes, sentimientos y deseos. Pero al menos, ahora tenía la convicción que la respuesta que tenía en sus manos era la definitiva.

Pensó en decirle a Bunny que estaba todo bien. En venganza por todo lo que le había hecho vivir, le diría lo que haría a continuación; se buscaría a un nuevo amante, un espíritu joven como él, lleno de felicidad y con ganas de divertirse, como él, que no se cansara de correr, gritar, volar, jugar, tener sexo y vivir la vida en libertad, como él.

Pero se decidió a no decir ninguna de esas estupideces porque sabía que no era verdad. Al renunciar a esto, Jack había aceptado definitivamente que lo suyo con Bunny había muerto y Bunny después de todo no tenía toda la culpa. A decir verdad, ninguno de ellos la tenía en realidad.

De modo que no contestó. Se limitó a asentir, como si quisiera decir que entendía el mensaje y lo aceptaba.

Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso, listo para irse de ahí en seguida, listo para llorar y para perderse por días, semanas o meses, lo que necesitara para ahogarse un poco en su dolor y luego salir en busca de algo de aire otra vez.

Listo para seguir con su vida.

Pero entonces pasó lo que menos esperaba en ese instante.

La mano de Bunny se posó en su hombro y lo detuvo.

La otra mano se sujetó de su otro hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

Jack se sintió descubierto, pues en todos esos minutos había contenido muy bien sus sentimientos pero apenas al darse la vuelta habían salido las lágrimas de sus ojos a borbotones. Y ahora que Bunny lo hacía volverse y mirarlo a los ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear la cara hacia un lado con la esperanza de no sentirse aún más en evidencia.

Pero eso no ayudó en nada.

Las manos de Bunny bajaron poco a poco de sus hombros a sus codos, y de ahí a sus muñecas.

Una vez que las manos de ambos se tocaron, Bunny descendió abruptamente hasta quedar de rodillas ante él. Jack, asombrado, abrió sus ojos por completo y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero se detuvo cuando las manos de Bunny soltaron las suyas y en cambio, él se abrazó a su cintura y escondió el rostro contra su estómago.

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos fue Jack quien sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecerse contra el suyo. Bunny estaba debilitado, vulnerable, casi vencido por completo.

Jack abrazó su cabeza y guardó silencio, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, qué podía esperar ahora.

Entonces Bunny sintió algo subir desde lo más profundo de su pecho por su garganta y salir de su boca como una explosión que no puede ser detenida con nada.

-Perdóname…- el sonido de su voz quedó ahogado con la tela de la sudadera de Jack, pero entonces levantó su mirada hacia él, separando su rostro y dejando libres sus palabras para que llegaran a sus oídos…- perdóname, perdóname Jack, soy un maldito egoísta, pero no puedo hacer esto, no puedo dejarte ir, no otra vez…

Jack no podía con la sorpresa que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Sintió los brazos de Bunny aferrándose a él como nunca antes, sintió como lo jalaba hacia él como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo, como si…como si…

-¿B-Bunny?

-Jack, te amo, te amo más que nunca, no puedo dejarte ir, no pienso hacerlo, no voy a perderte otra vez…-y con esto, ahora fue Jack quien cayó de rodillas delante de él. Lo tomó del rostro firmemente y lo besó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo darse cuenta de que ni él ni Bunny se estaban reprimiendo porque en ese beso estaba todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentían. Antes Jack no había alcanzado la satisfacción con los besos que se habían dado en Santoff Claussen, pero éste se sentía completo, lleno de todo lo que necesitaba para saber que todo lo que decía Bunny era verdad.

La vulnerabilidad de Bunny se volvió fuerza de repente. Su beso se volvió aún más invasivo, sus brazos alrededor de Jack se hicieron aún más poderosos y esa fuerza fue suficiente para que ambos se absorbieran en el contacto de sus labios cada vez más. Jack se relajó lo más que pudo, pero toda tensión regresó a su cuerpo cuando sintió que él lo empujaba sobre el pasto, hasta dejarlo recostado, mientras lo seguía besando con ansiedad y profundidad.

Era algo tan maravilloso, tan reconfortante para los dos, tan hipnotizante que de pronto parecía que no había necesidad de nada más; no había que abrir los ojos, no había que respirar ni pensar, ni siquiera era necesario existir. El beso era intenso, lleno de fuego, dolía y quemaba y al mismo tiempo causaba tanto placer en ambos que ninguno se decidía a terminarlo.

Jack se abrazaba fuerte del cuerpo de Bunny mientras Bunny lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo mantenía unido a él. Jack trataba de respirar pero casi había olvidado como hacerlo, se liberaba un momento del beso, jalaba aire con todas sus fuerzas y continuaba, como si estuviera ahogándose y cada bocanada le permitiera mantenerse con vida un segundo más.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que disminuyeran la intensidad del beso, y éste pasara a ser simplemente un continuo masaje, amoroso, cálido y sensual entre sus bocas.

Separaron sus labios unos milímetros y sus alientos chocaron mientras trataban de reponerse entre jadeos y la conexión de sus miradas extraviadas.

Bunny suspiró, cerró sus ojos y bajando su rosto hacia él, dejó que su mejilla se juntara con la de Jack. Era lo más perfecto que les había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces…- dijo Jack, rompiendo el silencio-, ¿cambias de opinión?

-La cambié desde antes de decidirme- sonrió él, sintiendo que un peso se le quitaba de encima-. Sólo tengo una cosa clara ahora, Jackie. A mí no me sirve de nada tener estos poderes si me siento incompleto.

Jack sonrió dulcemente cuando le besó la mejilla. Bunny se le quedó viendo un momento antes de pasar una mano a través de su cabello, deleitándose con su frescura y sedosidad entre sus dedos. Jack cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

-Si podemos buscar una manera de hacer que esto funcione, permanecer sin hacer nada es un completo sinsentido.

-Lo mismo creo yo, Bunny.

Bunny comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y a incorporarse, tomando a Jack de las manos para que hiciera lo mismo. Jack se puso de pie entonces, pero se sintió confundido cuando Bunny se quedó de rodillas frente a él. Aún en esa posición parecía bastante grande, su rostro quedaba a la altura de su pecho y si se estiraba un poco quizás pudiera besarlo en los labios así. Jack nunca había notado esto, al menos no de manera consciente, al menos, no en una manera que le diera tanta inquietud como ahora.

Él metió las manos debajo de su sudadera y comenzó a acariciar su piel blanca y suave. Jack suspiró ante la deliciosa sensación, sobre todo cuando esas mismas manos comenzaron a jugar con la cintura de su pantalón. Bunny se deshizo del botón con rapidez, pero no le quitó la prenda, lo que extrañó a Jack. Se limitó a bajarla un poco y a subir la sudadera de manera que el vientre del joven quedaba al descubierto. Le hizo cosquillas cuando se acercó y besó suavemente la parte baja, pero al mismo tiempo, lo inundó de una sensación de anticipación francamente insoportable. Jack sentía su piel erizarse con un escalofrío. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando la mano de Bunny pasó sobre ellos ligeramente, aún sin presionarlo ni ser demasiado apremiante con sus movimientos.

Bunny besó la piel de su cadera con cuidado, casi como si no quisiera que sintiera sus labios húmedos y calientes sobre su carne fría. Jack volvió a estremecerse. Sus piernas estaban débiles, de modo que se sujetó de los hombros de Bunny para mantenerse en pie, lo cual le causó cierta gracia, pero sobretodo, ternura hacia su amado ángel de nieve.

-Jack…- Jack abrió los ojos y lo miró. Bunny tenía en su rostro una sonrisa presumida que lo enervó y lo sedujo a partes iguales-, quítate la sudadera, ¿quieres?

Jack lo miró con algo de duda en sus ojos, pero la sonrisa de Bunny solo se ensanchó.

-No caerás, te prometo que te sujetaré.

Jack suspiró sabiendo que no tenía otra opción que obedecer. Deseaba tanto las manos de Bunny sobre su cuerpo, deseaba todo lo que fuera a pasar incluso sin saber exactamente qué pasaría. Lo deseaba tanto…

Se sacó la sudadera y su torso quedó desnudo y expuesto frente a Bunny. Él se acercó, y le dio un beso en el centro del pecho. Con una mano le sujetaba la cadera y con la otra la espalda. Jack cerró los ojos y le sujetó la cabeza contra su pecho, como si quisiera que se quedara besándolo así.

Bunny no podía creer que solo unos días antes habían estado en Santoff Claussen, así de juntos, así de cercanos, y que entonces ninguna caricia fuera realmente satisfactoria, cuando ahora en cambio, casi cada cosa que hacía en el cuerpo de su Jack significaba el mundo para él.

Jack temblaba bajo sus manos. Bunny separó los labios de su pecho y lo miró, preguntándose porqué. Comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, observando con cuidado cada expresión en su rostro, sus jadeos, su respiración. Jack seguía sujetándose de él.

Bunny le indicó con suavidad que levantara una pierna y luego la otra, para terminar de quitarle las prendas. Jack cooperó, y se sintió repentinamente incómodo de encontrarse desnudo frente a su amante. Una cosa era estar en la cama y otra cosa era estar de pie allí, con Bunny mirándolo a los ojos con tanta atención.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó él, y Jack asintió-. Te noto inquieto.

-Es…es que… se siente como si, no sé explicarlo…como si esta vez sí lo fuéramos a hacer….

Bunny sonrió tiernamente.

-No comprendo a qué te refieres, amor.

Lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso cerca del ombligo. Jack se estremeció una vez más. Bunny se movió hacia atrás, y se sentó recargando su espalda contra una roca. Tomó a Jack de las manos, lo jaló hacia sí y lo hizo sentarse sobre su regazo a horcajadas, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Jack se abrazó de su cuello y bajó la mirada.

-Es que…cuando estábamos en Santoff Claussen y te pedí que lo hiciéramos…realmente no esperaba que accedieras-, Bunny asintió, acariciándole una mejilla. Jack no podía verlo a los ojos y hablaba entrecortadamente producto de los nervios-, y por más que te lo pedí no lo hiciste…y yo sabía que no iba a tener más, pero ahora…ahora que estamos aquí siento que sí lo haremos y…

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ha…hace mucho que lo hicimos y solo fue unas pocas veces…siento…siento como si fuera mi primera vez…de nuevo.

Bunny rio de buena gana. Jack sintió el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas.

-Siendo así, me alegra que sea conmigo, Jackie-, Jack frunció el ceño, pero Bunny sabía que solo fingía. Lo sujetó de la nuca y lo acercó para besarlo, obligándolo a sujetarse mejor de él. Se separó casi en seguida, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, acarició su espalda, sus brazos, y todo su cuerpo, con cuidado, mucho cuidado, como si al mínimo aumento de fuerza en sus caricias se fuera a romper. Mientras lo hacía, Jack le sujetó el rostro y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Bunny casi podía sentir la terrible fragilidad en sus labios, en su forma, en su suavidad y en su sabor. Recordó lo ocurrido con Tooth unas semanas atrás, y decidió que jamás esos labios probarían otros que no fueran los suyos, haría lo que fuera necesario desde ese momento en adelante para que Jack solo fuera suyo, y que nadie más le pusiera jamás una mano encima-. Te prometo que haré que lo disfrutes- le dijo apenas se separaron. Jack asintió.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo haces.

Bunny volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, mientras lo hacía, tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y lo masajeó ligeramente. Jack lanzó un suspiro, que quedó ahogado dentro del beso, y se abrazó un poco más fuerte de él, debido a la ansiedad que sentía. Necesitaba un ancla, algo que lo mantuviera atado a la realidad mientras Bunny se encargaba de volver loco a su cuerpo. El masaje fue aumentando su intensidad poco a poco, y mientras tanto la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda o se paseaba por su cabello. Jack rompió el beso para respirar y gemir. La mano de Bunny subía y bajaba en su miembro, y debajo de él Jack podía sentir su erección cada vez más grande y dura. Empezó a mover su cadera contra él, para sentirlo un poco más, y experimentalmente acercó su mano, buscándola para alinearla con su entrada de una vez, pero Bunny lo detuvo.

-Espera Jack, aún no-, se notaba que él también ardía en deseo, pero era más fuerte para contenerse.

La voz de Jack salió de su garganta casi como un susurro.

-Pero yo ya quiero hacerlo…Bunny…

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también, pero no así Jack.

Siguió trabajando con su mano el miembro de Jack, y antes de que llegara al clímax se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Voy a empezar a prepararte.

Jack sabía lo que significaba. Tomó la mano con que Bunny le acariciaba la espalda y la acercó a sus labios. Los abrió y comenzó a succionar esos dedos de uno por uno, cuidando que quedaran suficientemente húmedos para que no le hicieran daño alguno.

-Eso es Jackie…tus labios son increíbles…

Jack levantó la vista y miró a Bunny fijamente a los ojos mientras continuaba. Sabía que para él aquello se sentía casi tan estimulante como si estuviera haciéndole una felación. Tenía algo sorprendentemente satisfactorio para ambos. Jack por su parte se sentía provocativo, un poco menos vulnerable.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, Bunny alejó sus dedos de la boca de Jack, y en cambio los sustituyó con su lengua, besándolo ansiosa e invasivamente. La demanda de este nuevo y poderoso beso distrajo a Jack cuando menos un par de segundos con respecto a los dedos que acariciaron superficialmente su entrada, haciendo círculos con cada vez mayor presión, hasta que uno de ellos consiguió entrar en él. Bunny sonrió dentro del beso cuando Jack le mordió los labios con cierta violencia.

-¿Está….está bien, Jack?

Jack asintió y trató de concentrarse un poco más en el beso. El dedo entraba y salía de él, primero suave, despacio, para pasar luego a un ritmo mucho más fuerte y rápido. Lo mismo con la mano que había vuelto a atender su erección. Jack se sujetaba de los hombros de Bunny con toda su fuerza mientras se besaban, suspendido en un punto a medio camino del dolor y el placer que resultaba desesperante, agónico.

-…tengo que…acostumbrarme…-jadeó como pudo y cerró sus ojos, tratando de relajar su cuerpo lo más que pudiera- puedes…puedes continuar…

Bunny sonrió, y mientras introducía cuidadosamente un segundo dedo en su interior siguió masajeando su miembro con precaución y de una manera enloquecedoramente contenida. Jack quería más, quería algo fuerte y desenfrenado pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, y agradecía que Bunny siempre se tomara la molestia de pensar primero en él. Sus labios se paseaban por su cuello y sus hombros, húmedos, calientes, y de esta manera conseguía hacerlo relajarse un poco más.

Bunny buscó con sus dedos el punto de Jack y cuando lo encontró, su Frostbite gritó por la sorpresa y se quedó estático. Bunny lo besó en los labios y soltó su erección un momento para tomarlo de la barbilla, y al separar sus labios de él lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Está bien así, me detengo…?

Mientras hablaba no dejaba de masajear su próstata con sus dedos y Jack comenzaba a ver estrellas.

-No…no, pero… yo te quiero….mmmmmh… a ti… por favor…

Bunny también quería continuar, así que le imprimió mucha más fuerza a su masaje, tanto en el punto dentro de Jack como en su miembro, y mantuvo sus labios sellados en un beso hasta el momento en que no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó con fuerza, gimiendo y sollozando, abrazado a él, sintiéndose un completo desastre de la cabeza a los pies pero experimentando un placer que realmente valía la pena a cambio de un momento de tal desenfreno.

Bunny no dejó de besarlo y acariciarlo mientras tanto. Jack se dejó caer sobre su pecho una vez que lo más intenso pasó, y Bunny le besó el cabello y la frente, sujetándolo con un brazo mientras con la otra mano seguía masajeando y dilatando su entrada.

-Jack, eso fue hermoso…no sabes lo mucho que me excita tu voz….- susurró en su oído mientras dejaba que un tercer dedo entrara en él. Jack continuó gimiendo, sentía que no era dueño de sí mismo y sabía que Bunny no le iba a dar descanso, y la forma en que le hablaba al oído solo maximizaba las sensaciones que le daba a su cuerpo-… ¿Estás listo?

Jack asintió y cerró sus ojos. Bunny sacó los dedos de su interior y lo sujetó con cuidado. Le levantó la cadera para que fuera más fácil guiar su miembro hasta su entrada. Separó cuidadosamente sus glúteos, pero antes de continuar, retiró una de sus manos y con ella sujetó la cara de Jack para hacerlo levantar la mirada, cosa que no hizo en seguida.

-Mírame amor-, Jack consiguió levantar sus ojos hacia él, aunque costó su trabajo ya que estaba agitado y sentía un poco de vergüenza, además a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nervioso- voy a entrar. Haz lo que tú quieras, si te duele o si te sientes mal, dímelo, o golpéame o muérdeme o lo que se te antoje ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió, y lo único que se le ocurrió para poder calmarse fue besarlo. Bunny sonrió dentro del beso y lo permitió, y dejó que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa y que moviera sus labios como él quisiera, como él lo necesitara.

Una vez que encontró su entrada con su miembro, empujó ligeramente, cada vez con un poco más de fuerza hasta que consiguió hacer que su punta entrara en él. Jack se quedó quieto por un momento, luego sus respiraciones se volvieron un poco más fuertes y desordenadas, y poco a poco trató de retomar el ritmo de su beso. Bunny continuó entrando en él, dejando caer su cadera poco a poco, suave pero firmemente hasta encontrarse por completo en su interior. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que los dedos de Jack se le clavaban como garras en la nuca, sus blancas piernas se agarraban más fuerte de su cintura y su beso se volvía mucho más fuerte y violento.

Jack parecía haberse convertido en un ser mucho más salvaje de repente, pero Bunny comprendió que se debía a algo muy simple: estaba muy asustado. Y en cierto modo, eso le causaba ternura. Sus besos parecían hambrientos, pero en realidad sólo estaba nervioso, y la manera en que lo sujetaba con fuerza, casi con violencia, era al parecer su única defensa contra la sensación que apenas podía soportar.

-Tranquilo pequeño…Jack, no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tenerte así, amor…

-Lo sé….lo sé, Bunny…¡ah! -jadeaba en sus oídos, y sus palabras sonaban ahogadas, delirantes-, yo también te extrañaba, demasiado, fue demasiado sin ti Bunny…

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, sólo disfrutando de nuevo su unión que tanto habían extrañado, pero estaban tan ansiosos por continuar que aquello no duró mucho. Bunny tomó a Jack de la cintura y lo hizo levantar ligeramente la cadera, para salir un par de centímetros de su interior. Luego lo dejó caer suavemente para volver a entrar. Jack gemía dulcemente al ritmo que Bunny le marcaba a sus movimientos, primero lentos, agónicos, y cada vez más veloces y estimulantes.

-Bunny…ah… ah… así, ya casi….ahhh….

Bunny continuó hasta que pudo contenerse lo suficiente así mismo para detener sus movimientos. Jack comenzó a sollozar con desesperación, pero Bunny lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Qué…qué haces?- preguntó, pero Bunny no le contestó. Lo hizo levantar la cadera y finalmente se retiró de él con todo el cuidado que pudo -¿¡Qué rayos haces?! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto ahora…!

-Shhh, tranquilo Jackie….- Jack comenzó a patalear y a moverse caóticamente, como una fiera atrapada que no sabe qué más hacer para defenderse. Bunny lo abrazó firmemente y le besó el cuello y el rostro, tratando de calmarlo. Luego se puso de pie poco a poco, cargándolo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de la debilidad y la ansiedad-, no te dejaré así, amor, no te preocupes. Es hora de ir a la cama…

Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies cuando susurró esto último en su oído, y debido su repentina quietud, Bunny supo que lo había domado aunque fuera por el momento.

Lo llevó al interior de la casa y luego a la habitación. En lugar de llevárselo a la cama directamente y seguir haciéndoselo como si nada más importara, que era lo que Jack quería, Bunny se tomó su tiempo para encender las velas para iluminar un poco la penumbra. Jack, abrazado a él y viendo todo por encima de su hombro, se sintió mucho más relajado.

Bunny finalmente lo recostó sobre la cama y Jack se dejó hacer cuando se reclinó sobre él y lo besó. Su lengua y sus labios pasaron prácticamente por cada centímetro de su piel. Cada vez más abajo, Bunny dio una larga y profunda succión al pene de Jack, que tuvo que sostenerse de las sábanas a falta de otro recurso que le permitiera desahogarse.

-Tengo que advertirte algo, Jackie- le dijo en voz baja antes de besar su mandíbula y subir por la orilla de su bello rostro hasta poder mordisquearle las orejas suavemente-. Esta vez no me detendré por nada. Te voy a hacer el amor hasta que ya no pueda más, no pararé aunque estés exhausto. Si quieres dejarlo, ahora es cuando.

Jack elevó sus manos poco a poco, atreviéndose a acariciarle el estómago, el pecho y los brazos. Subió los dedos por sus hombros, dejándolos pasearse por el pelaje, hasta llegar a su rostro, que sujetó con cuidado y acarició antes de atraerlo para besarle.

-Aceptaré todo lo que tengas- sonrió cuando deshicieron el beso un momento, hablando bajito contra sus labios, probablemente, más entregado a él de lo que nunca había estado en su vida-. Acaba conmigo, haz lo que quieras….pero no dejes de amarme por ningún motivo, por favor Bunny.

Emocionado, Bunny acarició su rostro contra el de Jack antes de volverlo a besar.

-Hace siete años, no me equivoqué al decirte lo perfecto que eres… y sigues siéndolo Jack, no hay ser más perfecto que tú en este universo ni en ningún otro…

Jack ya no supo qué decirle. De pronto se sintió consumido por completo en el amor de Bunny. Y se sentía bien, se sentía glorioso, se sentía como si al fin perteneciera a algo, a alguien, a él. Y quizás por primera vez después desde que habían descubierto sus sentimientos por el otro, ambos sentían que podían amarse de verdad, y sin barrera alguna.

Porque aunque aún existía, estaban dispuestos a luchar contra ella, y eso lo cambiaba todo de principio a fin.

Bunny apoyó sus rodillas en la cama. Tomó la cintura de Jack y la levantó hacia él, de modo que solo los hombros del joven quedaron apoyados contra las almohadas. Lo penetró una vez más, igual que antes, lento, suave, pero sin detenerse hasta encontrarse dentro de él por completo, centímetro a centímetro. Sentir su estrechez era delicioso para él, pero aún más, escucharlo gemir su nombre, ver su expresión llorosa y sus labios abiertos, sin poderse contener, buscando con desesperación el aire que le hacía falta.

Bunny siguió sujetando su cadera con una mano, y con la otra se apoyó de la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta encontrar los labios de Jack, para besarlo mientras comenzaba a embestirlo con suavidad. Jack aceptó el beso, y se entregó a la sensación cada vez más poderosa de Bunny dentro de él. No tardó en acertar contra su próstata y el impacto lo hizo ver estrellas ante sus ojos. Estar tocando el universo con sus dedos tan pronto le parecía imposible, pero teniendo a Bunny dentro de él podía comprenderlo.

-Bunny… Bunny, no resisto más… ah…ah….quiero…quiero correrme ya…

Bunny se aseguró de estar bien apoyado en la cama, sujetó con más firmeza la cadera de Jack hacia arriba y embistió aún con más fuerza. Los sollozos y gemidos de Jack perdieron sentido, ahora solo eran sonidos inarticulados y caóticos que él se encargaba en dejar entrar en sus desarrolladas orejas, con el evidente deseo de volverlo loco. Bunny dejaba entrar en los de él todas las palabras de amor que podía pensar y ensamblar con claridad, lo besaba, lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que después de un buen rato tratando de controlarse, de hacer que el momento fuera eterno, finalmente Jack no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó por segunda vez esa noche. Su grito de placer llegó acompañado de unos fuertes espasmos y de la contracción de todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Bunny, que llevaba mucho rato aguantándose y dedicándose exclusivamente a él y a su cuidado, tuvo que hacer lo mejor que pudiera para resistir un poco más. Continuó embistiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza, y cuando notó que se ponía erecto una vez más lo tomó con su mano y lo masajeó al mismo ritmo. Jack, aún cansado por su clímax anterior, no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo sujetarse de Bunny, besarlo, acariciar sus brazos y sus orejas, gemir para él, hacerle saber que lo estaba llevando a la gloria de nuevo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en este mismo ritmo, algo más desenfrenado de lo que Jack podía recordar, pero perfecto, sin reservas, sin miedos y sin pensar en qué pasaría después. Jack no podía más y se lo hizo saber a Bunny con un nuevo gemido dentro de una de sus orejas, mientras la besaba y pasaba su lengua por toda su extensión.

Bunny había pasado ya demasiado tiempo conteniéndose, resistiéndose por él, y cuando Jack alcanzó el orgasmo y volvió a tensar sus músculos alrededor de su miembro no pudo más, repitió su nombre en su oreja muchas veces repitiéndole cuánto lo amaba y eyaculó su semilla caliente dentro de su cuerpo, acompañando cada descarga con una poderosa embestida hasta que terminó y pudo bajar el ritmo. Se quedó dentro de él por un largo rato, dejando que los cuerpos de ambos se calmaran, disfrutando de cómo llegaban a sus oídos los débiles gemidos de su ángel y de cómo sus labios, tímidos, debilitados, buscaban los suyos como si estuviera hambriento.

Jack se quedó quieto, abrazado a él, disfrutando de la sensación de llenura, de satisfacción, protección y amor. El orgasmo que sintió fue largo y reconfortante, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía pero lo que más le gustaba probablemente era que Bunny estaba igual que él. Sellaron sus labios en un nuevo beso. Rodaron sobre la cama besándose con pasión y locura, una y otra vez, y sin necesidad de avisar, Bunny entró en él una vez más y comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo sin que hubiera razón para que Jack protestara, porque lo necesitaba tanto que no importaba el cansancio o el momentáneo dolor de la falta de preparación previa.

-…Jack….- Bunny le besó el cuello y lamió sus oídos de adentro hacia afuera, sumando eso a todo el éxtasis que ya le estaba dando- …haré que esta noche te corras muchas más veces que yo-, aunque aquello sonaba a reto, Jack percibió cierta ternura detrás de sus palabras, y aunque negó vivamente con la cabeza, Bunny sonrió y continuó torturando sus sensibles orejas- ¿qué te parece?

-…no…- por alguna razón la idea le resultaba angustiante y maravillosa a partes iguales-, además… no digas…ah…no digas esas cosas...

-Creo recordar… mmmm….eres tan estrecho, Jackie….creo recordar que te gusta que te hable….que te hable así…

-…¡ah!….sí, pero….no lo digas de ese modo…

-¿Por qué no?... si fuera posible…¡mmmph!...hacerlo así todo el tiempo, sería perfecto, ¿no crees?

-Bunny…no… ¡aah!...si haces eso…moriré…

-Y yo moriré si no lo hago Jack…. lo siento, Snowflake, tengo que ser egoísta esta vez…

-Maldito….conejo mutante….deberías….ahhh….detener… ¡No…no te…no te detengas…!

-Cambiaste de opinión a media frase- Bunny sonrió, un poco menos agitado, en efecto habiéndose detenido pues ahora quería cambiar un poco de posición-, debe ser un record para ti, ángel.

Jack se cubrió la cara para que Bunny no notara que se había puesto azul por completo. Ahora Bunny estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, y con la otra mano lo sujetaba de la cadera. Jack estaba sentado sobre él.

-Es tu turno de marcar el ritmo, Jackie. Hazlo como quieras.

Jack obedeció, apoyando las manos en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio. Comenzó a cabalgarlo con extremo cuidado, pero conforme pasaban los segundos lo hacía con más fuerza, mucho más necesitado de sentir a su amor dentro de él, de sentir como lo llenaba, cómo llegaba a cada punto de placer en su interior.

Bunny tomó sus manos y las retiró de su pecho.

-Vamos amor, dame un buen espectáculo- Jack apretó los ojos-, tus pezones se ven algo duros, ¿por qué no les das algo de atención, eh?

Jack obedeció. Bunny sujetaba sus costados así que ya no temía perder el equilibrio. Se pellizcó suavemente los pezones y se acarició el pecho y el estómago, pero Bunny lo detuvo de repente.

-Dame tu mano-, Jack acercó su mano a él y Bunny le lamió los dedos. Luego hizo lo mismo con los de la otra mano, y mirándole, le sonrió-. Mucho mejor. Continua.

Jack era un desastre; gemía, se acariciaba a sí mismo con sus dedos húmedos, cabalgaba a Bunny y su cuerpo se sentía en un total éxtasis. En algún punto, Bunny no pudo más, lo tomó de la cintura para que se quedara quieto y fue él quien lo siguió embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Jack eyaculó. Después de varias embestidas más él terminó también dejando hasta la última gota de semen en su interior. Jack arqueo su espalda y disfrutó cada segundo de lo que pasaba en su interior.

Cambiaron de posiciones para que Jack quedara de espaldas a Bunny. Más tarde, lo hizo ponerse a cuatro sobre la cama para continuar así, y cuando Jack estuvo tan cansado que no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, Bunny lo dejó recostado boca abajo y siguió haciéndole el amor mientras besaba la piel de su espalda y sus hombros y le acariciaba el pecho. A veces le levantaba las piernas ligeramente o lo hacía levantarse con brusquedad, pero ambos extremos, desde la ternura hasta la total desconsideración tenían cabida en aquella intensa aventura. A veces el mismo Jack buscaba maneras de acomodar su cuerpo para poder darle también un poco más de placer a su querido Bunny, se sujetaba de sus orejas y las besaba y las acariciaba, las mordía o se las metía en la boca, o soplaba sobre ellas un poco de su aliento frío sabiendo que con eso hacia estremecer a Bunny.

Jack se preguntó cuántas veces antes pudieron haberlo hecho así y se habían limitado a una sola vez prácticamente porque Bunny temía _romperlo_. Cada vez que el orgasmo lo alcanzaba o que Bunny se corría dentro de él se preguntaba por qué habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo, porqué habían tenido que abandonarse, porqué tenía que haber estado prohibido algo tan hermoso, sublime y satisfactorio como su unión.

Cada vez que Jack gemía, o decía su nombre, o simplemente buscaba cobijo entre sus brazos, Bunny se preguntaba qué lo había detenido antes para pelear por él y para tenerlo como en ese momento.

La última vez que lo hicieron esa noche ambos estaban exhaustos. Jack parecía estar al borde de la inconsciencia, pero las sensaciones que Bunny le daba le impedían caer del todo. No había salida, no podía quedarse dormido porque su cuerpo simplemente no se lo iba a permitir. Se limitaba a yacer sobre su espalda mientras él lo acunaba, lo acariciaba, lo besaba y lo reclamaba como suyo una vez más.

Ésta vez, terminaron juntos, perfectamente sincronizados, parecía cosa de magia. Se quedaron abrazados, disfrutándolo, hasta que el orgasmo se extinguió y solo quedó un silencio sublime y cálido rodeándolos y llenando la habitación.

Bunny se retiró poco a poco de Jack, dejándolo respirar, pero lo jaló hacia sí para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, la frente de Jack bajo la barbilla de Bunny y el resto de su cuerpo dentro de sus brazos, era exactamente donde quería estar en ese instante.

Bunny lo marcó una vez más, frotando su barbilla contra su cabeza. Jack sonrió. Cada vez se sentía más completo, solo con estar ahí a su lado.

Poco a poco su cabeza dejó la nube de éxtasis y llegó a la realidad. Levantó la mirada para ver a Bunny a los ojos. Él no había dejado de acariciarle el cabello y de abrazarlo delicadamente.

Levantó sus brazos hasta su cuello y se sujetó de él para moverse y acercar más su rostro al suyo.

-¿Ocurre algo, pequeño?

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Sí…?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Bunny?

Bunny suspiró, y Jack tragó saliva lleno de temor. Una mano se deslizó por su espalda y eso lo relajó un poco.

-Por lo pronto-, Bunny rompió el silencio finalmente, y Jack escuchó expectante las palabras en tono grave que salieron de sus labios-, dormir un poco nos caería bien, ¿no crees Frostbite?

-¡Bunny, esto es serio!

Bunny comenzó a carcajearse mientras Jack le soltaba manotazos y patadas infantilmente. Lo contuvo con sus brazos con facilidad, pues Jack no tenía fuerzas y estaba adolorido.

-¡Siempre me dices que soy un desastre pero cuando las cosas realmente son serias no te puedes poner a la altura!- le reclamó, y Bunny comprendió que realmente estaba alterado- ¡de haber sabido no hubiera venido aquí!

-¿De verdad te vas a poner así por una broma? ¿Dónde quedó mi ángel de nieve cuyo centro es la diversión, eh?

Jack se detuvo en seco. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Bunny mientras éste lo abrazaba aún con más fuerza.

-Es que…es que…tengo tanto miedo de perderte otra vez, Bunny….

-De acuerdo-, Bunny le acarició los brazos y besó su cabello, y enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del de él, para que lo sintiera, para que sintiera su calor y la protección que quería brindarle-. Yo tampoco deseo perderte de nuevo Jack. Pero esta vez todo será diferente, porque te juro que esta vez pelearé por ti. Lo que haremos hoy será descansar ¿de acuerdo? apenas podamos levantarnos de aquí, iremos a buscar a los otros y les comunicaremos nuestra decisión. De ser necesario, tendremos que distanciarnos del grupo por algún tiempo. Será difícil, pero necesario, y quizás sea lo mejor.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Jack asintiera. Bunny siguió acariciándolo y besándolo suavemente.

-¿Qué les diremos, Bunny?

Bunny le besó la frente y sonrió, dejando los labios pegados a su piel.

-Que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos- Jack sonrió para sí mismo y restregó su rostro contra la piel de Bunny-, quizás deberíamos…no sé, casarnos o algo así…para que vean que vamos en serio.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y lo que lo rompió fue finalmente, la risa de su amado ángel, que tanto tiempo había querido volver a escuchar. Sonaba como un tintineo puro y suave, parecía que estaba feliz, y divertido, sonaba a que se estaba burlando de él y al mismo tiempo como si estuviera encantado con lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije?

-¿Quién se lo está tomando en serio ahora? ¿Casarnos?

Bunny volteó el rostro hacia un lado y Jack supo que si tuviera una forma humana, estaría furiosamente rojo de vergüenza.

-No es para que te burles, Jack.

-Perdona, no lo tomes así….no me estoy burlando es solo que… ¿Eso siquiera es posible? ¿Tú y yo…? No sabía que los espíritus y criaturas mágicas pudieran casarse. Y menos dos hombres.

-Bueno…no en un sentido estricto de la palabra- la forma de hablar de Bunny hizo que Jack recuperara un poco la seriedad. Se sentía bien cómo lo sujetaba contra su cuerpo, y la manera que tenía de acariciarle el cabello mientras hablaban. Se concentró en sus ojos verdes y trató de relajarse un poco más entre sus brazos-. Cuando dos espíritus están juntos por mucho tiempo o se consideran a sí mismos una pareja estable… podría decirse que es lo equivalente a un matrimonio de humanos. También se puede conseguir la bendición de una criatura mágica superior. Mother Nature lo ha hecho. En nuestro caso tendría que ser Man in the Moon quien lo hiciera.

Jack sonrió, animado.

-Entonces necesitamos hacer eso- dijo, incorporándose, aunque un dolor repentino en la espalda producto del excesivo uso que le había dado a sus músculos lo obligó a volver a recostarse-, así nadie podrá separarnos.

Bunny lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo besó con suavidad.

-No te muevas mucho, ten cuidado- le recomendó, y Jack se acomodó en sus brazos una vez más-. En realidad Jack…conmigo las cosas funcionan de un modo un poco distinto.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te marqué?

A estas alturas, Bunny sabía que de alguna manera Jack había comprendido perfectamente el concepto de que lo marcara. Sobre todo por aquella vez donde él mismo se había colocado cerca de él para que lo hiciera, así que no se molestó por dar mayor explicación. Jack se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso color azul.

-Fue la noche que hicimos el amor por primera vez- susurró, mientras Bunny seguía acariciándole el cabello-. Lo recuerdo porque…me confundiste un poco y cuando te pregunté dijiste que olías mi cabello…pero lo seguiste haciendo, todo el tiempo. Con el tiempo entendí de qué se trataba.

-De acuerdo, pero apuesto a que no tienes la idea completa.

Jack negó con la cabeza. No entendía de qué podía estar hablando.

-Bien, te lo diré. Entre los seres de mi raza… sólo se utiliza esa marca con familia muy cercana. Y cuando…cuando marcamos a una pareja, es porque la elegimos para la eternidad. Elegimos serle fiel, y no dejamos que nadie más la toque. Elegimos amarle, protegerle. Y elegimos dejar nuestras vidas en manos de esa persona.

-Eso es casi…

-Es como formar un matrimonio. No necesitábamos ese tipo de títulos entre los míos, pero la marca…entre otras cosas, es como un compromiso.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

Bunny sonrió. Abrazó a Jack más fuerte, de manera que se encontraron de nuevo con las piernas entrelazadas, su pecho contra el de él, sus delicados brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y sus frentes juntas, con sus labios rozándose suavemente.

-Bueno ya sabes, detalles pequeños como pasar mucho tiempo juntos, hacer juntos todo lo que nos gusta, trabajar en equipo, tener algún tipo de conexión- Jack sonrió y apretó un poco más sus labios hacia los de Bunny-…no poder pasar mucho tiempo lejos y regresar cada vez a los brazos del otro…

-Bunny…- la sonrisa de Jack era luminosa, aunque Bunny casi no pudiera verla por estar sus rostros tan cerca. Sus ojos hablaban-…esos somos tú y yo…aun en estos años…

-Lo sé, Jack. Yo jamás dejé de amarte.

Jack sintió su corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza, y se entregó al beso que Bunny le dio a continuación. Se dejó recostar por completo en la cama mientras Bunny lo cubría con su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron sus labios, se abrazaron con fuerza una vez más.

-Ni yo a ti. Y aún te amo, Bunny, te amo mucho.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Déjame repetirlo. Te amo.

Jack lo volvió a decir, y luego Bunny, y luego Jack, y comenzaron a reír, y siguieron besándose, rodaron sobre la cama, se acariciaron, jugaron y finalmente, en los últimos minutos de la madrugada, el sueño los venció.

.

.

.

Una sombra se deslizó por la madriguera. Había consumido su poder casi por completo, solo le quedaba una pequeña parte que sabía muy bien cómo debía usar. Luego de esto, se apagaría, quizás para nunca regresar, quizás para existir simplemente como una fuerza pero ya no como una entidad.

Pero nada de eso le importaba con tal de alcanzar su venganza.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a los dos amantes. Sus cuerpos confundidos sobre la cama, enredados y desnudos, le causaron asco.

Dejó que su última porción de magia se deslizara por lo que alguna vez habían sido sus manos. Una especie de humo negro se movió en el aire y tocó la cabeza de Jack, mezclándose con su cabello, entrando por sus oídos, su nariz, sus ojos y sus labios dulcemente entreabiertos.

-Lo siento, Jack Frost, pero no me gustan los finales felices - susurró la entidad, sintiendo cómo terminaba de consumirse, y aun así satisfecha de alguna forma retorcida con el cumplimiento de su trabajo.

Y así, lo que quedaba de Eris se perdió por los confines más olvidados de la tierra, quizás para nunca volver, pero habiendo logrado una última victoria contra los seres que probablemente más llegó a odiar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Jack despertó entrada la mañana. Sintió el brazo de Bunny alrededor de su cintura y lo retiró con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se puso de pie.

Salió de la habitación, buscó sus ropas y se las puso.

Tomó su cayado, olvidado desde el día anterior, y comenzó a volar.

No estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía una cosa. No podía estar más tiempo allí. Por alguna razón, se sentía asfixiado y necesitaba salir, necesitaba volar, necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiera.

No sentía que su cuerpo estuviera funcionando bien, lo sentía adormilado, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño borroso y distante del que no iba a poder salir en un buen rato.

Primero pensó que su vuelo lo llevaría a Santoff Claussen, pero después de varios minutos se dio cuenta de que se dirigía exactamente al lado contrario del mundo.

La Antártida.

.

.

.

Bunny despertó, y aunque no ver a Jack a su lado por sí solo ya era un hecho bastante confuso para él, se sumaba el factor de que tenía un presentimiento. Y tenía que ver con Jack, de eso estaba seguro. Algo no andaba bien.

Lo buscó por toda la madriguera y al no verlo allí, supo que tendría que buscarlo en todas partes, porque algo iba a pasar, podía sentirlo, Jack estaba mal, estaba muy mal y él tenía que protegerlo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que sucediera lo que fuera que este presentimiento le estaba advirtiendo.

.

.

.

Jack llegó a la Antártida y sus pies se posaron en una enorme masa de hielo. En cuanto eso sucedió, un torrente de ideas y pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, y de pronto, todo lo que había pasado con él se distorsionó.

De pronto, la noche que había pasado con Bunny no había sido más que una mentira, un engaño. De pronto le cayó la terrible culpa de haberse acostado con él otra vez, de haber puesto en peligro todo y sobre cualquier cosa, haberse entregado con tanta facilidad, haberse humillado una vez más, haberle probado a Bunny de nuevo que era un idiota, un inútil que se arrastraba por recibir cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle.

De pronto todas las palabras de amor, todos los momentos sublimes habían sido mentiras. Todos los encuentros de sus cuerpos habían sido impuros y antinaturales, todos y cada uno de sus besos habían sido solo para mantenerlo con él, para mantenerlo enamorado mientras lo utilizaba y lo corrompía.

Jack maldecía por dentro todo lo que tenía que ver con ese amor. Al mundo por no permitirles ser. A los Guardianes por ser la barrera que siempre los separaba. A Bunny por ser un traicionero y mentiroso y a sí mismo por ser tan débil y tan patético como para dejarse usar del modo que lo había permitido con él.

Y al mismo tiempo, Jack lloraba, lloraba y se preguntaba por qué Bunny nunca lo había amado del mismo modo en que él lo amaba. ¿Por qué no se había entregado igual? ¿Por qué no había sufrido, por qué no lo había buscado?

-… ¿por qué?...- Jack miraba hacia la enorme nada blanca y fría que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Entonces tomó una decisión. Sujetó su cayado firmemente y lo levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

.

.

.

Los Guardianes se habían reunido desde la noche anterior en Santoff Claussen a petición de Mo, que iría por la mañana a darles noticias. Habían tratado de localizar a Jack y a Bunny pero simplemente ninguno había respondido al llamado.

Ahora desayunaban tranquilamente esperando a Mo.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron intempestivamente dando paso a la mujer, que se condujo ante las miradas impresionadas de los yetis hasta encontrarse a sí misma en el hermoso salón de reuniones. Venía agitada, y podría decirse que animada, pero sus ánimos mezclaban una curiosa combinación de indignación, estrés, alegría y maravilla.

Cuando los demás la vieron, dejaron sus bebidas en la mesita de centro, dejaron de conversar y se pusieron de pie pues no parecía que ella se fuera a sentar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mo? ¿Está todo bien?

-¡No van a creer esto! ¡Eris nos engañó a todos desde un principio! ¡No desde que llegó conmigo a meterme ideas, sino desde mucho antes!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó North, sorprendido del giro de acontecimientos. Mo aceptó una taza de café que le ofrecían y se la acabó casi toda de un solo trago, y luego habló, las palabras saliendo de su boca a borbotones.

-¡Ella fue la que provocó los cambios en el clima! Ella amenazaba a los espíritus menores del invierno y el verano para que hicieran los cambios que ella quería cuando ella lo mandara. A la mayoría los convenció de obedecerle o de no decir nada cuando sucediera algo. Llevo días sacándoles información, sólo me contestaron cuando estuvieron seguros de que ella no podía tomar represalias.

Sandy le hizo una pregunta y Mo explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-No estoy segura. Creo que Eris quería simplemente tomar poder de algunos espíritus fuertes como ustedes, y cuando notó la relación entre Bunny y Jack le pareció que había un punto débil que podía utilizar. No quiero pensar que se haya ensañado con ellos solo porque sí pero siempre hay la posibilidad. El caso es que nunca hubo ningún problema.

-Pero-…Toothiana la interrumpió, temerosa de lo que había estado pensando-…tú tenías ese registro. Se supone que ya había pasado antes, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?

-¡Porque esos eran espíritus menores, Tooth! Sus poderes no eran tan significativos pero no tenían el nivel para controlarlos, y por eso causaban todos esos pequeños desastres. Bunny y Jack son poderosísimos y cada vez usan mejor sus habilidades, incluso aunque Jack parezca un desastre todavía. En el caso de ellos su unión es incluso benéfica. Si ellos están juntos y están bien…es como si las mismísimas estaciones estuvieran conviviendo en armonía. Ellos no dañan el balance, ellos ayudan a que se mantenga.

-Justo eso quería decirles- ahora fue North quien interrumpió- y quería aprovechar tu presencia, Mo, para comunicarles a lo que he llegado. Esas dos semanas que estuvieron Jack y Bunny aquí juntos, sin que nadie los separara ni les reprochara nada, el mundo estuvo en paz. No pasó nada que tuviera que ver con ellos ni con sus poderes. Seguí monitoreando la situación en estos días y nada, ningún efecto secundario.

Todos se veían cada vez más positivos y emocionados con lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no querían hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Entonces, Sandy agregó lo que él pensaba. Aquellos desastres que Mo tenía registrados habían sido provocados por los _sentimientos_ de los espíritus. Lo que nadie había tomado en cuenta era que ellos solo habían "separado" a Bunny de Jack de una manera _física_, no besos, no abrazos y no relación. Pero Jack y Bunny jamás habían dejado de amarse.

Se quedaron en silencio ante esta última reflexión.

-Parece que hemos sido unos necios- sonrió North con cierto tono amargo. Los demás asintieron-. Creo que es momento de buscarlos y arreglar de una vez esta comedia.

Antes de que los demás pudieran asentir como pensaban hacerlo, una ventana se abrió y junto con una fuerte corriente de aire frío, cayó ante ellos una figura conocida.

-¡Bunny, qué bueno que estás aquí!- North se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, pero se sorprendió de la pose animalística que había adoptado su amigo, agazapado en el suelo, tenso, a la defensiva.

-¡¿En dónde está Jack!?

Todos se sorprendieron con esta pregunta. Bunny se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima a alguien.

-¿¡Dónde está Jack!? ¡Díganmelo o me volveré loco! ¡Algo le está pasando, tengo que estar con él!

-Bunny nosotros no sabemos dónde está Jack- se apuró a contestar Tooth- No lo hemos visto en días.

-Pasó la noche conmigo y cuando desperté no estaba ya.

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos con esta especie de confesión, pero Bunny estaba tan alterado que no dijeron nada. North trató de contenerse de todos los discursos de padre enojado que podía darle y en cambio se concentró en lo que importaba.

-Tranquilo, escucha, ¿por qué crees que está aquí? ¿Y qué puede estarle pasando?

-Yo tengo una conexión con Jack- contestó Bunny sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo- él está en un lugar frío, y donde sea que esté, esta angustiado, lo sé.

-¿Y por qué crees que…?

-¡Habíamos decidido decirles que pensamos segur juntos pase lo que pase!- gritó y finalmente se puso de pie, para encarar a North- y pensé que estaría aquí, que había decidido venir a hablar con ustedes sin decírmelo…pero pensándolo bien es…no tiene sentido.

-Lo siento Bunny…si Jack estuviera cerca yo lo sabría.

Bunny respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse, pero sentía aun eso, era como una aguja en el corazón, y la sensación fría a su alrededor no tenía nada que ver con el frío cariñoso que desprendía Jack. Algo muy malo iba a pasar, pero ¿qué podía hacer él para remediarlo?

-¿Dónde puede estar?- después de pensarlo un poco mejor, a su mente vino otra idea. La Antártida.

.

.

.

Jack miró la enorme tormenta que había ante sí. La había conjurado con una facilidad que le parecía sorprendente.

Entonces, comenzó a flotar, y se acercó hasta que la nieve lo acunó, y se dejó hacer, se dejó ir con la tormenta. Se concentró permitiendo que sus manos y sus brazos y sus pies y sus piernas poco a poco se convirtieran en nieve, para fundirse con la tormenta, con el aire, con el frío…

No pudo sostener más el cayado y éste salió volando. Sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse definitivamente mientras el aire de la tormenta crecía en intensidad.

Mientras permitía que lo tragara, que acabara con él, decidió que esa era su venganza. Si eso era lo que todos querían, lo habían obtenido ya.

Jack no deseaba vivir.

Jack ya no iba a existir, se iba a hacer uno con esa tormenta, la iba a maximizar y destruiría todo a su paso, y con suerte, una vez que terminara, él iba a desaparecer definitivamente, iba a dejar de existir, iba a dejar de vivir, iba a dejar de sufrir y junto con él, todos aquellos que alguna vez lo habían dañado. Sobre todo, quien más había lastimado su corazón. Junto con él y con su vida, se iba a ir definitivamente, al fin y para descanso definitivo de su alma, Bunny, junto con todo el amor maldito que sentía por él.

.

.

.

-Ahí está- North señaló la anomalía en el Globo Terráqueo; una enorme tormenta que se había formado de la nada-debe ser él. Esta demasiado cerca de Sudamérica, podría causar mucho daño si no tiene cuidado.

-¿Qué estará pasando con él?-preguntó Mo a nadie en específico y todos se miraron entre ellos sin tener una sola idea.

-No lo sé, pero usaremos una esfera para llegar más rápido. Bunny, tú y yo. Los demás quédense aquí y no se metan en problemas.

Todos asintieron. North tomó una esfera y la usó para hacer un portal que los llevó rápidamente a la Antártida, específicamente en el lugar donde se encontraba Jack.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron impresionados. La tormenta era gigantesca, ellos apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Bunny luchaba contra el viento siempre dirigiéndose a donde su corazón le decía que estaba Jack. North lo seguía lo más cerca que podía pero ya fuera porque estaba cansado o porque a Bunny lo movía un amor increíble por Jack, no era capaz de mantenerle el ritmo. De pronto, su compañero soltó un grito cuya angustia le heló la sangre.

-¡Jack, no!

North levantó la vista y lo vio entonces. Jack flotaba boca arriba en medio de aquella tormenta. Era como aquella vez en que había provocado el accidente en la carretera pero mucho peor. Sus extremidades habían desaparecido por completo, convertidas en nieve, y su cuerpo cada vez parecía más reducido, más perdido entre el viento y la tormenta.

-Bunny, ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Tengo que llegar a él! ¡Tengo…!

-¡No Bunny, tus poderes no están bien aún!

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, si sigue así la tormenta terminará con él!

North no pudo decir nada más. Bunny hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tomó impulso y corrió sobre sus cuatro extremidades hasta llegar al borde del bloque de hielo en que estaban parados y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiendo todo su cuerpo a alcanzar a Jack.

Por un momento pareció que no lo lograría, pero cuando lo hizo, North suspiró con alivio y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había caído con el joven en brazos.

Bunny estaba asustado, el cuerpo de Jack estaba rodeado de una especie de capa que seguía haciendo que su cuerpo se deshiciera en copos de nieve. Sintió a North llegar a su lado y ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Abrazó a Jack con todas sus fuerzas y se concentró en él, en la nieve, en sus brazos, en la noche tan maravillosa que habían pasado juntos, en lo mucho que lo amaba y en lo que se odiaría si terminaba perdiéndolo de nuevo.

Ante los ojos _asombrados_ de North, las extremidades de Jack volvieron a formarse, primero como copos de nieve alineados, para luego formar su carne, su piel, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta. La magia de Bunny lo rodeaba y lo cubría, lo complementaba y lo hacía existir una vez más.

-Amor, mi ángel, no me vuelvas a hacer esto… si algo te pasara yo moriría, moriría, Jack…

No dejaba de susurrar cosas en su cabello y su piel, y lo marcó de nuevo, presa de un temor que no sabía hacia dónde dirigir. Jack estaba inconsciente, pero Bunny podía sentir la vida que manaba de su interior y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

North sonrió, pero la calma no duró en absoluto.

La tormenta arreció. Se escuchó como una especie de gruñido que estremeció hasta el último rincón de la Antártida.

-¡La tormenta!- gritó North- ¡Jack la maximizó con sus poderes! ¡Si sigue avanzando destruirá…!

North no se quiso hacer una idea del alcance que podía tener, no podía siquiera imaginárselo. Y ellos…en realidad no había nada que pudieran hacer…

De pronto el cuerpo de Jack fue depositado en sus brazos. Bunny se tronaba los dedos y los huesos del cuello y la espalda.

-Mis poderes son contrarios a los de Jack- dijo en voz alta, como si tuviera que repetirlo por enésima vez a alguien que ya lo sabía a la perfección- Y esta tormenta no seguirá, no mientras pueda impedirlo. ¿Querían equilibrio? ¡Les daré su _maldito_ equilibrio!

North supo que aquello iba para él. No había sin embargo, oportunidad en ese momento para que le explicara los errores, la confusión en que habían caído. En cambio, le recordó la situación.

-Bunny, no estás recuperado, y ya gastaste casi todo lo que tenías en ayudar a Jack…

Bunny asintió con sorprendente calma.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Si dejamos que esa tormenta avance les hará daño a las personas, es lo suficientemente grande. Y a los niños. Es mi deber, North, y hace mucho te dije y le dije a Jack que no iba a descuidarlo por nada.

Ambos lo sabían bien. Sabían lo que iba a pasar. Bunny volteó una vez más hacia Jack, que ahora estaba en brazos de North. Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, antes de mirar a su compañero.

-Llévatelo de vuelta a Santoff Claussen y no vuelvan aquí hasta que todo se haya calmado.

-Pero…Bunny.

-¡Si algo le pasa estás muerto!- gritó, pero North supo que esta reacción era producto del pánico repentino. Bunny lo sabía. De esta no iba a salir.

-Bunny… como tu amigo no puedo…

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ¡váyanse ya! ¡Protege a Jack!

De todo, de la tormenta, del dolor, de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Gracias…gracias por todo, Bunny…- se apresuró a contestar North por última vez y con ayuda de otro portal llegó de vuelta a Santoff Claussen, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para no voltear atrás.

Una vez en el palacio, todos se acercaron a él.

-¡¿Dónde está Bunny!?-preguntó Toothiana con desesperación y al no recibir respuesta trató de salir a buscarlo. North se lo impidió y la abrazó con fuerza, conteniéndola. Todos habían visto el aumento de tamaño repentino de la tormenta en el Globo Terráqueo y esperaban lo peor. Toothiana lloraba a gritos, mezclados en su cabeza la angustia y la culpabilidad y el enojo injustificado hacia North, Sandy sujetaba la mano de Jack, a quien habían recostado en un sillón, Mo se cubría los labios para no comenzar a llorar como lo estaba haciendo Tooth y North se limitaba a tratar de ser fuerte. Sin lograrlo.

.

.

.

Bunny se encontró con la tormenta y supo que ese era el final. Dedicó su último pensamiento a Jack y se concentró en su recuerdo…

..en sus besos.

…en su cuerpo.

..en su voz.

…en sus ojos.

…sus ojos…

…Jack…

.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos. La tormenta disminuyó en su tamaño y finalmente desapareció de manera definitiva del Globo Terráqueo. A estas alturas, Tooth ya no lloraba, y en cambio, temblaba y respiraba con dificultad, concentrándose en existir, acariciando el cabello de Jack de manera ausente, reconfortándolo de la pena que sabía que caería sobre él en el futuro cercano.

De pronto algo comenzó a _salir_ de él. Un humo negro que salió de sus fosas nasales y se deshizo en el aire. Mo no tardó en identificarlo. En realidad, para nadie hubo duda, pero ¿qué podía importar ahora?

North fue a la Antártida de nuevo, buscando alguna pista, buscando a Bunny.

Lo único que encontró fue su cinturón de alforjas tirado en el suelo. Al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que el áster de hielo que le había dado Jack ya no estaba.

North miró a su alrededor y finalmente algo llamó su atención; una silueta entre la fría niebla. Se parecía a Bunny.

De pronto su tamaño disminuyó.

Se volvió ese pequeño conejito en que se convertía cuando perdía sus poderes.

Luego la silueta se hizo pequeña, cada vez más, hasta finalmente volverse definitivamente nada.

North se quedó parado en medio del hielo.

Permaneció allí por lo que parecieron horas.

_Continuará…_

_Algunas cosas las explicaré mejor en el próximo capítulo que, repito, será el último._

_Nelson: como siempre muchas gracias por los ánimos y por dejar tus comentarios :) me animas a continuar escribiendo con muchas ganas :'D_

_Paloma san: igual, muchas gracias por dejarme tus reviews, siempre me hace muy feliz leerte. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque en este capítulo hubo un poco más de todo eso que no nos gusta XD oséase, la responsabilidad de Bunny e.e en fin, gracias por los ánimos n.n_

_Victoria Snow: tendrás que esperar uno más para saber qué final les aguarda a estos dos. Espero no decepcionarte :) un abrazo!_

_SoFiLeXa: espero que este capítulo aclarara las dudas que tenías. El final probablemente no sea tan deprimente. Probablemente, dije ;) _

_Kowai Mitsu: Me alegra que te decidieras a comentar :'D y que te guste tanto mi fic. Espero que te haya agradado la actualización y que te animes a leer el final, te mando un abrazo!_

_Y a todos, si olvidé a alguien, muchas gracias y les mando besos y abrazos._

_Los quiero! les prometo que sabrán de mí pronto._

_Aoshika_

_PD. Axeex, si lees esto, aunque no creo que lo hagas; está bien, hasta donde hayas decidido leer. Tú tienes una idea de cómo debe ser un fic y yo tengo la mía. Esta es la historia que a mí se me ocurrió y en mi cabeza está así y así trato de transmitirla. En gustos se rompen géneros. Te mando un saludo y te agradezco por darme tu opinión. Peace and Love._


	16. Esperanza

_No puedo creer que haya terminado de escribir esto. Es una sensación a medio camino entre la satisfacción y la inquietud. ¿Cómo es posible? Me lo pregunto una y otra vez, pero bueno._

_**Antes de comenzar con este último capítulo**__, quisiera escribir un poco sobre la depresión y el suicidio (leerlo es opcional pero quizás ayude a comprender un poco mejor lo que quise hacer con Jack en este fic). No son situaciones que se puedan tomar a la ligera. Una persona que está triste no necesariamente está deprimida, hay que usar los términos con propiedad. La depresión es un asunto serio para quien la padece. Y aunque parezca un cliché, en efecto, hay personas que parece que son de lo más felices y sorprenden a todos cuando tienen este padecimiento. No es algo de lo que se pueda salir con facilidad, uno no elige deprimirse ni salir de su depresión. Uno no puede estar feliz y ya, y siempre se desea que los demás tengan empatía, que a veces es bastante difícil de encontrar. El suicidio, por otro lado, me lo describió un profesor como el deseo de "matar a los demás a través de ti". Con la muerte el suicida no quiere dejar de existir, sino que deje de existir todo aquello que le ha hecho daño. Esta es solo una de tantas explicaciones, pero para mí es la que tiene más sentido y tiene que ver con lo que vivió Jack al final del capítulo pasado. _

_Siempre trato de meter en mis fics algunas ideas relacionadas con mi carrera, es interesante y me gusta pensar que le dan más sentido a las historias que escribo. Espero que se entienda mi intención, con todo respeto si alguien que lea esto ha pasado por estas situaciones. Personalmente, creo estar pasando por una depresión, pero no estoy segura._

_Disclaimer: RotG no me pertenece. Yo escribo este fic sin otro fin que el del entretenimiento mío y de quien lo lea._

_En fin, los invito a leer éste, el último capítulo de Handle (Me) With Care. Respuestas a sus reviews, dudas y coments al final del capítulo._

_Enjoy!_

**Handle (Me) With Care**

**Capítulo 16: Esperanza**

Lo cierto es que para cuando North regresó, no habían pasado horas, sino apenas unos minutos. Ya sus compañeros estaban más que resignados a lo que fuera a pasar, era más que obvio que lo que había sucedido con Bunny no era algo que ellos pudieran resolver. No tenían una idea clara ni siquiera de si podían manejar la situación por el momento, menos pensar en el futuro próximo.

Phill había llevado a Jack a su habitación. Una vez que North volvió nadie movió un dedo. Acababa de ocurrir algo que para el equipo era demasiado fuerte, difícil de aceptar. Habían perdido a Bunny.

No era que no hubieran pasado por algo así antes. Una vez habían dado por muerto a Sandy, y sin embargo, esta vez se sentía distinto. Porque aquella vez, Sandy _murió _en su batalla contra un enemigo, contra Pitch. Y ahora, Bunny había muerto en una batalla que si bien había sido provocada por Eris, había sido potenciada y llevada a límites insoportables durante años, gracias a ellos, sus propios amigos.

Y ahora lo único que quedaba era Jack, de alguna forma, como la otra mitad de aquella situación. Como si fuera una parte de Bunny que se había quedado atrás y con la que debían lidiar, del mismo modo que si hubiera sido al revés, si Jack hubiera muerto y Bunny hubiera quedado.

Lo peor era que no sabían si podían hacer algo. La vez anterior Sandy había sido revivido por los niños, pero ellos no sabían si era posible, e incluso lo dudaban muchísimo, que pudieran hacer algo para remediarlo del mismo modo.

Y en ese momento en específico se encontraban demasiado desmoralizados para si quiera considerar hacer algo.

Y lo más impactante era pensar… que todo había ocurrido en minutos, acaso un hora o un poco más. Primero, Mo les hablaba de lo que había descubierto, luego todos estaban hablando, emocionados de poderles dar la noticia a Bunny y a Jack. Luego Bunny apareció por la ventana gritando y luego detectaron la tormenta. Después North y Bunny fueron a la Antártida a buscarlo, y North trajo a Jack de vuelta pero sin Bunny, y finalmente ya no hubo modo de traerlo a él también. Fue rápido, casi al punto de parecer irreal. De pronto simplemente _ya no estaba._

_._

_._

_._

Igualmente, aunque creyeron que Jack tardaría horas en reaccionar, él despertó demasiado pronto. Demasiado pronto para ellos, que no se sentían capacitados para enfrentarlo aún.

Apareció por la puerta de la misma sala donde ellos se habían quedado todo el día, mirando a su alrededor con un evidente extravío. Parecía como si no estuviera, como si fuera un personaje dentro de un sueño. Cada paso que lo observaron dar parecía completamente en falso, podría haber caído en cualquier momento del mismo modo que podría haberse desintegrado en frente de sus ojos…y sin embargo no hizo una cosa ni la otra.

Atravesó la habitación casi por completo, hasta detenerse a unos dos metros de la ventana. Sus amigos no le quitaron la mirada de encima. De pronto, lo escucharon murmurar, pero no se entendía lo que decía. Al ponerle más atención, se dieron cuenta de que Jack ya sabía todo lo que ellos jamás podrían explicar.

-…no puedo sentirlo…- fueron las primeras palabras que Tooth pudo comprender, y las murmuró para que también North, Mo y Sandy entendieran-…está muerto…

-Jack…-North dio un paso hacia él cuando Tooth sacó en claro el segundo murmullo, y Jack se dio la vuelta hacia ellos lentamente- ¿Estas bien…?

Iba a agregar algo, pero la pregunta era demasiado estúpida. Claro que no estaba bien, pero ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirle? Jack lo miró como si por un momento tuviera que pensar en las palabras para darles significado y luego poder contestar. Frunció el ceño, miró un momento al piso y luego asintió con cierto cansancio. Se quedó quieto por un momento más antes de levantar la vista hacia North. Sus ojos, habitualmente hermosos, brillantes y transparentes como agua pura, lucían nublados y cansados. Parecía ausente, como perdido en un lugar demasiado grande para él, demasiado lleno y demasiado caótico. Parecía que millones de cosas sucedían tras esos ojos, y al mismo tiempo que no sucedía nada, que nada era producido en ese caos, y nadie dudaba el porqué.

Jack había sido partido a la mitad, y lo sabía.

-… ¿es verdad….que pudimos haber estado juntos…todo este tiempo?...-preguntó a pausas, temeroso de la respuesta. Sus puños, cerrados con fuerza contra la tela de sus pantalones, temblaban. Quizás era la única parte de su cuerpo que mostraba algún tipo de tensión o firmeza.

La falta de una reacción rápida por parte de sus amigos le confirmó sus sospechas. Nadie deseaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿…Co…cómo… sabes eso, Jack?- preguntó Mo apartando a North del camino, con el tono más dulce y tranquilo que pudo darle a su voz, sin poder evitar sin embargo un tartamudeo insistente debido al nerviosismo-, n…nosotros…. apenas íbamos a hablar con ustedes…cuando pasó…

Jack dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, y ciertamente, Mo hubiera preferido mil veces una pelea física que la mirada llena de acusación vacía que al parecer ya había perforado por completo el corazón de North.

-Eris me lo dijo- su voz tenía un tono bajo, casi ahogado por completo en su garganta-…no sé cómo…ni en qué momento…pero recuerdo su voz, y su risa- su tono, era monótono, neutral y vacío, increíblemente concordante con su expresión y sus ojos-…antes de que se metiera en mi cabeza…

Cuando dijo esto último, cerró los ojos, y de pronto, toda la neutralidad y el vacío se disiparon por completo para darle forma al verdadero dolor. El rostro de Jack se contorsionó en un gesto que nadie había visto nunca en él, era el sufrimiento absoluto, era indescriptible e insoportable. Se sujetó las sienes, la cabeza le iba a estallar, sus rodillas estaban doblándose debido a la debilidad y a la tensión que se había acumulado en todo su cuerpo y de pronto, dejó salir un quejido, un sollozo largo, fuerte y lastimado, tan descorazonador que al atravesar Santoff Claussen de punta a punta, provocó que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y levantaran sus cabezas como preguntándose de dónde podía haber salido. Y ellos, los Guardianes, en esa habitación, tuvieron que hacer acopio de todo su valor al escuchar a Jack gritar de ese modo para luego caer de rodillas, exhausto, apoyando las manos en el piso para luego bajar su cabeza hasta que su frente lo tocara y quedarse ahí, sin moverse por su propia voluntad pero temblando de pies a cabeza. De pronto, todos sintieron frío, pero no era el frío habitual en el Polo Norte, sino uno más notorio, más penetrante y más cruel, un frío que les llegó hasta los huesos.

En algún momento, Jack se recobró lo suficiente para ponerse poco a poco de pie. Se acomodó la capucha de su sudadera y sin que nadie pudiera ni intentara siquiera detenerlo, caminó tambaleándose hasta la ventana y salió volando de ahí.

Fue irónico pensar que un par de horas antes, ese era el mismo lugar por el que Bunny había entrado a esa habitación, buscándolo.

.

.

.

Sabiendo que Jack necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar, lo dejaron que hiciera lo que quisiera y cada quien lidió con su dolor como mejor pudo. Quizás era Tooth quien sentía una mayor culpabilidad, seguida de cerca por North. Estaban herméticos y así permanecieron en los días sucesivos, enfrascados en su trabajo pero cada quien pensando si había algún modo en que pudieran compensar a Jack, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta que fuera verdaderamente satisfactoria.

Tooth a veces se acostaba a descansar, pero lloraba por horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, y su llanto no era el llanto desesperado de la tragedia, sino el lleno de dolor y melancolía, el que llega después.

North duró días enteros sin salir de su taller, durmiendo a intermitencias y apenas comiendo lo indispensable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus energías y su capacidad física fueron acordes a lo que él en realidad era; un viejo, y aún más, como había dicho Bunny alguna vez, un _humano viejo._

Y cuando en sus momentos de reflexión recordaba a Bunny, no podía evitar también ver en su mente todos los momentos que lo había visto compartir con Jack, y se reprochaba a sí mismo preguntándose si ahora ya estaba contento, ahora que el joven que tanto cariño le había despertado estaba solo, herido de una herida que nunca iba a poder cerrarse, y ahora que su mejor amigo, que llevaba siglos de conocer, con quien compartía sanas rivalidades y la responsabilidad de ser Guardián, había muerto.

Mo por su parte, pensó en un principio que repartir castigos ejemplares entre los espíritus menores que habían colaborado con la tragedia era su mejor opción, pero al final decidió que no haría semejante cosa. Todo aquello había sido un plan de Eris, y tanto ella era culpable de haberlo planeado como Mo se sentía culpable de haberse dejado influenciar por sus maquinaciones. Los otros espíritus simplemente habían sido herramientas, y si habían elegido hacerle caso a Eris en lugar de comunicarle a ella, su líder, que algo estaba pasando, era porque no les había dado la confianza necesaria que les diera la opción de hacerlo.

Finalmente, tampoco había mucho que ella pudiera hacer por Jack. A estas alturas, si el joven espíritu la odiara no lo culparía.

.

.

.

Como Sandy había sido el único que había aprobado por completo la relación entre Bunny y Jack desde un principio, se sentía mucho menos culpable y abatido que los demás, de modo que le fue bastante más rápido (aunque no demasiado sencillo) recuperarse de su pena lo suficiente como para hacer algo que sus compañeros aún no se encontraban capacitados de hacer; buscar directamente a Jack y ofrecerle su ayuda, en lo que fuera.

Sabía que en realidad no era mucho lo que podía hacer por él. Ofrecerle algo de buen descanso tal vez, noches sin sueños o con sueños muy tranquilos e inofensivos. Dejarlo hablar y desahogarse, animarlo poco a poco.

Hablar no era su fuerte (por obvias razones) pero podía escucharlo, podía tratar de ofrecerle consuelo.

.

.

.

Los primeros días fue notorio que Jack no dejó de moverse. Había tormentas de nieve en lugares donde no debería haberlas en aquella época del año, y más aún, en lugares donde jamás antes había caído nieve.

El ciclo era caótico, completamente a destiempo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Mo hubiera estado muy molesta con él, lo hubiera buscado y le hubiera dado una verdadera paliza. Sin embargo, ella entendía perfectamente por qué actuaba así, de modo que lo dejó ser, y se limitó a tratar de arreglar, con ayuda de sus espíritus, lo que fuera que él hiciera durante aquellos días.

Sandy trató de rastrearlo por medio de las tormentas, pensando que sería fácil cuadrar su ubicación basándose en los lugares que visitaba, sin embargo cuando llegaba a un lugar no encontraba ni rastro de él, y tenía que ponerse en camino una vez más. En realidad, su accionar era tan incoherente que Sandy no tardó en darse cuenta de que de hecho no estaba siguiendo ninguna pista que valiera la pena y que quizás sería más adecuado continuar de otra manera.

De modo que se dirigió a Burgess, pensando que Jack debía volver cuando menos un día a descansar, aunque las pruebas demostraban que había estado dando vueltas por todo el mundo sin detenerse.

Sandy sintió un poco de tristeza al recordar que la última vez que había ido a visitar aquel lugar había sido en compañía de Bunny. Y en aquella ocasión, mientras miraba al Conejo de Pascua arropar a Jack y luego proteger su refugio con una buena dosis de su magia, Sandy se había sentido feliz pensando que quizás el momento de verlos juntos (verdaderamente juntos) se estaba acercando, esta vez sin ningún tipo de barrera, y para siempre. En aquella ocasión lo presentía, lo intuía, y Sandy había creído tener una buena intuición toda su vida…aunque esta vez no resultó en lo más mínimo como él esperaba.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar por lo mejor.

.

.

.

Jack no estaba en la cueva ni en el lago. De hecho, ninguno de estos lugares parecía haber sido visitados por él recientemente, y espiando un poco entre las noticias y los chismes de los humanos no había ninguna historia reciente (un frío poco habitual, una pequeña tormenta de nieve que no tuviera explicación alguna, algo de escarcha en las ventanas por la mañana) que evidenciara que su compañero anduviera cerca. Esto lo desanimó, porque esta vez sentía que verdaderamente se había quedado sin pistas.

Sus compañeros tampoco tenían idea de dónde podría estar, y sentirse tan inútil en esta situación sólo sirvió para hacer que Sandy se desanimara bastante, al punto de estar a poco de abandonar su noble tarea, de no ser porque ésta finalmente rindió frutos.

Estuvo recorriendo el bosque y el lago durante varios días y algunas noches también pero siguió sin haber resultados, sin embargo, aquella noche en específico, algo llamó su atención.

-¿Sandy?

La voz que escuchó entonces no era la de Jack, pero era de alguien que debía tener más o menos la edad que éste aparentaba. Cuando Sandy se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jamie, a quien no había visto en, quizás, algunos meses.

-¿Buscas a Jack…?

.

.

.

Ahora estaban ambos sentados a la orilla del lago. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena se hubiera preguntado por qué Jamie estaría tan interesado en pasar tiempo a solas en ese lugar, que no era lo más seguro a semejantes horas de la noche.

Pero lo cierto es que a estas alturas el muchacho no estaba interesado en lo que nadie dijera de él, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un asunto tan serio como lo que fuera que estuviera aquejando a Jack. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el típico chico fantasioso, le daba lo mismo que siguieran pensando algo así de él.

-La verdad es que yo también había venido a buscarlo. Pasan muchas cosas extrañas últimamente en todas partes y me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con él.

Sandy asintió, mirando el lago con aire decaído. Aunque Jamie no había especificado a que cosas extrañas se refería, asumió que se daba por entendido, al menos entre ellos dos. Permaneció sin hacer mayor reacción, pues no sabía hacia donde llevar la plática. Jamie suspiró.

-Lo sabía- se quedó pensativo un momento, pero al sentir la mirada de Sandy fija en él, volteo y le hizo una sonrisa un tanto descorazonada-. Él vino hace un par de días. Sólo me trajo de vuelta una mochila que le presté hace varias semanas, quizás dos meses. Sólo…se asomó a la ventana de mi cuarto, me dio la mochila, me agradeció y se fue. Fue muy extraño, creo que jamás lo había visto así.

Sandy volvió a asentir, pero no tenía corazón para explicarle a Jamie lo que estaba pasando con Jack. Haber perdido a Bunny en circunstancias tan malas había sido un golpe muy fuerte para todos ellos y no quería arriesgar también ahora los sentimientos de Jamie, que lo había admirado bastante desde que era un niño.

Además, la relación que Jack había tenido con Bunny había sido tan censurada que no tenía idea si Jamie estaba consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, y considerando lo voluble que podía ser Jack, era tan probable que se lo hubiera dicho como que se lo hubiera ocultado. De modo que Sandy decidió ser prudente y no mencionarlo, a menos no hasta que tuviera el consentimiento de Jack, y de los demás.

Por el momento, le alegraba haber encontrado a alguien que cuando menos hubiera visto a Jack en los últimos días.

-Sandy, lo que sea que le pase a Jack, lo tiene muy mal- dijo en voz mucho más baja que antes-, él está…está más que triste, pareciera que se le estuviera acabando…la energía, o no sé… no sé explicarlo…

Sandy sabía que Jamie le tenía mucho cariño a Jack. El joven estaba angustiado por él, y le dolía no ser capaz de tranquilizarlo porque tal y como estaba la situación realmente no había manera. Le puso la mano en el hombro con intención de confortarlo, pero lo único que hizo el muchacho fue voltear a verlo y confirmar lo que acababa de decir.

-Es como si estuviera apagándose….

Sandy se sintió terriblemente mal cuando Jamie dijo esto último y después guardó silencio. Jamie no pareció incómodo con el silencio, pero su decaimiento parecía apenas equivalente al de Sandy. De pronto sonrió.

-Quizás Bunny sea de ayuda.

Sandy sintió un escalofrío fuerte recorriendo su espalda ante la mención de su compañero, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no se notara su perturbación. Jamie en cambio, pareció repentinamente animado por la idea.

-Apuesto a que sí…-continuó hablando, más para sí mismo que para Sandy-, si Bunny habla con él estoy seguro de que Jack estará mejor, sea lo que sea que le esté pasando…

Sandy asintió, haciendo lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa hacia el joven. Antes de que éste siguiera hablando, se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero también le pidió con insistencia que si sabía algo de Jack se lo dijera, pues él planeaba seguir rondando Burgess más o menos regularmente, al menos hasta saber algo de él. Jamie aceptó gustoso, lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a su amigo aunque realmente no sabía – y probablemente, según pudo percibir Sandy, jamás sabría- lo que sucedía en realidad detrás de aquella situación.

.

.

.

Jack corría por el bosque en una mañana cálida, la primera mañana cálida de aquél año en que el invierno había sido especialmente frío. Su piel recibía los dulces rayos del sol y su cabello se movía suave con la brisa.

Lo que no entendía Jack era porqué tenía la sensación de que estaba viendo la escena desde afuera al mismo tiempo que la estaba viviendo.

-¡Jack, no corras! ¡No te alcanzo!

La dulce voz llamó su atención en otra dirección. Era ella otra vez, esa niñita que ubicaba como su hermana, corría hacia él evidentemente cansada por la carrera. Ella llegó hasta donde él se había detenido en un claro en medio del hermoso bosque. La mayoría de los otros niños se encontraban algo lejos, pero Jack sabía muchas cosas que ellos no sabían, por ejemplo, dónde escondía el Conejo de Pascua algunos de los huevos más hermosamente decorados, solo para los niños más valientes que se atrevieran a buscarlos en el interior del bosque.

-¿Te cansaste sólo por eso?- aunque su propia voz se entrecortaba por los jadeos, Jack sonreía, sonrojado por el esfuerzo pero feliz, tan feliz como si la mismísima primavera corriera pos sus venas en ese instante- ¡Vamos, hay que seguir!

Y continuó corriendo antes de que ella pudiera protestar o si quiera preguntar por qué era tan importante seguir con la carrera. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar.

Jack se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, como todos los años, como si esperara que llegara algo. Cosa que, no tan sorpresivamente, nunca sucedía.

Luego de un par de segundos y una vez que su hermana lo alcanzó, ubicó con la vista un arbusto y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ese debe ser- dijo en voz baja, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Luego volteó a ver a su hermana, y le sonrió mientras la llamaba con su mano-, ven aquí, ya lo encontré…

La niña se acercó con curiosidad y Jack sacó de debajo del arbusto un hermoso huevo de Pascua, pintado con colores brillantes y seguramente hecho con el chocolate más delicioso. Quizás era el más hermoso que la chiquilla hubiera visto en su corta vida, pero eso no evitó el fruncimiento de ceño y el sonido de disgusto que salió de sus labios después.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jack ofreciéndole el huevo, que ella rechazó.

-No lo quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos Jack, sé que tú lo pusiste ahí. El Conejo de Pascua no existe.

Jack miró a su hermana con un gesto de tristeza que hubiera sido imposible de describir, ya que uno difícilmente veía a un muchacho como él tan desanimado. Sin embargo, se compuso casi enseguida y continuó insistiendo en que su hermana tomara el huevo.

-¡Claro que existe!- aseguró con una sonrisa-. Dime, ¿crees que yo podría pintar algo tan hermoso como esto?- le preguntó, mientras le mostraba los bellos y brillantes colores divididos en preciosos patrones alrededor de todo el huevo, girándolo con su mano frente a los ojos de la niña.

-Podrías si lo intentaras…-protestó ella con un gesto de fastidio y volteó la cara para resistirse a la tentación de la hermosa figura que Jack sostenía frente a ella.

\- Ya sé que soy talentoso pero no es para tanto- contestó él, pasando una mano por su cabello con fingido engreimiento. La pequeña reprimió una sonrisa, así que supo que iba por buen camino-. Además, piensa en el chocolate. Yo ni siquiera sé cocinar una cena decente, ¿de dónde podría sacar un chocolate tan delicioso…?

-¡Papá nos trae chocolate cuando va a la aldea…!

-¿Y cómo podría darle yo ésta forma, cubrirlo de dulce y pintarlo así?

Ella no se decidía a creerle. Jack suspiró.

Sabía que la habían estado molestando los niños de los alrededores. Ella era tan creyente como Jack en cosas de éste tipo, aunque a opinión popular de quienes los conocían no era tan rara y escandalosa como él. En general la gente los quería y se les tenía como buenos niños, pero de vez en cuando las excentricidades de Jack los convertían en la comidilla de todo el pueblo. En esta ocasión, su insistencia en seguir creyendo en el conejo de Pascua y otras leyendas de ese tipo aun cuando era considerado más adulto que niño, había llamado la atención de mucha gente, incluyendo a los niños amigos de su hermanita. De modo que las burlas no se habían hecho esperar y ahora Jack se sentía responsable por devolverle la fe en algo tan importante de su infancia.

Luego de pensar un momento miró hacia el bosque, hacia las ramas de los árboles, hacia la primavera que recién empezaba. Fue como si obtuviera una respuesta a la indecisión de la niña.

-El conejo de Pascua existe- sonrió, y luego miró a su hermana intensamente a los ojos, de esa forma en que sólo él podía-. Yo lo vi una vez, cuando era muy niño.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Era muy amable, y me dio uno de éstos-le dijo, mostrándole el huevo una vez más-. Yo estaba perdido en el bosque, y hacía mucho frío- narró, abrazándose a sí mismo y moviendo su cuerpo como si temblara-…no podía encontrar el camino a casa y ya había oscurecido.

La niña abría sus ojos exageradamente, cautivada por completo, así que Jack continuó su historia-. Acababa de comenzar la primavera pero no había dejado de caer la nieve, y yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan asustado…

-¡Jack, eso es muy peligroso!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé…! ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Era aún más niño de lo que tú eres ahora, creo que tú ni siquiera habías nacido en ese entonces.

-¡¿Y qué hiciste?!

-Traté de volver, pero cada vez estaba más cansado, y me estaba quedando dormido…- mientras decía esto, Jack caminaba en círculos alrededor de su hermana, moviéndose como si le costara mucho trabajo, haciendo gestos de cansancio y de sueño. La niña se alarmó más, pues ella sabía, por consejos de sus padres, lo peligroso que era dormir en el frío del bosque. Tenía los labios cubiertos con las manos como si temiera el desenlace de la historia, aunque en ese momento Jack estuviera sano y salvo frente a ella.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?!

-Entonces apareció él, y en seguida supo que algo malo pasaba. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó de regreso a casa.

-¿Mamá y papá lo vieron?

-No, él se fue antes de que abrieran la puerta. Estaban muy asustados y me metieron en la casa y cerraron de un portazo. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que, si hubieran mirado con atención a su alrededor, lo habrían visto cerca de ahí.

La pequeña no cabía en sí de la emoción que el relato de su hermano le transmitía. Jack siguió dándole todo tipo de detalles que solo la dejaban preguntando más, y con su forma de explicarle las cosas, moviendo los brazos, haciendo todo tipo de gestos y movimientos, contándole la historia haciendo uso de cada fibra de su cuerpo, conseguía cautivarla y convencerla más.

-¿Y cómo era, Jack? ¿Cómo era el conejo de Pascua?

Jack se detuvo en seco, llegando a la conclusión de que si trataba de imaginárselo, una figura borrosa y gris era todo lo que aparecía en su mente. Al final, otra inspiración extraña llegó de quién sabe dónde, y le sonrió a la niña de nuevo, y habló con toda la sinceridad que podría darle a sus palabras.

-Tan dulce como imaginas, y mucho más grande de lo que crees.

.

.

.

Jack abrió los ojos y se incorporó de manera prácticamente automática.

Se había quedado dormido en el techo de una casa mientras veía en el cielo las olas de arena que Sandy mandaba a los sueños de los niños. Sabía que llevaba tiempo buscándolo, pero había decidido no mostrarse, al menos no por el momento.

Dudaba que el sueño que acababa de tener hubiera sido causado por su compañero. Más que un sueño, aquello había sido un recuerdo y ahora lo sabía. Y también sabía, por extraño que pudiera parecer, que lo que aquella vez le contó a su hermana no había sido un invento para la situación, sino algo que realmente había sucedido cuando era niño, algo que guardaba en su memoria y que regresaba a él de vez en cuando, en forma de imágenes y de recuerdos tan borrosos que _sólo ahora_ sabía que habían sucedido en verdad.

Recordaba haber visto a alguien entre la neblina, alguien que había caminado hasta él con una presencia tan tranquila y tan amable que Jack había confiado en él desde el primer segundo. Fue fascinante sentir su mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya, frágil, mínima en comparación con la otra, y la suavidad con que lo había tratado mientras lo llevaba de regreso a sus padres, que habían estado tan preocupados por él.

Bunny había sido tan dulce y tan tierno en aquella ocasión. Quizás por eso, una vez que se transformó en un espíritu, que lo tratara con tanta dureza había resultado tan doloroso para Jack.

Ahora, al pensar de nuevo en Bunny, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió ganas de llorar, infinitas, irresistibles, como las llevaba sintiendo desde hacía unos días que le habían parecido eternos y unas noches que todavía más.

Su vida se había convertido en un hueco miserable en donde las únicas horas en las que su corazón tenía tranquilidad, eran las que empleaba para dormir.

Y a veces ni siquiera eso.

.

.

.

Jack caminaba por ese mismo bosque, pero ahora había siglos de diferencia. Y ahora no caminaba con su hermanita. Caminaba con alguien que llenaba por completo el espacio a su lado, alguien que lo sobrepasaba por completo y lo abrumaba al tiempo que, extrañamente, lo hacía feliz y lo llenaba de una dulce paz.

-Estoy cansado, Bunny. Vamos a sentarnos aquí.

En realidad no estaba cansado- él difícilmente se cansaba en realidad-, pero le gustaba detenerse a disfrutar minutos, e incluso horas, simplemente sentados uno al lado del otro, conversando de un millón y medio de cosas al parecer sin importancia.

Y así permanecieron por ese largo descanso que a Jack le pareció nebuloso. Su mente, más bien, era la que parecía estar en una nube, una llena de paz y felicidad. Y a su lado estaba Bunny. No sabía qué más podía pedir.

No registraba en su memoria una sola de las palabras que mencionaba uno o el otro pero de algo estaba seguro; sus voces estaban llenas de amor entre ellos, aunque ninguna palabra dicha fuera realmente de amor, y aunque en ningún momento se hubieran mirado a los ojos o siquiera tomado de las manos.

Era como si Bunny estuviera muy lejos de él, aunque realmente estuviera tan cerca.

-Se hace tarde, Jack. Ya debo irme.

-Pero…-no volteó a verlo. Tenía miedo-…si te vas no volveré a verte.

Y de pronto todo se volvió real, todo. El dolor, el miedo, la ansiedad de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo…

-Quédate, por favor. O déjame ir contigo. Ya no quiero estar aquí, no tengo nada por qué quedarme…

-Quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo hacerlo, Jack. Tampoco puedes venir conmigo, no es tu momento. Lo siento.

…y ese rompimiento en el corazón, y esa sensación fría en el alma, y la convicción de que ahora estaba completamente solo…

-¡Por favor, por favor…!

-Lo siento…

-¡Dime qué puedo hacer! ¡Debe haber una forma! ¡Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer!

…una mirada rápida, una ligera sonrisa…

-Sólo…hazme un favor, y nunca pierdas la esperanza.

.

.

.

-¡Bunny!-Jack se incorporó de golpe, jadeando y sudando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y con su brazo estirado hacia el frente, queriéndolo alcanzar sin lograrlo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, de la cabeza a los pies, y a pesar de sentir que se fundía en fiebre también sentía un frío exagerado calándole hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos. No sabía si podía enfermarse, al menos en su forma de espíritu nunca había estado enfermo y supuso que sería muy extraño que eso sucediera.

Y sin embargo ahora estaba así.

Había dejado pasar tantos días en el más completo descuido que estaba consciente de que debía lucir irreconocible. Había empleado sus poderes para seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones- como siempre había prometido a Bunny que haría- pero sabía que había hecho un pésimo trabajo.

Y ahora esto. Éste último sueño que sabía que no era realmente un recuerdo, sino un sueño más.

Llevaba días intercalando los sueños de sus recuerdos con sueños en donde veía a Bunny, donde sencillamente platicaban por horas solo para que Jack finalmente recordara de una manera u otra que Bunny no podía estar ya con él y que lo que estuviera pasando dentro de su mente no eran más que eso, sueños.

Y era ahora que confirmaba que realmente era más feliz en sus sueños que en la realidad. Comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez podría ser feliz de nuevo, cosa que le parecía verdaderamente imposible, pues con la muerte de Bunny había perdido parte de su identidad, de su alma y de su corazón. Con la vida de Bunny se había ido casi toda su propia vida y no creía que la fuera a recuperar nunca.

Hasta esa noche, había pensado incluso en intentar suicidarse de nuevo, aunque esta vez sus pensamientos no eran guiados por una fuerza ajena a él, sino el resultado de años de estar acumulando esa sensación de abandono y vacío en el corazón que simplemente llegó a su límite. Hasta esa noche.

.

.

.

Mo se encontraba en la zona selvática de América del Sur preparando todo para el cambio de estaciones. Dados los acontecimientos recientes, tenía bastante trabajo y pocos ánimos para realizarlo. Los espíritus que trabajaban bajo sus órdenes sabían que no podían darse el lujo de cometer un solo error o seguramente lo iban a lamentar; demasiadas cosas habían salido mal últimamente y parecía que el mundo de verdad se estaba yendo poco a poco al carajo y eso no le gustaba nada a la estricta mujer. Sin embargo, su mal humor y el pésimo estado de las cosas no impidieron que le sorprendiera gratamente cuando Jack se presentó ante ella.

-¡Jack! ¡Estás bien! Hacía tanto que no te veía que pensé…pensé que algo te había sucedido.

Al ver que Jack no compartía en lo más mínimo su alivio ni su sonrisa, ella se calmó, pero subió un poco la guardia. El joven espíritu la miraba con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, aunque podía sentir que no estaba molesto con ella en específico sino que en ese momento no podía poner otra expresión en su rostro, y con justa razón.

-Vengo a hablarte de algo importante…

Jack se sorprendió de cómo sonaba su propia voz, desgastada y rasposa, como si sehubiera quedado guardada por años en un sótano y apenas la estuviera dejando salir. Llevaba tanto sin hablar con alguien más de dos o tres palabras que parecía que había olvidado como usarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Lo observó respirar profundamente, como si fuera a darle la peor noticia de su vida. Así que subió la guardia mucho más, y esperó. Jack levantó la mirada hacia Mo y se decidió.

-Renuncio a hacerme cargo del invierno y del cambio de estaciones- sus palabras sonaban difíciles, estáticas, ensayadas-. Tus espíritus pueden tomar mi lugar, desde éste año y para siempre. No cuenten conmigo y…no me busquen, porque no van a encontrarme.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta e intentó irse, pero Mo se adelantó y lo sujetó antes de que lo hiciera, entre asustada y molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes simplemente dejar tu responsabilidad así, mucho menos dejármela a mí…

Jack se dio la vuelta de golpe y la miró con furia.

-¡Si a ti y tus malditos espíritus les gustó tanto meterse con el clima para hacerme daño, entonces al menos háganlo para algo bueno!, ¡Es un precio bajo a cambio de haberme arruinado la vida!, ¿No crees?

Se soltó del agarre que Mo tenía en su brazo con un movimiento brusco, y ella se quedó petrificada. Era evidente que Jack había estado conteniéndose para no decirle algo así, sin embargo no había conseguido aguantar mucho. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo había tenido las palabras ahogadas en su interior. Además, dado que al parecer Eris había desaparecido por completo, no podía desahogarse con ella. Probablemente la razón por la que había tratado de retirarse tan rápido había sido precisamente no llegar a tal extremo contra Mo. Para su pesar, ella lo comprendía.

Jack se calmó un poco, y por su rostro atravesó un gesto triste.

-Lo lamento. C…como ya te dije, puede que no me encuentren más, así que alguien se tiene que hacer responsable.

Esta vez, Mo no le impidió irse.

.

.

.

En cuanto pudo, ella fue a hablar con North para contarle lo que había ocurrido con Jack. Cuando Tooth y Sandy fueron notificados también, la alarma creció. Dejar lo de las estaciones a Mo ya era bastante impropio de él, pero debido a todo lo que había pasado, hasta cierto punto era comprensible. Lo que los alarmaba era esa advertencia de que "no lo iban a encontrar". ¿A qué podía referirse? ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Los Guardianes lo buscaron como locos por todo el mundo día y noche, sin éxito, asustados y alarmados por aquellas palabras, y sin embargo tal como él lo había advertido, no pudieron encontrarlo.

.

.

.

A mediados de octubre de ese año, Jack se apareció en Santoff Claussen para una junta que North había convocado. Él, Sandy y Tooth dedicaban esas juntas a reportar lo que sabían de Jack y en esta ocasión, éste se había aparecido por cuenta propia, creyendo que se trataba de una junta como cualquier otra. Los demás se sorprendieron, pero no quisiero abrumarlo y comenzaron a hacer como que todo estaba bien.

Jack no hizo muchos comentarios, pero observó atentamente todo lo que ocurría y participó de la plática de una manera bastante tranquila y aceptable. Se fue mucho antes de lo normal, sin que los demás se atrevieran a hacerle preguntas ni a seguirlo.

Así transcurrieron varios días más.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal si hace algo?

Toothiana caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Su inquietud y estrés eran evidentes, y considerando que ella era de por sí hiperactiva, ya tenía a sus otros dos compañeros mareados con sus interminables movimientos.

-¿Algo como qué, Toothie?

-¡¿No te parece que está muy tranquilo?! Es como si…como si ya hubiera tomado una resolución, como si ya tuviera un plan. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Levanto la mirada hacia sus compañeros, como comprobando si pensaban igual que ella. Sandy y North estaban más bien confundidos, y la miraban con expectación.

-¿Qué tal si ahora sí…si ahora sí termina por suicidarse?

Se cubrió los labios con su mano, asustada por escucharse a sí misma decir lo que llevaba días pensando. Se sentó en un sillón y North se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Volteó a ver a Sandy, y éste captó la señal y salió de ahí continuando con la misión de buscar a Jack y tratar de razonar con él, pero el muchacho se había empeñado en volverse a sí mismo inalcanzable.

.

.

.

Contrario a lo que ellos esperaban, Jack no desapareció del todo de la vida de sus compañeros.

Ese año, la Navidad se celebró de una manera cálida y discreta, y Jack estuvo ahí, repartiendo y aceptando regalos, y aunque no podía sonreír, les dio a todos sus mejores deseos y despidió a North cuando éste partió en su trineo, deseándole buena suerte. En sus actos había una sinceridad dulce que hacía que sus compañeros lo amaran más y les doliera más. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer por él.

El Año Nuevo pasó de una manera similar. Después de eso, Jack desapareció por más de dos meses.

.

.

.

Se acercaban los días de la Pascua, y a North le alarmaba haber descuidado por más de medio año éste acontecimiento, después de todo lo ocurrido con Eris y con Bunny. Era probable que ese año tuvieran que cancelarla, lo cual sería un severo golpe para todo el equipo, como el año en que habían peleado contra Pitch.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo, Sandy y Tooth se encontraron con él y los tres acordaron ir la Madriguera para comprobar si había algo que pudieran hacer. De lo contrario, tendría que ocurrírseles un buen plan para el siguiente año.

.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar, los tres sintieron algo extraño, pero ninguno lo comentó con los otros por creer que eran los únicos que se sentían así Sin embargo, cuando entraron y el lugar se abrió ante ellos, comprobaron que aquello extraño que habían sentido no había sido aislado ni único; la Madriguera estaba en completo movimiento, brillante, explosiva, activa y viva como siempre había estado, como si Bunny jamás se hubiera ido.

Y en medio de tanto verdor, de tantos colores entremezclados, tanto delicioso olor a chocolate y tanto movimiento, había un punto color azul que se movía con velocidad y ánimo.

-¡Rápido señores, falta menos de una semana! ¡Allá, un poco más de verde! ¡Tú amigo, no interrumpas la línea, vamos, no dejen de moverse!

Los Guardianes se acercaron más y se quedaron fascinados. El trabajo que habitualmente Bunny hacía estaba siendo realizado nada menos que por Jack. Éste había avanzado muchísimo por su cuenta, su ritmo de trabajo era comparable al de su pareja, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaría haciéndose cargo de la Pascua de aquél año.

Juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, llegaron a la conclusión de que Jack llevaba trabajando desde la vez que se había entrevistado con Mo, es decir, desde agosto o septiembre. La razón por la que iba a "desaparecer" al parecer era simplemente eso, iba a tomar el lugar que le tocaba a Bunny preparando un momento tan importante del año como la Pascua, y con ella la llegada de la primavera.

No se percató de la presencia de los demás hasta que decidió tomarse un descanso, y cuando se acercó a ellos, comprobaron que no estaba tan decaído como de costumbre. Hasta se le veía de buen humor.

-Lo siento, amigos, no tengo mucho tiempo- sonrió, agitado, la primera sonrisa que le veían en muchísimo tiempo-. Cada vez falta menos. ¿Se les ofrece algo en específico?

-Jack…tú…- North no sabía qué decir. Jack lo miró, y luego miró hacia el lugar en movimiento. Sonrió, orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Ya casi estamos listos, pero llevo mucho sin dormir bien- su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Ha valido la pena. Si todo sale bien, la Pascua será perfecta este año.

Tal y como Bunny hubiera querido. Jack no lo dijo, pero lo pensó y su rostro se llenó de melancolía.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se vieran inundados de nuevo por el dolor, vio a North remangarse y sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

.

.

.

Los días restantes, previos a la Pascua, los Guardianes se encargaron de los preparativos con ahínco. Jack se sintió un poco aliviado al tener ayuda, pues la tarea era abrumadora para un solo individuo y por esto quizás ahora admiraba aún más el recuerdo de cómo Bunny lo sacaba adelante cada año sin chistar.

Todas las noches cayeron rendidos ya tarde, solo para levantarse bastante temprano y continuar.

La noche previa, a pesar de haber concluido a una hora muy buena para descansar, Jack no podía dormir.

Sandy lo encontró sentado sobre una de las enormes rocas que había en el lugar, observando el trabajo concluido con una evidente añoranza. Jack lo miró y trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Sandy le explicó por señas que él y los demás estaban sorprendidos porque Jack se responsabilizara de la Pascua, y que lo hiciera tan bien, al punto de que parecía que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Para ser alguien con tan poca experiencia en el asunto, era algo increíble. Jack sin embargo no aceptó los halagos.

-Jamás lo haré tan bien como Bunny- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mencionar el nombre su amante-. Él realmente amaba todo esto. Yo amo esto porque lo amo a él.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas. Sandy lo miró y comprobó que Jack seguía triste, pero su tristeza parecía haber mutado. De algún modo, pensó, Jack se estaba convirtiendo en un reflejo de Bunny.

Le pareció estar viendo frente a él ese mismo tipo de mirada, llena de determinación y fortaleza que solo tienen quienes lo han perdido todo pero encuentran el poder de continuar. Bunny había perdido a su familia en un exterminio brutal. Jack había perdido al ser que más amaba en situaciones incomprensibles. Del mismo modo que la Pascua había representado la esperanza para Bunny- tener algo por lo cual luchar, para continuar con vida un año más- se había convertido en la esperanza para Jack. Tener un pretexto de seguir con vida. Iba a continuar con lo que Bunny más amaba para mantener vivo su recuerdo…y sólo pensarlo dolía. Sandy no podía ni comenzar a imaginarse cómo se sentía Jack, de eso estaba seguro.

-No sé si Bunny estaba consciente de esto, pero mucha de su magia y de su energía quedaron en mí- comentó Jack de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo-. A veces siento como si estuviera a mi lado. Creo que por eso este lugar me obedece, y no puedo desperdiciar ese don. ¿Tiene sentido, Sandy?

Sandy asintió. Jack bajó la mirada.

-Pero a veces solo quisiera dormir. Cuando duermo él se aparece en mis sueños, y sólo se va cuando despierto. Y yo…ya no quiero despertar, Sandy. Me da miedo admitirlo, pero ya no quiero despertar.

El corazón de Sandy dio un vuelco.

-Ayúdame a dormir, ¿sí? Pero…pero no permitas que sueñe con Bunny esta noche. Tengo que despertar, al menos para terminar lo de mañana. Si sueño con él, no creo tener voluntad de salir de mis sueños y volver…a la realidad.

Sandy reprimió las ganas que sentía de llorar y lo ayudó a dormir. Comprobó que el ánimo recién encontrado de Jack por la Pascua, era una fachada para algo aún peor de lo que él había pensado.

.

.

.

Esa mañana, niños de todas partes hicieron la ansiada búsqueda de los huevos de Pascua, y como cada año, se llevaron gratas sorpresas con los colores, el chocolate, la diversión y la llegada de la primavera.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que realmente aquello no había sido producto del esfuerzo del Conejo de Pascua, sino de un pequeño grupo de seres míticos encabezados por el mismísimo Jack Frost.

En cuanto a éste, no había dormido mucho, había despertado muchísimo antes de la hora indicada para tener todo listo, y entre él y sus compañeros acomodaron los huevos en los lugares indicados para que los niños los buscaran. Fue una labor ardua, sobre todo por que la cantidad de tiempo que podían invertirle era mínima, apenas hasta que los primeros niños estuvieran listos para comenzar. Jack se movía a velocidades increíbles abarcando el mayor espacio posible y aunque sus compañeros trataban de seguirle el ritmo, era muy complicado hacerlo del mismo modo que él, con tanta precisión y determinación.

El día fue un éxito, como siempre (salvo un par de desafortunadas excepciones) lo había sido. Los niños se divirtieron y todo fue perfecto, incluso el cambio de estaciones llevado a cabo por Mo, quien había decidido mantener su distancia de Jack mientras fuera posible, cosa que él agradecía.

.

.

.

Los Guardianes pasaron casi todo el día viendo a los niños jugar. Jack estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, pero contrario a lo que pensó, presenciar los resultados no terminó por llenar el vacío que se sentía en su corazón.

Pensaba que si hacía esto y lo hacía bien, si lo hacía por Bunny, por amor, iba a encontrar algo de paz que le permitiera continuar con su camino con tranquilidad, sin embargo al parecer estaba equivocado.

Estaba feliz, sí, todo lo feliz que podía estar en ese momento, y estaba satisfecho, pero nada de eso era suficiente comparado con lo que sabía que podía sentir su corazón si estuviera compartiendo todo esto con Bunny, y cada vez que lo pensaba, se desesperaba más, se descorazonaba más.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Jack volteó y aunque costó su trabajo, le sonrió a Jamie. El muchacho tomó asiento junto a él, frente al lago, como siempre.

-El Conejo de Pascua hizo un gran trabajo este año- dijo con una gran sonrisa-, pero me parece que tuvo bastante ayuda. O no lo sé, pero al que vi esta mañana escondiendo huevos era mucho más bajito, y menos peludo.

Jack reprimió una carcajada y en cambio se frotó los ojos con las manos. Estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir.

-Bunny no está bien.

Jack asintió.

-Ya no volverá, ¿cierto?

Jamie no lo quiso preguntar tal y como era. Jack volvió a asentir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú y los demás dejaron pistas por todas partes. Siempre andaban tan decaídos, y él fue el único que no pasó por mi casa buscándote. Cada vez que preguntaba por él, o sugería que fuera él quien hablara contigo y te ayudara, los demás, parecían deprimirse. Fue cuando adiviné que algo andaba mal.

Jack no contestó nada y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Jamie lo rompió finalmente.

-Había algo entre ustedes. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-Era demasiado extraño, ¿un chico y un enorme conejo extraterrestre?... no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y además, siempre estábamos pendiendo de un hilo. A pesar de que estuvimos juntos… fue como si durara apenas unos días. Siempre había algo que nos separaba. Aunque…si lo que él me dijo fue cierto…creo que jamás dejamos de amarnos.

A continuación, Jack le explicó a Jamie lo que había sucedido entre ellos, comenzando por cómo su relación había cambiado producto del enfrentamiento contra Pitch, y terminando por lo ocurrido en la Antártida meses atrás, que derivó en la muerte de Bunny.

Jamie lo escuchó con paciencia y en silencio, sin interrumpirlo, porque aunque comenzó con tranquilidad, Jack pronto dejó salir las palabras de sus labios a borbotones, como acostumbraba hacer cuando contaba historias, como si no pudiera evitar hacer gestos, reír y gritar para hacer que su relato fuera tan vívido para su oyente como lo era para él. A Jamie le sorprendió que fuera capaz de reír cuando le contaba algo que lo había hecho feliz, aunque ahora, en el presente, su rostro estuviera demacrado por el dolor.

Cuando terminó, Jack estaba exhausto, pero era como si lo hubiera necesitado por demasiado tiempo, hacer en voz alta esa recopilación de sucesos e ideas, para simplemente llegar a comprender que quizá lo ocurrido entre él y Bunny era el destino, que quizás simplemente su historia estaba marcada para ser así, corta y trágica.

-¿Pero tú cómo te diste cuenta?- le preguntó, a Jamie, intrigado, apenas recordando que el muchacho llevaba un buen rato allí siendo un buen oyente y prestándole todo su apoyo. Jamie sonrió tristemente.

-Sophie fue la primera en darse cuenta. Cuando tú venías a jugar con nosotros, Bunny nos observaba desde los arbustos, escondido. Ella lo encontró una vez. Y cuando era Bunny quien venía, tú estabas encaramado en las ramas de los árboles, hasta que no podías contenerte y también venías a jugar. Cuando Sophie me lo dijo, yo también me di cuenta de que Bunny te miraba con amor, y tú a él. Eso fue hace unos…tres años…

-Para entonces se suponía que Bunny y yo ya no éramos pareja…- le recordó Jack. Jamie sonrió.

-Pero tú mismo me dijiste que ustedes nunca dejaron de amarse…- se quedó pensativo un momento-. Jack…tú hiciste lo de la Pascua porque amas a Bunny, ¿no es cierto?- Jack asintió-. Entonces deberías estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo, porque lo hiciste genial. Jamás dejaste que muriera la esperanza. Donde quiera que esté, sé que Bunny está feliz por ti, y que te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él, y siempre lo hará...

En ese momento, después de haberse contenido por tanto, las lágrimas fluyeron por el rostro de Jack, libres e incontrolables. Jamie respiró profundo y sintió ganas de llorar también. Le abrazó en un intento por confortarlo, pero se sintió extraño saber que Jack no era un muchacho de su edad sino un ser mucho más viejo. Conocía su historia y sabía que quizás ahora Jack no lloraba solo por lo de Bunny, sino por la acumulación del peso de demasiado dolor sobre sus hombros por tal cantidad de años. Su llanto no era escandaloso ni desgarrador, simplemente eran las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como un río que se desborda, que ya no puede soportar más. Y quizás el que éste llanto fuera tan pacífico, tan pleno, era la razón por la que era tan infinitamente triste.

Para cuando Jack se compuso lo suficiente, Jamie tenía ya que volver a casa, pues había salido sin permiso y era muy tarde. Jack se disculpó con él por hacerlo presenciar algo así, pero el joven le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Para eso son los amigos. Cuando quieras venir a casa a conversar, Sophie y yo estaremos esperándote.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, North, Tooth y Sandy miraban a Jack en la distancia. No se atrevían a acercarse a él. Estaba agotado, pero no estaba permitiéndose a sí mismo dormir pues sabía lo que eso podía significar. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde Jamie lo había dejado, y casi en la misma posición. Era evidente que ya no era capaz de mantenerse despierto.

Sandy no le había contado a los demás de la plática que había tenido con Jack. Estaba aterrorizado de lo que pudiera pasar si se quedaba dormido.

.

.

.

La Madriguera se encontraba en completa quietud, tal como podía estarlo después de haber cumplido su cometido. El lugar había sido utilizado por Jack todo ese tiempo como un nuevo hogar, y éste se había adaptado a él y a sus necesidades como siglos antes había hecho con Bunny. Ahora tenía la esencia del muchacho y lo esperaba de vuelta para arroparlo y protegerlo, como Bunny hubiera querido hacerlo por sí mismo.

En medio de la quietud y la espera, repentinamente, una ola de calidez suave y gentil se paseó por todo el lugar, en forma de una luz brillante que se concentró en el punto central del recinto. El viento movió las plantas y los arbustos, los ríos de pintura se aceleraron y se embravecieron como el mar, y sin notarlo, la naturaleza de todo el planeta vivió un estremecimiento rápido, como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que se expandió y volvió a su origen; aquella luz que se concentraba en la Madriguera, y crecía más y más.

Se formó poco a poco, y después de unos minutos la conciencia volvió a él. Su corazón le indicó que se pusiera en marcha.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo, Jack se quedó dormido. En sus sueños, por más que buscó, por más que corrió y gritó su nombre y por más que su corazón lo llamó una y otra vez, no logró encontrar a Bunny.

.

.

.

-Creo que está dormido- comentó Tooth sin saber que aquellas palabras detenían el corazón de Sandy debido al pánico que le provocaban. No se atrevió a moverse.

-Hay que llevarlo a otra parte, para que duerma cómodo- comentó North con resolución, tan ajeno como Tooth al miedo de su amigo. Cuando trató de dar un paso, Sandy lo detuvo, y al observarlo, sus compañeros no pudieron entender el pánico que había en sus ojos.

De pronto North sintió una mano fuerte en su hombro que lo apartaba con gentileza.

-Yo me encargo, amigo.

Los Guardianes se quedaron de piedra.

.

.

.

Jack sintió los pasos a sus espaldas y volteó la cabeza hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, sin estar seguro de lo que significaba. Tampoco sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, todo se sentía tan real pero al mismo tiempo, su mente se encontraba vagando en aquella nube densa que no le permitía ver nada más allá.

-Jack…

-Bunny…-Jack levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos. Bunny lo sujetó con la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, juntando su pecho con el de él y haciéndose consciente de la manera en que su propio corazón latía, desbocado. Jack respiró profundo y soltó el aire, relajando su cuerpo contra el de él, y Bunny sintió sus lágrimas, abundantes y tibias, mojando el pelaje de su cuello.

-Esperaba que estuvieras más feliz de verme…- susurró en su oído, al no saber qué más decir. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero… sentirme demasiado feliz- explicó cómo pudo-, porque esto es un sueño y en algún momento voy a despertar. Y cuando lo haga te habrás ido otra vez.

Bunny lo estrechó con más fuerza.

-Te equivocas, Jack, yo no me iré más, me quedaré contigo para siempre, ¿no lo entiendes?...tú me trajiste de vuelta, y si estoy aquí es por ti y para ti, jamás volveré a dejarte sólo…

-Ya ha sido demasiado. Ya no puedo soportarlo una vez más, no te creo, no voy a creerte porque si lo hago sólo volveré a sufrir cuando vuelvas a dejarme. A estas alturas debería odiarte, Bunny, debería odiarte pero te amo tanto que todo lo que puedo hacer es desear con todas mis fuerzas que esto sea un sueño, con tal de que nunca me hagas daño otra vez.

A pesar de sus palabras, Jack no dejaba de abrazarlo con fuerza. Bunny se concentró y trató de sentir todo lo que él sentía, y se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Jack estaba mucho más herido de lo que él había pensado, de lo que él alguna vez hubiera percibido. Todo lo que Bunny pudiera hacer para repararlo era mínimo.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?

Lo separó de él sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, y los de Jack apenas podían creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad. Bunny lo hizo inclinar el rostro y frotó su barbilla contra su frente antes de volverlo a mirar directamente a los ojos.

-Porque eres a quien elegí para pasar juntos la eternidad. Yo soy lo que tú me pidas, cuando tú quieras. Y si quieres que esté con vida y que esté a tu lado aquí estaré, contigo y para siempre. ¿Me crees, Jack?- Jack negó con la cabeza-. Pues entonces voy a demostrártelo, todos los días, a partir de ahora.

Jack se abrazó a él y no contestó nada. Bunny miró de reojo a sus amigos, que los observaban desde los arbustos sin poder reaccionar. Estaban felices, y hubieran estado eufóricos de no ser porque se daban cuenta en ese momento de todo lo que realmente había pasado con Jack en ese tiempo.

Bunny les indicó con un gesto que se llevaría a Jack con él. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Bunny llegó a la madriguera con Jack en brazos. Medio dormido, él jugueteaba con su pelaje, dándole suaves caricias y besos aislados y tranquilos.

Lo llevó a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y lo desnudó. Le hizo el amor dulcemente, suave y lento, en silencio, no con pasión sino con la devoción que se siente hacia algo infinitamente sagrado. Jack lo permitió y lo disfrutó, y mientras yacía debajo de su cuerpo, recibiéndolo, vagando en el éxtasis, siguió deseando que fuera un sueño, esta vez con la convicción que tanto había temido de no querer nunca despertar.

Más tarde, cuando lo tenía en brazos y contemplaba su rostro en la oscuridad, Bunny supo que su sonrisa más sincera estaba llena de dolor, un dolor que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, había sido capaz de ver en todos esos años.

-¿Aún deseas que todo sea un sueño?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces duerme. Cuando despiertes te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios por un largo rato. Cuando se separó de él, Jack lo miró en silencio un momento.

-¿Bunny?

-¿Sí, Jackie?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

.

.

.

Bunny pasó días cuidando de Jack, pasando todo el tiempo con él, esforzándose al límite de sus fuerzas por ver una sonrisa posándose de nuevo en su rostro. Lo llevaba a pasear por el mundo, incluso hicieron una celebración en Santoff Claussen por su regreso con vida, pero a pesar de que Bunny junto con North, Toothiana y Sandy hicieron todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir tranquilo y feliz, Jack continuaba apagado, exhausto y deprimido. Se aferraba a Bunny como cuando había sido aquél niño perdido entre la niebla del bosque, y no reaccionaba a casi nada.

Pero esto solo le daba a Bunny más deseos de continuar sus intentos por hacerlo feliz, por hacerle ver que valía la pena estar juntos y que esta vez nada iba a separarlos, esta vez sus promesas eran de verdad.

Lo llevaba a ver las cosas que se hacían en el mundo, a disfrutar de la música, a colarse con discreción en las fiestas de los humanos, a ver a los niños de todas partes jugar y divertirse, observando la vida que rebozaba en todos los lugares, encaramados en una ventana, en la rama de un árbol o recorriendo los parques y las ciudades a gran velocidad. Lo mismo daba el campo o la ciudad, los detalles sorprendentes de las construcciones más modernas e incluso el encanto intrigante de las casas abandonadas. Lo llevaba a ver la naturaleza, a tirarse de cabeza de una cascada, a escalar en los riscos más peligrosos y dejarse llevar por las olas de las más bellas playas. Y siempre trataba de hacerle ver que aquello siempre lo podían hacer mientras estuvieran juntos, había mucho por lo cual vivir, había miles de cosas que no habían probado, que no habían disfrutado y que hacían que valiera la pena estar en este mundo.

Y aunque al principio sus esfuerzos parecían ser completamente en vano, Jack, para su alivio, cada vez parecía un poco más despierto, con un poco más de fuerzas y un poco más de ánimo. Pero lo que al parecer hacía más feliz a Jack era saber que Bunny estaba haciendo todo esto por él, y que por una vez, eran libres de estar juntos y de ser todo lo que quisieran ser.

.

.

.

Una mañana Bunny despertó solo para mirar directamente los ojos de Jack frente a los suyos.

Jack sonreía.

Jack sonreía tan ampliamente que le costó trabajo creerlo, y la conexión entre sus corazones parecía mucho más cálida que de costumbre. Bunny le acarició el cabello. Jack recargó la cabeza en su pecho y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-No era un sueño Bunny…- dijo entonces, su voz ahogada en el éxtasis, en la emoción, como si recién estuviera descubriéndolo y convenciéndose de que todo lo que estaba pasando, pasaba en verdad-… estás vivo, eres real. Y estás aquí conmigo.

-Claro que sí, Jack.

-Y no volverás a irte, porque yo no voy a permitirlo. Y si alguna vez te vas, voy a traerte de vuelta, así tenga que atravesar el universo para encontrarte.

Bunny soltó una risa y atrajo a Jack para besarlo. Al fin, su amado Snowflake lo había comprendido. Lo miró a los ojos y respiró profundamente, sabiendo que su vida en adelante estaría dedicada a reparar los daños hechos a su corazón y a hacerlo feliz. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir con esta misión.

-Lo sé, Jack. Te creo.

_**Fin**_

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Admito que estuve a punto de permitir que esto terminara en tragedia pero preferí dejarlo en un final feliz y un tanto agridulce. ¿Por qué? simplemente porque siempre los hago sufrir tanto (como a mis Zoro y Robin en mis fics de One Piece XD) que creo firmemente que merecen alcanzar la felicidad en algún momento, aunque cueste trabajo y aunque parezca tan frágil.**

**Díganme qué les pareció.**

**En respuesta a Nelson y a quien le interese: Estoy planeando un nuevo fic de esta pareja. Aún no tengo detalles técnicos como el título, pero la trama, al menos en mi cabeza, va tomando forma desde hace ya varias semanas. Si me da tiempo de escribir, probablemente el primer capítulo quede en dos o tres semanas. Lo que puedo adelantarles es que nuevamente será Universo Alternativo y que tendremos a un Bunny humano otra vez (Para mí en ese caso no sería Bunny, sino Aster, ¿tiene lógica? ok…estoy loca). Así que si quieren leerlo estén al pendiente :3**

**Y ahora:**

**Nelson: como siempre, muchas gracias por tus reviews, tus ánimos y tus buenos deseos, no sabes lo que significa para mi saber que a alguien le gusta tanto lo que escribo que créeme, lo hago con mucho amor y emoción. No sé si realmente merezco tanto crédito como el que me das por lo que escribo pero me alegra leer que ha servido de algo. No te preocupes por las preguntas, como has visto no me molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario, me hace pensar que realmente algo estoy haciendo bien como para que un nuevo fic mío sea de interés. En fin. Espero que te haya gustado y poder saber de ti pronto. Nunca dejes de ser feliz, te deseo lo mejor siempre :'D muchos besos!**

**Victoria Snow: Gracias por decir que es de los mejores fics que has leído :'D espero que el final te haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo. No sé si alguna vez vaya a hacer una secuela, pero quizás sí, tendría que pensarlo. Muchas gracias por dejar tus reviews y por leer este fic, te mando muchos besos!**

**SoFiLeXa: ¿Es raro decir que me siento halagada de que me dijeras que soy una Eris? XD igual que con las amenazas de muerte, cuando llegan siento que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Matar a Jack en algún momento también fue una opción, creo que eso es notorio, así que espero que la resolución final haya sido de tu agrado. I LOB LLU TU. Y a tu conejito que se parece a Bunny :3 Muchos besos y abrazos :'D**

**Paloma-san: Espero que te encuentres bien, hace unos días vi lo que pasó en tu país y me acordé de ti. No sé qué tan graves sean los terremotos que ocurren allá así que solo me queda esperar a comprobar si estás bien o no :c por lo pronto, muchas gracias por siempre leer los capítulos, dejar sus reviews y hacerme reír con tus frases y tus comentarios. Te deseo lo mejor y espero haber llenado tus expectativas con el final de este fic (no saldré a la calle para que me atropellen, gracias XD). Te mando muchos besos y abrazos y en general todo mi amor, desde México (te mandaría galletas, pero me las comí todas :'D ok nadie preguntó u.u) .**

**Mina: Muchas gracias por los halagos :'D "Rompe corazones" en plan malo también lo tome como halago, sí, por que eso es lo que quería, ñaca ñaca ñaca. Mi intención era bastante esa y si la cumplí me doy por bien servida :'D ahora, espero que también el final feliz fuera satisfactorio. Muchas gracias por leer, no sabes lo que significó para mí lo que escribiste en tu review :'D muchos besos.**

**akima quiroly: me halaga que te hicieras una cuenta sólo para comentar el fic, y que también leyeras Silver Embrace. Aunque me quedé con la duda de porqué no pudiste dormir XD Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por haber invertido algo de tu tiempo en leerme :'D te mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos y espero que te vaya bien con tus fics.**

**zatzcuach: Lo de hacer llorar a la gente no es a propósito XD pero me alegra saber que la historia de verdad te haya llegado. Muchas gracias por leer este fic y comentar y espero que el final te haya gustado. Para mí significa mucho saber que amas esta historia como dices en el review, así que me esforcé en que el último cap fuera bonito. Muchos besos!**

**natsume pichu: gracias por dejar reviews…no soy mala XD solo soy incomprendida. Bunny fue la víctima porque es el más fuerte, porque según yo es quien protege a Jack, y porque Jack aún tenía mucho qué hacer y qué resolver antes de ser felices juntos. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido si hubiera sido al revés (ya comencé a divagar). Muchas gracias por leer, te mando muchos besos y abrazos :'D y espero que el final haya sido de tu gusto.**

**ShirayGaunt:Sí, maté a Bunny *pone cara de mala* pero tengo corazón de pollo, ya viste lo que pasó (si lo lees, claro). Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, te mando muchos abrazos. **

**Mis contestaciones son muy awkward.**

**En fin.**

**A todos los que dejaron review, leyeron, le dieron follow o favs a esta historia, un gran GRACIAS.**

**¡Saludos, besos y abrazos, y espero leernos pronto!**

**Aoshika October**


End file.
